Inmemorable
by Ycaelestis
Summary: "El camino de Escorpio y Acuario ha estado marcado desde tiempos inmemorables." Dégel, Camus, Kardia y Milo, son príncipes en sus respectivos reinos. Después de la guerra sostenida entre sus familias, los primogénitos iniciarán una relación secreta, a pesar del odio profesado entre sus padres. Milo idea un plan para conquistar a Camus, trayendo consigo consecuencias. YAOI
1. El primer encuentro

¡Hola! Ya hace varios meses que no publico nada pero aquí estoy de regreso. He tenido un bloqueo con este fanfic y pensé que tal vez se me pase si lo comienzo a subir, al menos eso espero jajaja

Este fanfic será Escorpio x Acuario, aunque también tendrá de varias parejas. Sin más, les dejo el primer capítulo, disfrútenlo :)

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

 **El primer encuentro.**

─ ¡Corre, Camus! ¡Corre!─ le ordenó su padre, haciendo que una onda de terror le recorriera el diminuto cuerpo.

El pequeño miró espantado la escena ante sus ojos... sangre en la ropa azul grisácea de su progenitor, si era suya o de alguien más eso no podía saberlo, pero no dejaba de ser alarmante; su enemigo, un hombre de cabello castaño, vestido de blanco y rojo, parecía querer partir al rey en dos con la afilada espada, que sólo era privada de su objetivo por otra del mismo aspecto; los dos cuerpos temblaban a causa de la tensión ejercida en cada fibra muscular y en la furia con la que, tanto el uno como el otro, deseaban acabar con el contrincante.

─ ¡Corre!─ repitió el hombre de cabello blanco, empujando hacia atrás a aquel que tenía la misión de asesinarlo, a él y a su familia.

El príncipe obedeció. Otro choque de espadas volvió a resonar en el lugar, el infante ya no supo si era por el duelo que sostenía su padre o por algún otro que se llevaba a cabo dentro del largo corredor, donde la sangre ya manchaba el piso de mármol; los candelabros y espejos que lo habían adornado hace varias horas yacían tirados por toda su longitud. Se desplazaba lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le permitían, logró esquivar los cadáveres con gran habilidad sin querer prestarles demasiada atención, su temor a hallarse con algún rostro conocido simplemente no se lo permitía; varias armas se habían exhibido ante él con la intención de acabarlo, del mismo modo que un león desgarra la piel de su presa, pero siempre fue protegido por los valientes hombres de azul que habían jurado lealtad a su familia: la guardia real. En ese momento su misión era fácil de pronunciar pero parecía imposible de alcanzar: salir vivo de ese lugar, de su hogar.

Escuchó algo caer al suelo de forma súbita, tal vez uno de los cuadros que honraban a sus antepasados o alguna armadura metálica, a pesar de ser dos sonidos completamente distintos Camus ya no era capaz de distinguirlos, su cerebro estaba concentrado en una sola cosa y no deseaba prestarle atención a nada más. No retrocedió porque poco importaba eso ahora, su vista estaba puesta sobre la despejada salida, después iría a las caballerizas y escaparía con Albali, su caballo blanco. Su naciente orgullo comenzó a dolerle, acumulando todo en su rostro y empapando sencillamente sus zafiros. Un fuerte choque lo desplomó, todas las plegarias que su madre le había enseñado hacia los dioses pasaron por su mente como una cinta de video, no quería morir... no a esa edad. Quería crecer y convertirse en el audaz príncipe que estaba destinado a ser, sólo así vengaría todo ese ultraje, le haría pagar al reino del sol naciente por lo ocurrido.

─ ¡Príncipe Camus!

Abrió sus orbes de golpe, el aire regresó a sus pulmones manteniéndolo en ese mundo, frente a él yacía un joven de cabello azul al que conocía bien, y que aspiraba a convertirse en un miembro de la guardia real, un muchacho al que consideraba un amigo a pesar del desagrado de su padre. El mayor se alzó deprisa y le tendió una mano al miembro de la realeza, éste la aceptó sin dudar.

─ ¡Sígame!

Se echó a correr sin esperar respuesta, no había tiempo para eso. Camus lo obedeció. Saga era solamente dos años mayor que él, así que no podía confiar en su fuerza pero sí creía en la enseñanza que se le había impartido, su maestro era el capitán de la guardia real, por lo que, intuía, debía conocer las rutas de escape que él ignoraba.

─ ¡Llévame con Albali!─ gritó, esperando que su voz no se perdiera entre todo el escándalo de la guerra.

Su guía asintió, provocando que el alivio lo acogiera por segunda ocasión. El gusto le duró poco, se introdujeron en la cocina donde los empleados descansaban sobre charcos creados por la sangre que había abandonado sus cuerpos antes de que se convirtieran en cadáveres. El pequeño príncipe deseaba cerrar los párpados y olvidarse de todo el caos pero no podía, debía seguir viendo a las personas que tantas veces les habían servido la comida a su familia y a él, sólo que en esta ocasión yacían sin vida. Sus ojos fueron de nuevo empapados, cómo olvidar las veces en las que se había colado por la noche con tal de adueñarse de un dulce, o de las ocasiones en las que su madre llegó a cocinarles. Un momento...

─ ¡Mi mamá!─ exclamó Camus, poniendo en ese grito todo el aire que sus pulmones se esforzaban por capturar debido a su carrera.

─ ¡La reina está a salvo!─ aseguró Saga, reteniéndolo por la muñeca para evitar que fuera en búsqueda de la mujer─. ¡También su hermano!

Cierto peso abandonó el cuerpo del pequeño príncipe, quien era aún sujetado por el mayor para guiarle en su odisea. En ocasiones optaron por cambiar de rumbo por hallarse con algún duelo llevándose a cabo, debían evitar esas acciones si querían salir del palacio con vida. Los pasillos llenos de cadáveres no eran mejor pero al menos no los dañarían. Varias ventanas se habían roto, sus restos brillaban bajo la luz del atardecer que aún les proporcionaba la luminosidad suficiente como para no requerir agudizar la vista. La de Camus se enfocó en un punto específico, una escalera por la que había jurado ver a su madre subir, sacudió su cabeza, eso no podía ser, ella estaba a salvo tal y como le dijo Saga. Después de correr por minutos y atravesar a gatas un conducto reinado por la misma oscuridad que la de un agujero negro, arribaron al sitio deseado.

Las caballerizas estaban limpias y ordenadas, ajenas a lo que ocurría en el exterior, estaba como esa mañana, excepto que todo había desaparecido: los caballos, las sillas, los estribos, los pechopetrales con el símbolo de su reino... Se encaminó hacia su izquierda donde dos pequeñas puertas resguardaban a los caballos de su familia. A unos centímetros de pasar, un estruendo en la entrada por la que habían llegado lo hizo desistir.

─ Corra─ le pidió su guardián, bajando el tono de su voz pero no disminuyendo la urgencia en ella─. Corra y no se detenga... Corra hasta salir de las tierras del reino.

Un empellón por parte de Saga lo obligó a obedecer. De nuevo emprendía la huida de aquel sitio, de su casa. Salió por la otra puerta, una enorme elaborada a base de madera que daba hacia el exterior, la abrió con fuerza, estaba convencido de no poder ser más valiente de lo que era en ese momento, estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que sea.

Prosiguió a velocidad reducida, los pies se le hundían en la densa nieve disminuyendo el ritmo de sus pasos; su corazón se aceleró de tal forma que parecía querer salirse de la caja que lo protegía; el aire entraba frío directamente a sus pulmones, él podía soportarlo al igual que todos los habitantes del reino, pero no podía imaginarse cómo los soldados del reino del sol naciente estaban sobrellevando eso. Su mente regresó de su viaje al infinito al observar la imagen de su hermano regada en el blanco suelo, siendo amenazada por el filo de una espada directamente en su cuello.

─ ¡Dégel!─ nombró, dando pequeños brincos de un lado a otro para zafarse con mayor facilidad del piso.

El hombre derrumbado no le dirigió la mirada, ¿por qué su hermano no volteaba? Estaba seguro de que era él, nadie más en todas esas tierras poseía esa tonalidad de verde en sus hebras. El joven que mantenía en esa circunstancia a su ejemplo a seguir fue quien le atravesó con la mirada, parecía un maniático que disfrutaba del hecho de invadir otro pueblo. Su sonrisa, dejada al descubierto cuando se retiró un grueso cubrebocas, lo paralizó a unos pasos de ellos, el menor de los príncipes podía jurar que ese sujeto olía su miedo.

─ ¡Vete de aquí!─ le pidió su hermano aún sin mirarlo.

Él le hubiera obedecido como siempre pero simplemente sus extremidades no le respondían, aquel tipo que no superaba los doce, lo había congelado.

─ Así que, éste es el otro príncipe─ concluyó, restándole tensión a su arma.

Dégel pasó su diestra de izquierda a derecha, a tal velocidad que le hubiese resultado imperceptible si la distancia hubiera sido mayor. Algo parecido a un boomerang de tono azulado surgió del movimiento, alejando al enemigo a varios metros de ellos. El heredero del reino se encaminó deprisa hacia su hermano menor, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que el mayor de los hijos del rey Sargas se levantara en busca de finiquitar el encuentro.

─ Sal de aquí, ve al bosque─ se arrodilló frente a su hermano de ocho años─. Los soldados de nuestro primo no tardarán en llegar─ examinó como un rayo la desordenada vestimenta del pequeño─. ¿Dónde está tu insignia?─ no podía esperar por una respuesta, se quitó la suya y la colocó sobre el chico saco, era un pequeño objeto dorado en el que sobresalía el símbolo de su constelación guardiana: Acuario─. Con esto te reconocerán como parte de la familia real─ un gruñido por parte de su enemigo lo hizo reaccionar─. ¡Vete!

El niño hizo realidad las palabras de su hermano dejándolo solo con esa bestia que tenía como oponente. Se dirigió hacia el bosque, como se lo había indicado Dégel, si corría con suerte se encontraría con las tropas del reino de las tierras vivas… cada célula de su joven cuerpo deseaba que así fuera.

─ Así quieres jugar─ el peliazul arrojó su afilada arma para que se estampara con el congelado piso.

─ Este lugar se convertirá en tu tumba─ la nieve comenzó a envolverlos en mayor cantidad. Hacía ya unos años que había aprendido a usar el poder con los que únicamente nacen los miembros de la realeza y, por lo que podía observar, también era el caso de su adversario.

─ ¿Es una promesa? No creo en ellas, nadie suele cumplirlas─ provocó, mordiendo con su canino la alargada uña de su índice, esa de color rojizo con la que pensaba darle muerte a su enemigo.

─ Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, príncipe Kardia.

…

De nuevo sus pulmones se colapsaban, le dolía el simple hecho de respirar. Los copos de nieve iban en su contra, cubriendo los grandes árboles que ya lo rodeaban; sabía que entre más avanzara el clima se tornaría más cálido, eso le indicaría su cercanía a la zona en la que desembocaban los seis reinos. La capa blanca que cubría el sendero se volvía más delgada, permitiéndole introducirse con mayor facilidad en ese bosque. ¿Cuánto tiempo corrió? No tenía idea pero el cansancio lo golpeó de forma repentina.

Se sentó en la delgada escarcha que cubría la base de un gran y robusto árbol, los copos habían cesado, siendo prueba de la distancia que lo separaba de su hogar. Su ropa de tono perla se había gastado durante su carrera; algunas ramas le estropearon el bordado azul, dejando hilos por fuera como si fuera un alambre de púas; el agua cristalina que había caído sobre él, humedeció su cabello volviéndolo frío y pegajoso. Una diminuta nube de vapor se formó al suspirar, por primera vez en su vida se había quedado completamente solo. No deseaba pensar en los duelos de su padre y Dégel, mucho menos en el estado de su madre, pero la preocupación lo invadía y recorría cada nervio en su sistema. Se abrazó, colocando su frente en las rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sin autorización... ¿cómo podían ser tan osadas? Imaginaba a sus padres y a su hermano defendiendo las tierras que tanto amaban, y él sentado en ese lugar sin hacer nada... si tan solo supiera cómo usar su poder. Los sollozos aumentaron.

─ Miren a quién tenemos aquí.

Su cabeza se alzó aterrorizada, había una docena de soldados rodeándolo ¿cómo había ocurrido? Ni siquiera los había escuchado acercarse, las carcajadas de los hombres eran como clavos en sus oídos que aumentaban el ritmo de su corazón a tal punto que creyó, se saldría de su pecho. A pesar de estar perdiendo luz para ver debido al avance del día, reconoció sin problema el color de la sangre en sus uniformes, mismos que los marcaba como la guardia de la familia real que era protegida por la constelación de Escorpio. El hombre del centro se acercó a él, la escasa luz podía permitirle distinguir los colores de su gruesa vestimenta, rojo y anaranjado, y confirmó que eran los soldados del reino del sol naciente. Quiso retroceder pero el árbol que le había servido como regazo, ahora era como un muro sólido, se había aprisionado entre sus grandes raíces impidiéndole algún intento por escapar.

─ Un príncipe del reino de los hielos eternos.

Las risas aumentaron de tono cuando el sujeto le arrebató la insignia dorada, la misma que Dégel le había entregado, esa que ahora lo descubría ante sus enemigos. El sujeto que se aproximaba a él se cubría con un gordo abrigo color carmín, la porción de sol a su espalda le daba la impresión de ver a un enorme oso de las nieves. Cada paso le acercaba más a su cuerpo, el mismo que trataba de atravesar el gran tronco del árbol pero él, como todos los seres vivos, carecía de esa habilidad.

El soldado lo jaloneó por la pierna, el pequeño niño trató de aferrarse a lo que fuera; a la nieve, a las raíces... Las risas aumentaron su volumen cuando se vio preso bajo el cuerpo de su enemigo, las lágrimas cayeron, ahora ya no era tristeza lo que invadía sus células era miedo. ¿Es que acaso no podía escapar de ese cruel destino? Sus prendas se fueron abriendo combinando el frío de su piel con el de su entorno; el hombre le había despojado de su insignia y le rogaba a todos los dioses que se detuviera ahí.

─ ¡Deténganse!

Las carcajadas se detuvieron al instante. El agresor del príncipe se alejó al escuchar esa orden, mientras Camus, apoyándose en sus manos y piernas, se refugió en el regazo del gran árbol. El miedo que lo consumía fue disminuyendo paulatinamente al oír esa voz, no era una gruesa como la de un hombre ni quebrada como la de un adolescente, más bien se semejaba a la suya, a la de un infante; la curiosidad comenzó a sustituir aquella emoción en su cuerpo. ¿En verdad sería un niño el dueño de esa voz? Entonces, ¿por qué obedecerlo?

Su mente se despejó cuando el puñado de hombres le permitió divisar a la diminuta figura que descendía por un joven caballo. La luz solar estaba desapareciendo del bosque, Camus no pudo apreciar la ropa del recién llegado pero su abrigo lo delataba, el mismo que portaba el resto de los sujetos presentes. Por lo que su cuerpo se volvió presa de la angustia al verlo acercarse a él.

─ Señor, él es el menor de los príncipes─ informó aquel que había agredido al del reino de los hielos eternos.

El niño ignoró sus palabras, se limitó a quedar cara a cara con su objetivo. Se quitó la gruesa capucha, permitiéndole al otro grabar en su memoria el rostro de quien lo había salvado. Milo sintió su corazón romperse ante lo que sus ojos encontraron… un par de aterrorizados zafiros. Compasivo, limpió el rastro de las gruesas lágrimas que había derramado Camus a causa de su guardia.

─ ¿Cómo te llamas?─ preguntó, teniendo que esperar los segundos más largos de su joven vida.

─ Camus─ respondió, haciéndole frente a las turquesas. Milo sonrió y dio vuelta. Por el nombre, supo que en verdad se trataba del menor de los hijos del rey Sadalsuud, pero no deseaba permitir que sus soldados lo hirieran siendo sólo un niño indefenso.

─ Vámonos.

─ Pero señor, el niño, tenemos que...

─ Entonces hazlo, pero mi padre se enterará de tu desobediencia─ advirtió. A pesar de sus nueve años, el rey Sargas ya le había enseñado a hacerle honor a su título. Y así como respetaban y seguían a su padre, algún día a él también.

El príncipe del reino del sol naciente montó su caballo con toda la majestuosidad que a su corta edad podía mostrar. Su mirada se encontró con la de Camus una última vez y partió seguido de sus no conformes súbditos.

...

El pecho de los dos se movía agitado, queriendo inhalar el aire que huía de sus cuerpos con la misma velocidad con la que entraba. La oscuridad había inundado el reino, pero las estrellas les concedían la fortuna de admirar esa chispa indescriptible en los ojos de su adversario. De la palma de Dégel salieron copos de nieve en forma de cristales, brillantes y finos, que fueron a impactar al cuerpo de Kardia, derribándolo. El primero avanzó rápidamente hacia el otro, conociendo su ligera ventaja en esos terrenos; sus rodillas quedaron a los costados del peliazul, mientras sus manos colocaron a las semejantes sobre la cabeza de su enemigo.

Se encontró con la mirada de Kardia, completamente expresiva, tan diferente a la suya. No había odio en esas iris, pero estaban violentadas por la frustración; al verlo así lo supo en cuestión de segundos… Kardia no quería asesinarlo a pesar de sus palabras. Tomó la decisión de aflojar su agarre, costándole su liderazgo, el peliazul lo derribó en un hábil movimiento, siendo su turno de estar en el suelo y con el cuerpo del enemigo entre sus piernas, su cerebro le traicionó de la manera más cruel, mandó una corriente a lo largo de su espina dorsal haciéndole estremecer. Ambos estaban en el principio de su preadolescencia pero sabían lo que aquello significaba, Kardia sujetó el mentón de Dégel, obligándolo a compartir su mirada, deseando dejarlo expuesto.

Unos relámpagos azules atravesaron todo el cielo y comenzaron a acumularse en la torre más alta del palacio, los dos se enfocaron en ese punto sin abandonar su posición. Dégel fue el primero en reaccionar, de sus manos parecía emanar hielo denso que formaba un iglú sin entrada, cubriéndolos, para resguardarlos.

─ ¿Qué fue eso?─ preguntó Kardia, dejando su favorecida posición. Esperó una respuesta, sin embargo, su acompañante parecía más entretenido tratando de mirar al exterior, lo que era una tarea imposible. Sentados y con escasa distancia entre ellos, decidió cambiar de tema─. ¿Sabes que es peligroso quedarse a solas conmigo?─ provocó, pero algo había cambiado en la actitud del otro

─ Sólo tienes doce, no veo a qué deba temer─ comentó, sin dirigirle la mirada.

─ Sé lo que tratas de ocultar─ informó Escorpio, como si con eso fuera a ganar ese encuentro.

─ Y yo lo que quieres probar─ lo encaró, sosteniendo la mirada en silencio sólo por un momento─. No te tengo miedo, Kardia. Por eso me atrevo a estar así contigo... salvando tu vida.

─ ¿Salvando mi...?

Una luz azul celeste se apoderó de afuera aunque sólo fuese por un par de segundos, cesando todo el sonido que ocasionaba esa guerra.

─ Eso que presenciaste es un arma de nuestro reino que acaba con la vida de todo enemigo que esté en nuestras tierras, excepto a aquellos que hayan sido protegidos del mismo modo que lo hice contigo─ dijo, tal y como su padre se lo había enseñado.

─ Milo─ murmuró Kardia tras asimilar las palabras del otro, preocuparse por su hermano menor le fue inevitable.

Las manos de Dégel, así como lo había creado, deshicieron el hielo espeso que los había acogido. No pasó ni un segundo y Kardia ya estaba en pie, el otro supuso que estaba agobiado por Milo, su hermano, del mismo modo que él lo estaba por Camus. El heredero del reino del sol naciente le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a dejar la fría capa de escarcha.

─ No te agradeceré por lo que haz hecho...─ Dégel lo vio, no esperaba menos del hijo mayor del rey Sargas─. Pero quiero que recuerdes esto: algún día, volveré.

Kardia se retiró con dirección al bosque, de no haber estado preocupado por su hermano lo más probable es que se hubiera quedado con intención de pasar más tiempo con ese príncipe, se rió de él mismo, si su padre se enterara de cómo esas amatistas se habían grabado en su mente, posiblemente le diera la reprimenda más dura en la historia de los seis reinos, suficiente tenía ya con enterarse de que su heredero no pensaba darle descendencia... Volvió a reír al recordar cuando su papá lo encontró desvistiendo a uno de sus sirvientes.

El rey Sargas lo había aceptado, pero Kardia se daba cuenta de cómo en el reino comenzaban a cuestionar su fuerza, por eso la idea de asesinar a Dégel para demostrarle a todos lo que valía no le pareció absurda, ahora agradecía eso, porque por esa razón le había conocido.

...

Sus piernas se movían a toda prisa, motivadas por conocer la razón de esa luz azul proveniente de su reino, Camus, al ser tan pequeño e inocente, no se imaginaba lo que se encontraría en su hogar.

* * *

Para los que hayan leído " _Memorable_ " este es el fanfic que comenté que estaba escribiendo, de hecho puse una frase de ese fanfic en el resumen porque de ahí surgió, no estoy segura si lo voy a relacionar con esa historia. Si lo hago avisaré e igual no creo que sea necesario que lo lean.

En este capítulo, escribí que Dégel y Kardia estaban a principio de su preadolescencia, según la fuente el rango de edad para esta etapa puede variar e influye también el sexo, así que escribiré sus edades aquí: Kardia tiene 12 años y Dégel 10. Por otra parte, Milo tiene 9, Camus 8 y Saga 10.

Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus reviews :)

Gracias por leer.


	2. Encuentros

Hola a todos! Hace tiempo que no actualizaba, el trabajo consume mi tiempo, espero poder hacerlo con regularidad. En fin, en este capítulo se introduce otra de las parejas del fanfic.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 **Encuentros.**

 _Corría por uno de los pasillos del palacio, a toda la velocidad que su infantil cuerpo le permitía. Estaba agitado, cansado. Si estuviera solo se quedaría allí, paralizado por el miedo al ver a tanta gente que el conocía asesinada a manos de los habitantes del reino del sol naciente, pero no era así, Saga le sujetaba obligándolo a seguir hacia adelante._

 _Mientras avanzaban, creyó ver el cabello oscuro de su madre desaparecer por un marco que conducía a una escalinata, justamente la que llevaba a la torre más alta. Sacudió su cabeza._ _ **"¡La reina está a salvo!"**_ _eso le había dicho Saga, tenía que confiar en eso. Después de varios minutos comenzaron a gatear por un conducto oscuro, uno de los varios pasadizos secretos de su hogar. La luz se presentó ante ellos, anunciando la cercanía de la salida..._

 _Sus ojos se inundaron en segundos, borrando su clara visión de aquello que le había impactado. Los brazos de su hermano mayor lo abrazaron con fuerza antes de que ambos se dejaran caer. Podía sentir a Dégel esforzarse por no llorar, tal vez para tratar de darle fortaleza pero no pudo mantenerse inquebrantable, a los pocos segundos ya lo estaba acompañando._

 _La escena que presenció antes de caer en los brazos del llanto... Su padre viendo desde lo alto el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, su cabello tan oscuro como la noche se había teñido de blanco, completamente acendrado; su piel pálida y aparentemente gélida; sus labios rojos ahora lucían morados..._

─ _¡Mi mamá!─ gritó Camus entre su llanto, desgarrando cualquier presencia que pudo escucharlo, partiendo el alma de los sobrevivientes de la guerra, esos que sabían que los príncipes acababan de perder a su madre..._

─ _¡Me dijiste que ella estaba a salvo!_ ─ _reclamó el más joven de la familia real. Se encontraba en las caballerizas junto a aquel que le salvó la vida hace unos días_ ─. _¡Me mentiste!_

─ _¡Nunca te mentiría, Camus! El capitán me dijo que lo estaba_ ─ _informó, tratando de sujetar al pequeño para tranquilizarlo_ ─. _Te quiero, Camus, no te mentiría._

 _El acuariano sintió que aquellas palabras lo desarmaban. Saga era mayor por dos años, llevaba tiempo como aspirante a guardia real por lo que sabía cómo comportarse ante la realeza, escuchar aquellas palabras de su parte era algo en verdad extraño._

─ _Siempre lo protegeré, príncipe._

Se sentó de golpe, agitado por sus recuerdos. Dobló sus piernas sobre el colchón y ocultó su sudoroso rostro en sus manos. Si su padre se enterara de que no podía dejar del todo atrás la muerte de su madre después de tres años, sin duda se ganaría una reprimenda. Los sollozos iniciaron sin poder evitarlo. Sus medianas hebras cubrieron parte de su cuerpo, protegiéndolo de la tenue luz del amanecer.

...

Entre las tantas lecciones que su padre le hacía tomar para convertirse en un digno sucesor, logró abrir un pequeño espacio para una lectura. Llevaba dos libros consigo, uno lleno de datos sobre los gobernantes de cada reino y el respectivo poder con que los miembros de la familia real nacía; el otro, un diccionario de pasta azul marino, sin ningún dibujo o título en especifico sobre la portada, pero Dégel sabía lo que era ya que su madre solía leerle unas palabras a su hermano y a él cada día, sólo para ampliar su vocabulario.

Había perdido a su madre a los diez años y ese objeto era un recuerdo especial. Dentro del palacio, lo escondía en su habitación y no andaba con él porque a su padre le alteraba hasta su simple mención. Si retirar las pinturas donde la reina aparecía no estuviera prohibido, estaba seguro que el rey las hubiera removido. Su progenitor era muy fiel a las leyes y tradiciones, y entre ellas se hallaba honrar a los antecesores en las paredes del hogar. Dado que su madre era quien nació bajo la protección de Acuario y no su padre, él no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Caminaba entre los árboles mientras deseaba arribar pronto al lugar que deseaba, uno al que no muchos sabían llegar. Se encontraba cansado, sus párpados le pesaban pero ahí estaba, adentrándose en el bosque, alejándose de todo. Aunque por más que quisiera también hacerlo mentalmente, sólo lo conseguiría de la manera física. Camus no conocía la verdad sobre la guerra, pero el sí...

Tres años antes de que todo estallara, su padre cayó enfermó, y aunque no era de gravedad le impedía realizar sus acciones como representante del reino. Por aquellas fechas se efectuaba la fiesta de la cosecha en el reino de su tío, hermano de su madre que había nacido a finales de febrero, bajo la custodia de Piscis y no de Acuario como su progenitora. Dégel acompañó a la reina Adhara a esa celebración, después de todo el heredaría el reino. Fue ahí cuando su madre y el rey Sargas se conocieron.

En ese entonces, hacía aproximadamente seis años que su esposa había fallecido en el alumbramiento del menor de sus hijos: Milo. Dado que en aquel tiempo las cosas entre los dos reinos eran amenas, los dos soberanos entablaron una amistad. Después de eso, él era conocedor de que la mujer y el hombre se seguían viendo, a escondidas de su padre, en el bosque que enlazaba a los reinos. A pesar de no considerarlo bueno, le guardó el secreto a su madre por verla más feliz que nunca. Esto tal vez se debía a que su difunto abuelo la había obligado a casarse con su padre, que en esos momentos era el hijo de una familia adinerada... Le gustaba creer en las historias de su madre sobre el amor y odiaba que su padre los obligara a reprimir sus emociones.

Un año después, se desató la guerra entre el reino de las tierras vivas y el reino guardián de las almas. Él desconocía el motivo de la batalla, y si la reina Adhara lo sabía nunca se lo dijo. El fin del enfrentamiento tuvo grandes pérdidas: su primo Albafica era el único sobreviviente de su familia, aún recordaba al infante Camus afectado por la pérdida de su primo Afrodita y sus tíos; la población del otro reino había sido completamente aniquilada, incluyendo a todos los miembros de la familia real nacidos bajo la protección de Cáncer.

La pérdida de su único hermano fue devastadora para la reina Adhara, afortunadamente ella pasaba los veinte años, la edad cuando se controla por completo el poder con el que naces, y no ocasionó problemas materiales pero en los emocionales... ese fue el momento cuando el rey Sadaalsud comenzó a sospechar de su esposa, cuando salió al bosque en vez de buscar apoyo a su lado.

Pasó con la sospecha un año y medio, hasta que conoció al hombre que cambiaría a su padre. Si era adulto o joven, Dégel no podía saberlo porque siempre que lo veía salir a escondidas del despacho de su progenitor iba encapuchado de pies a cabeza. El rey le decía que era un amigo que hizo en uno de los viajes hacia el reino de las tierras vivas, la reina le pedía confiar en él pero no podía, algo en ese sujeto no le agradaba. Desde que su padre convivía con la misteriosa persona su carácter se salió de control, hasta el punto de golpear a su esposa. ¿Por qué la reina Adhara no se defendía si ella tenía el poder? ¿Por qué no se divorciaba? Porque estaba prohibido, la separación sólo en su reinos, el usar técnicas en contra de un cónyuge que no posee poder eso era en todos los reinos. ¿Y por qué no quebrantar esa ley? Porque existían personas que se encargaban de vigilar que se cumplieran y otras que reprendían a quienes no lo hicieran, a estas últimas, se les conocía como "Los justo". Había castigos que alcanzaban la pena de muerte y se decía que gozaban de torturar al infractor hasta que soltara su último aliento. Su madre no podía hacerlo porque pensaba en su hermano y en él, no iba a abandonarlos.

En diciembre, faltando dos meses para su onceavo cumpleaños, la relación de su madre se descubrió. En la madrugada, el rey Sargas había arribado a su reino con el fin de reclamarle a su padre por el maltrato hacia la reina; su madre logró detener la batalla mortal que los dos sostenían, ambos al filo de su espada ya que el gobernante del reino del sol naciente carecía de poder. Pero la reina Adhara no pudo evitar que su esposo mandara tropas hacia el sur, contra al que había nombrado "el reino enemigo".

La familia nacida bajo la protección de Escorpio tenía un gran número de personas en su ejército, por lo que las tropas de su reino enviadas fueron eliminadas en menos de veinticuatro horas. Su padre estaba furioso. Si cerraba los ojos, aún recordaba las manos fuertes de su progenitor apretando su cuello. Posiblemente su madre pronosticaba su muerte, o dejó de importarle morir, porque atacó al rey arrojándolo contra un muro, provocando que el hombre cayera inconsciente.

Los soldados del reino del sol naciente invadieron sus tierras. El rey Sargas no era alguien que gozaba de la guerra pero, si con ello liberaba a la reina Adhara del rey Sadaalsud, lo haría. A su madre no le daba tiempo para ir hacia donde se encontraba su amado y hacerle entrar en razón, así que lo condujo por los caóticos pasillos hasta guiarlo a la salida de la caballeriza. El calor del beso de despedida de su madre aún lo sentía en su pecho. Los ojos dorados de la reina reflejaban inmensa preocupación por no conocer la situación de su hijo menor, pero Dégel sabía que un golpe como aquel no mantendría dormido a su padre por mucho y cuando se diera cuenta de la situación, sin duda iría en búsqueda de su hijo predilecto. Su padre estaba apegado a Camus como su madre a él, y eso aún no cambiaba.

Cuando salvó al príncipe Kardia, comprendió que la vida de su madre se había extinguido a causa de usar todo su poder en una técnica que le costó la vida, y gracias a la cual su reino se había librado de la liquidación. También debido a eso, el rey Sargas vivía con el temor de que su padre usara de nuevo esa inexistente arma en contra de sus hijos. Por su parte, el rey Sadaalsud temía que si su rival descubría la verdad destruyera su reino con el ejército que lideraba. Así que, los dos temiéndole en secreto al otro, decidieron firmar un par de días después un acuerdo de paz que se renovaría cada cinco años, por si se necesitara modificar algo.

Suspiró desganado cuando llegó al sitio planeado, recordando que faltaban dos años para esa reunión. Se sentó en el lecho del árbol más cercano a la laguna y se dispuso a iniciar su lectura. Recargó el libro en sus cruzadas piernas en busca de una cómoda postura. Devoró algunas páginas con cierta dificultad debido al aire, cuando la sensación de ser observado desde las alturas le invadió. Inspeccionó las copas en busca de algo pero no encontró nada. Se concentró de nuevo en la lectura. A penas había repasado unos cuantos renglones cuando la pesadez de sus párpados se hizo insoportable y se rindió ante el cansancio. Cayó tan profundamente dormido que no se percató de la persona que descendió de una de las ramas del árbol que servía de cama a Dégel.

Los dientes del joven brillaron al identificar al durmiente. Se aproximó sigilosamente, usualmente le gustaba hacerse notar pero esa vez no, en esa ocasión quería contemplar al que tenía en frente. Dégel conservaba la nívea piel, lo sabía por el rostro ya que el resto estaba escondido bajo ropa gris y blanca; los labios se habían rellenado comparándolo con su único encuentro; su melena estaba más larga, si el acuariano estuviese de pie tal vez le sobrepasara la media espalda. Pero lo que más recordaba de él permanecía resguardado bajo la capa de rizadas pestañas.

Era igual de perfecto como lo veía en algunos de sus sueños húmedos, donde caía ante la intensa mirada que ese acuariano poseía. Se sentó frente a él unos minutos pensando en lo cansado que el príncipe debía estar para dormir en ese lugar.

─ ¡Kardia!─ le nombró una joven, apenas un año menor que él.

─ ¡Shhh!─ la cayó el aludido, señalando al durmiente peliverde.

─ ¿Quién es él?─ cuestionó la muchacha, bajando considerablemente el tono de su voz al llegar junto a su hermano mayor.

─ Es el príncipe Dégel─ susurró, levantándose del suelo cubierto de pasto.

─ ¿Estás loco?─ reclamó la joven, quien si pudiera gritar lo hubiera hecho─. Ni si quiera lo pienses─ le advirtió, sujetándolo por el brazo─. Tienes varios con quien divertirte en casa─ dijo, jalándolo para emprender el camino hacia su reino.

─ Antia─ reprochó el mayor.

─ Nada─ sentenció la aludida─. Además, nuestro padre te busca.

Kardia no objetó ante eso. Le agradecía a su padre por respetar sus gustos y ahora todos sabían de lo que era capaz gracias a los entrenamientos. Miró sobre el hombro a Dégel, quien aún disfrutaba de su sueño.

...

Un mes había pasado desde que comenzó a sentir una mirada sobre él cada vez que se adentraba en el bosque para leer. Dado que las oportunidades para hacerlo eran pocas, aproximadamente dos veces a la semana, cada vez sentía la necesidad de conocer la identidad de aquella persona que lo vigilaba. Sin embargo, cada ocasión que miraba hacia la rama en la que, él estaba seguro, se hallaba la persona no divisaba nada.

Pero esa vez sería diferente, tenía un plan. Se sentó entre las grandes raíces del árbol, como se le había hecho costumbre, e inició a leer en voz alta; esa semana, el tema a estudiar era la mitología, algo que no era de agrado para muchas personas.

No supo exactamente qué fue lo que marcó el término de su lectura, posiblemente el cese de la sensación de ser espiado, por lo que apartó los dos libros que cargaba dejándolos sobre una cama de hojas secas. Miró hacia las alturas, localizando una rama cercana a la que él necesitaba inspeccionar. Se preparó mentalmente y comenzó a trepar por el enorme tronco, era la primera vez que lo hacía así que la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo, si caía estaba seguro que le dolería; por otra parte, si continuaba descubriría el rostro de la persona. Cuando alcanzó su objetivo quedó frente a un joven durmiente. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocerlo...

La respiración era tranquila, señal de tener un apacible sueño; una de sus manos descansaba sobre su abdomen, la otra colgaba; su cuerpo entero había adquirido mayor tonalidad muscular, comparándolo con la última vez que se vieron; la melena seguía igual de alborotada pero había aumentado su largo. El nombre de la persona se formó en sus labios.

─ Kardia─ susurró, aún sin creer que el escorpión era esa persona que tanto lo había observado... su mejillas se encendieron con sólo pensarlo.

Lo observó unos minutos antes de considerar un poco primitiva la escena, él sobre las ramas espiando a otro hombre. Meneó la cabeza negando aquella idea. Inició su descenso. Si recordaba su único encuentro durante la guerra, tal vez era mejor no socializar con el heredero del reino del sol naciente.

...

La luz del sol lograba pasar entre las copas de los abetos con dificultad, la caída del astro le indicaba a los animales que se aproximaba el momento de dormir. En las alturas se encontró solo, percatándose de cómo las aves, que durante todo el día lo habían visto con extrañeza, lo abandonaron... ¿qué ese hombre no sentía curiosidad? ¿no podía sentir su mirada? Él podía bajar, por supuesto, pero quería que Dégel fuese en su búsqueda. Aburrido, y posiblemente resignado a que el acuariano no fuera hasta donde estaba, sacó una manzana del bolsillo de su suéter...

 _¿Acaso nunca pensaba bajar y saludar? ¿Se pasaría todos los días que iba a leer sólo viéndolo?_ Y de todos modos, _¿a él por qué le importaba?_ Suspiró. Cuando lo conoció, nunca creyó que el escorpión pudiese ser tan callado, pero aún así, sin decir nada, cada vez se le hacía más complicado concentrarse en las líneas impresas en las hojas. Su curiosidad y sus sentidos parecían solamente poder enfocarse en alguien...

Estaba cansado de lo mismo, después de todo él no era de los que esperaban a que algo ocurriera, él prefería ser quien diera inicio esas cosas. Miró a su aún intacta manzana y una idea surgió en su cabeza: tal vez si algo le cayera... Sostuvo la manzana en el aire y la dejó caer. Su dentadura se asomó al observar cómo Dégel la tomaba sin inmutarse si quiera... no era tan ignorado como él creía. Saltó, abandonando por fin su refugio, cayendo ante Acuario.

─ Se te ha caído esto─ observó el menor, apartando su libro y mostrando el rojo fruto.

─ Que bueno que la agarraste─ dijo Kardia, acercándose al otro príncipe─. Es mi favorita.

Se sentó junto al peliverde, dobló sus piernas y colocó sus muñecas sobre sus rodillas. El acuariano se movió unos centímetros hacia el lado contrario, posiblemente para darle más espacio o porque su cercanía le había incomodado, esta última era más agradable para el escorpión ya que le gustaba provocar eso en el príncipe de hielo. Además, le fue satisfactorio que el menor dejara las formalidades.

─ ¿Te gusta?─ preguntó, lanzándole una mirada al libro que Dégel había intentado leer y al otro que siempre cargaba.

─ Son de mi agrado─ respondió, habiéndose tomado unos segundos para pensar su respuesta─. Ten─ ofreció la manzana.

Kardia la aceptó sonriente, definitivamente siempre sería la mejor de todas las frutas, gracias a ella había dado el primer paso.

...

Sus cejas se juntaron convirtiendo su rostro en un símbolo de evidente molestia, trataba de concentrarse en el libro sobre sus piernas pero el sonido de la técnica de Kardia impactando en los troncos de los árboles lo volvía una labor titánica. Sólo unas semanas habían pasado desde que se comenzaron a tratar, por lo que a esa fecha el escorpión sabía lo mucho que disfrutaba leer. Aparentemente, Antares se había cansado de observarlo y comenzó a desquitarse con la pobre laguna, después consideró como mejor blanco la madera.

Ahora Dégel se encontraba en un punto crucial: darle el gane a Kardia o intentar sumergirse en las páginas frente a sus ojos... otro impacto. Cerró su libro, convencido de que no podría leer si el peliazul no guardaba silencio. Se puso en pie y rodeó el árbol, encontrándose con Escorpio apuntando a su cuello, lo afilado de su uña estaba tan cerca que podía sentirla rozar su piel.

─ Kardia detente, quiero le...

─ Pelea contra mí─ pidió el peliazul, mirándolo como un halcón a su presa─. Nuestro primer encuentro quedó inconcluso.

En efecto, así había ocurrido, Dégel recordaba ese día a la perfección.

─ Las circunstancias fueron distintas.

─ Estas circunstancias son perfectas─ afirmó Kardia, descendiendo su uña escarlata por la epidermis de su rival.

La extremidad de Antares vibró, advirtiéndole del inminente ataque. Dégel puso una rodilla en el suelo para esquivar la técnica de su oponente, en un segundo de sus manos emergieron copos de nieve que arremetieron contra Kardia... había caído en el juego de Escorpio.

...

Se levantó de la cama tras abrochar sus zapatos, se acomodó el carcaj que había depositado en el colchón y agarró su arco, tenía toda la intención de pasar esa tarde practicando en el bosque. A pesar de poseer habilidad sobre el hielo tanto él como su hermano debían aprender sobre el manejo de algún arma, Dégel había optado por la espada y él por el arco... Su cabeza giró alerta al escuchar la puerta de su habitación abriéndose con violencia.

─ ¡¿Dónde está tu hermano?!─ cuestionó su recién llegado padre. Para Camus, la palabra furioso no llegaba a describir el estado del rey.

─ No lo sé, padre─ contestó el preadolescente, su voz abandonó su cuerpo temblorosa siendo traicionado por el miedo que, en ocasiones como esa, su progenitor le provocaba. Éste bufó.

─ Deja eso y acompáñame─ ordenó el gobernante, tratando de controlar su propia cólera.

─ ¿A dónde?─ preguntó el peliverde, retirando su equipo de tiro.

─ ¡Eso no importa, Camus! ¡Cuando doy una orden se acata sin importar qué! ¡Ya deberías saberlo!─ gritó, maniobrando con su grisácea capa para virar─. Aunque con el ejemplo de tu hermano no puedo culparte, parece ser el primero en desobedecerlas─ comentó el rey, iniciando su recorrido hacia su destino.

Camus le siguió. Sabía que las palabras de su padre no eran ciertas, Dégel cumplía con todo lo que le pedía sólo para que lo considerara un digno sucesor al trono. Pero el carácter del monarca quedó tan inestable después de la guerra... nada estaba seguro y su hermano jamás haría algo que le arrebatara ese derecho.

Agradecía que Dégel ya no pasara todo su tiempo encerrado en el palacio, algunos días se tomaba la libertad de ir al bosque y pasar unas horas ahí, aunque no tantas como las que él pasaba. Sin embargo, en esa ocasión deseaba que su hermano estuviese allí porque, si su memoria no lo traicionaba, conocía perfectamente el desenlace del camino.

Como sacado de sus pesadillas, al abrirse la última puerta y entrar, se encontró en el palco de la sala de castigos. Su padre le hizo una seña para que se acercara al borde y Camus así lo hizo... tenía que hacerlo. Notó que el resto del lugar estaba hecho de bloques de concreto; ellos yacían metros sobre la zona circular pero aún así el joven príncipe se percató de las manchas de sangre seca en el piso y en algunos objetos de tortura. Las antorchas otorgando luminosidad no hacían más que volver más tétrico el lugar.

El capitán de la guardia real y Saga condujeron al infractor hacia la guillotina del centro. Camus se sorprendió al percatarse de la insensible mirada de su amigo, no mostraba sentimiento alguno hacia la persona que perdería la vida.

─ ¿Qué hizo, padre?─ indagó, sin estar seguro de querer saber la respuesta. Conocía a su padre y la posibilidad de que "el culpable" no lo fuera era enorme.

─ Hacía mi recorrido obligatorio por el pueblo, ese sujeto se acercó a mi carruaje para pedirme limosna, al negarme me insultó creyéndome indigno para mi cargo─ resumió el rey, teniendo la mirada fija en cómo acomodaban al villano de ese corto relato. Escupió─. Aún existe gente que no comprende lo que es una jerarquía. Espero tú puedas entender y hacer honor a nuestra superioridad, Camus.

 _"Todos somos iguales, Camus."_ , recordó las palabras que su hermano le dijo en una ocasión. En definitiva, el reinado de Dégel sería diferente al de su padre.

─ ¡Discúlpate con tu rey!─ exigió el monarca del reino de los hielos eternos.

─ El día en que alguien con mi pensar se disculpe con un rey, será con uno que lo merezca, alguien como el príncipe Dé...

La cuchilla cayó antes de que el hombre terminara de pronunciar el nombre del heredero del reino. Camus, de pie junto a su progenitor, sintió su cuerpo temblar ante la cólera que eclipsó el cariño que sentía por el rey. Su mirada horrorizada ahora caía sobre Saga recogiendo la cabeza.

─ Sobre Saga...─ habló su padre, pero no consiguió que el peliverde lo mirara─. Puede que se convierta en el siguiente capitán de la guardia real pero no lo consideres digno de tu amistad.

Las palabras de su padre resonaron en su cabeza, así como los pasos del rey abandonando el lugar justo cuando una lágrima de Camus moría al encontrarse con el suelo.

...

Otro atardecer más, Kardia no estaba en condiciones de quejarse debido a que el tiempo que pasaba junto a Dégel siempre resultaba muy agradable, y éste las únicas horas que podía utilizar para reunirse eran aquellas antes de la puesta de sol, cuando sus lecciones reales cesaban.

Esta vez era una de esas raras ocasiones en las que el peliverde prefería escucharlo a estar leyendo un libro. La anécdota de ese día narraba una aventura en el reino de las tierras vivas, mismo que regía el primo de Dégel, en la que había conocido a Manigoldo.

─ Él ahora está encerrado en quién sabe qué lugar para completar su entrenamiento, bueno desde hace un año─ informó Kardia, ocultando hábilmente la nostalgia producida por la ausencia de su compañero de aventuras.

Continuó con otra, en la cual la trama principal era colarse a un bar. Entre el relato, Kardia escuchó a Dégel reír ligeramente. Giró su rostro hacia el peliverde y observó una sonrisa invadiendo su rostro. Ante los ojos océanos esa piel blanca pareció brillar, resaltar sobre todo lo demás, parecían percatarse de algo que antes no pudo ver... Un hormigueo surgió entre sus piernas.

...

El sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo azulado prometiendo una tarde hermosa a todos en el reino. Albafica se encontraba en sus jardines privados junto a su guardia personal, un hombre de cabello y barba castaña pero de los que se asomaban canas, de piel morena y alto, había estado cuidando de sus rosales desde hace una hora.

Los rosales de flores rosas yacían en el centro del cuadrado lugar delimitado por altas paredes de arbustos, se inclinó levemente para oler una, alejando las tijeras con las que iba retirando alguna imperfección.

─ Buenos días, Majestad─ saludó un sujeto mayor.

─ Buenos días, capitán Yulan─ correspondió Albafica, su acompañante se enderezó y colocó su mano en la frente ante el recién llegado, éste hizo un ademán con la mano permitiéndole descansar de la posición.

El capitán se encargaba de entrenar a todos los integrantes de la guardia real y, cuando era tiempo del retiro de su guardaespaldas, se encargaba de buscar al mejor de sus alumnos para ocupar tan importante puesto. Albafica tuvo que morder ligeramente su labio para evitar la formación de una sonrisa al ver quién acompañaba al capitán.

─ Como le prometí hace un año, he traído ante usted al mejor de todos─ colocó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del joven a su lado.

─ Majestad─ mencionó el aspirante, poniendo rodilla en suelo. Albafica convirtió su mirada en filo al escucharlo nombrarlo de ese modo.

─ ¿Me permites unos minutos?─ se dirigió el capitán Yulan al hombre castaño.

─ Ve, Almez─ permitió Albafica, antes de que el nombrado le pidiera permiso─. Él se quedará cuidándome.

─ Gracias, majestad─ hizo una reverencia y se perdió de vista junto al mayor.

─ Se han ido─ informó el peliceleste. Acto seguido, el otro joven se levantó─. Cumpliste tu promesa, Manigoldo─ pronunció, y esta vez no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

Hace un año el mayor de los dos se había ido con los demás aspirantes para completar su entrenamiento, en el cual los encerraban en una gran cúpula para hacer ejercicios y mejorar sus habilidades. Antes de partir, Manigoldo le había prometido sobresalir para lograr convertirse en su guardia personal y poder pasar más tiempo juntos, después de todo eran amigos desde su infancia. Aún recordaba con claridad aquella tarde lluviosa a las salidas del reino guardián de las almas, cuando la guerra terminó...

 _El padre de Albafica lo había llevado a esas tierras porque en las propias no podía cuidarlo debido a la guerra, una decisión que costó la vida de su madre, su hermano menor y muchas otras. Los hombres caminaban con prisa queriendo salir lo más rápido posible de esa zona, nadie se había atrevido a pisar ese reino debido al miedo que provocaba al creerla la puerta al Infierno._

 _Sus ojos miraron por la pequeña ventana del carruaje... lo vio. Un niño aparentemente de su misma edad yacía sentado sobre el lodo, tenía su vestimenta desgarrada y empapada, igual que el cabello. Uno de sus guardias se acercó a él desenvainando la espada._

─ _¡Detente!─ ordenó Albafica. No permitiría más muertes, ayudaría a ese muchacho en memoria de todos los caídos de ese reino y el suyo._

 _El niño levantó su rostro, descubriendo sus ojos enrojecidos e hinchados por tanto llorar. El corazón de Albafica le dolió porque en esos ojos vio reflejado su mismo dolor... sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer._

Manigoldo estaba frente a él, portaba un pantalón blanco y un saco de color verde claro, un cinturón café del cual permanecía amarrada la vaina de su espada. Más que alguien al servicio de la realeza, ese hombre parecía pertenecer a ella y eso llamaba la atención de Albafica.

─ ¿Alguna vez lo dudaste?─ dio un paso hacia el peliceleste, deteniéndose cuando éste retrocedió.

─ Estamos en público─ recordó el rey, ya que Manigoldo tenía la costumbre de querer violar la ley más valiosa de su reino.

El mayor bufó. Albafica regresó a su interrumpida tarea con sus rosas pero al estar bajo la mirada del otro las emociones lo traicionaron, sus manos temblaron provocando que se hiriera con las espinas.

─ Estoy bien─ se apresuró a decir, para evitar que el otro se aproximara.

─ Algún día mataré a los justos─ prometió molesto, viendo a Albafica llevar su dedo a la boca.

─ Hasta que ese día llegue quédate en donde estás─ bromeó. Aunque por dentro quería abrazar a su amigo... en verdad lo había extrañado.

...

─ ¿Algún día tendrás la intención de dejar ese libro y ponerme atención?─ reclamó Kardia, mirando enfadado a su compañero. Gracias a las veces que se habían reunido sabía que no había nada que Dégel disfrutara más que una buena lectura. El de Acuario había aprendido sobre la falta de paciencia de su nuevo amigo, esa pregunta hecha después de varios minutos era otra prueba.

Antares abandonó el lecho de su acostumbrado punto de reunión, esperando que el acuariano lo captara como lo que era: una advertencia de su pronta partida.

─ ¿Te vas?─ preguntó el peliverde, con la ceja enarcada. No podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

─ Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verte leer un estúpido libro─ afirmó, partiendo hacia su reino.

Las amatistas le siguieron hasta que desapareció entre los árboles, ¿a qué venía eso? Prácticamente así había iniciado su amistad, ¿por qué se quejaba ahora? El aire que acompañaba las tardes de verano jugó con su cabello, exhaló. Disfrutaba de sus lecturas en ese lugar pero en ese momento no hallaba motivo para quedarse más tiempo.

...

─ No suelo decir esto─ inició Kardia, deseando que la música del lugar ahogara su voz para evitar que alguien más lo escuchara─. Necesito tu ayuda.

La canción cambió a un ritmo más movido, algunos gritos eufóricos de las personas sumergidas en el ambiente lograron escucharse. Manigoldo y su amigo yacían sentados frente a la barra del colorido lugar vaciando su respectivo tarro.

─ No puedo asegurarte nada─ respondió, tras darle unos sorbos a su cerveza─. Él quiere mucho a su primo y tú... Cree que te acuestas con quien tenga un buen culo.

Kardia soltó una sonora carcajada al escuchar cómo lo definía Albafica, al parecer tenía menos posibilidades de las que pensó. Pero si alguien podía conseguirle una oportunidad de revolcarse con Dégel era ese rey, Manigoldo se encargaría de convencerlo.

...

Llevaba varios minutos intentando que dejara su libro, como en otras ocasiones. La luz de la tarde otoñal no duraría mucho, así como la paciencia de Dégel, que había sido puesta a prueba por casi dos años por el mismo sujeto. Él contaba ya con quince años, mientras que el decimoséptimo cumpleaños de Kardia se aproximaba, sólo faltaba una semana para eso; como buen amigo, el peliverde pensaba en el mejor regalo para él pero en ese tipo de situaciones pensaba que no se lo merecía. Ambos yacían sentados en el lugar de siempre, pero Kardia parecía estar querréndosele encimar.

─ Basta, Kardia─ pidió, sin tener éxito en controlar el tono divertido en su voz.

─ ¿O qué?─ provocó, soltando la cuestión en el oído del otro. Enviando indeseables corrientes por todo el sistema del peliverde.

Dégel había sido tomado desprevenido y Kardia no le dio tiempo para analizar lo que pasaba, sus labios atacaron la parte posterior del níveo cuello. Las manos del peliverde abandonaron su preciado libro y se aferraron a los brazos del peliazul. Lo que tanto deseaba Escorpio se convertía en realidad, lameó un poco la piel, mientras sus manos se colaban bajo la camisa gris de su compañero, palpando la promesa de lo que se convertiría en un abdomen marcado.

─ No... está mal─ jadeó, sintiendose avergonzado por no poder controlar sus adolescentes hormonas y por caer en las atenciones del mayor, mismas que continuaban─. Basta─ pidió, no porque a su cuerpo no le agradara la sensación de aquello sino por pensar en las consecuencias que traería... era un comportamiento que podría quitarle el trono, la posibilidad de cambiar su reino─. ¡He dicho basta!─ sus manos cayeron al suelo haciendo surgir una ráfaga de nieve, su melena danzó mientras el cuerpo del mayor volaba un par de metros lejos de su cuerpo─. Intenté pedirtelo por las buenas.

─ Sí, escuché palabras de alguien que estaba disfrutando─ comentó, poniéndose en pie y sacudiendo su ropa.

─ Será mejor que me vaya─ anunció, recogiendo su libro e ignorando el comentario del otro─. No creo correcto volver a vernos.

Kardia vio partir a su presa, seguro de que esa no sería la última vez que se verian. Al parecer, no sería sencillo como creía en la mañana.

...

Había tenido la suerte de lograr que su padre le permitiera visitar a su primo y permanecer un par de días en su reino, los cuales aprovecharía para contarle lo ocurrido con Kardia, lo había narrado por medio de cartas pero no era lo mismo. El día anterior había sido el cumpleaños del escorpión y la necesidad de ir al bosque para buscarlo le consumió hasta que terminó el día.

Se encontraba bebiendo té con Albafica en la pequeña y redonda mesa ubicada en un rincón de la amplia alcoba. Había terminado de relatar su último encuentro con el heredero del reino del sol naciente y esperaba paciente la opinión de su primo. Inhaló el aroma de su bebida de rosas, cuando el espejo en forma de gazania llamó su atención, yacía colgado sobre la pared atrás de la cama. Podía recordarlo, había pertenecido a su difunta tía.

─Si tú padre aceptara una relación entre dos hombres... ¿Le hubieras correspondido al príncipe Kardia?

La cuestión del peliceleste le sacó de su mar de pensamientos para sumergirlo en otro, esa pregunta se la había hecho en su mente varias veces y la respuesta lo dejaba helado. Albafica cumpliría diecisiete en unos meses pero aparentaba una madurez mayor a su edad, posiblemente por la pérdida de su familia a tan temprana edad, Dégel sabía que si necesitaba un consejo podía recurrir a él. Pero en esta ocasión le resultaba difícil poder expresar sus emociones. Buscó refugió en la taza entre sus manos bajo la atenta mirada del mayor, la tardanza para dar una respuesta fue suficiente para el soberano. Tocaron la puerta.

─ Majestad, el duque de Cala ha llegado─ informaron detrás de la puerta. Albafica abandonó su asiento frente a su primo.

─ Ven, Dégel─ dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta─. Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

El aludido siguió al mayor. Albafica quería a su primo y odiaba verlo sumergirse en prisiones imaginarias por las leyes de su tío y la amenaza de perder el trono. Para el pez, el acuariano necesitaba tener claro lo que quería y él le ayudaría.

...

Lo escuchaba gemir con intensidad, inundado su habitación con los sonidos que sus invasiones causaban. En su cama, un chico pelirrojo corría con la suerte de disfrutar de su hombría, y es que a sus diecisiete años él podía presumir de contar con experiencia.

Faltaba menos de un mes para firmar el acuerdo y eso significaba ver a Dégel otra vez, cosa que agradecía porque tenían tiempo sin verse, y eso le estaba enloqueciendo.

Cerró sus ojos para olvidarse de todo lo que le rodeaba, y ante toda la oscuridad destacaba el peliverde, enredando sus hebras con los movimientos de su cabeza. Cada embestida que le proporciona le hacía gemir con fuerza, mordió una de sus pantorillas para evitar decir su nombre. En ese momento todo se aceleró, Dégel comenzó a pedirle más mientras sus hermosas amatistas ardían bajo sus océanos. Terminó dentro de él...

─ Ha sido... increíble... su majestad─ alagó el joven, batallando con su respiración entre cortada.

Kardia abrió sus orbes y encontró al chico de cabello de fuego, la fantasía que él mismo creó se había terminado, su mente le había revelado su más íntimo deseo. Definitivamente, cuando se reuniera con Dégel tenía que lograr acostarse con él.

...

 _¿Te gusta?_ Esa pregunta vino a su mente intensificando todas las sensaciones de golpe. Escuchaba la voz de Kardia en su mente, mientras las sutiles caricias que le había dado ahora se convertían en fuego sobre su cuerpo. Entraba y salía de él. La corriente eléctrica que le provocaba subía hasta su cerebro, haciendo aparecer de nuevo esa pregunta. Se intensificaron las embestidas, y logró escuchar su nombre cuando Escorpio se corrió en su interior.

─ Me alegra que... lo haya disfrutado... príncipe Dégel.

Sus párpados se abrieron, mientras el cuerpo del otro bajaba de su espalda. Hace unos meses había perdido su virginidad con ese mismo hombre, alguien que le presentó su primo, bajo una absoluta confidencialidad. Albafica se preocupaba por su felicidad y se lo agradecía porque sin él no hubiera conocido a ese sujeto ni la magnífica sensación de la que se estaba privando. Pero ahora se encontraba en un problema mayor... temía a aquella fantasía que le invadió, esa donde Kardia era con quien se encontraba.

...

─ Manigoldo me ha informado de sus intenciones con mi primo, príncipe Kardia─ habló el peliceleste, caminando por los jardines de su reino─. ¿Así que quiere conocerlo íntimamente?

─ En efecto, majestad─ respondió de un modo demasiado formal para su ser, pero si quería obtener la ayuda de Albafica debía seguir la etiqueta establecida. Agradeció en sus pensamientos a su padre por obligarlo a tomar clases sobre protocolos reales y a su hermana Antia por obligarlo a quedarse en ellas.

El cangrejo y el escorpión caminaban a poco más de un metro de distancia del rey, mientras que el guardia personal del mismo le seguía a longitud considerable por petición de Albafica, para impedir que escuchara algo que no debía.

─ ¿Ha pensado en las consecuencias? Después de todo, la relación entre sus reinos jamás se restauró por completo, sin mencionar el rencor que se tienen sus padres─ recordó el pisciano. Guardó silencio varios segundos para darle oportunidad al otro de hablar pero no fue así─. No puedo involucrarme entre los asuntos de sus tierras, me temo que no puedo presentarlo ante mi primo.

─ Rey...─ sus palabras murieron cuando Manigoldo lo sujetó con fuerza, impidiéndole avanzar. Albafica lo encaró.

─ Hace unos meses le presenté a mi primo a un candidato de mi preferencia... los resultados fueron mejor de lo que esperé─ informó el pez─. Sin embargo, Manigoldo cree que es egoísta de mi parte escoger por mi primo─ el rey miró a su amigo, advirtiéndole lo mal que la pasaría si Kardia lastimaba a su primo─. Aunque usted no sea de mi agrado... Mañana al salir el sol, Dégel estará en el bosque contestando un mensaje que le enviaré por la tarde. Ahí podrá encontrarlo─ dio vuelta, continuando con su andar.

─ Si le haces algo, nos matará─murmuró Manigoldo a su amigo.

Kardia no le prestó atención, después de su intento fallido en el bosque no había visto a Dégel y saber que mañana lo haría le emocionó. Aunque al día siguiente se firmara el acuerdo, el acuariano no se le escaparía.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo II, estuvo un poco largo pero espero les haya gustado. Hasta el próximo capítulo :D


	3. Unión

¡Hola! Les dejo el tercer capítulo del fanfic, parecerá mucho Dégel x Kardia pero en el futuro habrá más de otras parejas :)

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

 **Unión.**

Se apartó de la pequeña mesa de madera, aliviado de terminar a tiempo aquello por lo que se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual. Dejó descansar la pluma en el tintero, esperando que no pasara mucho para volverla a usar; dobló el papiro con el que había estado trabajando, hasta que adquirió un tamaño diminuto para que fuera sencillo pasar desapercibido. Se colocó las pantuflas y se cubrió con una bata de seda blanca, delgada pero escondía con eficacia las prendas de dormir, esas que su padre reprobaba en un príncipe fuera de sus aposentos.

Salió en silencio de su habitación con la carta en sus manos, por el contenido de la misma, no podía utilizar el servicio del reino. Si esas líneas fueran leídas por otra persona distinta a su destinatario, se originaría un enorme escándalo y él sería el protagonista. El mensaje iba dirigido a su primo Albafica, el rey del reino de las tierras vivas, él era la única persona con la que podía hablar de su más grande secreto, aunque fuera de esa manera. Cada tercer día le escribía o, si su primo respondía antes de los pensado, cada vez que llegaba la respuesta.

Albafica lo comprendía, los dos compartían el mismo gusto, sólo que en el reino de su primo no importaba que dos hombres se enamoraran y compartieran la cama. Suspiró ante ese pensamiento, gracias a eso él había conseguido su primera experiencia con un hombre, sin duda, lo mejor que había experimentado y que repetía cada vez que iba a ese reino.

Recorrió los eternos pasillos del palacio como si fuera un intruso, evitando a cualquiera. No tuvo problemas con esto porque, ese día, todos estaban ocupados, a pesar de que el sol a penas decidía asomarse. La tranquilidad gobernaba en ese momento pero, en unas cuantas horas, los nervios y la emoción se harían presentes... hoy se firmaría, por segunda ocasión, el acuerdo de paz entre el reino del sol naciente y el suyo.

La primera vez tuvo lugar cuando el ejército del rey Sargas quedó con los mismos integrantes que el de su reino, la ventaja con la que hubiesen conseguido la victoria fue borrada por el sacrificio de su madre. Inevitablemente, su mente se transportó al preciso momento... Los relámpagos azules reuniéndose en la torre más alta del palacio, él sabiendo exactamente lo que su mamá hacía pero sin poder hacer nada... Esa mirada azulada se adueñó de sus recuerdos. Sus ojos sobre los de Kardia, esos que mostraban tanta impotencia por demostrar su valor... Los de Kardia sobre los suyos, desnudándolo, descubriendo ese secreto que le quemaba cada milímetro de piel. No podía describir a su primo como el único que sabía de su homosexualidad porque Kardia era conocedor de eso desde hace mucho.

La nieve entró en contacto directo con su talón, no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, si por él fuera caminaría descalzo para poder sentir el frío colarse entre sus dedos y mandarle esa gratificante sensación al resto del cuerpo, pero entre más avanzara esa capa blanca iría disminuyendo dejando desprotegida a la basta tierra.

Inspeccionó los enormes árboles en busca de su amiga mensajera, a él lograba confiarle su secreto con la seguridad de que llegaría a salvo a su destino. Dégel silbó sutilmente mientras observaba hacia todas las direcciones posibles, le extrañó no recibir respuesta como en ocasiones pasadas. Comenzó a preocuparse pero, en su último intento, escuchó ese sonido característico que tanto había esperado. Lo siguió para encontrarse con su blanco amigo, tal vez se molestaría por no haberle llevado algo de comer pero lo más probable es que la cocina del castillo hubiese estado repleta de personas planeando la gran cena de esa noche. Mientras esquivaba algunas ramas su cerebro seguía repitiendo esas palabras de las que ya estaba cansado: _esto está mal._ Lo sabía, después de todo él era el heredero, su deber era seguir con la dinastía de su familia pero no podía, o más bien, no quería. Esa mirada azul le volvió a atravesar, se había quedado tatuada en su ser, produciéndole un hormigueo en su abdomen aumentando su ritmo cardiaco.

Se deshizo de una última rama y ahí le encontró, tan magnífica y resplandeciente como siempre, estiró sus alas al verlo pero se rehusó a dejar el brazo donde descansaba. El hombre le sonrió al ave, evidentemente encantado por su belleza. Un naranja claro cubría la mayor parte de su ropa y, en algunas partes, sobresalían bordados dorados; un brillante sol hecho de oro unía la grisácea capa a la altura del pecho. No necesitó más para reconocerlo como un visitante, de esos que no toleran el frío que cubría su reino.

La lechuza por fin se decidió apartarse de aquel sujeto y voló a su hombro, le dirigió una fugaz sonrisa y la miró por unos segundos, antes de sentirse atravesado por la mirada del otro. Sus pupilas se enfocaron en las ajenas. La naciente luz solar que lograba filtrarse por las hojas parecía reconocerle como uno de sus hijos, lo cubrió como el de los hielos nunca había visto, su respiración se detuvo unas milésimas de segundo.

Kardia comenzó a recortar la distancia entre ellos, si en sus manos estaba la cercanía entonces no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, misma que le había brindado Albafica. Dégel notó la intención del otro y decidió guardar la carta que había escrito en el bolsillo de su bata. El control de sus emociones se perdió al recordar sus fachas, las comisuras del otro se curvaron al percatarse de la vergüenza tornada de color rojizo en las mejillas del otro.

─ Príncipe Dégel─ saludó, a escasos dos pasos del aludido.

─ Me sorprende verle aquí a estas horas, príncipe Kardia─ respondió, recuperando su cordura. El mencionado rió ante el comentario, mostrándole esos inigualables caninos. Dégel desvío su atención al ave sobre su hombro.

─ ¿Cuál es su nombre?─ cuestionó, consciente de quién era el dueño de la atención del peliverde.

─ Skat─ respondió. Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que la lechuza volara, antes de que su amigo humano pudiera tocar su lomo.

─ ¿Es tuyo?

─ No, él es libre de hacer lo que sea.

Le dio la espalda al escorpión, regresando por el camino que lo había conducido hasta él. Sin pedir su opinión, el peliazul decidió seguirlo, después de tanto tiempo, no dejaría que su encuentro deseado se redujera a eso porque, en efecto, tenía planes que quería llevar a cabo con el príncipe de ese reino. Los días hicieron que su imaginación creara varias escenas pero todas desembocaban en lo mismo: probar de esa llamativa piel hasta que cada centímetro tuviera su nombre grabado. Su experiencia se había duplicado desde su primer encuentro, pero el nombre de ese hombre siempre estuvo presente, se había convertido en una obsesión, en un trofeo que necesitaba adquirir para gozar su vida por completo.

─ ¿Por qué me sigues?

Una curva se dibujo en los labios de Kardia al escuchar al otro hablarle de nuevo con familiaridad. Dégel rodó sus ojos, cansino, no le daría razones para que el orgullo de ese sujeto aumentara. Dio vuelta con el objetivo de seguir pero, sin percatarse del movimiento, su no deseado compañero se colocó frente a él.

─ ¿Por qué te ocultas de ese modo? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarte como realmente eres?─ cuestionó─. Yo puedo ayudarte.

─ Sí, claro─ respondió, utilizando más ironía de lo deseado─. Tienes cierta fama, Kardia. No seré de tu eterna lista de acostones.

─ Da igual si sólo es sexo, ambos nos sentiremos mejor─ Dégel se abrió paso, fulminando al otro con su mirada─. Te prometo una absoluta discreción.

El nacido bajo la constelación de Acuario casi ríe por el comentario, basado en las opiniones de Albafica, eso sería igual a cero.

─ Tú no crees en promesas─ le recordó, dándose vuelta para quedar de nuevo cara a cara. Su vista se enfocó directamente en la sonrisa formada en esos labios que se habían tornado ligeramente de morado.

─ Pero tú sí.

─ ¿Eso te funciona siempre?

─ Responde tú.

En esa ocasión fueron los labios de Dégel los que se alargaron. No había forma de negarlo, lo que decía lo hacía sentir como nunca antes, su corazón aceleraba su ritmo y el aire parecía querer huir de sus pulmones. Si Kardia lo notaba o no, eso no podía saberlo, pero en verdad esperaba que la respuesta fuera negativa. El escorpión, por su parte, sucumbió ante esa sonrisa a penas visible, el corazón le dio un brinco, al mismo tiempo que un pensamiento lo asaltó, activando todas sus alarmas ya que, para alguien con su estilo de vida, pensar algo así era temeroso.

─ Piénsalo bien, no quiero que me ruegues después.

Dégel no lo soportó más, pereció ante la risa. ¿En verdad pensaba eso el escorpión? Él intuía que sería al revés. No duró mucho ese deleite pero hace tanto que no reía, el peso de la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros pareció desvanecer como la luz hace desaparecer a la oscuridad y viceversa.

La nieve cubría el suelo de nuevo, Kardia supo que el palacio estaba cerca, aunque no podía divisarlo por los árboles que los rodeaban, lo sabía. Alejó cualquier pensamiento y no dudó en derribar a Dégel con alguna técnica que aprendió en clase de combate, al escuchar un quejido por parte del otro pidió a Apolo no haber usado demasiada fuerza porque, de lo contrario, Dégel le congelaría el trasero.

Se posicionó entre las extremidades del acuariano, comenzó a desabrochar a prisa los cordones que mantenían cerrada la bata de su acompañante, consciente de que el otro pronto le detendría. En efecto, las blancas manos de Dégel no tardaron en aprisionar las de Kardia, pero éste había finalizado con su nada complicada tarea. El escorpión llevó sobre la cabeza de Dégel esas manos que, en vano, trataron de detenerlo. Vio a su prisionero. El cabello le caía en cascada, sus puntas se unían con la desparramada melena verdosa. Su entrepierna se pegó más a la parte trasera del príncipe de los hielos, acortando la distancia entre sus caras; un beso en su mejilla sorprendió a Dégel.

─ ¿Qué...?

─ Te deseo, Dégel─ interrumpió─. Maldita sea, te deseo desde la primera vez que estuve así entre tus piernas.

─ Kar...─ soltó un gemido que le impidió terminar el nombre de aquel que había arrimado por completo su virilidad a su entrada. Definitivamente, no hacía un buen trabajo no dándole el gane a ese hombre.

Las manos bronceadas dejaron las blancas para recorrer los brazos que, a pesar de no poderlos sentir, podía imaginárselos. Embistió de nuevo. Abrió la bata exhibiendo la camiseta azul marino, la apreciaba como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Se restregó otra vez. Sus dedos se colaron debajo de la prenda, encontrándose con los músculos semi-desarrollados del abdomen. Aumentó el ritmo de ese vaivén, ya no tenía intenciones de detenerse. Su mirar se encontró con la de Dégel cuando llegó a sus pezones... Ya no había marcha atrás, los dos lo sentían en cada fibra que tejía su ser. Las piernas, protegidas por la rayada pijama, cobijaron la cadera de Kardia, negándose a dejarlo ir. El pecho de ambos ya lucía agitado, no importaba estar sobre la nieve porque el frío pareció desaparecer a su alrededor, los labios de Kardia retornaron a su color natural, entre rojizo y rosado, ese que provocaba a tantas personas. Las fricciones comenzaron a arder, los dos sabían que, estando en tal punto, la ropa no tardaría en quemarles, en convertirse en un estorbo.

─ ¿Kardia?

La voz de un ser más joven fue motivo suficiente para que Dégel arrojara lejos al escorpión, todo el gozo sentido había caído de golpe. Ambos se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, el acuariano sacudió los restos blanquecinos del suelo mientras su compañero se limitaba a sonreír al recién llegado. El príncipe del reino de los hielos eternos no podía culpar la cara de confusión en el rostro del menor. Nota mental: ser más cuidadoso a partir de aquí hasta la eternidad.

─ Milo, ¿qué haces solo por aquí?

─ Buscándote─ respondió, sin poder evitar examinar a Dégel─. ¿Qué hacías con él?─ ahí estaba la pregunta que tanto temía el acuariano. Suspiró serenando su ser, en efecto, debía brindar una explicación a su invitado.

─ Eso no te importa─ se adelantó Kardia. Su hermano menor hizo un gesto de clara molestia.

─ Nuestro padre me mandó a buscarte.

─ ¿Y no pudiste encontrarme en otro momento?─ reprochó, dando un ligero empujón al escorpión menor para que se adelantara.

─ No te preocupes, no dirá nada.

─ Tengo que irme─ pronunció. Kardia lo retuvo sujetando su brazo y lo enfrentó de nuevo.

─ Durante la cena, en la laguna─ lo liberó.

Dégel permaneció inmóvil mientras veía a Kardia partir en busca de su hermano. Su mundo comenzó a dar vueltas de trescientos sesenta grados ante esa propuesta que, por muy arriesgada que fuera, deseaba descubrir en donde terminaría.

...

Una corriente helada sacudió su mediana melena azulada, sabía que sus hebras eran un completo caos capilar pero no estaba dispuesto a cortarlas; las capturó con su mano mientras la otra se aferraba a la gruesa rama en la que descansaba de sus, no tan arduas, tareas de príncipe. Se tambaleó a causa del aire haciéndole mirar unos metros abajo, donde se encontraba el pasto y las hojas secas que, esperaba, amortiguara de un modo u otro su posible caída. Sus ojos encontraron más que observar que la simple altura entre donde yacía y el suelo: un caballo blanco y majestuoso, siendo compañero de un muchacho vestido del mismo color, impecables los dos... había pasado mucho tiempo, pero podía reconocer ese cabello en cualquier parte. Una emoción surgió al contemplar a ese joven, ya poco le importaba haber dejado a Kardia en manos de su padre.

Dejó sus pantorrillas colgar de su lecho buscando una mejor visión, sus codos se sumergieron en sus muslos facilitándole a sus dedos la tarea de sostenerle el rostro. El muchacho del reino de los hielos eternos se inclinó a la orilla de la laguna por la que ambos habían sido atraídos: por permanecer oculta entre árboles de gran dimensión, no era sencillo llegar hasta ella, al menos que conocieras por completo esas tierras o supieras de su existencia, alguien lograría hacerlo. Lo husmeó curioso, el joven recolectaba en sus manos una porción del agua puramente cristalina y se aproximó a su caballo, quien aceptó lo que su dueño le ofrecía; por algún motivo, ese gesto le conmovió, tal vez porque en su reino las personas que realizaban esas acciones eran, en verdad, pocas. Una corriente de viento con una temperatura aún más baja que la primera, le derribó, comprobando que, como había sospechado, esas delgadas hojas no servían de amortiguador.

─ Espiar a las personas es de mala educación─ sentenció aquel que, con su poder, lo había despojado de su comodidad. No se dignó a mirar a su víctima, siguió acariciando el hocico de Albali, su caballo.

─ También tirarlas de las ramas─ se quejó Milo, masajeando su palma izquierda con su pulgar. El muchacho volteó indignado por el comentario, ¿quién se atrevía a hablarle de ese modo? El escorpión reconoció esos ojos al instante, ese par de zafiros que ahora miraba su ropa con repudio─. Hola, Camus─ el aludido se encontró con la mirada alegre del otro. El saludo no tuvo el efecto que el joven peliazul creyó, todo lo contrario, el acuariano le ignoró.

─ ¿Por qué piensa que me puede tratar con esa familiaridad?─ cuestionó, habiendo dejado primero un lúgubre silencio. Milo lo observó perplejo, casi con su boca abierta… ¿en serio le preguntaba eso? Tal vez no eran amigos pero él no consideraba necesario usar tanta formalidad en alguien con una diferencia mínima entre sus edades. En cuestión de segundos, la posible causa asaltó su cerebro, del mismo modo que un rayo de luz a la oscuridad.

─ No puedes culparme por las acciones del reino, yo… siento mucho lo ocurrido con tu madre─ respondió, con el tono más serio que había utilizado en su joven vida. No tenía experiencia en ese tipo de situaciones pero pareció localizar la causa del trato seco del otro, tomando en cuenta que él lo había rescatado como el príncipe que es.

─ No lo hago─ le encaró de nuevo, la expresión que gobernaba su rostro le creo un impulso a Milo, uno que no obedeció por el bien de su integridad física. Si abrazaba a Camus en ese momento, la alta probabilidad de ser congelado se convertiría en un hecho, pues se dio cuenta que ese príncipe ya manejaba el poder con el que había nacido─. Pero no me pidas que trate a los de tu reino como si no hubieran sido los protagonistas de esa guerra.

El escorpión asintió, comprendiendo que ambos estaban en lo cierto. Habiendo quedado eso claro en la mente de los dos, no tardó en cortar con cada paso la distancia entre ellos. Los zafiros no se despegaban de sus turquesas y viceversa, Albali también le encaró, tal vez analizando la cercanía de un sujeto desconocido para él, Milo esperara que no se alarmara pero especialmente, que no fuera un sobreprotector con su amo.

─ Me alegro que estés bien─ murmuro, a sólo dos pasos de distancia.

─ Gracias por llegar aquella vez.

Los dos en silencio por segunda ocasión. Milo desconocía el por qué, él que siempre tiene algo que decir, prefería en ese momento sólo prenderse del otro… le agradó ser lo único que los zafiros reflejaran. Se sintió atraído por la blanca piel, por la promesa de la suavidad que cubría su rostro; después de cinco años, las ganas de tocar al otro surgieron y si eran evidentes no le importaba.

─ ¡Camus!─ ambos voltearon hacia el origen de la voz─. Príncipe Camus─ se corrigió el hombre que llegaba a interrumpirlos, descubriendo la compañía del mencionado.

─ ¿Qué ocurre, Saga?

─ El rey lo busca.

Camus dio un ligero toque al cuerpo de Albali, emprendiendo ambos la partida hacia el castillo. Milo se pensó en un sueño al notar al otro mirarle y otorgarle una sonrisa a penas perceptible, aunque tampoco le paso desapercibida los ojos del miembro de la guardia real puestos sobre su persona. Lo contraatacó, descubriendo en el otro peliazul un sentimiento desconocido para él, que llegó a su punto máximo al verlo marchar con Camus. Suspiró. Buscaría a su hermano y hablaría con él, teniendo la esperanza de que Kardia lo aconsejara en el asunto.

…

Se introducía con pasos ansiosos dentro del bosque, por caminos inexplorados para algunos pero él ya los conocía de un modo inegualable, gracias a eso logró evitar caer con alguna raíz u objeto que se interpusiera entre sus pies con el fin de derribarlo. El acuerdo se había firmado sin contratiempos, a esa hora los reyes y sus invitados estarían gozando de la cena organizada durante todo el día para conmemorar el suceso. Durante el transcurso de ésta, buscó a una persona en específico pero su silueta jamás llegó a su vista; su corazón latió con más fuerza en ese momento, sabiendo el significado de la ausencia de Kardia. Después de debatirse entre la culpa y lo que realmente quería hacer, se había excusado fingiendo un malestar a causa del alimento. Eso lo condujo hasta el lugar donde permanecía estático, con la respiración agitada y su corazón queriendo salir de su prisión para irse a reunir con el hombre que yacía desnudo en la laguna. Para Dégel, la visión de Kardia contemplando la luna menguante mientras la tranquilidad del agua le cubría hasta la cintura, le parecía exquisita.

Desabrochó el par de broches que mantenía unida la capa al resto de su atuendo por la parte de los hombros. El sonido de la gruesa tela al caer hizo al escorpión virar en su dirección, sonrió complacido por su presencia en el lugar. Caminó hacia la orilla donde Dégel se encontraba, rompiendo con la paz que reinaba el agua. Sus miradas coincidieron. El encuentro le mando a Dégel una corriente de sensaciones por todo su cuerpo, hasta el último rincón; su pecho no tardó en notarse agitado, estar ahí con él, pese a todo, le resultaba gratamente excitante.

Sus dedos se movieron inconscientemente hacia su pecho, siendo atraídos por los botones que mantenía cerrada la prenda con la que se abrigaba, mientras él era prisionero de las iris del escorpión. La ropa superior se impactó contra la tierra, dejando desnudo el níveo torso de Dégel. Una sonrisa surgió en los labios de Kardia, definitivamente ese cuerpo, pálido bajo la luz de la luna, se había convertido en el único que quería grabar en sus sentidos. El cinturón fue a parar junto a las prendas del escorpión, quien se encontraba realmente complacido al ver las manos de Dégel bajar la ropa inferior, firmes y sin dudas. No tuvo éxito en controlarse, sus pupilas hambrientas lo obligaron a deleitarse con ese cuerpo desnudo frente a él, el mismo que parecía esculpido por los dioses que crearon el mundo. Le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a sumergirse en el agua y hacerle compañía, Dégel no lo necesitaba para hacerlo, pero era un gesta que no pudo rechazar. Descendió con cuidado, guiado por Kardia, hasta quedar cubierto de la parte baja de su cuerpo por la brillante agua plateada. Las yemas bronceadas no esperaron, comenzaron a palpar las firmes piernas blancas ascendiendo por la espalda, mojando esa piel que se erizó al tacto.

─ No hagas que me arrepienta─ pidió Dégel, disfrazando una tenue advertencia. El comentario expuso una sonrisa en ambos.

─ Te lo dije─ pronunció juguetón, arribando al oído acuariano─. Me rogarás por más.

Su lengua humedeció toda la zona trasera de la oreja, descendiendo hasta el cuello entre lamidas y mordidas. Dégel envolvió el cuello de Kardia, hundiendo sus dedos en la rebelde melena azul... ya estaban allí, ante eso, ya no existían los arrepentimientos, sólo seguir con lo que acababan de iniciar.

─ Sin marcas─ advirtió Dégel, percatándose de la tardanza del otro en su cuello.

El acuariano curvó sus comisuras, deseaba saber hasta donde eran capaces de llegar ahora... ¿sólo esa vez? ¿se convertirían en algo más que una aventura? Ninguno de los dos podría adivinarlo, ambos sólo deseaban alargar esa unión carnal tanto como pudieran... En ese momento, sólo existían ellos dos.

* * *

Listo. Muchas gracias a los que se toman el tiempo de leer 3


	4. Rendición

Hola! Vengo a actualizar con el cuarto capítulo, que es en su mayoría Albafica x Manigoldo, otra de mis parejas favoritas.

Éste y el segundo capítulo originalmente no existían pero consideré necesario saber un poco más de cómo se fueron desarrollando sus relaciones y he aquí el resultado. Espero les agrade.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

 **Rendición.**

Con la medianoche haciéndole compañía, caminaba despacio por los pasillos dándose tiempo para comprobar su seguridad para llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente. Había salido de la zona donde descansaba la guardia real una vez que todos se encontraron dormidos, así nadie lo detendría para cuestionarlo sobre sus motivos para estar deambulando por el palacio a esa hora. Se había quitado su uniforme después de concluir con sus tareas, por lo que estaba vestido con un pans grisáceo y una camiseta azul marino; además, si su plan no resultaba como deseaba esa ropa le permitiría viajar entre los reinos sin llamar la atención de nadie.

Desde que había regresado del encierro, al que fue sometido para demostrar sus capacidades sobre los demás aspirantes, su relación con Albafica había cambiado, se convirtieron en personas más cercanas tanto, que los dos aguardaban el día en el cual Manigoldo se convirtiera en el guardia personal de su alteza y poder pasar más tiempo juntos. Para el mayor algo era seguro: ya no le bastaba la amistad del peliceleste, y podía jurar que el otro tampoco estaba conforme con ser solamente amigos; eso lo comprobaba cada vez que compartían una mirada, donde las iris del menor le suplicaban una cercanía mayor pero cada vez que intentaba complacerlas, el cerebro del rey escapaba del trance y retrocedía, repitiéndole las consecuencias que traería romper la ley, la más preciada de ese reino: toda persona que no comparta lazo sanguíneo con la familia real deberá permanecer mínimo a un metro de distancia de sus integrantes, de lo contrario el infractor será sentenciado a muerte. Gruñó, todo porque en esas tierras veneraban la belleza con la que los piscianos nacían. Muy estúpido en su opinión.

Manigoldo ya estaba harto de eso, se había cansado de ese juego. Estaba completamente decidido a sacar a Albafica de ese castigo que se le imponía, mismo que lo mantenía alejado de todas aquellas personas que no fueran de su familia. Los dos se querían, más de lo que se les permitía, pero yacía dispuesto a irse del reino si el protegido por Piscis no se atrevía a cruzar ese muro invisible de un metro esa misma noche. No deseaba recurrir a ese chantaje pero era la única manera de que el otro reaccionara, y es que Manigoldo odiaba verlo prisionero por la ley de su reino y quería liberarlo.

Entró a la habitación del rey cuando su camino por fin lo llevó hacia ésta, Albafica no yacía dormido en su cama, algo que Manigoldo sabía de antemano ya que el menor había estado trabajando los últimos días en una planta que florecía a partir de la medianoche. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño, permitiéndose unos segundos con su mano sobre la manija para repasar de nuevo su plan. Jamás había experimentado esos nervios, pero conocía su origen… era el momento de jugarse todo lo que construyó con Albafica. Entró.

─ ¿Quién es?─ preguntó el menor, detrás de la puerta traslucida que dividía la habitación. Su voz sonaba claramente alarmada debido a que alguien se había atrevido a invadir su privacidad.

─ Soy yo─ respondió Manigoldo, escuchando al otro moverse en el agua del jacuzzi.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─ Vengo a despedirme─ contestó el cangrejo, tratando de ver alguna reacción a través del objeto pero era imposible.

─ ¿Despedirte? ¿Te marcharás?─ indagó claramente confundido─. Espero que le hayas informado al capitán sino cuando vuelvas…

─ No volveré─ interrumpió Manigoldo. Esperó un tiempo considerable por una respuesta pero al no ver señales de que Albafica fuera a darla, prosiguió─. Con el tiempo que hemos pasado, creo que sabes lo que siento por ti.

─ No sigas─ pidió Albafica, aunque intuía que el otro no le haría caso. Esas palabras reflejaban el temor de ser consciente de sus propios sentimientos, y no debía dejarse manejar por estos.

─ Estoy enamorado de ti─ confesó─, y quiero que sepas que me importa una mierda morir al amanecer si puedo tenerte aunque sea una noche.

Guardó silencio, el había jugado su carta y ahora tenía que esperar la respuesta del otro. Tal vez estaba siendo egoísta pero si de ese modo ayudaba a Albafica, no le importaba.

─ No puedo corresponderte─ dijo el pez, dándole a Manigoldo la negativa que no quería.

Una sonrisa torcida se asomó en los labios del más grande, había hecho el intento de mostrarle una salida de ese encierro al peliceleste pero nada podía hacer si éste deseaba permanecer en él.

─ Entonces... espero que tengas una buena vida─ deseó el mayor, marchándose de la estancia.

Albafica se encontraba dentro del agua, sus piernas estaban dobladas mientras su frente descansaba sobre sus rodillas, esperaba que Manigoldo entendiera lo que le pedía. No podía estar unas horas junto a él sabiendo que los justos asesinarían al cangrejo por tal acto, le perdería. La otra opción era dejar que se marchara y no verlo de nuevo, pero Manigoldo viviría. De las dos maneras sufriría, pero ya no podía negar que el también le quería de ese modo, quería sentirlo tocar su piel y probar sus insolentes labios. Salió del agua.

…

Manigoldo entró a su habitación hacienda retumbar las paredes que lo rodearon al cerrar la puerta de golpe. De inmediato, se dirigió a una silla donde había dejado su pequeña maleta a medio hacer, no necesitaba una de mayores dimensiones si llevaba solamente lo necesario al reino del sol naciente. Se cercioró de no olvidar nada en el tocador colocado detrás de la silla y tomó algunas camisetas del guardarropa junto a éste e intentaba acomodarlas dentro de la maleta. La puerta se abrió y cerró con sutileza tras su espalda, pero logró escuchar el sonido cuando se le colocó el seguro.

─ Sé que no debí estrellar la puerta, capitán─ dijo, intuyendo que el aludido lo reprendería por hacer tal escándalo a esa hora de la noche.

─ No te vayas.

La petición detuvo su respiración, su rostro se elevó y encontró en el espejo de su tocador el reflejo del peliceleste. Una humedecida bata de baño cubría su cuerpo, y de su cabello aún caían pequeñas gotas cristalinas, señal de que había abandonado la tina en cuanto Manigoldo dejó el cuarto.

─ Te enfermarás─ gruñó el mayor, extrayendo de su maleta una toalla.

Se dirigió hacia Albafica más rápido de lo usual, tal vez porque en verdad le preocupaba que llegara a enfermarse. Colocó la tela sobre el cabello celeste percatándose de cómo el cuerpo del menor se tensó por unos segundos. Albafica lo miró y cayó en cuenta del porqué; ya no había marcha atrás… se había sentenciado a muerte.

Los iris de Piscis temblaban expresándole a Manigoldo el miedo que el otro sentía y que jamás se atrevería a admitir en voz alta. Sus manos fueron a la nuca y a la mejilla de Albafica, no podía culparlo, estaban quebrantando la más preciada ley de su reino, lo cual significaba el termino de la vida del mayor en cuanto Asmita informase de ello a los justos. A pesar de eso, Manigoldo le agradecía a Albafica por regalarle esa noche, que se convertiría en la mejor y, aunque no fuera creyente de nada que no fuese el mismo, pedía que no fuese la última junto a ese hombre.

─ Mataré a los justos─ afirmó determinado, las manos de Albafica se colocaron en su abdomen─. Si no fuera así, burlaré a la muerte y regresaré a tu lado─ prometió antes de unirse en un beso.

Manigoldo aprovechó que Albafica se enrolló en su cuello para alzarlo por los glúteos, mientras las extremidades del otro envolvían sus caderas. Lo recostó sobre el colchón deseando ser la afortunada persona que le brindara toda su experiencia y le enseñara a besar, quería ser el único que se diera cuenta de su progreso. Se separó de sus labios notando la piel nívea del rostro cubierta por un color carmín, anticipando lo que vendría.

─ Te esperaré─ murmuró Albafica en los labios del otro, antes de un nuevo beso.

…

Los rayos del sol entraron con pereza atravesando la cortina que protegía la ventana de la habitación, lograron escabullirse entre sus largas pestañas y abrieron lentamente sus párpados. Acostado sobre su costado, su rostro daba directo hacia la fuente de interrupción de su sueño. Exhaló, resginado a dejar atrás la perfecta noche que tuvo con aquel que lo abrazaba por su cintura, queriendo mantenerlo junto a él incluso en los sueños. Contempló unos segundos los tenues rayos antes de levantarse exaltado, consciente de la verdad que hace un instante no logró ver: había amanecido.

─ Manigoldo─ nombró, sacudiendo el cuerpo del aludido, obteniendo inmediatamente ligeros reproches─. Manigoldo despierta, amaneció.

Los reclamos cesaron, la verdad les caía como un balde de agua fría en el climax invernal. El mayor tomó asiento junto al peliceleste, sujetando su mano con delicadeza buscando en su nueva pareja la fuerza que los dos necesitaban.

─ Necesito que vayas a mi cuarto y me traigas algo de vestir, por favor─ pidió el rey, consciente de que Almez lo estaría buscando al no encontrarlo en su habitación, necesitaba fingir que se despertó más temprano de lo usual y salió a dar un paseo matutino.

─ Agarra algo mío─ ofreció Manigoldo, apuñalando el corazón de Albafica al oírse resignado, algo que creyó imposible en ese hombre.

─ No creo que sea conveniente─ opinó, sujetando la mano del cangrejo entre las suyas─. Si me ven con tu ropa y salgo de tu habitación...

─ Ya no importa eso─ pronunció sin ganas.

Para Manigoldo todo lo magnífico de la noche se había esfumado al despertar, había dormido con Albafica y logró disfrutar de él en la intimidad, ¡y por los dioses, quería más! Quería algo que, más que nunca, era imposible. El peliceleste vio esa vitalidad característica de su amigo esfumarse, algo que le desagradó pero que no le haría alejarse, al contrario, permanecería a su lado como Manigoldo lo estuvo aquellas veces que dudó de sus capacitades como rey. Ahora sería él quien lo sacara de ese hoyo.

─ Escucha─ se levantó, importándole poco mostrarse expuesto ante el mayor─, hasta que los justos lleguen ante los demás pretenderemos que nada ocurrió. Cuando arriben y deseen aplicarte la sentencia... te defenderé─ habló el rey, teniendo dificultad en pronunciar lo último ya que no deseaba imaginar esa escena, y mucho menos pensar en el final. Nadie se enfrentaba a ellos, porque ante su cercanía cualquier habilidad era anulada.

Manigoldo sonrió tenuemente ante la determinación del menor, él había puesto a Albafica en esa situación y fue el primero en resignarse, eso no podía ser.

─ Les patearé el culo─ aseguró, agarrando las prendas que Albafica le ofreció.

─ Traeme mi ropa, por favor─ volvió a pedir, mientras el otro se vestía─. Y sé discreto─ dijo, dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño, pidiendo en lo profundo que sus palabras no fueran en vano.

...

Medio día y él no había salido de su habitación. Su guardia Almez preguntaba cada cierto tiempo su condición, esperando fuera de sus aposentos para cuando quisiera salir e inspeccionar que las cosechas se dirigieran a su destino. Debía de, pero no podía concentrarse.

Miraba por el ventanal hacia el exterior. Su habitación estaba hubicada justo en el centro de su hogar, permitiéndole observar a la perfección la entrada de su palacio: la fuente circular con un par de peces de mármol antes de llegar a la escalinata de la puerta, los intranquilos jardines unos metros más allá y extendiéndose por los costados... Estaba inquieto y sabía que eso se reflejaría en los plantíos, al contar con diecisiete años aún no controlaba del todo su poder, sólo esperaba que nada se hechara a perder. ¿Cuánto más pensaban torturarlos?

Comenzó a jalar los dedos de los guantes que portaba; una larga capa color rojo y de rosas bordadas con hilo dorado lo esperaba en su cama, aguardando el momento de unirse con el resto de su vestimenta; una prenda de manga larga de color champagne y de bordado de oro lo cubria hasta un tercio de sus muslos en donde se hacían unos pastelones antes de mezclarse con el pantalón a juego; un delgado cinto rojo moldeaba su cintura... ¿de dónde había conseguido eso Manigoldo? No lo recordaba, puede que haya estado enterrado en lo más recóndito de su guardarropa y por eso no tenía memoria de su existencia. Aunque no lo suficientemente escondido para el cangrejo. En mal momento le pidió que le llevara ropa, y peor aún dejar que se la quitara. ¿Acaso la espera era parte de su conocida tortura?

Un águila en su balcón lo extrajo de sus pensamientos, dejó algo en el suelo antes de emprender el vuelo otra vez. Salió a recoger el pequeño papiro reconociendo de inmediato el sello en el que se formaba un ángel. Se adentró a su cuarto y lo abrió intentando no mostrar ansiedad.

 _"Ten cuidado... y no en público, evitemos que ellos se enteren y que haya consecuencias para tu reino"_

Arrugó el papiro con violencia, desechándolo en el fuego de la chimenea. Odiaba que supiera todo lo que hacía, lo odiaba porque a pesar de ser él quien vigilaba el cumplimiento de esa estúpida ley que lo aislaba de todos los demás, se tomaba el derecho de saber todas sus acciones sin pedir autorización. Por otra parte... ¿Eso significaba que no le contaría a los justos de lo ocurrido? ¿Acaso no habría consecuencias para Asmita si ellos se enteraran que ocultó la verdad?

Contempló el fuego que redujo a cenizas el mensaje. Tenía razón, debían mantenerlo en secreto para preservar la vida de Manigoldo y la paz de sus tierras. Si los reyes de los otros reinos se llegasen a enterar de que no habría un heredero que continuara con el poder de su familia, querrían invadir su reino para reclamarlo. Observó su corona descansando sobre un pequeño cojín verde sobre su tocador. No daría pie a una guerra y a muertes sin sentido.

Después de que su mente se hizo un remolino de ideas, un fuerte palpitar dejó todo en blanco... eso significaba que tenía una relación con Manigoldo.

...

Después de terminar la supervision de la salida de las cosechas, debió proseguir con el evento que desde hace tiempo tenía programado, y siendo sincero, hace semanas esperaba ese momento. Yacía sentado en un trono dorado y acolchado con un cojin aterciopelado verde, el cual había sido colocado desde temprano en el lugar; había dos altos árboles a cada uno de sus lados, acompañándolo en ese especial momento. Él estaba en el borde de una escalinata y al pie yacía Manigoldo, con una rodilla en el suelo de cemento mientras en la otra descansaban sus manos, que eran rozadas por su cabellera. El amplio corredor era decorado por grandes macetas pero en esa ocasión el número de aprendices y miembros de la guardia real las superaban en número, todos vistiendo su uniforme blanco y verde claro, como el que el cangrejo había lucido a su regreso.

Manigoldo alzó el rostro, permitiéndole encontrarse con su mirada. La respiración de Albafica se cortó por varios segundos... Manigoldo no era más el niño envuelto en lágrimas que encontró al termino de la guerra, se había convertido en un hombre seguro de sí mismo y lleno de confianza, incluso había ocasiones que el rey se ponía nervioso ante su presencia pero ambos sabían que la verdadera explicación era más íntima. Y ahora, un par de días después de su décimo octavo cumpleaños, estaba cumpliendo la promesa de convertirse en su guardia personal para poder pasar más tiempo juntos sin que nadie sospechara de lo que ocurría entre ellos.

La cabeza de Manigoldo volvió a agacharse para ocultar una sonrisa divertida al notar la reacción de Albafica, al que no le pasó desapercibida la acción por lo que mordió discretamente su labio para evitar hacerle compañía. Después de tanto tiempo juntos ya no podían ocultarse nada, incluso el peliceleste había descubierto el lado romántico de su amante, algo que en verdad disfrutaba.

El trance terminó cuando Almez y el capitán Yulan le extendieron una espada al cangrejo, quien la sujetó del mango. Esa arma era distinta a las demás ya que su portador tenía que ser reconocido como el guardia personal de su majestad, por lo que Manigoldo había entregado la que antes usaba y que llevaban todos aquellos a los que había superado.

─ ¿Juras usar esta espada para castigar a todo aquel que se atreva a violar las leyes de nuestro reino en el nombre de nuestro rey?─ preguntó Almez.

─ Lo juro─ respondió Manigoldo, alzando su voz para que todos los presentes lo escucharan.

─ ¿Juras ser fiel a la guardia real, al reino y al rey?─ continuó Almez.

─ Lo juro.

─ ¿Juras velar por el bienestar de nuestro rey?

─ Lo juro.

─ ¿Juras que protegeras la vida de nuestro rey aún a costa de la tuya?─ preguntó el capitán Yulan.

─ Lo juro.

Los mayores soltaron la espada, permitiéndole a Manigoldo ponerse en pie para exhibirla ante Albafica, quien se levantó ante el gesto.

─ ¡Viva el rey Albafica, su eterna sabiduría y el reino de las tierras vivas!─ gritó la guardia, mientras algunos de los integrantes agitaban banderines con una rosa estampada sujetos a astas.

…

La diferencia entre sus temperaturas era más que notoria, cada vez que la piel de Dégel entraba en contacto con la suya le estremecía, sí, había ganado unos grados centígrados pero no se comparaba con la propia. Su epidermis ardía o eso pensaba él porque el acuariano jamás dio indicios de que así fuera. Le agradaba la sensación del agua chocar contra sus caderas por el hecho de embestir a Dégel; le gustaba el intercambio de temperatura entre sus cuerpos; le excitaba la mirada felina que se había apoderado de las dos amatistas, y los gemidos que el acuariano soltaba en su boca; y no había emoción que describiera cómo lo hacía sentir la bienvenida que el interior del menor le daba, parecía que a Acuario no le importó que no le diera tiempo para acostumbrarse a él, incluso Kardia podía jurar que le agradó porque el calor de su interior se disparó.

Las pequeñas succiones sobre su miembro comenzaron a enloquecerlo, su ritmo cardiaco se intensificó y su respiración se agitó, no pudo evitar comenzar a gemir con el recuerdo de la nívea piel, esa mirada que le provocaba a continuar, los labios que lo invitaban a saciar su sed, ese cuerpo que le incitaba a querer experimentar con él y descubrir nuevos puntos de placer... su semilla salió.

Abrió sus ojos. Se encontraba en la regadera bajo el agua fría, algo que su mente pareció olvidar en su fantasía. Colocó una mano en la mojada pared para recomponerse de su éxtasis, mientras la otra se alejaba de su miembro para dejar que el agua limpiara el semen con el que estaba cubierta. Su mirada se perdió en sus dedos, de nuevo se olvidó de dónde se encontraba y lo empapado de su cuerpo... no podía creer lo que le pasaba. Desde aquella noche, el príncipe sólo lograba culminar si su mente le traía ese recuerdo, para Kardia eso sólo podía significar una sola cosa, algo que no le agradaba.

...

Recibió esa mañana con una alegría especial, el sol iluminaba su habitación mientras el aroma de la chocolate cosmos, que adornaba la pequeña mesa junto a su cama, inundaba su habitación y embriagaba sus sentidos. Recorría el largo de su melena con sus dedos deshaciendo cualquier nudo existente a su paso, hallando su reflejo en el espejo frente al que yacía sentado. Su atuendo del día aún esperaba que se desprendiera de su bata lavanda y se dignara a comenzar con las actividades programadas. Esos días se encontraría muy ocupado pues en una semana se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de la cosecha, en la cual los representantes de los reinos buscaban surtir sus necesidades de alimentos y materias primas.

Sus tierras eran las únicas en las que se podía cultivar cualquier cosa, prueba de ello eran las flores Kadupul que sus invitados tendrían el honor de contemplar durante la noche, por lo que debía cerciorarse de la buena condición de las plantas. Tocaron la puerta.

─ Adelante─ permitió el rey, dejando sus hembras tranquilas.

─ Majestad─ saludó su nuevo guardia personal desde el umbral, antes de cerrar la puerta─. Buenos días, Alba─ dijo, encontrado la mejilla del aludido con sus labios.

─ ¿Es mucho pedir que me llames por mi nombre completo?─ cuestionó, recargando su cabeza en el abdomen del mayor. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se lo había pedido.

─ ¿Qué es?─ indagó Manigoldo, con su vista sobre un pequeño sobre con el sello de una rosa que descansaba en el tocador.

─ Es para Dégel, lo invitaré a pasar conmigo el día de mañana─ explicó Albafica.

─ No creo que le agrade la idea.

─ Eso no cambiaría nada─ aseguró el peliceleste, girando sobre el banco.

─ Debería agradecer que le conseguí a Kardia y lo salvara de las garras de ese duque─ se quejó Manigoldo.

─ Kardia tiene mayor historial que el duque de Cala─ defendió Albafica, siendo a éste a quien quería para su primo.

─ ¿Y si apostamos?─ ofreció el cangrejo.

─ Dégel se molestaría─ aseguró, poniéndose de pie y cruzando sus brazos. El pez había descubierto que las apuestas con Manigoldo eran más que satisfactorias.

─ No tiene porqué enterarse, Alba─ dijo el mayor, acariciando una de las mejillas de Piscis.

─ Te he dicho que me llames Alba...─ el pulgar de Manigoldo encontró su labio inferior, rozando su longitud y obligándolo a callar. El otro sonrió.

─ Así es como te llamo.

La lengua de Manigoldo asaltó la boca de Albafica, recorriéndola en plenitud. Lo rodeó por la cintura exigiendo más cercanía, debía reconocer que el peliceleste ya podía darle pelea, durante el beso y el sexo. Su mano sostuvo el muslo izquierdo del menor invitándolo a enrollarse en su cadera, mientras la otra se encargaba de deshacer el nudo que mantenía en su lugar la bata lavanda. Los dedos de Albafica buscaban aferrarse del borde del tocador, donde algunos encontraron el ligero filo de las hojas talladas en oro de su corona. Terminó el beso al notar el ardor en su mano.

─ ¿Qué pasó?─ le preguntó Manigoldo, tomando su extremidad.

─ Una pequeña herida─ pronunció el pez, trayendo hacia sí su mano─. Sólo necesito limpiarme─ dijo, prestando atención a las pequeñas gotas rojas que amenazaban con salir.

Se dirigió hacia su chimenea donde halló una caja de pañuelos sobre el marco de la chimenea, colocados ahí para una situación como esa. Agarró uno e hizo con él presión sobre la herida hasta asegurarse de que ya no saldría sangre, después lo desechó en el fuego.

─ El qué se apostará lo acordamos después─ habló, yendo hacia su cama donde le esperaba su vestimenta─. Hay mucho que hacer─ desabrochó su bata─. Ah, y no le digas a Kardia que Dégel vendrá, no lo quiero encima de él todo el día.

─ Si tú no le dices al duque, acepto─ dijo Manigoldo, ayudando a su pareja a desvestirse.

...

Su rostro estaba sumergido en la almohada con la intención de evitar que alguien escuchara los gemidos que de su boca escapaban. Kardia había entrado en él minutos antes, a cada segundo podía sentirlo más cerca de alcanzar su punto más débil mientras las manos de Escorpio le brindaban ondas de placer a todo su cuerpo originándolas desde su miembro.

Apretó la colcha que cubría su cama, las embestidas aumentaron su ritmo cuando Kardia localizó la próstata con la intención de alcanzarla cada vez más rápido y no darle oportunidad a Dégel de recuperarse de esa sensación, misma que se intensificaba con lo que sus manos provocaban. Antares tomó por las caderas a Acuario para moverlo a voluntad y guiar por completo ese acto. El cuerpo de ambos se humedeció, la hebras verdosas no tardaron en cubrir el rostro de su dueño debido al movimiento de su cuerpo entero. Con Kardia llegando más profundo en su interior y aumentando el ritmo de sus caricias Dégel culminó...

Se despertó agitado a causa del sueño, su corazón estaba acelerado y su temperatura no era la usual. Al sentarse notó lo húmedo de su pantalón pijama y maldijo no poder controlar esos sueños. Tocaron su puerta. Sus alarmas internas se encendieron, llevándolo hasta su bata de dormir. Se dirigió a la entrada de su habitación mientras abrochaba la prenda con prisa.

─ Buenos días, príncipe─ saludó el sirviente cuando la puerta se abrió─. Le ha llegado una carta del reino de las tierras vivas─ ofreció el pequeño sobre al peliverde, quien lo tomó─. Con su permiso.

Dégel cerró la puerta cuando el hombre se fue. Al leer el mensaje una pequeña sonrisa adornó sus labios, esa era la oportunidad perfecta para alejarse de su padre aunque fueran sólo unas horas.

...

─ ¿Asmita está de acuerdo con esto?─ preguntó Dégel, observando la inspección a la que su primo sometía a los botones de rosa. No sabía el porqué pero ante los ojos del acuariano parecía que los rosales se alegraban con la atención que recibían por parte del rey.

─ No estoy seguro, existe la posibilidad de que quiera chantajearme─ dijo Albafica, sonriéndole a un botón que comenzaba a abrirse─. No sabemos cómo es ni que leyes rigen su reino, de él espero lo que sea─ explicó, mostrando la razón por la que no confiaba en aquel que los vigilaba desde las alturas.

─ Sabes que está observando─ recordó el menor. El aire agitó su verde melena, al igual que a los rosales del jardín privado de su primo.

Albafica no respondió al comentario, era algo que tenía muy presente todos los días. De todas maneras, lo que había expuesto era cierto, sólo conocían de vista al encargado de vigilar que se cumplieran las leyes pero no sabían nada de él pues rara vez que salía de su reino. Principalmente por esa razón sospechaba que su matrimonio con Aspros había sido por conveniencia, pero no hallaba el posible beneficio para ninguno ante su unión.

─ Y... ¿qué opinas?─ preguntó Albafica, viendo el rostro de su primo. Por un momento Dégel se cuestionó si debía dar su opinión sobre las rosas pero después recordó aquello imposible convertido en posible.

─ Sinceramente Albafica, Manigoldo... no es de mi agrado.

─ Él lo sabe─ aseguró el rey, quien a pesar de tener su vista hacia Dégel miraba tras él, donde se encontraba el tema de conversación.

─ Tiene su fama─ pronunció el menor, tratando de no molestar a su primo pues le respetaba y agradecía por ayudarle siempre.

─ También Kardia─ recordó el peliceleste, con un alargamiento a penas perceptible en sus comisuras.

─ Es distinto─ aseguró Dégel, ya no siendo de su agrado esa conversación─. Tú estás hablando de tener una relación con él, lo de Kardia fue algo de sólo una vez.

─ ¿Estás seguro?─ cuestionó Albafica. Le importaba la felicidad de su primo pero también sabía que al final el peliverde sería quien decidiría el ganador de la apuesta, y no quería perder ante Manigoldo.

─ Sí─ afirmó el acuariano. Eso era lo que Antares y él habían acordado pero en el fondo quería que no fuera así.

* * *

*Los nombres de Almez y Yulan se originan unas especies de árboles.

*La flor Kadupul puede considerarse la más cara del mundo, crece en un país de Asia y florece a la medianoche, marchitándose con los rayos solares del amanecer.

Puede parecer que ya está todo bien con estas parejas pero aún faltan capítulos para que inicie la trama. Sé que son largos así que muchas gracias a los que leen. Gracias por los reviews. Hasta la próxima!


	5. Juego peligroso

¡Hola! He venido a actualizar, este capítulo estaba muy largo y decidí subirlo en dos partes, esta sería la primera.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo V**

 **Juego peligroso.**

Las largas piernas de Dégel se aferraban a su cadera, negadas a terminar con la conexión que en ese momento los mantenía unidos. Las manos blancas se adhirieron a su nuca desde el principio y aún se rehusaban a dejar surgir alguna brecha entre ellos, no entendían que ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de permitirlo. Los labios del acuariano habían recorrido el camino desde su frente hasta su boca, permaneciendo allí, sin besarse, sólo compartiendo un casi imperceptible roce, en donde cada uno gemía exclusivamente para el otro. A Kardia le hubiese gustado acariciar ese brillante rostro, humedecido por el sudor que él había originado, pero sus manos yacían pegadas a los glúteos de su nuevo amante, permitiendo que las invasiones se realizaran; sólo gracias a su experiencia fue posible llevar a cabo ese acto sin ninguna eventualidad porque, si fuera Dégel quien guiara esos movimientos, ya estarían ahogados en el fondo de la laguna.

Las iris del acuariano estaban tan vivas como Kardia nunca lo creyó posible en esos representantes del hielo; las uñas enterrándose en su cuero cabelludo; las rojizas carnosidades temblado por el placer, dejando escapar un sin fin de gemidos de los cuales, se presumía, él era la causa; el cabello cayendo en cascada tratando de oscurecer ese perfecto rostro... Así era como Kardia lo recordaba.

Su mente lo llevó de nuevo a esos apetitosos labios que el acuariano poseía, esos que se había negado a probar aquella noche. En su interior, el deseo de regresar el tiempo y probarlos surgía de la nada, como si su tubería mental hubiese reventado con el hecho de invocar el recuerdo de Dégel. Él no era de las personas que se arrepienten de sus acciones, pero en esa ocasión especial estaba cerca de hacerlo... no haber besado esos labios que, entreabiertos, le habían pedido en secreto ser profanados, había sido algo tan idiota y su cuerpo se lo reclamaba cada vez que era golpeado por la desnudez de esa nívea piel; y es que él, aún habiéndose revolcado con una considerable cantidad de personas, consideraba un beso algo que sólo se entrega a una persona importante porque, en lo último que el pensaba al tener sexo con alguien, era en besar.

─ ... y está perfecto─ dijo la joven que lo acompañaba.

Abandonó la silla en la que se había desparramado con la intención de poner presentable ese nido de pelo que tenía como cabello. En efecto, desde que se acomodó frente al espejo, su reflejo se encargó de trasladarlo a la laguna perdida entre los árboles del gran bosque, por lo que había dejado a su hermana en un monólogo ya concluido. Por supuesto, Kardia no recordaba ninguna de sus palabras pero se arrimó a ella sin intenciones de demostrarlo. Se rascó su cabeza prestándole atención a la tendida cama, cortesía de la muchacha pensó porque, su arrugada camiseta y su pantalón pijama, revelaban que la había abandonado hace poco. Chasqueó su lengua, desaprobando las prendas colocadas sobre la colcha: un pantalón casual color arena y una guayabera blanca de algodón.

─ Éste─ comenzó, sin apartar su mirada de desagrado al atuendo que la chica peliazul había escogido para él─, no es un traje digno de un príncipe.

─ Tampoco tu comportamiento─ la joven lo miró sonriente─. Pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto─ se burló, con esas palabras había ganado esa conversación.

Kardia vio a la bronceada mujer dirigirse una vez más al guardarropa, ubicado a un par de metros de la cama, tal vez para seleccionar el resto de su vestuario. Fulminó a las prendas sobre su cama, pensando en lo afortunado que sería si sufrieran de combustión espontánea, pero eso no pasaría, al menos no con su hermana ahí.

Por buena fuente sabía que Dégel estaría en aquel lugar, después de todo, Albafica es su primo. No quería ser visto por él luciendo esa ropa, se negaba.

─ Antía─ nombró, ganándose la atención de la aludida─. ¿No crees que es algo... inapropiado?─ preguntó, dudoso si continuar pisando ese terreno minado. En condiciones normales, él simplemente no se pondría el atuendo o lo perforaría con su aguja escarlata, pero su hermana, aún siendo menor que él, poseía un carácter de cuidar. Nadie en el reino se atrevía a hacerla enojar, ni siquiera su padre lo hacía.

─ La próxima vez, pon atención a lo que te digo─ regañó, avanzando amenazante hacia su hermano─. Usarás esto para el evento en la tarde, en los jardines del palacio, después de recorrer los viñedos. Sé que prefieres ir desnudo por ahí, alborotando hormonas, pero eso lo harás en tu habitación con alguna desafortunada persona.

Los labios de Kardia dejaron escapar una carcajada, su hermana conocía a la perfección todas sus aventuras. Bueno, excepto una.

─ Quisieras tener a alguien como yo en tu cama.

─ He tenido mejores─ le sonrió maliciosa─. Y tú... tú deberias llevarte a la cama a esa persona que te quita el pensamiento─ tomó asiento en el borde de la cama, cuidando de lo arrugar el pantalón sobre de ésta o arruinar su vestido color perla.

La chica se cruzó de piernas, divirtiéndose con la cara de incredulidad de su hermano mayor.

─ Recuerda, soy yo quien arregla todas tus... tonterías─ pronunció cuidadosa, seleccionando la palabra más delicada entre su arsenal─. Te has portado muy bien estos meses, desde que se firmaron los acuerdos... no me contaste qué ocurrió en el reino de los hielos enternos─ recordó, casi sonando a reproche─. Sólo recuerda, el rey Sadalsuud nos odia. No quisiera que iniciaras otra guerra por un capricho... ellos perdieron a su reina, nosotros grandes amigos y a nuestro tío. Tenlo en cuenta.

...

Los brazos fuertes de Kardia se aferraban a sus piernas, mientras las manos del escorpión marcaba el compás que su cuerpo debía seguir, vibrando al unísono con el de Kardia. Sus movimientos acompañaban el ritmo de las diminutas olas que su vals ocasionaba, la tranquilidad se había perdido en la laguna, desde la quietud del agua hasta el silencio característico del lugar. Sus manos blancas se rehusaban a abandonar la nuca de ese hombre gobernado por el sol, sus dedos se hundieron en lo más profundo de esa alborotada y húmeda melena, debía reconocer que él ya tenía cierta culpa del estado en el que se encontraba la misma.

Se recordaba con esa incapacidad de juntar sus labios... ¿Cuántas veces había deseado un beso de ese hombre? Las invitaciones a quebrantar su boca fueron muchas, pero cada una de ellas fue rechazada por Kardia. En innumerables ocasiones, las carnosidades de ese incomparable príncipe le habían recorido su cuello, pero jamás tocaron sus labios. Inconsciente, llevó su mano a ese trozo de piel con la que Kardia se deleitó, evitando de la manera más atenta dejarle una marca externa, de esas que dejan en evidencia los actos de los amantes.

Sus orbes se abrieron alarmados... ¿amantes? ¿así se había llamado? Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, ya no encontraba modo de negarlo, su cuerpo le reclamaba otro encuentro, y no con cualquiera... Quería a Kardia. Pero antes, necesitaba comprobar que, esa sensación invadiendo su abdomen hasta alcanzar su pecho, sólo era provocado por él.

─ ¿Estás bien?

Dejó caer su extremidad disimuladamente, su hermano Camus se acercó al lecho donde el permanecía sentado. Sus manos se colocaron a lado de sus piernas, extremando cuidado para no arrugar su bata blanca de seda, la había desabrochado desde hace tiempo y ahora se desparramaba con cierta facilidad. Su camiseta azul, ascendía y descendía acompañando a su irregular respiración, sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero rojo, sintiéndose apenado por dejarse llevar por ese recuerdo estando el menor presente. La mano de su hermano, ya no tan pequeño, en su mejilla le hizo regresar del mundo en el que se estaba metiendo.

─ Estás caliente─ infirió, comparando sus temperaturas. El deseo de Dégel en ese momento era que se lo tragara la tierra, por más congelada que estuviera. Pero, comparado con Camus, él ya era experto en controlar su expresión.

─ Estoy bien─ mencionó, capturando la mano de su hermano entre las suyas, apartándola de su traicionera piel─. Hay que seguir preparando el equipaje─ se apartó del muchacho, encaminándose hacia un costado donde yacía su closet.

─ ¿Estarán... ellos?

─ Probablemente, el rey─ respondió, abriendo las puertas gemelas que resguardaban sus prendas. Al mediodía, partiría al reino gobernado por su primo, en el cual, Camus intuía se encontraría con los que, él consideraba, habían ocasionado la muerte de su madre, la reina Adhara.

─ ¿Tú... lo perdonaste?─ indagó Camus, estático al borde de la cama. Dégel dejó su escrutinio sobre las telas, otorgándole su vista al menor.

─ Nuestra madre murió protegiendo a su gente... protegiéndola de una guerra que nuestro padre inició─ soltó, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría esa discusión con su hermano.

─ El rey Sargas no respetó el matrimonio de nuestros padres.

─ ¿Y por eso inicias una guerra? ¿Por eso haces pagar a tanta gente?─ cuestionó, tratando de hacerle ver a Camus lo errado de los pensamientos de su padre. Porque eso era lo que su hermano repetía, las palabras de su padre.

Dégel convivió más tiempo con su madre, entendía la historia detrás de esa infidelidad... el maltrato de su padre hacia su mamá, la muerte de la reina Mirach durante el nacimiento de su último hijo, cómo su madre sufría viviendo en su matrimonio arreglado y encontró consuelo entre los brazos del rey Sargas─. El error fue de dos... aún así, se perdió la vida de muchas personas.

─ Nuestro padre hizo lo que creyó conveniente─ defendió el heredero más joven. Camus había pasado mucho tiempo con su padre después de la muerte de la reina, conociendo sólo la información que él le proporcionaba. Cuando sostuvo su último encuentro con Milo, no puedo evitar contárselo a su hermano, destacando las palabras de consuelo del escorpión hacia su pérdida; ese día, Dégel no se limitó en bombardearlo con la verdad, en la que su padre era el principal culpable del caos que se apoderó del reino hace algunos años. Eso había ocurrido hace medio año, pero aún le costaba trabajo asimilarlo... unas horas le había tomado a su hermano, desenmascarar a su ejemplo de vida. Ahora, el hombre más honorable que conocía era el que yacía frente a él.

─ Nuestro padre cometió una imprudencia peor al iniciar esa pelea. Los protegidos por Escorpio no tienen la culpa de eso.

─ Aunque sea así, no puedes incriminarlo por todo lo ocurrido.

Eso era cierto a razón de Dégel, su padre fue influenciado por un hombre que se autoproclamaba vidente, conduciendo a su padre por el camino incorrecto. ¿Cuántas veces intentó hacer reaccionar a su padre? Pero a los ojos de éste, su hijo aún era muy joven para entender los asuntos del reino. Ahora, fuera de las garras del sujeto, sólo deseaba entrenarlo para que Dégel se convirtiera en el mejor rey de todos los tiempos.

─ Tampoco podemos exonerarlo.

─ No lo hago, aunque parezca lo contrario─ afirmó, viendo a su hermano retomar su labor con la maleta─. Pero... temo que violen el acuerdo de paz. Son un pueblo más grande que el nuestro, también más violento... no podríamos recuperarnos de un ataque así.

─ ¿Eso crees?─ preguntó Dégel, perdiendo su mirada en el fondo del closet. No quería pensar en esa posibilidad, quería creer en el entendimiento entre ambas familias... quería creer en esa persona dueña de sus pensamientos.

─ Lo único que detiene al rey Sargas es nuestra supuesta arma... desconoce la verdadera causa de la caída de su ejército durante la guerra.

─ El poder de mamá─ susurró, recordando aquel día... la vez que protegió a Kardia de los rayos congelantes de su madre.

─ Todo cambiará cuando tomes el mando─ Camus sonrió─. Eres más centrado que papá. Serás un gran rey, Dégel.

El aludido correspondió a la sonrisa. A pesar de contar con dieciséis años, había altas expectativas sobre su reinado, tanto del pueblo como de su familia. El único que lo comprendía era Albafica, tal vez por ser rey y entender el peso sobre sus hombros, aunque el reino de las tierras vivas no era tan tradicional y apegado a las reglas como el suyo, sólo las relacionadas a la realeza se cumplían sin titubear. Continuó preparando su equipaje, imaginando cómo cambiarían las cosas cuando el fuera rey.

...

Recostado en esa fuerte y dura rama que había tomado como su nuevo lecho, disfrutaba de la agradable sensación brindada por el freco aire, tal vez proveniente del reino de los hielos eternos, sus corrientes se habían tornado brazos acogedores que lo arrullaban, invitándolo a dormir. Sus ojos se cerraron por sentir la ligera capa de piel que los protegía, pesada. Su cuerpo comenzó a relajarse como consecuencia del grato ambiente que lo rodeaba, a punto de caer vencido por el sueño, el mismo aire que lo adormecía llevó hasta sus tímpanos la razón para despertar.

Abandonó su cómoda posición sentándose sobre la gruesa madera, sus piernas en desarrollo colgaban como en aquella vez en la que Camus le había derribado. Lo localizó a unos metros más allá, caminando sobre el verde pasto sin rumbo aparente. Siendo ese terreno de tales dimensiones, pues conectaba a los seis reinos, Milo agradeció el tener esa ocasión para reencontrarse con el muchacho que, simplemente, no consiguió arrancar de su mente. Su impulsó por saltar y sorprenderle fue bloqueado por la persona que lo acompañaba, un chico posiblemente mayor que él con ropa en un tono azul más oscuro que el príncipe, le seguía los pasos de cerca. Las dos cabelleras eran inconfundibles, sabía que uno, por supuesto, era Camus y el otro... ese tipo que, sin conocerlo, le hacía empuñar sus manos.

 _Celos_... al menos ese fue el nombre que su hermano le dio al sentimiento. Milo había descartado la idea, aunque sólo al principio. No por creer que sentirlo estuviese erróneo, pero eso significaba algo que su cuerpo no tardó en rectificar cada mañana. Probablemente, su hermana Antia tuviera razón al decir que era un niño precoz aunque para él era completamente normal el que un adolescente tuviera esa clase de sueños.

─ Si sigues preparándote, en un futuro podrías asumir el rango más alto de la guardia real─ escuchó la voz tenue de Camus.

─ Prefiero seguir siendo tu guardia personal.

─ Claro que lo prefieres─ pronunció Milo para sí, al escuchar el comentario de Saga. Para el escorpión era evidente las intenciones que ese chico tenía hacia Camus.

Hubo un intercambio de miradas entre los dos pero el acuariano no concedió respuesta alguna, eso encendió la curiosidad de Milo: el que calla, otorga. Su frente se arrugó, no podía dejar allí su conquista no iniciada. ¿Cómo olvidar el momento cuando lo salvó del ejercito de su padre? No lo negaría, ya no... desde que sus turquesas colisionaron con los zafiros de ese humano tallado en marfil, había quedado absolutamente anonadado, hipnotizado por todo lo que esos ojos lograban mostrarle. Un sonido extraño, como el del viento siendo cortado, lo devolvió. A penas esquivó el objeto filoso que le habían lanzado, obligándolo a dejar su escondite.

─ ¡Saga!─ miró a Camus reprender al sujeto que se había atrevido a atacarlo. Después, fue su presencia quien capturó la atención del acuariano, su mirada no pudo ocultar la sorpresa al encontrarlo en el mismo sitio... a pesar de manejar a la perfección los poderes con los que había nacido, aún no controlaba el inigualable arte de su familia: ocultar sus emociones─. ¿Milo?

─ Hola, Camus─ saludó, acortando la distancia entre los dos, sin importarle la evidente desaprobación del guardaespaldas.

─ Saga, él es el príncipe Milo del reino del sol naciente.

─ Su majestad─ hizo una reverencia por obligación, Milo intuía que de estar solos sería distinto.

─ Toma─ estiró su mano, entregándole la daga por la que había sido dejado al descubierto, misma que capturó durante su caída. Saga le combatió con su mirar, confirmando sus sospechas.

─ Te pido una disculpa, Milo. Saga se encarga de protegerme, él sintió una presencia... espiándonos.

─ No hacia tal cosa, sólo descansaba en el árbol y ustedes me despertaron... recuerda Camus, espiar es de mala educación─ dijo Milo, sonriendo de poder hablar con el aludido aún con esa persona detestable entre ellos. El acuariano le regaló una sonrisa que, podía presumir, fue el único en notarlo.

─ Príncipe Camus, es hora de regresar al palacio.

 _Mentira_ , pensó Milo, se tendría que ser un tonto para no notar el coraje invadir ese rostro. Al escorpión le agrado esa reacción porque significaba que, aunque Saga pasara más tiempo con el níveo muchacho, veía en él un oponente de peligro.

─ ¿En serio?─ cuestionó el de las turquesas─. Creí que podría hablar más tiempo contigo.

─ Mi hermano se encuentra fuera, mi deber es ayudar a mi padre con los pendientes del reino─ informó, haciendo un esfuerzo en ocultar su desilusión─. En otra ocasión será.

Milo lo observó partir junto al otro tipo, en un futuro no muy lejano tal vez sería él quien caminara a su lado y no ese tal Saga. Volvió por el camino que lo había conducido hasta ese sitio, pensando en lo aburrido que sería estar esos días sin su hermano.

...

Por estar a finales de mayo, la caminata por los viñedos fue acompañada por el auge de la primavera. Durante todo el trayecto, no faltaron los estornudos ocasionados por el polen de las flores en su esplendor; algunos cuantos, necesitaron detenerse para refrescarse y limpiar el sudor de su rostro, a pesar de haber jóvenes sosteniendo sombrillas para los invitados. Kardia y Antía estaban fastidiados con la muchacha que, insistía en protegerlos del sol, ese al que ya estaban tan acostumbrados.

─ Tremenda estupidez─ se quejó el heredero del reino del sol naciente. El calor de ese lugar no se comparaba con el de sus tierras, calculó para distraerse, unos quince grados centígrados de diferencia.

El comentario provocó una sonrisa gutural en su hermana, en definitiva, ella opinaba lo mismo aunque no lo dijera. Antía podía poseer un fuerte carácter, pero sabía comportarse como la princesa que era en ese tipo de eventos formales. A Kardia le costaba más trabajo lograrlo, su hermana siempre le aconsejaba comportarse por el bien de su futuro reinado, parecía sencillo pero para alguien como el escorpión, no lo era.

La joven caminaba a su ritmo, sujeta a su brazo, posiblemente tratando de resaltar el lado caballeroso que su hermano poseía pero que muchos dudaban. El largo cabello azul de Antía permanecía amarrado en una coleta, tratando de evitar que el viento lo tornara un caos, suficiente tenía con el vuelo de su vestido beige, no era tanta la batalla pero aún así era molesto tener que estarse cuidando. El atuendo que escogió para Kardia fue un completo éxito pero el de ella...

─ Odio esto─ compartió, aunque sabía que la atención de su hermano la había perdido hace mucho por culpa del acompañante del anfitrión. Las sonrisas de Kardia al verlo aparentemente inmune al calor, no le pasaron desapercibidas, intuyendo eso que su hermano no le había contado durante la firma del acuerdo.

Ya pasada la una de la tarde, arribaron a un amplio jardín limitado por celosías, éstas estaban cubiertas por rosales trepadores de rosas blancas. Las mesas, donde estaban siendo acomodados los asistentes por los meseros, eran doradas; habían sido decoradas con centros del mismo color, en la cima de éstos, yacían en perfecta amalgama lirios y rosas blancas. Frente a todos, yacía un gran arco de flores coloridas, haciendo relucir la presencia de un par de cantantes que deleitarían con su música mientras los invitados comían. En contra del deseo de Kardia, Dégel compartió asiento únicamente con su primo, mientras él yacía junto a su hermana y otro par de jóvenes que, creía por sus sonrisas, ya habían pasado por sus manos.

─ Maldita ley.

Maldijo. En ese reino, se resguardaba la belleza característica de la realeza, limitando la cercanía de las personas a más de un metro de distancia, al menos que fuera parte de su familia o su pareja, ya unidos en matrimonio. Cualquier desobediente, perdería la vida por su osadía. Aunque él sabía, esa ley ya se había roto desde hace tiempo, pero ese era un secreto entre Albafica, Manigoldo y él.

Jugueteaba con la circunferencia de la copa con vino tinto frente a él, contemplando a lo lejos, a la persona dueña de sus más íntimos deseos. Esa situación era frustrante, tan cerca y tan lejos, no había nada peor. Dégel también llevaba una guayabera, igual que la mayoría de los hombres, con sutiles bordes azules, la había complementado con un pantalón color hueso. Kardia necesitaba que sintiera su escrutinio, deseaba ser el dueño de su mirada, no la cantante pelirroja.

─ Si lo sigues viendo de ese modo, se va a incinerar─ dijo su hermana, inclinándose hacia su oído con una sonrisa socarrona, mientras servían sus alimentos. Kardia chasqueó su lengua, no podía ocultarle nada a Antía, a pesar de hacer todo el esfuerzo posible por mantener la identidad de Dégel en secreto.

El corazón del escorpión dio un gran respingo, las pupilas del acuariano colisionaron con los suyas, fue sólo un par de segundos pero lo hicieron. Siguió jugando con su copa, ignorando por completo las canciones, después de notar la gran diferencia entre un festejo formal y uno informal. Notó a Dégel susurrarle algo a su primo, aunque por la lejanía no alcanzaría a descifrar el mensaje, aún haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. El menor bebió un sorbo de vino tinto, remojando un poco sus labios, en ese momento Kardia se preguntó si era una provocación, independientemente de la respuesta, el deseo por probarlos burbujeó en su interior. Segundos después, Dégel se levantó, abandonando de la forma más imperceptible ese aburrido festín.

Todos parecieron ignorarlo, excepto él, al menos eso creyó. Unos segundos más tarde, un duque que conocía bien, siguió los pasos del acuariano. ¿Quién se creía ese sujeto? Si su deseo era estar a solas con Dégel, no podía permitirlo. Abandonó su asiento y, a pesar del intento de su hermana por detenerlo, fue tras él.

No sabía por cuál pared del laberinto se esfumó ese sujeto, pero necesitaba de toda su intuición para descubrirlo. Estando a punto de agotarse la escasa paciencia que poseía, una brisa fresca llegó hasta él, rozando su piel, estimulando sus sentidos. Analizó la pared de arbusto a su lado, no era por completo rigidez, podía notar un hueco ocultado con éxito por las hojas. Se abrió paso a través de éste, raspándose la piel con alguna rama inesperada; el camino no era largo, no tardó en encontrarse con otra verde estancia. El suelo estaba cubierto por un perfecto pasto; los arbustos eran gruesos y altos, resultado de toda su vivencia, de ellos resaltaban adelfas blancas, iluminando de cierto modo el lugar, ya que el sol las hacía resplandecer; una fuente resaltaba en el centro, la imagen tallada en ella era una flor de loto bajo los pies de un ángel, de las manos de éste surgía el agua inundando el cuerpo de la flor. De los cimientos, nacían dalias de diversos colores, blancas, rojas y violetas destacaban.

Todo perdió importancia cuando sus pupilas se contrajeron ante la visión frente a él... Dégel había esquivado los labios del hombre de cabellos rosados, pero no se rehusó cuando éstos alcanzaron su cuello. Los brazos del duque resguardaban la cintura de acuariano, mientras las manos del peliverde permanecían en el pecho del otro impidiendo un mayor acercamiento. Su frente se arrugó... ¿Qué les ocurría a esos dos? Carraspeó, obteniendo la respuesta inmediata que esperaba: la separación de la pareja. Dégel lo miraba atónito, mientras sus mejillas eran asaltadas por la pena. El otro lo desafiaba con una sonrisa engreída... por supuesto que le sonreía, ¿cómo perdería una oportunidad como esa para presumirle su conquista? Echársela en cara al mejor conquistador de los seis reinos, o sea Kardia.

─ Príncipe Kardia─ saludó cortés, haciendo una reverencia sin perder la curva en sus comisuras.

─ Duque de Cala─ le nombró sin regresar el gesto educado─. Buenas tardes, príncipe Dégel─ pronunció, sin ocultar del todo el reproche en su voz ni el mismo sentimiento en su mirada.

─ Déjeme explicarle.

─ Claro que quiero una explicación, pero del príncipe Dégel─ cortó, aproximándose a los dos─. No necesito tus excusas planeadas, Cala. Déjanos solos.

El hombre vestido de blanco, miró al acuariano esperando una instrucción de su parte. Al ser Kardia de mayor rango, tenía que obedecerle pero, si Dégel se lo pedía, se quedaría a su lado.

─ Nos descubrió─ pronunció Dégel. Las palabras golpearon el hígado del escorpión, como si fuesen el peor de los dolores─. Tengo que dar una explicación.

El duque asintió e hizo una reverencia a modo de despedida. El acuariano siguió el trayecto del hombre, aguardando a que desapareciera por la pared de planta. Una vez solos, el peliverde se aproximó a la fuente tomando un poco de agua entre sus manos para humedecerlas y pasarlas por su cuello.

─ Sí te afecta el calor─ concluyó Kardia, parándose frente al otro.

─ ¿Lo dudabas?─ preguntó, refrescando de nuevo su piel.

El peliazul se recargó en la infraestructura central, dejando escapar una risa divertida. Lo había visto durante todo el recorrido, y jamás le vio flaquear ante la temperatura; pero ahora, su tez estaba pálida, haciendo estragos sus esfuerzos por ocultar esa debilidad. Dégel permanecía absorto en el agua cristalina de la fuente, sin intenciones aparentes de prestarle atención, mientras él no conseguía alejar su vista de ese brillante cuello, el mismo que el duque había tenido la osadía de manchar.

─ ¿Qué hacías con él?─ pensó en voz alta, esperando que su acompañante no lo hubiera escuchado, pero la atención de Dégel ya estaba sobre él.

─ ¿Realmente quieres una explicación?

─ No es por eso que pregunto─ mintió, pues el acuariano no tenía por qué justificar sus actos ante él─. Cala estaba siendo mal su trabajo.

El peliverde levantó una ceja, exhibiendo una perfecta sonrisa, demostrando haber comprendido el mensaje oculto de las palabras. Para Dégel fue inevitable sonreir ante su provocación. Para Kardia fue inevitable no caer ante él.

─ ¿En verdad?─ siguió con el juego. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin verse y, gracias al duque, ahora podía comprender el por qué de su deseo. Kardia curvó sus comisuras, al tiempo que dejaba su descanso para aproximarse a la persona que le provocaba tantas tentaciones.

─ Dejame mostrarte.

La distancia murió entre ellos tan rápido como cuando se enfrentan los polos opuestos; los dos permanecían sin más compañía pero, si la hubiera, cualquiera notaría la fuerza de atracción entre sus cuerpos, porque ellos eran eso: polos opuestos que estaban destinados a unirse. Los labios de Kardia degustaron hambrientos la firme piel del peliverde, tratando de borrar el desafortunado paso del duque de Cala por esa epidermis. Mayor atrocidad que esa jamás había presenciado, pero él se encargaría de dejar a Dégel sin ganas de buscar otra boca que no fuera la de él, porque para el escorpión ya no había otro que no fuera el acuariano. Había tratado de negarlo desde que se conocieron en esa guerra, pero ya no podía hacerlo... cayó preso de esas iris violetas, esas que le habían desnudado en un par de segundos.

Las manos de Dégel no deseaban ponerle distancia a ese hombre, al contrario, se habían enlazado bajo las hebras azules. Ninguna célula de su cuerpo quería alejarse de Kardia... habían esperado seis largos meses para reencontrarse y ninguno tenía la intención de desaprovechar la ocasión.

─ Kar... dia─ gimió, después de resguardar por bastante tiempo el rostro del aludido en su cuello.

El escorpión ascendió hacia la cara, marcando todo el camino recorrido por sus carnosidades. Miró fugazmente los labios de Dégel, encontrando la respuesta que esperaba en las gemas de éste. El aire les fue escaso de un momento a otro, habían hallado una fuente mejor de vida al descubrir la cavidad ajena. El pulso se disparó en cuestión de milisegundos, el corazón parecía salirse, mientras sus pulmones hacían su mejor esfuerzo en resistirse al colpaso. Las yemas de Kardia excursionaron bajo la tela de la guayabera, descubriendo cómo el tiempo le hacía mejor justicia a ese torso... la piel que antes no se había molestado en contemplar, ahora la quería imprimir en todos sus sentidos.

Después de minutos, su ser exigió una ración de oxígeno. Una mordida de Dégel finalizó con esa unión existente entre sus bocas. Sus comisuras se movieron formando una curva divertida al observar a Kardia lamer la ligera herida.

─ ¿Yo no puedo hacerte este tipo de cosas, pero tu a mi sí?─ cuestionó, aprovechando la cercanía para tomar venganza... sus uñas se encargaron del asunto dejando marcas en la espalda de ese peliverde atrevido, ocasionando un respingo al perjudicado y una sonrisa lasciva en el agresor.

─ Era necesario─ respondió, acariciando los pequeños cabellos ocultos bajo la maraña azul.

─ ¿Ah sí? ¿Por...?─ los labios de Dégel sobre su herida, mataron el resto de su pregunta. No encontró palabras para expresar lo que ese gesto le hizo sentir, pero maldecía a la sangre que, en mal momento, comenzaba a conglomerarse en sus mejillas.

─ Lamento interrumpir.

Resonó en sus tímpanos la voz de una mujer. Dégel apartó el cuerpo de Kardia como reflejo, alcanzando a escuchar un quejido como respuesta. La chica se encontraba seria, frente a la desapercibida entrada; sus hebras, semejantes al mismo cielo, danzaban junto al viento, al igual que su vestido; sus ojos grisáceos los analizaba, aunque sin juzgarlos, probablemente tratando de comprender la situación en la que se encontraba.

─ Dégel, ella es mi hermana.

─ Princesa Antía─ el acuariano hizo una reverencia. Kardia pudo notar el cambio en su mirada, el deseo que los envolvía había desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. Ahora, un aura fría lo rodeaba, apagando lo que antes había surgido. La joven se acercó a los dos hombres, ignorando la presencia de su hermano, estiró su brazo.

─ Es un placer, príncipe Dégel─ comentó, mientras el acuariano besaba el dorso de su mano.

─ El placer es mío, princesa.

El escorpión soltó un sonido sarcástico, ganándose por el protagonismo del lugar. Para él, no servía usar las clases de protocolo para disfrazar el momento incómodo por el que, sabía, Dégel estaba pasando.

─ Así que... es él─ afirmó Antía, ignorante de las consecuencias que sus palabras traerían consigo: Kardia era atravesado por las cuchillas heladas en las que se habían transformado las pupilas del peliverde.

─ Antía...─ advirtió su hermano.

─ Está bien. Sólo vine por ti, necesitamos arreglarnos para el baile.

─ ¿La comida terminó?─ preguntó Dégel, incapaz de creer la pérdida de su esfera de orientación.

─ Así es─ confirmó la mujer─. Por cierto, el rey Albafica está buscándolo─ mintió, al no encontrar mejor modo para librar de ese momento al joven, quien no desaprovechó la oportunidad para retirarse después de agradecer la información.

─ Habla de una maldita vez─ exigió Kardia a su hermana, tras ver partir a Dégel. Antía conocía toda su vida al ser menor por un año, siempre tenía algo que decirle, bueno o malo.

─ El hijo del rey Sadalsuud, el heredero del reino de los hielos eternos─ pronunciaba la muchacha, en un tono que Kardia no pudo descifrar si estaba burlándose por su situación, o reflexionando el problema─. ¿Tienes idea de las consecuencias que puede tener tu juego?

─ No es tu problema─ dijo, ya sin querer escuchar lo que vendría.

─ ¿Estás seguro?─ cuestionó, enfrentándose con la vista de su hermano─. Yo también padecí la guerra... sufrí la muerte de nuestro tío. Al igual que tú, perdí a mucha gente querida. No cubriré tu capricho.

─ Dégel no es un juego para mí, tampoco un capricho.

─ ¿En serio? Lo has visto tres veces─ recordó, haciendo sus propias cuentas de las veces que su hermano había ido al susodicho reino, ignorante de los encuentros de ambos en el bosque─. Dudo que conozcas sus planes y deseos... ¿Te imaginas lo que hará el rey Sadalsuud si se entera? Mínimo, perdería su derecho al trono. Si en verdad no es un juego para ti, piensa en él y no sólo en tus deseos.

Kardia guardó silencio, algo inusual en él, porque en verdad quería reflexionar las palabras dichas por su hermana. Era cierto que no conocía del todo a Dégel y aún asi ya lo exponía a esos riesgos de los que hablaba Antía. Debía encontrar un modo de cambiarlo.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, trataré de subir pronto la otra parte.

Gracias por leer, que pasen bonito fin de semana.


	6. Dame una oportunidad

¡Hola! Les dejo la segunda parte del capítulo V, como les comenté se me hacía muy largo si lo dejaba junto y por eso lo separé, pero ya aquí está la continuación.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI**

 **Dame un oportunidad.**

─ ¡Basta de eso!─ gruñó Kardia, después de escuchar el mismo discurso dado por su hermana pero ahora en boca de Albafica─. ¡Déjalo decidir a él!─ se aproximó a la silla plateada, en la que el rey yacía descansando. Manigoldo tuvo que interceptar su camino para evitar que en su arranque, quebrantara una de las principales leyes del reino─. Así como tú lo hiciste.

El pisciano contempló a la pareja que compartía mirada: una amenazante, la otra, retadora. Suspiró. No podía señalar a Kardia si él ponía en peligro cada día la vida del cangrejo, pero ninguno deseaba dar marcha atrás. Tomó un poco de té negro, depositó la taza de porcelana en la mesa plateada para dos personas... ¿Por qué negarle esa oportunidad al escorpión? Dégel y Kardia se llevaban por dos años, la diferencia no era mucha y, aunque el peliazul era el mayor, el primero mostraba más madurez. Pese a eso, no podía evitar preocuparse por él y su futuro, pero no podía negarle la oportunidad de decidir.

La brisa vespertina le onduló su azulado cabello y sacudió las pequeñas flores que decoraban la estancia. El lugar era parecido a un vivero: su techo estaba construido por glicinias, tapizando con su belleza toda la parte superior; no había paredes, en su lugar, plantas y árboles de pequeño tamaño limitaban el espacio; de algunos troncos se sostenían macetas colgantes, exhibiendo adornos de petunias, pensamientos y capuchinas, variando la gama de colores e invadiendo el aire con una agradable fragancia. A pesar de su infraestructura, era un sitio seguro y privado, todos los habitantes del palacio y del reino, tenía prohibido la entrada, al menos que se les haya invitado. Un par de guardias resguardando la imperceptible entrada, se encargaban de implementar esta regla.

─ Buenas tardes.

Sus labios sonrieron al escuchar esa conocida voz. Manigoldo y Kardia se separaron, poniendo más distancia entre ellos y el rey, dejando la batalla librada por sus iris.

─ Toma asiento, Dégel─ pidió amablemente, señalando la silla frente a él.

Su primo hizo lo solicitado, dirigiendo una fugaz y fría mirada a Kardia. La pareja se había colocado en una esquina cercana a los otros dos, negándose a perder detalle de la plática.

─ Disculpa por interrumpir tu lectura─ se disculpó Albafica, notando el libro que el acuariano atesoraba entre sus manos.

─ Debe ser importante si estamos reunidos los... ¿cuatro?─ pronunció, confirmando que la presencia del cuarto no era un error.

─ Kardia sabe todo, no te preocupes.

─ Así es─ confirmó el aludido, cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho─. Todos sabemos con quién se acuesta tu primo.

─ Tan inoportuno─ susurró Dégel, apartando su mirada del escorpión, matándolo de esa manera.

─ La verdad, estábamos discutiendo sobre las parejas de baile─ el acuariano alzó una ceja─. Necesitamos tu opinión. Por obvias razones, no tendré pareja. Pero Manigoldo y Kardia sí─ inventó, porque en verdad sólo había invitado a su primo para observar la reacción del segundo─. Aunque Manigoldo aún se niega.

─ No podrás apartarme de tu lado─ le guiñó un ojo.

─ Cursi─ murmuró Kardia, ganándose un codaso por parte de su amigo.

─ ¿Quién crees que podría ser la compañía perfecta para Kardia?

─ No sé, Albafica─ abrió su libro, mostrando indiferencia por el tema─. Tal vez su hermana─ opinó, encontrando el párrafo donde frenó su lectura─. Parece ser de esos hombres que comparten **todo** con su hermana.

─ ¡Hey!─ se quejó, pero fue ignorado. Se acercó al peliverde bajo la mirada atenta de Albafica y Manigoldo─. ¡Deja el maldito libro!─ reclamó, arrebatándole el objeto.

─ ¡Kardia!─ reprendió, tratando de no caer en su juego.

─ Yo no le dije nada a Antía.

─ Regrésame el libro─ dijo, congelando la habitación con su tono de voz. Se escuchó la carcajada de Manigoldo, aparentemente divertido por la escena; Albafica tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no seguirle. Tal vez, ambos coincidían que, de cierto modo, el cuadro les recordaba a sus inicios.

─ Sé mi pareja─ pidió Kardia. La risa cesó, ahora los espectadores compartían la incertidumbre por la respuesta. Un sonrojo reclamó las mejillas de Dégel, posiblemente sólo visible ante los ojos del escorpión por su cercanía. Porque, si la voz del acuariano congeló el lugar, la voz de Kardia lo derritió.

─ Que impertinente─ respondió, levantándose del asiento. Hizo una reverencia a su primo y se marchó de la estancia, olvidando por primera vez un libro.

─ A Dégel le gusta mucho leer─ informó Albafica, Kardia lo miró de reojo─. Su habitación es la más aislada del castillo─ contestó a la pregunta que los había reunido a los tres en ese lugar. El pez había invitado a Dégel para observar a los dos y cerciorarse de que no fuese sólo un juego para el escorpión, uno que condujera a su primo al desastre.

─ ¿A qué viene eso?

─ Pon a trabajar un poco tu cabeza, maldito bicho─ sugirió Manigoldo, dando un ligero golpe con sus dedos al objeto sostenido por la mano del escorpión─. Nosotros no podemos resolverte todo.

...

Un trío de largas mesas acaparaba tres lados del rectangular salón. Estaban resguardadas por manteles blancos como el más puro algodón; sólo la parte exterior permanecía acompañada de acolchonadas sillas, para evitar que una excesiva cantidad estropeara la pista de baile; los cubiertos habían sido retirados por los meseros después de la cena, dejando sólo las copas de cristal donde, su contenido, se moldeaba a su curvada forma, algunos estarían bebiendo vino, otros champaña, eso no tenía relevancia; en el centro, varios adornos de peces dorados sostenían velas en su boca, por simple decoración ya que estaban sin encender. La luz era proporcionada por un candelabro de grandes dimensiones que colgaba del distante techo, y por lámparas adheridas a las paredes. En el lado restante de la habitación, había una pequeña escalinata que, resguardaba en su cima el trono donde Albafica yacía sentado.

Kardia observaba desde el lado contrario, recargado en el marco de la puerta que le había servido de entrada. Su vista de halcón, buscó en cuanto arribó una ruta de escape, llevándolo hasta el ventanal que conducía al balcón pero, no sirviéndole en su objetivo, sus pies lo regresaron, encontrándose con la escena que lo mantenía de brazos cruzados. Una decena de parejas danzaban a ritmo del vals, siguiendo un baile planeado con años de anticipación, poco le importaba esos aburridos formalismos, pero sus ojos se rehusaron a dejar la pista al encontrarse con la pareja de su hermana: Dégel.

Antía lucía un vestido rojo de escote en v, típico en ella, así que su atención se enfocó de golpe sobre el acuariano... él había optado por unas botas que le cubrían hasta la rodilla; un pantalón negro que, el escorpión debía admitir, le quedaban muy bien; la camisa blanca estaba casi oculta por completo, el chaleco perlado sólo dejaba al descubierto el cuello, la gabardina, oscura como su pantalón, le cubría el resto. Envidiaba a su hermana en esos momentos, verlo tan cerca de ella y cargarla en alguna vuelta, eran cosas que no haría con él. Una porque Kardia carecía de dones para el baile en pareja, al menos de ese tipo; otra, Dégel jamás aceptaría hacerlo en público. Decidió retirarse, no le agradaban esos eventos y nunca lo harían.

─ Muchas gracias por acompañarme─ agradeció la joven peliazul, al término de la melodía.

─ Ha sido un honor, princesa─ respondió el caballero, ofreciendo su brazo para guiarla a su asiento. Antía aceptó ser conducida hasta salir de la pista, después de todo... ¿quién le diría no a un hombre como él?

─ Ahora que ha bailado conmigo... puede ir con quien quiere estar─ sonrió y, aunque no lo notaba, podía jurar que Dégel también lo hacía, al menos en el interior.

─ Así lo haré─ besó su mano, despidiéndose de la que había sido su compañera de baile y, tal como lo dijo, fue en busca de una persona en específico.

...

Recorrió todos los lugares del palacio sin tener éxito, no hallaba a ese escorpión, parecía haberse escondido bajo la tierra. Prosiguió con el exterior, encontrándose en los pasillos junto a una gran fuente, donde el agua era resguardada en un contenedor rectangular. El camino lo iluminaban pequeñas linternas contenidas en globos de papel blanco, colgaban de hilos plateados casi imperceptibles, sujetados de los árboles ubicados alrededor de la fuente... la luz y las resplandecientes estrellas era un cuadro que se antojaba exquisito, hermoso como una pintura invaluable. Siguió hasta el final, encontrado a quien tanto buscó... Kardia yacía dentro del oscuro kiosco, contemplando a la gran luna, una actividad poco asosiable con él.

─ Buenas noches─ saludó, al finalizar la pequeña escalera, quedando en el mismo espacio que el otro.

No recibió respuesta, pero la mirada del escorpión se tornó hacia su persona. Tal vez esperaba una disculpa por su comportamiento vespertino, no tenía la esperanza de escuchar una por parte de Kardia. Si bien, en la tarde había estado enojado con él por creer que le comentó a su hermana lo ocurrido entre ellos, la princesa le había negado todo mientras bailaban.

─ Hablé con Antía...

─ No sabe nada─ interrumpió, cortando una dalia blanca de las tantas que decoraban el lugar.

─ Lo sé, me lo comentó mientras bailábamos.

─ Ella se da cuenta de todo─ comentó fingiendo molestia, sus dedos giraban el pequeño tallo de la flor recién arrancada─. Y suele tener razón en todo, también─ murmuró, siendo a penas audible, mientras su mente era bombardeada por las verdades dichas por ella en la mañana. Sus ojos sobre el acuariano, destellaron con cierta determinación─. Quiero conocerte, Dégel.

El aludido se esforzó en no mostrar sorpresa porque, en definitiva, eso era algo que no se esperaba. Sus orbes eran atravesados por las gemas de Kardia, lo vio acercarse y no puso resistencia, aún cuando su rostro era dulcemente profanado por las ardientes yemas. Alejarlo era la última cosa que pasaba por la mente del peliverde, a pesar de saber las dificultades que esa petición traería consigo, porque con su corazón corriendo dentro de su cuerpo y los impulsos nerviosos recorriéndole cada célula, era inevitable no quererlo así.

─ Dame la oportunidad de cortejarte.

Su palma le hizo cosquillas obligándole a romper ese encuentro de miradas. Sobre su mano descansaba la dalia que Kardia había cortado, gracias a su primo conocía su significado, si el escorpión lo desconocía, no disminuiría las emociones surgidas en su interior. Si supuestamente su ser era de hielo, Kardia se encargaba de convertirlo en agua y, después, como por arte de magia, en fuego.

La mano de Kardia lo tomó por la parte trasera del cuello y, antes de que Dégel articulara alguna respuesta, invadió su boca donde encontraría la respuesta. Sus bocas se adaptaron con facilidad, aguantando el ritmo que, tanto una como la otra, quería imponer con el fin de devorarse. Se olvidaron de todo su alrededor, ahora sólo existían ellos dos, aunque fuera por ese momento. No notaron que alguien los veía desde uno de los balcones del castillo...

─ Indiscretos─ vociferó, siendo testigo de esa escena desde lo alto. Agitó su mano con dirección al kiosco... las pequeñas plantas que colgaban del techo, aumentaron su tamaño hasta convertirse en cortinas capaces de ocultar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

─ Yo quisiera poder besarte donde fuera─ reprochó una voz a su espalda, la conocía tan bien que, no hubo necesidad de girar para identificar al dueño.

─ Si no te gusta...

─ No dije eso─ tajó Manigoldo.

Albafica recargó su peso en sus brazos sobre el barandal, viendo hacia la luna. Tal vez el cangrejo no lo dijera pero, si para él era inaceptable la idea de esconder su relación aún siendo el rey, se imaginaba cómo se encontraba su pareja.

─ A mí también me gustaría que pudieras hacerlo─ susurró inconsciente, pero los dos escucharon a pesar de la música del salón. Ambos sonrieron.

─ Entonces, imagina que lo hago ahora.

─ ¿Sólo besarme?─ provocó, conociendo lo que eso traería a altas horas de la noche. Viró, topándose con la cínica sonrisa del otro a un par de metros de él.

─ Lo demás requiere de cuatro paredes.

Albafica desapareció ese metro restante, estando lo más cerca que la ley le permitía de Manigoldo. Las miradas se atrajeron como imán y metal, ambas realizando todo lo que no podían llevar a cabo en ese momento.

─ Cierra el ventanal, por favor. No quiero que alguien los vea─ dijo, pasando por su lado, el cangrejo no tardó en obedecer al peliazul.

Se separaron estando sus pulmones escasos y sedientos de oxígeno. Las mejillas de Dégel se habían encendido, haciendo agradecer a Kardia de que aún no controlaba del todo sus emociones.

─ ¿Leíste el libro?─ preguntó el acuariano, teniendo su nariz unida a la otra.

─ Sólo unas palabras... es muy aburrido esa cosa─ respondió Kardia, obteniendo una sonrisa de Dégel como recompensa. El peliverde ya sospechaba que era muy raro que una palabra como "cortejar" existiera en el vocabulario de ese hombre─. Además, ¿por qué la tipa se arrepiente si ella se negó a salir con el tipo?

─ De eso no trata─ pronunció, divirtiéndose con el comentario. Intuía hacia donde llevaba esa conversación, se separó del escorpión teniendo la conclusión en mente.

─ Aún así, hay personas que se arrepienten por decir que no.

─ Por eso, mejor hay que dejarlos con la duda─ descendió la escalinata, ignorando las quejas del peliazul─. ¡Quiero mi libro!─ gritó, aunque no se detuvo en escuchar la respuesta. Pensaba en lo curioso de la situación, su libro era un diccionario, el cual había conducido a Kardia hacia la palabra correcta.

...

Se conducía por el desolado pasillo, siguiendo las instrucciones dadas por Albafica y que, habían sido almacenadas en su mente como si fueran el mapa hacia un tesoro... aunque para Kardia, en verdad lo eran.

Las lámparas salientes de la pared, entre cada pintura colgada sobre la misma, pronto se apagarían al reconocer la salida del astro rey siendo así sustituidas. El escorpión no se explicaba cómo invadiría los terrenos del hombre que lo mantenía despierto a esa hora, pasadas las dos de la madrugada; aunque antes lo había hecho con muchos otros, nunca había ido a la habitación de alguien que le podía congelar su preciado miembro. Mientras avanzaba, su pecho descubierto confirmaba la razón del porqué darle la recámara más apartada de las otras, bien podía regresarse por un abrigo, pero él no era así. Además, ya había encontrado la excusa perfecta para cruzar esas puertas.

Se detuvo frente a dos pedazos de madera blanca, la temperatura de ese sitio se había reducido unos cuantos grados centígrados, incluso la manija presentaba signos de congelamiento. Golpeó la puerta y escondió las manos tras su espalda, como lo había trazado en su plan. Escuchó movimiento en el lado oculto por la entrada, Dégel se sentiría con obligación de abrir por si se trataba de algo importante pero, siendo él el causante, lo más probable es que le cerrara la puerta en la cara sin permitirle alguna explicación.

La entrada se abrió dejando al descubierto la presencia del acuariano, una bata de ceda azulada, sujeta a la altura de su cintura, era lo que vestía en esa noche o, al menos, era lo único visible. El cabello en perfecto estado, no como la melena azul de Kardia, algo no normal en una persona recién levantada de la cama. Los ojos llamaron la atención del escorpión, a penas lucían enrojecidos, como posiblemente los suyos lo estaban, no eran como los de una persona despertada a esa hora: rojos, ligeramente hinchados y con dificultad para separarse. Así que, tal vez, no era el único con insomnio.

─ ¿Puedo pasar?─ preguntó, saltándose el saludo correspondiente. Si Dégel estaba en su misma situación no lo necesitaría y todo sería más sencillo.

─ ¿Por qué deseas entrar?─ cuestionó el peliverde, sin desproteger la entrada a su estancia privada.

─ Porque traje tu libro y si no me dejas pasar, entonces no te lo daré─ respondió el peliazul, esperando que su trampa diera resultado ya que, sus manos ocultas estaban vacías.

─ Pasa─ accedió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo en no reír ante la mala excusa del bicho.

Dentro, los detalles fueron ignorados por Kardia, porque su intención no era apreciar la decoración y, lo que más le importaba, las pertenencias de Dégel ya yacían guardadas, bajo el tocador frente a la cama, en el contenedor donde llegaron.

─ ¿Cuándo me devolverás el libro?─ cuestionó, consciente de la mentira del escorpión, mientras tomando asiento en el borde de su cama. La respuesta que esperaba no llegó, su acompañante parecía entretenido buscando figuras inexistentes en el congelado y lejano techo─. Mi reino siempre está bajo cero, por eso disminuyo la temperatura de la habitación, puedo dormir más a gusto.

─ Este tipo de cosas no las veo en mi reino, se derriten.

La curiosidad de Kardia se convirtió en algo comprensible para Dégel cuando, a su mente, regresó la hermosa sonrisa del escorpión mientras se unían en la laguna, ese momento en el que perdió el control sobre sus habilidades e hizo nevar en el lugar. Llevó su vista al mismo lugar que el escorpión, realizando un ligero movimiento con su mano, provocó que copos de nieve cayeran en la habitación.

─ Esto lo recuerdo perfectamente─ pronunció, mirando al causante de tal acción.

─ No puedes culparme.

─ Lo bueno que estaba demasiado caliente como para morir congelado─ confesó, caminando hacia el despojado tocador, no le importaba ese mueble, la maleta bajo sus cimientos era lo que en verdad lo llamaba, como si en su interior se reguardara algo que le haría conocer más al hombre en la cama.

─ A mí no me fue mejor, las heridas que me hiciste en mis piernas, me provocaron fiebre por un par de días, eso es muy grave en los seres nacidos bajo Acuario─ informó, siendo ignorado por el peliazul.

Se aproximó a Kardia cauteloso, aprovechando la distracción de éste con quién sabe qué. Él tampoco podía dormir esa noche y había aguardado pacientemente a que, el causante, se atreviera a terminar con su tortura. A la luz artificial, los músculos de Kardia se veían igual de seductores que la primera vez bajo la luna. Sus frías yemas causaron el respingo que esperaba en el peliazul, descendió recorriendo el camino de su espina dorsal, dejando en evidencia lo mucho que ambos disfrutaban de la caricia al erizarse su piel.

─ No inicies algo que no piensas terminar─ pidió, al ser conducido al borde de un precipicio por el par de manos que se deleitaban con su espalda. Las sintió subir hasta alcanzar sus azules hebras, apartándolas de su oído para dejarle el camino libre a sus labios.

─ Nunca lo hago─ susurró, rompiendo con las barreras que el mismo había creado.

Una de sus muñecas fue capturada por una mano de Kardia, quien lo jaló con fuerza haciendo que sus glúteos chocaran con el mueble. A pesar del golpe, estaba lejos de molestarse, su respiración se aceleró al lograr desatar lo que tanto quería. Fue sujetado por su nuca y su cintura hasta ser pegado por completo al cuerpo del peliazul, donde lo esperaban unos hambrientos labios. Sus lenguas comenzaron a provocarse y enfrentarse, olvidándose de que el cuerpo de los dos necesitaba el oxígeno del que ellas le privaba. La mano que aprisionaba la cintura de Dégel lo arrimó hasta su dueño, rozando sus torturados miembros, encontrando en ellos la respuesta de su desvelo. Repitió el movimiento en diversas ocasiones, en las que el acuariano se vio obligado a romper el beso para expulsar los gemidos que Kardia se enorgullecía de proclamarse su dueño y creador. No obstante, el escorpión no le concedía mucho tiempo para reponerse, pues sus labios buscaban los suyos, sedientos por reanudar el contacto. Su cuello se fue hacia atrás automáticamente, cuando las comisuras del peliazul comenzaron a probarlo, cada centímetro, cada poro de su piel, sería proclamado por Kardia esa noche y él deseaba que lo hiciera. Sus manos se colocaron sobre el tocador, sus piernas ya no eran un soporte seguro para su cuerpo, las del escorpión fueron a deshacer el nudo de su bata... ansiosas subieron hasta el tope de la camiseta con la que se encontraron... un ligero filo, que ya tenía el placer de conocer, rompió esa parte superior, dejando a su merced más superficie de piel.

Las manos de Kardia regresaron a la posición original, mientras continuaba enrojeciendo todo el cuello y la piel expuesta ante su ser depredador. Su epidermis le advirtió del descenso de la temperatura, advertencia del inevitable descontrol del poder de Dégel y, posiblemente, también del suyo...

La suave brisa matutina le acarició su piel descubierta, dejándole una agradable sensación, casi tan reconfortantes como las otorgadas por las yemas de Dégel momentos atrás. Claro, antes que sus manos se tornaran las de un animal salvaje, algo que lo había incitado a seguir, a aprovechar esa noche y hacerle justicia a los meses sin verse... ¿cuántas veces lo habían hecho antes que el cuerpo de Acuario cayera agotado ante Escorpio? Pasaron minutos para que, el escorpión celeste, se reuniera con el acuador en los brazos del dulce Morfeo.

Cedió ante los insistentes rayos solares queriendo asaltar sus orbes, abrió sus párpados reprochándole en aplastar su gratificante descanso. Él también había terminado sin energías porque, aunque fuese algo imposible de creer, ese hombre de perfectas hebras verdes, ¡dioses!... definitivamente, sabía lo que hacía. Giró dándole la espalda al ventanal, recién declarado su enemigo, topándose con el rostro de Dégel. Contempló las perfectas pestañas negras haciendo contraste con el blanco de su rostro, mismo que sus labios habían recorrido sin parar en busca de sus similares, esos mismos que tantas veces dejaron escapar su nombre. Por más que su cerebro quiso impedirlo, debía reconocer lo mucho que le agrado oír su nombre de esa boca, sonando inexplicablemente diferente a los otros... había sido, sencillamente, mejor. Tal vez estaba mal compararlo con los diferentes hombres que pasaron por su cuerpo, pero así pudo darse cuenta de lo mucho que Dégel le gustaba. No quería que todo fuera sexual, porque química sexual tenían y de sobra, quería conocerlo como en verdad era y no como debía de ser.

Unos llamados a la puerta interrumpieron su deleite. La voz nombraban al joven durmiente, como era evidente por ser su recámara, aún así Kardia decidió atender al reconocer al dueño. Se levantó, encontrándose con su boxer en el camino, con el que se vistió, aunque no era realmente necesario, pues el hombre detrás de la puerta poseía cierta fama, pero no mayor a la del escorpión.

─ Largate, Cala─ ordenó Kardia, abriendo la puerta para enfrentar al susodicho.

─ ¿Kardia?─ alzó una de sus cejas, intrigado por la presencia del príncipe en esa habitación─ ¿Qué...?

─ Te lo diré claramente, largate. Dégel ya no requiere de ti─ escupió, si antes el sujeto no le agradaba, ahora menos.

─ Creo que eso le toca decirdirlo a él─ sonrió ante el evidente descontento del otro. Pero no era tonto, si seguía probando su suerte terminaría muerto allí mismos a manos de ese peliazul, se despidió con un gesto de manos y volvió por el pasillo, siendo la puerta contra el marco lo último que escuchó.

Detestaba a ese sujeto, antes lo hacía pero ahora tenía una razón para hacerlo. Fue junto al durmiente Dégel, pensando en cómo podía seguir dormido después de casi derrumbar la entrada. La suave capa que protegía a ese ser, era cubierta por una sábana de color hueso, moldeándose a su formada figura; inconsciente, siguió la forma de ese cuerpo que sabía desnudo, tocando al aire hasta encontrarse con su melena verdosa... Estaba pérdido y lo sabía.

─ Podrías convertirte en la peor de mis torturas─ susurró, mostrando apenas una sonrisa. Se aproximó al hombre que le daba la espalda, sus manos se colocaron a cada lado de la cabeza, cuidando de mantenerse del colchón y no arrancar cabellos de esa perfecta cabellera, su boca encontró el oído buscado─. Pero soy conocido por ser un masoquista.

Halló el par de carnosidades que había desgastado momentos atrás, recordando todos los besos que compartieron, inició uno nuevo. Uno donde, al principio, era el protagonista, pero segundos después los labios de Dégel lo seguían en su danza, somnolientos, apenas raccionando a lo que sucedía.

─ Buenos días─ saludó, manteniendo unidas las punta de su nariz con la otra. Su boca dejó asomar una sonrisa al ver una igual en el acuariano; en el pasado, si alguien le hubiese dicho que era una persona romántica, ese alguien ya no estuviera con vida. Y véanlo ahora, el gran escorpión celeste cayendo ante ese hombre de coraza de hielo pero sentrañas de fuego.

─ Buenos...─ sus palabras murieron, borrando todo rastro donde, segundos antes, había existido una sonrisa. Se levantó de golpe, obligando a Kardia maniobrar para evitar un choque─. ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?─ reprochó, iniciando la búsqueda de sus prendas.

─ No tengo fama de levantarme temprano─ respondió, tomando asiento en la cama. Divirtiéndose, como un niño pequeño al hacer una travesura, con la expresión de Dégel al encontrar su ropa de noche ya no apta para vestir. Resignado, fue hacia la maleta bajo el tocador. Kardia lo observaba en silencio, no precisamente por su desnudez sino a sabiendas de que eran los últimos instantes a su lado antes de volverse a ver en quién sabe cuánto tiempo. No quería eso, no lo iba a permitir... quería a Dégel para algo más que sólo encuentros sexuales.

─ ¿Cómo está Skat?

El acuariano lo miró, el escorpión juraría que se sorprendió por recordar el nombre del ave. Incluso, él también lo estaba.

─ ¿Skat? Está bien─ respondió, vistiendose con un pantalón oscuro.

─ ¿Sabes? Yo tengo un halcón, lo llamo Wei.

─ Un nombre original─ comentó, acercándose hacia el escorpión para tomar sus zapatos.

─ Si decido mandarte un mensaje al bosque con él, ¿responderás?─ preguntó dedutativo. Dégel lo contempló con una curva en sus comisuras, parecía decirle que lo tenía en sus manos, que había encontrado a alguien que lo haría pagar por sus locuras. Su mano blanca y fría chocó contra su mejilla, acariciándola hasta que el pulgar halló su labio inferior.

─ Sólo si vale la pena hacerlo.

Los labios de Acuario se encontraron con los de Escorpio, sellando ese pacto entre los dos.

* * *

*La dalia, según mi investigación, significa pasión e impulso; si es de color blanco significa intenciones de seducción.

Espero les esté gustando el fanfic. Gracias por leer :)


	7. Enemigo

¡Hola! Les dejo el séptimo capítulo, estaba entrando en crisis porque la página no me dejaba actualizar el fanfic, es la primera vez que me pasa y no sabía que hacer, pero por fin lo conseguí.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII**

 **Enemigo.**

 _El pequeño cuerpo de Manigoldo corría a toda velocidad con el objetivo de alejarse de todo el caos y tratar de ponerse a salvo en el bosque. Sus lágrimas caían sin que lo pudiera evitar y, aunque sus sollozos dificultaban la labor de reponer el aire que sus pulmones perdían rápidamente a causa de la carrera, no podía contenerse. Estaba huyendo, ¡huyendo! Él, el hijo del gran Tagmine, se había convertido en un cobarde. No lograba hacerle frente a eso, aún cuando su padre se lo había pedido, casi rogando, después de ver cómo su hijo menor era atravesado por una espada enemiga._

 _El ejército del reino de las tierras vivas había arribado a al palacio tras la devastación del pueblo, justo después de que los soldados del reino guardián de las almas invadieran su campamento. Todo había sucedido y evolucionado tan rápido._

 _Estuvo cerca de resbalarse en varias ocasiones pero no podía otorgarse el lujo de frenarse, le reprochaba a la lluvia por empapar su camino y por colarse por su desgarrada ropa._

 _Su padre había arriesgado su vida con el fin de salvarlo, teniendo que dejar atrás el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano menor. Sacudió bruscamente su cabeza, se rehusaba a pensar en eso, porque significaba recordar cómo la mano de Death Mask abandonaba la suya cuando su pecho fue atravesado sin piedad._

 _Se adentró en el bosque con el fin de encontrar un refugio, corrió sin cesar hasta que fue derribado. Por su mente pasaron tantas cosas, incluso podía sentir el calor de su madre al recordar su último abrazo. Por miedo, originó una técnica débil e imperfecta, hasta ese momento le había servido para protegerse de otros, pero el hombre frente a él fue la excepción, esquivando el ataque con uno propio. Manigoldo sabía el significado, ¿un rey? ¿un príncipe? Su memoria no tenía datos de príncipes tan grandes, ni con el cabello azulado, podría ser... ¿El rey del reino de las tierras vivas?_

─ _Sígueme, te pondré a salvo─ el niño pareció no entender esas palabras, pero el mayor no se detuvo a esperarlo._

 _Manigoldo observó al otro alejarse, logró divisar un objeto plateado entre la capa negruzca que portaba, ¿en verdad lo pondría a salvo? La posibilidad era cincuenta/cincuenta, no sabía lo que el bosque le preparaba, tal vez algún enemigo que acabara con su vida. Posiblemente, fuese ese sujeto. Pero en su interior deseaba que fuera su salvación. Se puso en pie y lo siguió..._

─ Manigoldo─ lo llamó otra vez.

Eran las tres de la madrugada cuando los quejidos del aludido despertaron al pez, era evidente que tenía una pesadilla. Él también solía tenerlas cerca de esa fecha; si cerraba los párpados aún podía recordar a la perfección cuando algunos soldados de su reino lo encontraron en el lecho de un árbol con el cadáver de Afrodita entre sus brazos.

Sus manos fueron al antebrazo de su pareja, comenzando a moverlo ligeramente.

─ Manigoldo─ repitió.

El cangrejo abrió los ojos de golpe y Albafica le imitó al hallar en sus iris algo que era imposible. Retiró sus temblorosas manos, colocándolas en su pecho desnudo. El cabello cayéndole por la espalda, había permanecido quieto hasta ese momento, cuando su respiración se agitó y un nudo surgió en su garganta. No podía ser cierto lo que las orbes de su pareja reflejaban.

...

Otra vez, los rayos del amanecer habían ganado la lucha contra el espeso follaje de los árboles, todo por satisfacer su deseo de desaparecer la oscuridad del lugar aunque fuera por unas horas, y la pareja que ahí se encontraba tenía intenciones de aprovecharlas al máximo.

La cabeza de Kardia sobre las estiradas piernas de Dégel, hacía rato que no emitía palabra alguna ya que había caído rendido ante el sueño, como consecuencia de las atenciones que su cabellera recibía por parte del menor. El acuariano, por más absorto que estuviera en su libro, encontraba su tarea agradable.

Desde su reunión en la fiesta de la cosecha en el reino de Albafica, los dos habían hallado en el bosque el perfecto lugar para conocerse. Dégel agradecía el sacrificio del otro por despertarse a esa hora, aunque después cayera como en ese momento. No le molestaba, al contrario, de vez en cuando despegaba la vista de las hojas y observaba a su acompañante dormir, encontraba en esa actividad tanta paz como en ninguna otra. Estaba seguro que jamás se arrepentiría de haberlo salvado del poder de la reina Adhara.

El peliverde continuó con las líneas impresas, frotando sus ojos en algunas ocasiones. Camus le había dicho en algún momento que podría desarrollar un problema ocular si no controlaba su adicción por los libros, Dégel le había dado la razón pero nunca creyó que fuera ocurrir tan rápido. Su mano abandonó la melena de Kardia y se dirigió a sus ojos.

El escorpión entre abrió sus orbes y miró a su pareja, ¿cuántas veces había visto a Dégel así? Pero no importaba cuanto se lo pidiera, el acuariano no dejaría su libro. No le agradaba eso, así que haría lo que mejor sabía, en un rápido movimiento arrebató el objeto de las manos ajenas.

─ Kardia─ aludió el menor, evidenciando en su voz una latente amenaza─. El libro.

El peliazul lo colocó bajo su cuerpo y sacó algo de la bolsa de su pantalón pijama.

─ Ten─ ofreció una manzana a su pareja, quien levantó una ceja─. Te prometo que, cuando acabes, ninguno se arrepentirá.

Dégel, sabiendo ya a lo que se refería, sonrió por la ocurrencia del otro; su libro no tenía precio pero quería recompensar el esfuerzo de Kardia por estar con él tan temprano.

...

Al comienzo del trayecto, Manigoldo no había tenido idea del lugar al que se dirigían, sólo casi al concluir su camino logró notarlo. Podía notar la alta torre aún cuando se encontraba a una considerable distancia, sabía que el grueso cilindro de cemento cubierto por enredaderas, era guardián de las cenizas de todos los ancestros de Albafica, en pocas palabras, en ese lugar se hallaban los restos de la familia de su pareja.

La situación lo inquietaba en muchos aspectos, desde hace unas semanas notaba al pez comportarse de una manera extraña, y el que se dirigieran a ese sitio confirmaba que algo ocurría. Le seguía a la distancia correspondiente, con su mano derecha en el mango de su espada, sujeta al cinturón de su uniforme. El de piscis caminaba frente a él, vestido en plata, su melena azulada se meneaba conforme el ritmo del viento, Manigoldo no supo si el aroma del ambiente provenía de las rosas blancas que definían el área o las hebras del rey.

Su índice empezó a moverse nervioso en la agarradera del arma, nunca antes había recordado tanto la guerra como en esa ocasión, siendo guiado por el único sobreviviente de la familia real que el reino guardián de las almas casi extinguió.

Alcanzaron la gran puerta, elaborada con vidrios de colores perfectamente acomodados para formar una rosa blanca. El mayor se preguntaba si en verdad podía existir una persona con la paciencia para fabricar algo así o con el ingenio para hacer la punta de la torre con cristal tornasol. La construcción podía arrebatarle elogios a cualquiera, a pesar de la falta de ventanas.

─ Espera aquí.

La voz del menor sacó a Manigoldo de sus pensamientos, ¿cómo le pedía tal cosa? Siento tan evidente que su pareja no se encontraba bien, lo menos que quería era dejarlo solo en ese sitio que, estaba seguro, solamente le traería tormentosos recuerdos. Miró hacia los lados para comprobar que no había nadie cerca de ellos.

─ Mejor te acompaño─ dijo.

─ No, recuerda la ley─ advirtió Albafica, sin tomarse la molestia de observar al otro.

─ Hace mucho que eso dejó de importar─ comentó el mayor─. ¿Qué te ocurre?

─ Manigoldo─ nombró, viendo al aludido sobre el hombro─. Mis palabras fueron una orden no una sugerencia─ sin dar tiempo a una respuesta, entró en el recinto.

El cangrejo sentía que algo se rompía en su interior, ¿qué le sucedía a Albafica? No podía recordar algún motivo que justificara su forma de actuar y, siendo alejado de ese modo, no encontraría la respuesta pronto.

En el interior, las velas proporcionaban cierto calor al triste lugar, mientras las lilis, rosas y los lirios blancos inundaban con su fragancia. Pequeños rectángulos de plata resplandecía en las paredes, en cada uno de ellos había un nombre y dos fechas grabadas, indicando el nacimiento y el deceso de la persona.

─ Si están ahí, ayúdenme─ habló Albafica, arrodillado frente a tres láminas; sus manos yacían pegadas al piso, y su cabeza agachada hacia que su cabello también hiciera contacto con éste─. Por favor─ pidió, dando inicio a las lágrimas y los sollozos─. Mamá, papá, Afrodita... Por favor─ nombró a aquellos que había perdido cuando tenía nueve años, mismos que esperaba lo guiaran en ese atardecer.

...

Faltaba sólo un par de semanas para la firma del Acuerdo, sería la tercera ocasión que se realizaba, al menos así lo indicaban las cuentas que Kardia hacía mientras daba vueltas en su cama. Cuando surgió el tratado de paz entre su reino con el de los hielos eternos, contaba con doce años, edad en la que su necesidad de demostrarle a todos lo que podía hacer estaba en un nivel inhumano; tras diez años, eso era distinto, ya nadie dudaba de lo que era capaz.

Había cambiado, y no era el único. Dégel tenía dos décadas y, en poco más de dos meses, cumpliría veintiún años. El tiempo había hecho lo suyo sobre su cuerpo, su melena, la voz que tanto le gustaba escuchar... Llevó su mano a la frente mientras cerraba los ojos, ¿cuántas noches llevaba ya desvelándose? ¿por qué todos sus pensamientos desembocaban en una sola persona? ¿por qué Dégel no dejaba su mente? Bufó.

Se incorporó, abandonando el acogedor lecho en el que se convertía su cama cada noche. Antares lograba divisar su camino gracias a los hilos plateados provenientes de la Luna, aunque con un poco de dificultad. Alcanzó su tocador, encontrándose con un libro que ya tenía años atesorando.

Para su tortura, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, de esas que mucho tiempo atrás había calificado como idiotas. Aproximadamente, cuatro años llevaba encontrándose con Dégel, y podía jurar por quien fuera, eran los mejores que había vivido. Sus yemas acariciaron la pasta del objeto, recordando la vez en la que se lo había arrebatado a su dueño, el diccionario en el que descubrió las palabras perfectas para ganar una oportunidad con el acuariano y que no se cansaba de aprovechar. En esos momentos, temía que jamás lo haría.

Cerró sus ojos. Podía recordar a la perfección cada roce por parte del menor, cada beso, el modo en el que lo recibía... Más allá del deseo que sentía por Dégel, le agradaba la satisfacción y todo lo que provocaba el que buscara en él apoyo cuando algo andaba mal, le gustaba la manera en que uno complementaba la fuerza del otro.

─ Maldita sea─ dijo frustrado, abrió sus párpados, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. No entendía cómo pero él, que prácticamente había jurado no caer en eso, ahora se encontraba allí, luchando inútilmente contra una corriente invisible.

Llevaba noches tratando de negar la razón de su insomnio, también causante del dolor en la garganta que le provocaban las palabras no dichas. Pero ahora entendía, lo aceptaba y se rendía ante eso. Ya no podía negar que su sonrisa la provocaba Dégel, que despertarse temprano ya no era un sacrificio gracias a él, y en verdad esperaba que los momentos juntos no terminaran. Tras mucho tiempo de lucha interna, aceptó la conclusión, se había enamorado y era hora de saber si el acuariano sentía lo mismo. Y, por supuesto, no podía llegar con las manos vacías.

...

De antemano sabía que el rey se hallaba en su ducha nocturna, por lo que tenía mínimo media hora para preparar su sorpresa. Manigoldo había notado distante a su pareja desde hace tiempo y, tras pensar bastante, concluyó que debía ser más romántico, después de todo, Albafica se lo merecía. Había roto la ley de su reino, era lo mínimo que podía hacer o algo así le había dicho Kardia; ni en sus más locos sueños se había imaginado al escorpión dándole tal consejo, sin dudar, su relación con Dégel le hacía bien. Sin rayar en lo cursi, los dos concordaban en que habían encontrado la felicidad en el par de primos.

Colocó la pequeña mesa, donde su pareja solía tomar té, frente al ventanal, esperando que la luz del trío de velas y la luz de la luna hicieran una perfecta amalgama. Una orquídea rosa contenida en un cilindro de cristal, separaba las tazas blancas y al par de postres que aguardaban en su respectivo plato. Por alguna razón se hallaba nervioso, se limpió sus manos en el uniforme. Simplemente, esperaba que fuera del agrado del peliazul.

Al oír la puerta del cuarto de baño abrirse, el cangrejo dio un último vistazo a la mesa. Albafica iluminó la habitación con su presencia, había cambiado toda su vestimenta real por una sencilla pijama blanca, la cual hacia resaltar el océano guardado en sus iris y el mar de sus hebras. El corazón del mayor dio un salto al notar la impresión el los ojos del otro, duró unos segundos pero ahí estaba, antes de que se tornaran inexpresivos y se desviaran a la silla frente al tocador.

─ Deberías irte, Manigoldo─ dijo el menor, secando su cabello con una toalla─. Es tarde─ continuó, colgando la prenda en una silla.

─ Comparado con otras veces...

─ Sabes lo que pasará si te descubren─ interrumpió Albafica, sin intenciones de mirar de nuevo lo que había preparado su pareja.

─ No salgas con eso, no lo han hecho hasta ahora, ¿por qué sería distinto? ¿sabes algo que ignore?─ indagó, dando unos pasos hacia el rey, quien los retrocedió al instante─. Albafica, si hice algo mal...─ las orbes del aludido temblaron pero ninguno mostró intenciones de interrumpir el encuentro que sus ojos sostenían─. Pero, ¿cómo puedo remediarlo si no me quieres cerca de ti?

Los ojos del menor parecieron humedecerse, pero Manigoldo no sabía si era así o era una ilusión debido a la escasa luz. Quería aproximarse a su pareja para averiguarlo pero sus intentos fueron fallidos.

─ Si Asmita te ha amenazado...

─ No─ fue la escasa respuesta del peliazul, quien rogaba que su voz no reflejara el nudo de su garganta.

─ ¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre?─ cuestionó el cangrejo, perdiendo segundo a segundo su escasa paciencia─. ¡Por la verga y la concha de todos los dioses!─ exclamó, siendo esta ocasión más rápido que su compañero y yendo a apresarlo entre sus brazos─. Estoy enamorado de ti, maldita sea, ¿no te das cuenta?─ dijo, después de años de iniciar su relación.

Al inicio, el menor opuso resistencia y se notaba tenso, pero al paso de los segundos la situación cambió y unas cuantas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas.

─ ¿Qué sucede?─ volvió a preguntar el de cabello corto, esta vez preocupado al ver a su pareja en tal estado. Enterró sus dedos en las azuladas hebras mientras Albafica hundía su rostro en las prendas que le cubrían el pecho, sus manos fueron a aferrarse a los omóplatos del mayor.

─ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?─ preguntó entre sus sollozos─. ¿Por qué tenía que saberlo cuando estoy enamorado de ti, Manigoldo?

El aludido no comprendía lo que el otro trataba de hacerle ver pero debía ser algo muy importante, jamás pensó que Albafica le fuese a decir esas palabras. Hasta había pensado en apostar con Kardia para ver quien lo lograba primero, pero si alguno de los primos se enteraba les iría muy mal. Una de sus manos bajó a acariciar la espalda del otro.

─ No sólo vivías en el reino guardián de las almas─ pronunció el rey, en ese momento, al cangrejo ya no le agradaba hacia donde se dirigía la conversación, todo comenzaba a tener sentido, su mano se detuvo a la mitad del torso─. Sino que eres miembro de la familia real protegida por Cáncer, misma que asesinó a mis padres y a Afrodita.

El cuerpo del mayor quedó estático, ¿cómo lo había descubierto? Desde su llegada se adaptó bien a las costumbres y creencias de ahí, teniendo cierto desdén por las leyes, desde luego. A pesar de tener esa interrogante en su mente, no era el momento para formular esa pregunta.

─ No quería que lo supieras─ dijo, recargando su frente en la cabeza del pez─. Yo... Temo perderte─ confesó, apretando con fuerza a Albafica─. Soy el sobreviviente de aquellos que te quitaron a tu familia, los únicos del reino que se podían acercar a ti, entendería que me odiaras─ aflojó su agarre.

─ ¿Odiarte?─ repitió el menor, sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, salió de su refugio y miró al otro─. Mi reino fue el que inició con la guerra. Soy sucesor de la familia que devastó las tierras que por derecho son tuyas, causante del asesinato de tus padres, tu hermano menor y tu pueblo, yo...─ agachó su mirada─. No sé cómo ni que hacer para ganar tu perdón y, sobre todo, ser digno del amor que me profesas.

Las lágrimas de Albafica habían cesado, Manigoldo agradecía eso pero se preguntaba, ¿cómo el de Piscis podía llegar a ser tan estúpido?

─ No tengo nada que perdonarte, no eres responsable de las decisiones de tu padre─ levantó por la barbilla el rostro del otro─. Desde que te conocí supe quién eras y eso no impidió que cayera ante ti como un idiota.

Fue cuestión de fracción de segundo la duración de la vista de Manigoldo sobre los labios de Albafica, pero éste comprendió el mensaje. Sus níveas manos se enterraron en el cabello del otro, uniéndose en un beso. Ya no eran los niños de nueve y diez años que se encontraron en el camino después de la guerra, habían crecido y madurado, haciéndole frente a las pérdidas que sufrieron, mismas que, por más dolorosas y por más que se quisieran revertir, fueron las causantes de que se conocieran. Sus familias habían sido la causa de la soledad del contrario, pero ahora ellos se encargarían de destruir eso.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron sobre la cabeza de Albafica cuando ésta halló la almohada, la respiración de ambos había dejado de ser normal pero poco importaba eso. Mientras se besaban, las piernas del menor capturaron la cadera de Manigoldo, y las manos de los dos se deshacían de las estorbosas prendas, dándole paso a las caricias que quemaban la piel del contrario.

Las yemas del peliazul trazaron suavemente cada músculo de la espalda ajena, deleitándose al erizar la epidermis a su paso, incluso llegándola a herir cuando enterraba sus uñas como consecuencia de alguna invasión a sus áreas más sensibles. Se dejó guiar por las manos de su pareja cuando éste cambió de posición dejándolo sobre su pelvis. Se movió delicadamente, pero era más que suficiente para encender la virilidad de Cáncer, se acercó a besarlo de nuevo, y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en el acto.

─ Me encantas, Albafica─ dijo Manigoldo, recorriendo la cascada de hebras azules con su mano─. Temo que me volví adicto a ti.

El aludido negó con la cabeza antes de unir sus frentes, permitiéndole al cangrejo descubrir lo mucho que la temperatura del pez se había elevado tras sus palabras.

Los gemidos del menor no paraban de abandonar su boca cuando las embestidas de Manigoldo aumentaron en ritmo y fuerza; la pierna de Albafica sobre el hombro del otro sostenida por una mano de éste, la otra se encargaba de mastubarlo. Habían tenido sexo incontables veces pero esa ocasión, en especial, el cuerpo de ambos se sentía completamente entregado y complementado por el ajeno. Todo había pasado a ser perfecto.

...

Entró a la penumbra de su habitación, la oscuridad de la noche había hecho lo suyo dentro de esas cuatro paredes. Para ella, había sido un día pesado y su único objetivo era descansar, no sin antes darse un buen baño ya que, con sólo recordar las manos del hombre con el que había desperdiciado su tiempo sobre su piel, le hacía sentir sucia y asqueada.

Arrojó su capa a la cama, quedando con su vestido entallado de seda blanca. Se aproximó hacia una cajonera, donde sabía descansaba una lámpara, obtuvo un poco de luz con la que se dispuso a deshacer la coleta en la que se hallaba atado su plateada melena.

─ ¿Y bien?─ se escuchó una voz resonar en el cuarto, exaltándola─. ¿Has conseguido la ubicación exacta del arma?─ la silueta del rey de ese reino surgió de un rincón. La mujer vio con desprecio hacia su dirección.

─ Me asustaste─ dijo, terminando su labor con el cabello.

─ ¿Lo conseguiste?─ volvió a preguntar, advirtiendo en su tono que esperaba una respuesta. Se acercó a la joven.

─ No─ respondió, anticipando lo que provocaría la negativa.

─ ¿No?─ indagó, alcanzando a su acompañante.

Su mano agarró con fuerza las hebras de plata, trayendo consigo la cabeza de la chica más cerca de él. La víctima se quejo y tomó la muñeca del hombre entre sus manos, tratando de disminuir el daño.

─ Parece que no entiendes la importancia de conseguirla, ante ella nuestras armas serían nada─ le recordó, jalándola fuertemente.

─ ¡Suéltame!─ ordenó, ganándose una reprimienda─. ¡Ese sujeto no sabía nada! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!─ el rey la soltó, arrojándola la suelo.

─ Tal vez, por primera vez, debería mandar a un representante de nuestro reino a la firma del Acuerdo─ habló despacio, la atención de su hermana caía sobre él─. Sadalsuud tiene dos hijos─ inició, esperando que la mujer captara a qué se refería─. Quién mejor para decirnos el paradero del arma que uno de los príncipes.

La joven se arrodilló frente al gobernante y agachó su cabeza, había entendido las palabras del otro.

─ Lo que ordenes, Aspros.

* * *

La primera aparición de Aspros! Los geminianos no podían faltar en el fanfic. Espero les haya gustado :)

Hasta la próxima actualización.


	8. Ruptura

Hola, ¿cómo están? Ojalá estén disfrutando de sus vacaciones, les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII**

 **Ruptura.**

Dos horas habían transcurrido desde la salida del luminiscente sol, sus rayos ya habían despojado a cada rincón del castillo de la oscuridad en la que se sometía todas las noches. Eso tenían en común el día y la noche, ambos llegaban de forma inminente, sin permiso, sin que nadie pudiese impedirlo. Por más que alguien quisiese que uno fuera eterno o que uno llegara rápidamente, eso no sucedía. En ese momento, lo único que Camus anhelaba era la pronta culminación de ese día, la firma del Acuerdo.

Cada cinco años era lo mismo... sirvientes yendo y viniendo, posiblemente cumpliendo las órdenes del ama de llaves o del mayordomo; coches arribando con invitados de otros reinos, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo aumentaban en cantidad; la cocina no era la excepción, si del todo el palacio se tuviera que escoger un lugar para describir el caos, ese sería el ganador.

Sabía que no podría estar tranquilo en ningún sitio, ni siquiera en la biblioteca, porque no faltaría quien entrara a destruir la calma que un buen libro le brindaba. Por eso, armado con un breech blanco, un blazer negro y botas a juego, estaba dispuesto a alejarse de ese espectáculo. Pero antes, debía dirigirse a un sitio.

El camino de mármol bajo sus pies resplandecía a causa de la luz, tanto natural como aquella que desprendían los candelabros, innecesariamente encendidos a esa hora a consideración del príncipe más joven; los grandes colgaban del techo, los pequeños se adherían a anchos espejos entre las ventanas. En los pies de cada reflector, descansaba una silla de base plateada, combinando con los iluminadores y los marcos de las cristaleras. Repasó los bustos de aquellas personas a las que no conoció hasta que alcanzó su objetivo, llamó a la blanca puerta recibiendo una rápida aprobación para entrar.

─ Hay demasiado movimiento el día de hoy─ aseveró, cerrando la puerta tras él.

─ Eso explica tu vestimenta─ comentó su hermano, evaluando la propia en los grandes espejos que cubrían la pared frente a él.

─ Mi presencia en la bienvenida de los invitados no es obligatoria─ recordó, tomando asiento en la preparada cama.

─ Creí que ya habías superado ese rencor.

─ Lo he hecho, pero no entiendo ¿por qué siempre tiene que ser aquí? ¿Por qué no firman el Acuerdo en su reino? Nos evitarían toda esta... prisa.

─ Estaría a favor de tu punto pero nuestros guardias no sobrevivirían a tal temperatura. Tú has sido testigo de cómo incluso adentrarse en el bosque les afecta─ recordó, mientras abotonaba su saco azul marino.

─ Tienes razón. Bueno, me alegra saber que nuestro futuro rey tolerará esos climas.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?─ indagó, ajustando los últimos detalles de su atuendo.

─ Porque antes no podías pasar más de media hora ahí, pero ahora permaneces mucho tiempo en el bosque─ meditó un poco, bajo la atenta mirada de Dégel─. Parece ser que el primo Albafica ya no es tan reservado como antes.

─ ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?─ preguntó el mayor. Su hermano no era tonto, lo sabía... sólo esperaba que Camus no hubiese descubierto, de algún modo, la relación secreta que sostenía con el peliazul.

─ Tú me comentaste que el halcón es de él─ le recordó. Eso le había dicho el mayor cuando le preguntó sobre el dueño del animal que, en algunas ocasiones, le llevaba mensajes.

─ Por un momento lo olvidé─ mintió Dégel, sintiendo cómo una parte de su ser se tranquilizaba mientras otra se entristecía al continuar con esa farsa. Se encaminó a la puerta─. Vámonos, Camus.

El aludido suspiró, se incorporó con la promesa de tener un día agotador. Siguiendo los pasos de su hermano, atravesó el marco de la puerta, preguntándose ¿hasta cuándo dejaría de mentir Dégel?... ¿Tan grave era lo que le ocultaba?

...

En cuanto su tacto le había indicado estar en el frío terreno ajeno, sus pies lo condujeron hacia el calmado robledal, ignorando las miles de quejas de su padre sobre lo irrespetuoso que es no presentarse a la firma del Acuerdo, de todas maneras, el heredero era el único con la obligación de asistir y ese no era él. A Milo no le importaba escuchar a los dos reyes hablar sobre los términos del Acuerdo, algo absurdo en su opinión ya que cada vez eran las mismas, al menor protegido por Antares le interesaba algo que sólo entre esos árboles podía encontrar.

Fue así como terminó trepado de una alta rama, acechando como todo un depredador. Se había adentrado en el bosque y, haciendo una elección al azar, escogió un roble para escalarlo con el fin de tener mejor visión. Su grueso abrigo le esperaba en el suelo, donde lo había dejado al ser un estorbo para ganar altura, después de todo, no lo necesitaba en esa zona. El sol resplandecía como todas las mañanas de cielo despejado y los pájaros cumplían con su tarea de alabarle como el amo del mundo.

El rostro de Milo viró al escuchar cierto sonido peculiar; las aves podían estar interpretando la melodía más hermosa de todas y él no lo notaría. Sólo le interesaba una sola. Esa a la que veía con más frecuencia por el terreno boscoso cerca de su reino.

─ Veo que tienes la costumbre de trepar árboles.

Bajó la mirada hacia el dueño de esa voz, y sí, no era una jugarreta de su mente: era Camus. El acuariano descendió de Albali y se deshizo del casco que lo protegía, mientras observaba al peliazul perder altura, esta vez por su propia cuenta y no por obra de alguien más. Casi se le escapa una sonrisa al recordar las veces que cayó de algún árbol cuando eran más jóvenes.

─ Buscaba algo─ reveló, tomando su abrigo─. Tal vez tú...─ las palabras murieron a manos de un par de zafiros y todo lo que traían consigo. Milo ya no era un niño, y con la imagen frente a él, podía confirmar que el tiempo había hecho de las suyas con Camus. Ese traje de jinete no hacía más que resaltar cada parte de su cuerpo, por un instante el escorpión estuvo cerca de cubrir al otro con su prenda para que nadie más lo viera.

La copa de un árbol se movió con brusquedad, Albali se alarmó por unos segundos siendo calmado por su compañero. Ambos príncipes la vieron, la causa de esa ligera agitación: una lechuza blanca.

─ Skat─ nombró Camus, siguiendo al ave hasta desaparecer de su vista.

─ ¿Es tuya?─ preguntó Milo, confundido y deseando una respuesta negativa de los labios ajenos. Porque si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, esa lechuza debía de pertenecer al amante de su hermano. Era la única razón lógica para los mensajes que Kardia recibía, para las ya no aventuras del mayor y las pláticas de Antía sobre lo mucho que se enojaría su padre.

─ No─ respondió el más joven, alejando los pensamientos de la mente del peliazul─. Diría que es de mi hermano, Dégel.

Esas palabras confirmaban su sospecha, Kardia insatisfecho de todas sus conquistas fue por una prácticamente prohibida por su padre.

─ ¿Mascota?

─ Ave mensajera─ expuso, acariciando el rostro de su caballo.

─ Kardia tiene un halcón─ soltó el peliazul, encontrándose con los ojos de su acompañante.

─ ¿Un halcón? Creí que ese animal lo utilizaba el rey Albafica.

─ No creo que él sea un hombre de muchas palabras─ dijo, tal vez tratándose de burlar del mencionado. Aún así, la atención de Camus había partido hacia otro sitio─. El usa una paloma─ silencio.

─ Tengo que regresar─ informó, siendo su ascendo a Albali detenido por Milo.

─ Te acompaño.

Si Camus compartía su misma sospecha, eso el escorpión lo ignoraba, pero algo sabía, lo intuía. Desconocía qué podía pasarle al hermano de Camus si se descubría la verdad, pero a Kardia... Su padre no odiaba a muerte a los habitantes del reino de los hielos eternos, pero si el rey Sadalsuud se enteraba probablemente desataría otra guerra y eso no podía permitirlo.

...

Arribaron a una estancia de amplias proporciones, al entrar los aguardaban un par de grandes ventanas cubiertas por traslúcida tela; entre ellas, descansaba una metálica armadura, sus guantes yacían entrelazados sobre el pomo de una espada unida al piso. Uno de los laterales era ocupado por un librero de temas diversos, la pared contraria era cubierta casi en su totalidad por un mapa donde se apreciaban los reinos. La mesa en el centro podía ser útil para catorce personas, y estaba elaborada de firme madera, al igual que los asientos.

El rey Sadalsuud tomó el centro, su plateada y pesada capa lo abrigó, echando un poco de su blanco cabello sobre sus hombros; su azulado atuendo se cubría con un sin fin de bordados de plata, siendo esos dos los colores característicos del reino, la dorada corona destacaba en su cabeza. El rey Sargas se sentó a su derecha, su abrigo rojizo cubrió parte de su atuendo guinda al colocarse sobre la silla, haciendo poco notorios sus adornos de oro, sobresaliendo aquel que descansaba en su cráneo cubierto de castañas hebras, y que lo marcaba como el monarca del reino del sol naciente.

─ Este día, nos reunimos con la intención de plantear las condiciones del Acuerdo de paz de nuestros reinos─ enunció el de melena blanquecina─. Ustedes─ observó a Dégel a su izquierda y a Kardia sentado junto al otro rey─, están aquí para aprender cómo llevar a cabo esta reunión y, en un futuro, tenga el mismo resultado satisfactorio.

El joven de Acuario asintió a pesar de considerar ese encuentro innecesario. Sus violetas iris chocaron contra unas azuladas, mismas que desde hace unos días extrañaba. No poderse tratar como normalmente lo hacían era tarea sencilla para Dégel, pero no se encontraba seguro de la situación del otro y es que, desde que piso la congelada tierra, pudo sentir ese fuego en su mirada incinerarle sus prendas: su pantalón negro, su saco, la blanca camisa abajo de éste, incluso los oscuros zapatos.

─ Quiero recorrer el palacio─ soltó el peliazul, logrando ser el punto de atención.

─ Kardia...─ suspiró su padre, cansino, no le sorprendía esa actitud en su hijo.

─ Él─ señaló al peliverde─, y yo haremos esto hasta que seamos los reyes y para eso falta mucho. Además, ¿qué de interesante tiene leer lo mismo cada cinco años?

Dégel mordió el interior de su labio para reprimir una sonrisa, esa clase de actitud su padre la reprobaba y le sorprendía no haber escuchado ya un discurso sobre buenos modales.

─ Le pido una disculpa rey Sadalsuud.

─ No hay porqué, si eso desea nuestro invitado... Dégel, lleva al príncipe Kardia a conocer el castillo. El rey Sargas y yo continuaremos con esto.

─ Lo que digas, padre.

Se levantó del asiento, valorando si la sonrisa del peliazul podía adquirir mayores dimensiones. Salió de la estancia en compañía de Kardia, no lo negaría, también le agradó salir de esa reunión. Pero sabía el origen de ese repentino deseo por un recorrido, y no era otro más que la petición del peliazul, esa que tenía haciéndole desde hace tiempo: conocer su recámara.

...

Habían arribado hace un par de minutos, suficiente tiempo para guardar a Albali. El cuarto donde se encontraban era más pequeño que el resto de la caballeriza, pues éste sólo albergaba tres caballos, los de la familia real. Había ventanas en la parte superior de las paredes para darle a los animales un poco de la luz natural que brindaba el sol. Sólo contaba con cuatro pequeños cuartos para los caballos: el negro era el de su padre y el gris de Dégel, el tercero era de Albali y el cuarto permanecía vacío, hace muchos años, ese lugar solía ocuparlo el caballo de su madre, pero ahora estaba en desuso. Tal vez aguardando a la yegua de la esposa de su hermano o la suya.

─ ¿Por qué están separados estos caballos de los otros?─ preguntó Milo, sacándose un guante para tratar de acariciar al blanco animal.

─ Porque son de mi familia─ contestó Camus, palabras que, a oídos del escorpión, estaban grabadas para ser una respuesta automática a muchas cosas, como si fuera impuesta por alguien más.

─ Eso no responde mi pregunta─ comentó, mientras Albali relinchaba por su intento de acercarse─. ¿Eso los hace distintos al resto?

─ Es mi padre quien insiste en tenerlos así─ confesó. Tomó la mano de Milo para detener la acción que molestaba a su caballo─. Déjalo, no le agradas─ deshizo su agarre sin notar que estaba bajo la atenta mirada del peliazul y de lo que había encendido en ella─. Creo que debemos irnos─ comunicó, tras dejar su casco colgado en la pared junto a otros. El de Escorpio le siguió, agradeciendo el no poseer la misma sensación de querer tener sexo con ese hombre que hace unos años, porque ese traje de equitación le hacía lucir muy bien, o al menos eso pensaba él.

Recordaba perfectamente cuando se conocieron... Tantas cosas habían cambiado desde esa vez; ya no había guerras entre ellos desde la última, donde murieron muchas personas que apreciaba, padres de sus amigos y su tío principalmente, ahora la paz parecía estar en manos del rey Sadalsuud y esa arma con la que exterminó a la mayoría de sus tropas hace aproximadamente diez años; el sujeto frente a él ya no era el mismo niño indefenso que necesitó ser salvado, al contrario, parecía que él necesitaba ser rescatado de Camus, eso de acuerdo a Antía. Los dos habían abandonado esos pequeños cuerpos para ser lo que eran en ese momento. Sujetó la blanca muñeca del acuariano, obedeciendo a su inconsciente. Los ojos de Camus de nuevo sobre los suyos, lo miraban con desconcierto, Milo incluso podía jurar que le preguntaban ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer eso? Forcejeó con él hasta poder arrinconarlo junto a las puertas que separaban el cuarto del resto de la caballeriza.

─ ¿Qué...?─ la mano de Milo sobre su boca fue su tope. La sujetó mientras comenzaba a congelarla, hasta tal punto que el escorpión la retiró entre quejas.

─ Que extraña habitación tienes.

Se escuchó la voz de alguien entrando a la morada de los caballos de la guardia real. Camus viró entre los brazos que aún lo aprisionaban, entendiendo el porqué del comportamiento del otro... estaba mal espiar, pero sólo así conseguiría la verdad.

─ ¿Por qué dormiría en este lugar?

─ Bueno, conociendo la intención que tienes por secuestrarme y llevarme a ella─ bromeó, tomando de las caderas a su acompañante y arrimarlo a él.

─ Tu suerte no es tanta, Kardia─ dijo, ascendiendo por los formados brazos.

─ ¿Ah no?─ volteó a todos lados─. No hay nadie aquí─ sonrió, acariciando una de las níveas mejillas─. Mueres por arrancarme los labios.

Dégel correspondió a la sonrisa, definitivamente esa era una frase que no describía lo que sentía en esos momentos. Pero sí, sabía que a esa hora las caballerizas permanecían solas. Sus labios se encontraron, como otras veces en el bosque, ansiando cada segundo profundizar más esa cavidad, pareciendo un recuento después de años. Milo pudo notar cómo a Camus se le paralizaba la respiración, probablemente estaba más sorprendido que él; aunque, ahora sabía la verdadera razón del comportamiento de su hermano.

─ Llévame a tu habitación─ pidió, llenando su cuerpo con oxígeno otra vez.

─ Durante el baile, cuando todos estén ocupados─ las comisuras de Kardia se estiraron, del mismo modo que las de un niño pequeño al obtener lo que desea─. Continuemos con el recorrido─ se safó de las manos del peliazul, haciendo que éste bufara.

─ Eso lo dije para verte caminar con ese pantalón.

─ Kardia─ suspiró Dégel, un par de pasos alejado del aludido.

─ Me dan ganas de...

─ No será aquí, ni en cualquier otro sitio si sigues con eso─ advirtió, dándole la espalda para caminar hacia la salida que daba hacia el bosque─. Ven, hay que seguir.

─ Voy detrás de ti─ pronunció, siguiendo al heredero del reino.

─ Eso fue algo...─ Milo trató de formular algo que describiera la sensación con la que se quedó, pero su cerebro le mandó la señal de algo más importante: Camus entre sus brazos─. ¿Estás bien?─ preguntó, pues era de conocimiento público que ese tipo de comportamiento era intolerado en el reino de los hielos eternos.

─ Sí─ afirmó a penas audible, liberándose de esa prisión que simbolizaban las extremidades de Antares. Agarró el casco que había dejado momentos atrás.

─ ¿Te marcharás con Albali? ¿No crees que esté cansado?─ cuestionó, siguiendo de cerca los pasos del otro.

─ Sólo lo monté unos minutos.

─ Camus─ le nombró, sujetándolo otra vez.

─ No hagas eso─ pidió, ocultando en su voz un tono de advertencia.

─ Disculpame─ lo soltó─. Pero si lo que quieres es olvidarte de esto, conozco un lugar secreto que te ayudará. Si me sigues no te arrepentirás.

...

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, las lámparas de techo, adornadas con critales, iluminaban la recámara debido a la ausencia del gran astro. Su hijo se hallaba frente a grandes espejos colocándose una banda en diagonal, teniendo cuidado de no cubrir alguna de las insignias que ahora adornaban su saco, el color de su nuevo complemento era palteado igual que la corona sobre su cabeza. No necesitó desviar la atención de su reflejo para saber quién se atrevería a entrar así a sus aposentos.

─ Y bien... ¿qué quería el hijo de Sargas? Supongo que deseaba descubrir la ubicación del arma─ opinó el rey Sadalsuud, después de sellar la entrada.

─ No es así, padre─ aseguró Dégel, dejando su ropa─. No dijo mucho, en verdad─ se acercó al mueble junto a su cama donde descansaba un listón oscuro─. La supuesta arma está a salvo.

─ Ya hemos hablado sobre eso─ dijo, severo─. Serás rey algún día y como tal, debes de asegurar la paz para tu pueblo, aunque eso implique mentir─ observó a su heredero atarse el cabello a la altura del hombro─. Los sirvientes están por algo, no te comportes de una manera tan impropia─ lo regañó como solía hacerlo─. Baja ya, el baile está por iniciar.

Salió de la habitación dejando a Dégel disfrutando de la soledad, porque para el joven era mejor que estar discutiendo con su padre por sus diferentes formas de pensar. En un futuro sería su turno de reinar y hacer el cambio que tanto deseaba.

...

Se trasladaban por ese lugar oscuro desde hace unos minutos, la luz era casi inexistente en el sitio, sólo unas extrañas luces fluorescentes brillaban en las paredes de roca. Camus desconocía la hora exacta del día pero, dado a que pasó toda la tarde junto a Milo hasta que el sol cayó, podía imaginar lo avanzado del baile con repasar los hechos. Los momentos compartidos con el peliazul habían sido más gratos de lo que alguien pudiera imaginar; sin embargo, algo no le agradaba...

Aún recordaba el primer encuentro sostenido con el escorpión, cuando lo salvó de los planes de sus soldados... ese momento en el que las turquesas parecieron encontrar algo en sus iris. Después, al volverse a ver, de nuevo esas gemas se habían prendado de las suyas y ahora, tras pasar horas a su lado, había ocurrido otra vez, pero ahora pudo descifrar lo que ocultaba esa mirada.

─ Ten cuidado, el piso está resbaloso─ observó Milo, sujetando la nívea muñeca.

El escorpión le había dicho algo notorio para él, no era necesario tomarse esa molestia. El camino se estrechó, haciendo que prosiguiera siguiendo los pasos de su guía, mientras ganaban altura. El agarre sobre su extremidad se apretó un poco, moviendo esas palabras en su boca que exigían salir con cada atención del otro hacia su persona.

─ Milo, yo...─ inició, sin conocer cuáles eran las palabras para manejar esa situación─. No soy como mi hermano─ intentó darse a explicar, siguiendo de cerca los pasos expertos en el terreno─. A mí no me gustan...

─ Llegamos─ interrumpió el mayor, decidiendo convertir a ese lugar en su objetivo desde el inicio.

─ Milo─ nombró, siendo su intención dejar las cosas claras entre ellos. El aludido lo liberó y le otorgó su atención, sabiendo ya el rumbo de la conversación─. No me gustan los hombres... podemos ser amigos, pero no puedo ofrecerte nada más.

─ Lo sé, Camus─ aseguró, regalándole una sonrisa. Esa tarde se había dejado al descubierto, no tenía sentido negarle al acuariano algo de lo que ya estaba seguro─. Y no te pido nada más─ dicho esto, giró, siendo traicionado por su pie, se desequilibró y fue abrazado por la gravedad.

─ ¡Milo!─ gritó Camus, al verlo perder los varios metros que lo separaban del suelo─. ¿Estás bien?─ cuestionó, tratando de aferrarse a la dura roca que tenía como pared para no sufrir el mismo desenlace que su compañero.

Viendo hacia abajo fue que se percató de lo especial del lugar... había una laguna, como en el exterior de la cueva pero a diferencia de ésta, el agua que la formaba brillaba, dándole un color plateado. Percibió al peliazul sonreirle, evidentemente él sabía la respuesta.

─ Mira hacia arriba─ sugirió, ignorando el agua que cubría la mitad de su cuerpo.

El acuariano tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por escuchar para lograr entender las palabras del caído. Así lo hizo. Sus ojos se tornaron más grandes al observar la maravilla sobre él. Cientos de luciérnagas adornaban el techo, creando una iluminación en el lugar que no tenía igual; pequeños hilos de cristal colgaban de las alturas, tan brillantes que parecían estar decorados con diamantes... ¿cómo no había notado eso?

─ ¡¿Te gusta?!

─ Es hermoso─ respondió inconsistente. Sus mejillas se acaloraron por esas palabras, que tan poco estaba acostumbrado a decir. Miró a Milo, quien yacía en el agua con esa perfecta sonrisa que comenzaba a molestarle de cierto modo, ya que sus comisuras también habían dibujado una en su rostro.

─ ¡Escucha! Regresa por donde subimos, te veré en la orilla─ indicó el peliazul.

El menor dirigió la vista hacia donde le señalaba la mano de Antares, logró divisar la arena marcando el límite al agua y comprendió el por qué la falta de firmeza del suelo, y junto a la pared estaba la estrecha rampa que les permitió ascender. Observó a su amigo... el rostro, la melena, el grueso abrigo, la ropa, todo completamente empapado. Una idea le cruzó por la mente: darle a un buen día el final que se merecía. Porque después de eso, regresaría a su casa, con las reglas de su padre, a tratar de adoptar la imagen fría y sin sentimientos de un príncipe digno de su reino... Se arrojó al agua, quien lo abrazó como lo hizo con Milo. Al asomar su cabeza, le otorgó al escorpión el único obsequio que podía darle en ese momento: su sonrisa.

...

Sus ojos se rehusaban a despegarse del ensombrecido cielo, conservaban la esperanza de visualizar alguna estrella, pero las nubes y la espesa niebla parecían convertir ese sueño en una labor titánica. Su alba blanca se mezclaba con la casulla de bordes dorados que lo protegían del frío característico de la región. Su cabello rubio danzaba con el helado viento, fallando en su misión de resguardarle el cuello, zona que su pesada vestimenta no lograba cubrir. No le importaba exponerse un poco, si así conseguía la paz que buscaba.

─ Deberías entrar.

Su corazón se estrujó al escuchar esa voz, conocía al dueño desde su niñez, y aunque la distancia los separó durante su juventud, aún poseían la confianza de tratarse como personas cercanas.

Él nació siendo príncipe del reino de la justicia eterna, los guiados bajo la constelación de la virgen, y al igual que su hermano Asmita, tenía la habilidad de saber todo sobre cualquier persona, su pasado y su presente, nada ni nadie escapaba de ellos. Por eso, si alguien infringía las leyes creadas por "los justos", ambos eran los encargados de comunicarlo y, si ellos así lo solicitaban, apresar al culpable. Para eso, su palacio yacía sobre las nubes, albergando prisiones que podían contener a cualquier ser. Su hermano mayor estaba encargado de vigilar a los nacidos en ciertos años; mientras él, cuidaba del resto. Fue así que le conoció, que conoció a Aioria. Al finalizar la guerra entre el reino de los hielos eternos y el del sol naciente, estuvo presente en la restauración de los daños, siendo esa la primera vez que lo veía en persona. El castaño estaba bajo su vigilancia, por lo que sabía el desenlace fatal de su padre a manos del rey Sadalsuud e, ignorando los principios de indiferencia que debía aprender, le ofreció ayuda.

─ Estoy bien.

─ Es bueno escuchar eso─ dijo, acercándose al barandal donde permanecía recargado el rubio.

─ ¿Cómo estás?─ preguntó, estableciendo contacto con la mirada del castaño.

─ Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie─ comentó, irónico.

─ Es una lástima que Marin no pudo acompañarte, me hubiese gustado conocerla en persona.

─ Como sabes, se quedó en el reino. Yo vine a cuidar de mis primos─ informó, haciendo referencia a la descendencia de Antares.

─ Me alegra que hayas encontrado a alguien con quien pasar tu vida─ se perdió de nuevo entre la nada ofrecida por la neblina.

─ Gracias─ observó las vírgenes manos aferradas a la fría barda─. Ahora, es gracioso recordar nuestra juventud... aquellas veces tratando de hacerte entender lo que sentía por ti─ habló, recordando los momentos que pusieron a prueba su relación con el rubio... todas esas ocasiones en las que Shaka le había rechazado, y estaba seguro de que la causa era los estúpidos preceptos en los que se regía su pueblo.

─ Eso no era amor─ pronunció, desanimado al caer en esa situación, donde usaba por completo su fuerza de voluntad para negar sus sentimientos y rechazar los de Aioria.

─ No puedes saberlo─ afirmó el castaño, sujetando con firmeza el brazo del príncipe, quedando en un combate cara a cara─. Puedes tener un amplio conocimiento pero referente a emociones, te hace falta mucho por aprender.

 _ **"Débil"**_

Ahora, era Shaka quien se aferraba a los fuertes brazos de su acompañante... ese dolor ocasional recorriéndole desde su coxis hasta su cerebro, le indicaba que había llegado la hora de abandonar la reunión y concentrarse en su tarea principal.

─ No es correcto el que caiga tal labor sobre ti y tu hermano. Los justos deberían hacer algo. El que cuiden de todos y...

─ Nacimos con el poder para llevar a cabo nuestra tarea─ aseguró, aliviado de su pesar─. Es tiempo de despedirme─ se apartó un poco del castaño, su mano ascendió hasta hallar uno de los hombros ajenos─. Te deseo la felicidad junto a ella.

Aioria, ante esas palabras, se perdió en el paisaje que había capturado al rubio... quería a Marin pero jamás, ni siquiera en otra vida, sería lo mismo a los sentimientos que Shaka le despertaba. El príncipe entró al salón buscando al anfitrión para hacerle conocer su partida; el dolor se había marchado completamente, tal y como lo supuso, y es que al estar con Aioria parecía que su mente dejaba de concentrarse en suprimir el poder del causante de todo el caos... como si esas emociones fueran una distracción, una que podía terminar en tragedia si caía ante ella.

...

El regreso al castillo fue ameno para los dos, Milo narrando sus aventuras y Camus sonriendo ante tales ocurrencias, incluso logró robarle alguna risa. El peliazul supo cómo borrar el momento incómodo ocurrido en la cueva y sustituirlo por recuerdos agradables de su joven amistad. Habían esquivado los pasillos principales para evitar encontrarse con los invitados y, así, impedir la destrucción de la imagen que, con tanto esfuerzo, creó su padre sobre su hermano y él. Lograron alcanzar el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, tenuemente iluminado por los candelabros; por instinto, volteó sobre su hombro viendo hacia el lado contrario del corredor, donde se ubicaba la recámara de Dégel... allí estaba, frente a la puerta, su padre.

" _Llévame a tu habitación_ ", " _Durante el baile, cuando todos estén ocupados_ ", vino a su mente la escena protagonizada por su hermano y el de Milo. No comprendía del todo, pero no permitiría que el secreto de Dégel se descubriera de esa manera. Tomó la muñeca de su acompañante y caminó hacia el rey de esas tierras.

─ Padre─ llamó, obteniendo la atención del aludido y su aproximación hacia ellos.

─ ¿Dónde estuviste?─ cuestionó, con el ceño fruncido, siendo su rostro cubierto por evidente molestia─. ¿Cómo puedes caminar así por el palacio?─ preguntó, percatándose de la ropa húmeda de su hijo.

─ Es mi culpa, rey Sadalsuud─ aseguró Milo. La mirada del mencionado cayó por primera vez sobre él, como si hasta ese instante hubiera notado su presencia─. Deseaba explorar los terrenos cercanos y sufrimos un incidente... me temo que eso nos desvió de nuestras obligaciones.

─ En efecto, príncipe─ concordó el de melena blanca─. Pero ambos deben de recordar que somos los líderes de todo un pueblo, si no ponemos el ejemplo, le aseguro, no lo harán los que están por debajo de nosotros... los dos tienen que comportarse como lo que son.

─ Me disculpo, este día se salió de control─ pronunció Camus, apretando con sutileza el agarre que sostenía sobre la extremidad del peliazul.

─ Eso no es digno de nosotros y mucho menos decirlo frente a un invitado como el príncipe Milo─ reprendió─. Será mejor que se arreglen y bajen─ la pareja asintió e hizo una reverencia─. Dile a tu hermano que primero están las responsabilidades, no importa si le está explotando la cabeza debe estar en el baile─ dicho esto se marchó.

Camus liberó al escorpión y perdió la vista en la puerta próxima, si Dégel no estaba en el baile entonces no se encontraría solo, y se negaba a interrumpir algo así.

─ Hay que cambiarnos. Nos vemos abajo─ se despidió, tomando diferentes direcciones.

Dentro de las cuatro paredes, Dégel se encontraba sobre la ingle de Kardia, con el cuerpo de éste entre sus dobladas piernas. Su cabello caía en cascada sobre su pecho y espalda, adhiriéndose algunos mechones en su rostro debido a su cuerpo perlado en sudor. Las manos de Antares sobre su cadera marcaban el ritmo de sus movimientos, permitiéndole sentir zonas desconocidas en su interior. Se mordió el labio inferior al estar alcanzando su punto máximo, el pulgar del peliazul fue el encargado de separar su boca liberando los gemidos que se esforzaba en contener pero que tanto le gustaban a Kardia. La mano de éste comenzó a atender el miembro acuariano, estando ya es su propio borde quería terminar al mismo tiempo que su pareja. Los movimientos se tornaron involuntarios y la habitación se inundó en sonidos de sus gargantas, la temperatura llegó a su máximo, al igual que sus cuerpos.

Los dedos de Kardia se enredaron en los largos cabellos verdes, alcanzaron la nuca y aproximaron el rostro de Dégel hasta que los labios de los dos se hallaron. Las hebras azules y verdes se combinaron sobre la sábana blanca, las lenguas se enredaban mientras las carnosidades iban coloreándose de un tono más vivo. Un fino hilo de saliva surgió al separarse, el escorpión delineó la boca de otro, pensando en cuánta razón tuvo... Dégel se había convertido en su perdición.

─ Te traje algo─ dijo, sonriendo al ver al otro alzar una ceja─. Baja.

El protegido por Acuario descendió del otro con cuidado, en verdad Kardia había tentado a su lado incrédulo con esas palabras. El peliazul no tardó en localizar su saco y de él extrajó una pequeña caja rectangular de color blanco atada con un listón color azul rey. Se sentó en la orilla de la cama donde lo aguardaba su amante y le entregó el presente.

─ Lo mandé hacer con los colores de tu reino, para que no dieras explicaciones si eran rojos─ explicó, al ver en las iris púrpuras algo que no sabía interpretar.

─ ¿Por qué?─ formuló, encontrándose anonadado por el regalo: lentes plateados con un pequeño zafiro azul en cada pata.

─ Para que puedas leer sin tener tu rostro metido en el libro o frotando tus ojos─ contó, apreciando la reacción del acuariano.

Dégel se convirtió en un torbellino de emociones ante la explicación de Kardia, él que podía jurar que nunca le prestaba atención cuando le leía en el bosque porque siempre terminaba dormido. Por primera vez, no supo cómo comportarse, no podía ponerle nombre a lo que sentía en esos momentos.

─ Nunca me he echado a un cuatro ojos─ bromeó, tratando de sacar al otro de donde estaba.

─ Y hoy tampoco lo harás, hay que bajar.

El peliverde se levantó bajo la atenta mirada del escorpión, colocó el regalo en el mueble junto a la cabecera y comenzó la búsqueda de sus prendas. Kardia lo contempló hasta que se cubrió con la vestimenta que tanto le había agradado. Habían pasado cinco años desde su primera noche, esa ocasión en la laguna cuando Dégel le capturó sin intentarlo... era algo extraño para él esa faceta romántica que el acuariano hacía emerger, aún cuando llevaban casi cuatro años sosteniendo su relación.

─ ¿No regresarás?

Su compañero lo devolvió al mundo colocándose frente a él. Kardia estaba calmado, algo inusual en su persona, pero estaba aventurándose en algo peligroso y desconocido, algo que se desataría al pronunciar dos palabras que necesitaba decir. Unió sus labios fugazmente y después le concedió a Dégel una sonrisa diferente a todas las demás, una que removió el pecho del peliverde.

─ Estoy enamorado de ti─ confesó, el otro inmediatamente se tensó─. Yo... Te amo─ pronunció dudoso, no debido a que se hallase confundido de sus sentimientos sino más bien porque nunca se imaginó diciendo esas palabras.

El desconcierto del acuariano fue evidente en su cara, la situación ya había salido de control. Se apartó unos pasos de Kardia. Todo lo que habían pasado juntos pasó por su cabeza, y de la nada surgió su deber hacia su reino.

─ Fue una imprudencia de mi parte permitir que esto llegara tan lejos.

─ Dégel... ¿qué sientes al estar conmigo?─ indagó el escorpión, siendo complicado hacer esa pregunta por primera vez. Silencio.

─ Lo siento, no puedo corresponderte─ tajó el acuariano, sin querer escuchar otra palabra de su acompañante─. Esto debe terminar aquí.

Salió de su habitación con una horrible sensación en el pecho, se sentía mal y se negaba a profundizar sobre la causa.

─ Dégel, necesitas bajar─ informó Camus, al encontrarse con el mencionado─. ¿Estás bien?─ cuestionó, notando extraño a su hermano.

─ Sí─ fue su respuesta al pasar junto al menor.

Su hermano se adelantó y él se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos, algo había pasado, lo comprobó al ver una lágrima correr por la mejilla de Dégel.

...

─ ¿A quién espías?

─ A nadie, sólo no me apetece estar rodeado de tantas personas─ respondió, reconociendo a Milo como dueño de esa voz pícara.

Camus permanecía recargado de costado en uno de los pilares que constituían la entrada al salón donde se realizaba el baile. Su cabello caía sobre el hombro cubriendo parte de la tela negra que conformaba su saco de botones dorados, la vista del peliazul descendió hasta el blanco pantalón dándole libertad a su imaginación... Sacudió su cabeza reprendiéndose por ese comportamiento, ahora comprendía la razón por la cual el acuariano descubrió sus intenciones secretas.

─ ¿Acaso no hay alguien con quien desees bailar?─ indagó, colocándose a su lado.

─ Está ocupada─ contestó, mirando en dirección de la persona.

Los ojos de Camus yacían enfocados en una delgada mujer de melena larga y platinada, portaba un largo vestido blanco del que destacaba la pedrería en el escote en forma de corazón, posiblemente para deslumbrar a su acompañante. Ella era princesa del reino del pensamiento propio, una manera sutil de decirles egoístas en opinión del escorpión; aún corría el rumor del supuesto asesinato en contra de su anciano padre planeado por su hermano mayor: el rey Aspros. Su pueblo se caracterizaba por poseer el mejor arsenal de armas de todos los reinos, prácticamente las innovaciones las hacían ellos. Es por eso que, con tal poder, "los justos" obligaron a éste a casarse con el rey Asmita para tener un mejor control sobre él, nadie sabía cómo el rubio lograba eso, algunos consideraban que conocía un importante secreto sobre el regido por Géminis.

─ No me sorprende que esté cazando esposo.

─ No te expreses así de ella─ regañó el menor, frunciendo el ceño.

─ Que no te escuche defenderla de ese modo o querrá casarse contigo─ comentó Milo, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su azulado pantalón─. La princesa Seraphina solamente va tras el mejor postor, y ustedes teniendo tan terrible arma no dudo en que acepte sin pensarlo─ continuó, enfadando a su compañero─. ¿A dónde vas?─ preguntó, al ponerse Camus en marcha.

─ A algún sitio donde no pueda escuchar tales comentarios.

─ Camus─ nombró, siguiendo los pasos del aludido─. Está bien, me disculpo por ofender a tu amor─ pronunció, alcanzando al de ojos color zafiro.

El de Acuario suspiró arrepentido por darle una información tan valiosa a ese niño.

...

 _La oscuridad se proclamaba reina de la mayoría del lugar, exceptuando el corto alcance de una lámpara de mesa junto a la cama con dosel, llegando hasta el suelo la tela beige. El dueño salió del baño cubriendo su cuerpo con una bata de seda blanca, acomodó su larga melena rubia sobre su hombro con deseos de descansar y reponerse de su agitado día... con sólo recordar lo ocurrido horas antes lo invadía el no querer realizar su misión, y eso era mucho decir..._

 _Durante sus meditaciones nocturnas, había presenciado el rompimiento de la ley más importante para el reino de las tierras vivas: la lejanía a la que se somete la realeza. Manigoldo, un hombre al que conocía bien, siempre estuvo bajo su vigilancia por lo que sabía todo acerca de él, desde la destrucción del reino que los nacidos bajo cáncer gobernaban hasta el amor que sentía hacia Albafica. Este último también era uno a los que atisbaba, permitiéndole descubrir con rapidez el que decidieran tomar el riesgo y sostener una relación secreta._

 _Albafica, su hermano y él eran los únicos bajo el juramento de castidad, exceptuando a sus parejas ya unidas en matrimonio. Debido a tal acto de desobediencia el destino de Manigoldo sería la muerte y eso no le agradaba, pero tampoco podía ocultarlo, mañana mismo iría a informarle a "los justos" para que confirmaran el castigo que se ejecutaría._

─ _Disculpe, rey Asmita─ pronunciaron afuera de su cuarto, acompañando las palabras con ligeros golpes en la puerta._

─ _¿Qué ocurre?─ cuestionó, pues era extraño que lo molestaran cuando descansaba._

─ _Su esposo esta aquí._

─ _¿Aspros? ─ susurró, al serle inusual la presencia del aludido en su reino. De hecho, jamás había ido─. Dile que aguarde en la biblioteca._

─ _Sí, señor._

 _Encontraba muy alarmante esa situación, si ese sujeto estaba en su castillo sería para traerle problemas. Suspiró mientras se colocaba unas pantuflas, ya que no tenía la intención de evitar esa reunión. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y cerró de golpe, tan rápido que, cuando volteó, sus ojos azules eran bloqueados por el rostro del geminiano y sus labios eran profanados por los del otro. A pesar de toda la oposición de su mente terminó cediendo, deseaba esa intimidad con la persona que lo arrojaba a la cama, aunque estuviese mal. No podía dominar ese fuego, lo recibió en su ser y se entregó a él porque no pudo evitar caer en esas manos..._

─ Defteros.

El nombre salió como consecuencia a su pensamiento, el vapor del agua que cubría su cuerpo lo había transportado hacia su más grande secreto. Debido al hombre que se adueñaba de sus pensamientos, logró comprender la situación de Manigoldo y Albafica, y fue por eso que no les entregó a "los justos", porque él también había quebrantado la misma ley que el peliazul. Se había entregado a un hombre que no era Aspros... un hombre que estaba prisionero en una de las celdas más vigiladas de su palacio y estaba bajo su supervisión... el hermano gemelo de su esposo: Defteros.

* * *

Y esa fue la razón por la que Asmita no entregó a Albafica, no se que opinen ustedes pero me gusta mucho la pareja de Asmita x Defteros, así que no podía faltar.

Bueno, Dégel y Kardia han terminado, no todo podía ser miel sobre hojuelas en su relación.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, cuídense.


	9. Descubrimiento

Hola, espero se encuentren bien. Yo estoy muy feliz porque están pasando Saint Seiya en televisión :D Aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

 **Descubrimiento.**

Cada paso que daba lo alejaba del caluroso reino en el que vivía y, por supuesto, de las obligaciones que conllevaba su título de nobleza. Contaba con diecinueve años, pero aún gozaba de escaparse de las aburridas reuniones reales, igual no era algo que su hermana Antía no pudiera manejar si Kardia o él desaparecían.

Siguió avanzando entre los árboles con el sol del atardecer como compañía y el crujir de las hojas bajo sus negros zapatos. Sabía que estaba a escasos metros de alcanzar su destino por lo que se quitó su camiseta blanca, ya al estar más cerca haría lo mismo con su claro pantalón; definitivamente, cualquiera desearía ser el agua de la laguna cuando estuviera en contacto con su cuerpo desnudo, eso pensaba su modesta mente.

Su concentración se enfocó en el boton de su prenda color caqui pero, al estar tan cerca de su meta, sus manos se frenaron. Camus se hallaba en la orilla, con una rodilla en tierra, la otra le servía de apoyo a su antebrazo; un pantalón gris oscuro y una camisa azul claro era su vestimenta. El aire jugaba con sus hebras y sus zafiros cayeron sobre su presenia, para Milo la escena sólo podía describirse con una sola palabra: perfecta. La ceja del acuariano se levantó, provocando que el mayor dejara su interrumpida labor.

─ No esperaba encontrarte aquí─ dijo, sacudiendo ligeramente su melena.

─ Es evidente─ comentó Acuario mientras se ponía en pie.

No se habían visto en un par de años, por lo que fue evidente para ambos que el tiempo hizo lo suyo en el cuerpo del otro. En especial, cuando el escorpión parecía querer que todos lo notaran.

─ ¡Camus!─ se escuchó el nombre del menor a lo lejos y Antares, si la memoria no le fallaba, sabía quién era el dueño.

Su velocidad salió a relucir cuando en cuestión de segundos había recortado toda distancia entre los dos, comenzando a llevarse consigo al de Acuario.

─ ¡Hey!─ protestó el más joven, siendo jalado por la muñeca hasta que su espalda encontró el duro tronco de un árbol─. Tengo que irme.

Milo aún mantenía presa la extremidad del otro y no pensaba liberarlo hasta que las voz del sujeto ya no se escuchara. Su otra mano halló la madera junto a la mejilla izquierda de Camus, mientras su cuerpo se aproximó a su similar. Al peliazul le causó cierta gracia que el menor quisiera retroceder una distancia inexistente, ¿qué pretendía? ¿acaso ya podía atravesar las cosas?

La cercanía del otro no le agradaba a Camus , quería poner sus manos sobre ese pecho y apartarlo pero no deseaba que Milo lo malinterpretara, se suponía que había dejado claro su preferencia sexual pero ahí estaba el escorpión invadiendo su espacio de nuevo. Algo que no dejaría que sucediera.

─ ¿Qué haces?─ le reprochó Antares cuando la temperatura de su alrededor sufrió un descenso considerable.

─ Te lo dije, necesito irme─ respondió, sintiendo una ligera culpa por hacerle eso a su amigo. Se movió un poco pero el peliazul no se apartó.

Por más que Milo deseara un abrazo propio, resistió la tentación, dejó a su piel erizarse sin compasión. En el pasado habían sido interrumpidos por ese hombre, ya no dejaría que pasara.

─ Acompáñame─ logró pronunciar, el vapor abandonó su azulada boca.

─ Milo─ nombró y detuvo su defensa, se afligió al recordar que el aludido estaba acostumbrado al calor.

─ No te arrepentirás.

─ Tengo que...

─ La última vez no lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas?─ habló mientras se apartaba, dejaría que Camus tomara su decisión libremente, aún cuando la voz de Saga se oía cercana.

─ Espero lo valga─ dijo, lanzándole una advertencia con la mirada a su acompañante─. Y ponte tu camiseta.

La alegre sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Milo mientras lo obedecía provocó que las comisuras de Camus se alargaran un poco; le apenaba dejar a su amigo buscándolo por el bosque pero quería pasar más tiempo con el otro príncipe.

...

Estar mal no eran las palabras correctas para describir cómo se sentía en esos días, ni siquiera se acercaba a su pesar, había hecho mal y lo sabía. Por su mente pasó varias veces el ir a pedirle perdón pero, ¿qué caso tenía? Las cosas entre ellos no cambiarían porque él se encargaría de eso, primero estaba su pueblo y el cambio que quería hacer, no importaba lo fuerte que fuese el dolor de su pecho o cuántas lágrimas se le escaparan en la noche, su vida amorosa no era prioridad.

Habían pasado varios meses desde su ruptura con Kardia pero sólo hasta ahora sintió la necesidad de ser escuchado, por lo que se dirigía al reino de las tierras vivas donde le aguardaba su primo. Posiblemente, Manigoldo ya era conocedor del asunto y se lo había comunicado al rey, de ser así Albafica ya sabía el porqué de su visita.

Le había pedido al chofer de la carroza dejarlo caminar el resto del trayecto cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada. Lor árboles característicos del bosque iban disminuyendo en cantidad, siendo sustituidos por flores de diversos tipos. Aún le faltaba por recorrer un tramo considerable pero lograba divisar desde ahí el gran portón que daba la bienvenida al pueblo.

─ ¡Deja de hacer estupideces y vete a tu reino!

Los pasos de Dégel cesaron, podría jurar que reconocía al dueño de esa voz. Lo que no entendía era el porqué se encontraría ahí el guardia personal de su primo, al menos que Albafica se hallara entre los árboles también y eso no le gustó ya que, por el tono de Manigoldo, no parecía agradable la situación. Se abrió paso sigilosamente, tratando de no maltratar su plateado atuendo.

─ ¡No te entrometas, animal!

Por segunda ocasión su andar se frenó en seco, pero ya era tarde para evitar ver al propietario. Se ocultó detrás de un árbol y observó al par, ambos lucían exaltados como si llevaran tiempo discutiendo.

─ ¡¿A quién le dices animal?!─ cuestionó el mayor─. ¡Todavía que te protejo el culo, imbécil!

Dégel miró al que solía ser su pareja, parecía no estar en sí, más bien lucía borracho, tambaleándose en algunas ocasiones mientras su compañero yacía perfectamente erguido a unos metros de él.

─ ¡No soy yo con el que te quieres desquitar!─ recordó el cangrejo, siendo aparentemente suficiente para encender al escorpión celeste.

─ ¡Aguja Escarlata!─ atacó Kardia con su rojiza uña, pero no logró su cometido a causa del alcohol que lo entorpecía. Manigoldo esquivó sin problemas la pobre técnica.

El de Cáncer se imaginaba la situación por la que su amigo pasaba y no deseaba herirlo estando en ese estado pero necesitaba un escarmiento, al menos eso consideraba y estando ahí nadie los vería.

─ ¡Sekishiki Souen!

El grito de Manigoldo perforó los tímpanos de Dégel y golpeó su cerebro con fuerza, mientras veía la llamas surgir. Era conocedor de que sólo una familia era capaz de utilizar esa técnica, una que supuestamente estaba extinta. Sus pies involuntariamente retrocedieron, su descubrimiento era algo que debía saber su primo.

...

El par no tardó más de media hora en llegar a su destino: el reino de las tierras vivas. Camus recordaba haber visitado ese lugar una vez en toda su vida, había pasado tanto tiempo que, en aquel entonces, sus tíos y Afrodita aún vivían.

El paisaje sufrió de cambios considerables con el reinado de su primo, o tal vez en su memoria lo conservaba diferente. El pueblo yacía cobijado por enormes árboles y algunos frutales en las esquinas, los animados habitantes parecían libres de tomar algo de ellos sin sufrir consecuencias, incluso Milo había asaltado a un pobre manzano. Los caminos eran de piedra, siendo los huecos entre ellas perfectos para el crecimiento del pasto. Definitivamente, era todo lo contrario al blanco que inundaba el reino de los hielos eternos.

─ ¿Y a dónde iremos?─ le preguntó el menor a su compañero de aventuras.

─ No tengo idea─ respondió encongiéndose de hombros, mientras mordía su fruto rojo─. Ya encontraremos algo, Kardia dice que se la pasa muy bien aquí.

Camus hizo un ademán con la mano cuando algunas personas del pueblo los saludaron, no estaba seguro si los reconocían o no, pero eran muy amables. Las palabras que había dicho Milo le recordó algo que quería tratar con él, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

─ Oye...─ inició, siendo el resto de sus palabras muertas a causa de la presencia de una joven.

La mujer aguardaba la llegada de su carroza afuera de un rústico restaurante; su larga melena platinada estaba oculta por un chongo alto; sus hombros descubiertos a causa del vestido negro parecían capturar completamente la atención del acuariano, y no pasó desapercibido. Milo rodó los ojos cuando la princesa le sonrió a su amigo y comenzó a aproximarse a ellos.

─ Recuerda lo que te dije─ advirtió el escorpión, cubriendo sus labios con la manzana por si la chica sabía leerlos.

─ Buenas tardes, príncipes─ saludó, extendiendo su mano hacia Camus.

─ Bonita tarde tenga usted, princesa Seraphina─ habló el menor, besando el dorso de la extremidad.

─ Hola─ dijo Milo, esperando en verdad que el otro no cayera en las garras de la fémina.

─ Me sorprende verla aquí─ comentó el acuariano, sin poder creer la suerte que tenía. Definitivamente, le haría más caso a su amigo.

─ Estaba atendiendo unos asuntos de mi reino en nombre de mi hermano─ informó la joven, uniendo sus manos a la altura de su ombligo─. Lastima que no hubo tiempo para una buena comida.

─ ¿Qué no acaba de salir de un restaurante?─ preguntó Milo, tratando de que Camus notara la evidente trampa, no podía dejar que se lo llevara. Pero sólo ganó la mirada fulminante del menor de los tres.

─ Entonces, es un placer invitarla, princesa─ dijo Camus, haciendo una reverencia hacia la mujer.

Y ahí estaba, lo que el escorpión no quería, ¿acaso necesitaba unos bonitos senos para idiotizar al acuariano? Milo suspiró. Camus se había acercado a él para decirle "sé que lo entiendes" antes de partir hacia su cita. ¡¿Dónde estaba ese tal Saga para evitar que se alejara?! Debió dejar que él se lo llevara pero no, ahí se hallaba el karma para regresarle lo que había hecho en el bosque.

...

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?!─ preguntó Dégel, para él había sido una completa sorpresa el que su primo supiera la identidad de Manigoldo─. ¡Es el último protegido por Cáncer, los que mataron a tu familia!

El menor permanecía de pie, atónito, el saber que a Albafica poco le importaba lo que le acababa de recordar, le hacía salirse un poco de control, sumándole la situación que arrastraba. Se veían rodeados por flores y arbustos, que protegían la sala de té del atardecer.

─ ¡¿Y qué le hizo la mía a la suya?!─ el peliazul también se había salido de sus casillas desde hace unos minutos, jamás se imaginó discutiendo de ese modo con su primo─. ¡Ademas, ¿con qué cara vienes a juzgarme si salías con el heredero del reino causante de la muerte de tu madre?!

Los dos callaron, no estaba en su naturaleza ser así. El mayor entendía la reacción del otro pero Dégel también debía tratar de ponerse en su lugar, así como él lo hacía.

─ Tal vez, no es conmigo con quien en verdad estás molesto, sino contigo─ dijo el peliazul, más sereno. No hubo reacción por parte de su familiar y no la habría, al menos no con él ahí─. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites─ dicho esto se marchó del lugar, dejando a un roto acuariano.

...

Llevaba varios minutos frente al enorme par de puertas, mismas que, entre las dos, formaban una flor de loto con su grabado. Atrás de él, se elevaba la tarima en la que solía orar, sobre de ella descansaban siete espejos redondos, los cuales reflejaban la pintura de ángeles del distante techo. Algunas translúcidas cortinas decoraban los arcos que daban acceso a esa estancia aunque, usualmente, sólo Asmita y él pasaban tiempo en ese sitio; no porque estuviese prohibido sino porque los demás temían estar en la habitación donde se hallaban las prisiones.

─ ¿Algo ocurre?─ preguntó su hermano mayor arribando a su lado. Shaka negó con la cabeza.

─ Él...─ inició el menor después de permanecer un momento en silencio─. ¿Te habla?─ cuestionó, esperando que el otro entendiera a qué se refería.

Asmita evaluó su respuesta, _todo el tiempo_ , fue lo que pensó al principio, pero no podía responder eso porque significaría que su poder sobre la prisión no era suficiente para suprimir al otro, a Defteros.

─ Cuando se lo permito─ contestó, intuyendo el porqué de la pregunta─. ¿Fue la primera vez?─ su familiar asintió─. No debes dejar que te afecte y mucho menos que juegue con tu mente, Shaka.

─ Lo sé─ dijo, después de todo era él quien cuidaba al causante de la locura del rey Sadalsuud, misma que originó la guerra entre dos reinos.

Las puertas temblaron con brusquedad tras la respuesta, abriéndose ligeramente a causa de los movimientos. El menor de Virgo suspiró cansado, abrió los ojos, ocasionando que la entrada se cerrara de golpe.

─ Rezaré─ informó, subiendo a donde acostumbraba hacerlo.

Se sentó en el centro de la tarima, entrelazando sus piernas, y elevó su cosmos. Los seis espejos flotaron a su alrededor, cada uno comenzó a tomar un distinto color: gris, negro, dorado, blanco, rojo, azul y verde. De ellos surgieron voces, hablando tan rápido que era imposible entender lo que decían, duraron unos breves segundos, después el silencio volvió a gobernar el sitio. Esos objetos los usaban para vigilar a las personas en los siete reinos mientras oraban, cuando debían abandonar la habitación usaban un brazalete con piedras de los mismos colores.

Asmita observó el otro extremo de la habitación, donde permanecían las puertas que él tenía que vigilar, esas que resguardaban a su amante, el hermano gemelo de su esposo.

...

Sus apresurados pasos lo hacían recorrer el bosque a una gran velocidad, el atardecer le hacía compañía, y era la única que quería, por lo que huía de su amigo y futuro guardia personal. Se sentía un poco mal por hacerle eso pero en verdad deseaba alejarse unos momentos del reino, de las acciones de su padre.

Su vista yacía sobre el suelo, preocupado por no pisar algún desnivel o un pedazo de tierra suelta que le hiciera resbalar y revelar su paradero, aún cuando minutos atrás había dejado de escuchar su nombre. Camus estaba cerca de alcanzar su destino y agradecía el perder a Saga entre el bosque, ya en la laguna podría darse un descanso de su carrera.

─ ¡Oh vamos!─ llegó a sus oídos una voz que reconocía. No era algo que él acostumbrara a hacer, pero consideró conveniente esconderse detrás de un árbol─. Al menos podrías darme un consejo.

El acuariano asomó su vista para confirmar su sospecha. En efecto, Milo yacía sentado con las piernas entrelazadas, hablando con Kardia, quien parecía hallar mejor entretenimiento en torturar a un desafortunado tronco con su aguja escarlata.

─ No me meteré entre su hermano y tú─ dijo el mayor, un poco fastidiado de que su hermano le siguiera pidiendo lo mismo─. ¿Quieres un verdadero consejo? Supera tu obsesión por ese chico.

─ Tú no lo hiciste y ahora tienes una relación con Dégel─ recordó el menor, arrugando el entrecejo por el comentario del otro. Kardia dejó su actividad y lo miró un poco resentido. Camus trataba de entender qué tenía que ver su hermano en todo eso.

─ Tenía─ corrigió─. Y no estaba obsesionado con Dégel─ aseveró el mayor yendo hacia su compañero─. Deberías aceptar que a Camus no le gustan los hombres.

El aludido abrió sus orbes, perdiendo su respiración. Él era la causa de esa conversación, y todo parecía indicar que Milo quería más que su amistad. No le sorprendía del todo, pero creyó haber sido lo suficientemente claro en la cueva de las luciérnagas.

─ Él me dijo que no tenía problema con su relación─ dijo, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

─ El que no tenga inconveniente no lo hace gay.

 _Exacto_ , pensó Camus, jamás creyó estar de acuerdo en algo con la ex pareja de su hermano.

─ Pero...

─ ¡Ustedes dos!─ gritó una mujer, aproximándose a los protegidos por Escorpio─. Han estado todo el día fuera del reino, nuestro padre me mandó a buscarlos.

El acuariano comprendió que la peliazul era la princesa Antía, hermana de Milo y Kardia. Vio partir a los tres. ¿Cómo era posible qué Milo tuviera esa idea? El día del Acuerdo había dejado en claro su posición, no lo entendía. Tal vez necesitaba decirle sobre su relación con Seraphina.

* * *

Pronto tendré el siguiente capítulo, ya está escrito sólo falta la revisión, comenzarán los problemas, por fin jajaja hasta ahora fue todo bello y perfecto pero no se puede quedar así :( En el primer capítulo mencioné que este fanfic podría relacionarlo con "Memorable" y, después de pensarlo mucho, decidí hacerlo. Si lo leyeron, en los siguientes capítulos se darán cuenta cómo y se responderá algo que dejé en suspenso.

En verdad espero que les esté gustando, casi no he recibido ningún review y los que me han mandado en serio los agradezco porque me animan a continuar escribiendo.

Muchas gracias por leer, hasta el siguiente capítulo :)


	10. La idea

¡Hola! Les dejo el capítulo diez que originalmente era el cinco, creo que me emocioné alargando el fanfic.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

 **Capítulo X**

 **La idea.**

Esa mañana, el sol amenazaba con ser un tormento durante el resto del día. El clima de esa región desconocía los días nevados, anhelaba una pausa del calor y deseaba un aumento en la frecuencia de la lluvia. Así como el reino de los hielos eternos era de temperatura baja y sensación helada, el reino del sol naciente se conocía por ser húmedo, aunque eso empeoraba el calor típico de la zona, los vientos eran calientes y raramente llegaban a refrescar durante el día aún siendo noviembre, sólo las noches podrían llegar a ser agradables.

La pareja de hermanos se trasladaba aprisa por un camino exterior techado, el sendero resonaba bajo sus pies mientras se acercaban al lugar donde los aspirantes a guardia real entrenaban. Hace unos minutos, sus ayudantes de cámara había entrado en su respectiva habitación notificándoles de lo que en aquel lugar acontecía. Ella se cubrió con una bata y se había encontrado con él en el camino, ninguno estaba sorprendido ya que llevaba casi cinco años pasando lo mismo, prácticamente se había tornado costumbre reunirse durante ese acontecimiento.

Sus rostros brillaban cuando arribaron al sitio deseado, un auditorio-gimnasio donde se practicaban diversos ejercicios y técnicas de combate que los aprendices debían dominar. En el centro del desolado lugar, y en donde destacaba un sol pintado de brillantes colores cálidos, se encontraban dos sujetos agarrándose por el cuello de la ropa del otro, sus espadas habían caído a centímetros de ellos, ahora eran sus miradas las que parecían querer asesinar al oponente.

─ ¡Hey!─ exclamó Milo, corriendo hacia el par─. ¡Basta!─ les gritó, encontrándose entre los involucrados.

─ ¡Él comienza! ¡Sólo viene a molestar y a querer desquitarse con los aspirantes!─ se defendió Aioria, acomodando su uniforme─. ¡Son ellos los que pelearán por ti y te salvarán el trasero!

─ ¡Ven y comprueba que no necesito que nadie me salve!─ retó el mayor, tratando de librarse de los brazos de su hermano.

─ ¡Aioria, Kardia!─ nombró Antia, regañando a los dos con su severa mirada─. Primo, haz el favor de no prestar tanta atención a las **estupideces** de mi hermano─ habló con voz serena.

─ ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!

─ ¡Del mismo modo en que tú te atreves a molestar a los reclutas, siendo ellos los que defenderán nuestro hogar en el futuro! ¡¿O tú podrás solo contra un ejército?! ¡¿O contra el arma del rey Sadalsuud?!─ pronunció la joven, ante la evidente molestia de su hermano─. Y no respondas que sí─ dijo, al notar la formulación de esa posible respuesta por parte del heredero─. Aioria, busca por favor a los aspirantes, sabrá Apolo a dónde se habrán ido a refugiar.

El aludido asintió, se despidió del menor de los presentes y partió a cumplir con su deber. Milo liberó a su hermano cuando lo consideró seguro, notando la ropa de dormir que vestía por lo que concluyó, se despertó prácticamente a ocasionar problemas.

─ De nada te sirve hacer esto─ Kardia suspiró fastidiado, detrás de esas palabras se escondía un largo sermón de la muchacha─. Aunque no quieras tienes que ir a la fiesta de la cosecha. Cuando nuestro padre deje el cargo, tú serás el representante de este reino y debes hacer acto de presencia... No hiciste nada malo, aunque creas que fue idiota.

El mayor dio media vuelta, ese simple comentario de su hermana le había fastidiado. Se rehusaba a recordar su declaración amorosa hacia aquel que había pasado a ser un iceberg, y es que nunca se arrepentía de lo que hacía, y ese momento no era la excepción, pero al encontrarse con él no podia evitar sentir... ¿vergüenza? ¿dolor? ¿rencor? El mismo no hallaba una palabra que definiera lo que sentiría al ver a Dégel, ir a esa fiesta significaba encontrárselo... despertar todas esas emociones.

─ Escucha, los miembros de esa familia son educados para ser fríos, indiferentes y para mantener controladas sus emociones, todo lo contrario a nosotros... Al ser el hijo del rey Sargas, el enemigo de su padre, ¿cómo querías que reaccionara?

─ No se de qué mierda hablas─ comentó Kardia, recogiendo su espada del suelo.

─ Algunas personas necesitan un empujón para darse cuenta de lo que sienten o para enfrentarse a ello─ concluyó Antía.

A pesar de mostrarse distraído, el mayor analizaba las palabras de su hermana, al igual que también eran interpretadas por el menor de los Antares.

...

Descendía por la parte cubierta con una alfombra roja de la amplia escalinata, cuando la voz de su hermano lo detuvo en el último escalón. Lo miró bajar mientras se colocaba un guante blanco para acompañar al otro que tenía, simplemente por lucir un atuendo completo no porque los necesitara, ya estaba acostumbrado a la temperatura de su reino como para usar ropa invernal.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?─ preguntó, cuando Camus alcanzó su lado.

El aludido no respondió. Había frenado a su mayor porque tenía claro lo que necesitaba discutir con él, pero no hallaba las palabras apropiadas para hacerlo. Dégel, al no ver una contestación próxima, continuó por el salón pues a la salida del castillo le esperaba el carruaje que lo conduciría hacia el reino de su primo.

Alzó su vista hacia las altas pinturas que adornaban el perímetro. En cada una resaltaba la alegría de una pareja danzando y, a pesar de ser sus antecesores, sólo sabía el nombre de dos personas, a la única dupla que identificaba: sus padres. Antes la cantidad de cuadros era mayor pero algunas se habían arruinado a causa de la guerra, aún lograba recordarlas por las veces cuando las contemplaba junto al peliverde, preguntándose cómo sería la que llevaría su rostro. En aquel tiempo ninguno lograba imaginársela, sin embargo, si su hermano le hubiese preguntado hace unos meses con quién estaría, sin pensarlo hubiese respondido el nombre de su antigua novia: Seraphina. Pero su hermano… su hermano era un caso perdido. En efecto, Milo le había contado todo. Suspiró. Quería a su hermano, no podía dejar que se hundiera entre las barreras que tanto le gustaba crear para esconder sus emociones, y si alguien era capaz de destruirlas era el hermano de Milo, de eso estaba seguro.

─ Dégel─ alcanzó rápidamente al aludido y lo tomó ligeramente por el hombro─. ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre nos pedía nuestra madre? No ocultar nuestras emociones como nos lo exige nuestro padre─ respondió el mismo para no consumir más tiempo del que el peliverde estaba dispuesto a ceder.

─ Camus, se me hará tarde…

─ Creo que si dos personas se aman deben estar juntas─ la atención del mayor cayó de golpe sobre él, tal vez porque ninguno de los dos suele decir ese tipo de cosas─. Si alguien te ama y tú amas a ese alguien, entonces quédate a su lado sin pensar en el futuro porque el mayor riesgo que puedes correr es confesar tus verdaderos sentimientos.

─ Si quieres regresar con la princesa Seraphina, entonces hazlo. Ve a buscarla, no necesitas mi permiso─ pronunció, sin estar seguro del porqué de esa conversación.

Camus no podía creer que su discurso hubiese sido mal interpretado, pero se le había olvidado que su hermano conocía su historia con la mujer dueña de aquel nombre y, por lo tanto, podría llegar a darle otro significado a sus palabras. Si Dégel no entendería indirectas…

─ ¿Y tú, Dégel?─ cuestionó, confundiendo al que estaba frente a él─. Cuando te des cuenta de que lo amas… ¿buscarás a Kardia?

El corazón del peliverde se le detuvo al saber su terminada relación descubierta por Camus, y lo que fue peor para él… le había puesto nombre a lo que tanto había estado negando.

─ ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

─ Nadie… Dégel, él no hizo nada malo.

─ ¿Crees qué no lo sé?─ preguntó, en el tono más bajo que podía articular para no ser escuchado por otra persona a parte de su hermano menor─. No quiero que pase su vida a lado de alguien que necesita ocultarse para estar con él.

El pequeño de Acuario entendía el punto de su hermano, pero el haberle escuchado decir aquello sólo le comprobaba lo mucho que sentía por el hermano mayor de Milo. No podía recordar una plática en la que Dégel hubiera sido tan sincero respecto a sus sentimientos.

─ ¿Eso no lo tiene que decidir él?

Con esa pregunta, Camus había logrado hacer pensar a su hermano sobre su situación. El sonido del reloj en lo alto de la escalera, marcó la mitad del día y también le recordó al mayor que existía algo a lo que le llamamos tiempo. Se despidió de su hermano, y sin más, salió de su hogar.

…

La luz de la tarde acompañaba a la triste melodía tocada en el blanco piano por el duque de Cala. Albafica yacía sentado en la mesa de jardín central por ser el anfitrión, Dégel ocupaba el lugar junto a él. El peliazul le miró absorto en la música, sabía que esa habilidad era una de las razones por las que su primo se había fijado en el pianista, por el poder que tenía de transportar secretamente a las personas a recuerdos de su vida. Y el gobernante del reino de las tierras vivas intuía en dónde estaba la mente del acuariano.

La persona que reinaba sus pensamientos estaba sentada a unos metros de ellos junto a Manigoldo. Ambos permanecían recargados en su silla con los ojos cerrados, cualquiera que los viera juraría que disfrutaban de la melodía pero él podía apostar a que se habían dormido.

No le gustaba la situación, si bien él le había presentado a Dégel al duque de Cala, ahora veía que su felicidad no estaba junto al de hebras rosadas sino al lado del heredero del reino del sol naciente. Al principio había dudado de que algo pudiera surgir entre esos dos, y más cuando era Manigoldo quien insistía en presentarle a su primo a Kardia, mismo que en aquel tiempo tenía la fama de tener sexo casi con todo lo que caminara. Los ojos del peliverde se humedecieron.

─ Con permiso─ se disculpó antes de retirarse del lugar.

Kardia no pareció siquiera notarlo. Sí, el problema era de dos, pero si dejaba que ese par arreglara su relación no acabaría bien. Le importaba la felicidad de su primo y si él podía hacer algo para ayudarlo, lo haría.

…

─ No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo no hayan solucionado sus problemas─ opinó, mientras arreglaba el caos que su amante creó en su cabello. Su mente lo transportó a la tarde de ese día, en la cual Dégel y Kardia se habían ignorado como en años pasados─. Me dijiste que Kardia no jugaría con Dégel─ reprochó, observando de reojo a Manigoldo, quien al parecer batallaba con su cinturón.

─ Permíteme recordarte que **tu** primo rechazó a **mi** amigo─ remarcó el cangrejo, acercándose a Albafica, que a pesar de no darle mucha importancia a su apariencia, llevaba varios minutos frente al espejo borrando cualquier rastro de lo que acababan de hacer.

─ Él cree que podrá mantener bajo control lo que siente─ exhaló pesadamente─. Cómo le gusta encerrarse.

─ Ha de ser de familia─ pensó en voz alta Manigoldo, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente después al notar el filo mortal que se había apoderado de los ojos de su compañero─. Es broma─ agregó, rodeando la cintura del rey─. Pero... deberías hablar con él.

─ ¿Por qué...?─ el espejo le permitió notar la sonrisa que se asomaba en los labios del pelicorto. No necesitó más para recordar que ellos habían pasado por lo mismo. Así que lo más probable era que su primo no escuchara sus razones, sólo escucharía las de una persona que estuviera en la misma situación que el escorpión─. Creo que tú debes hablar con él.

─ ¿Yo?─ dijo, aflojando un poco el agarre que sostenía sobre el cuerpo del peliazul, sin poderle dar crédito a las palabras que escuchaba─. ¿Quieres que **yo** hable con tu primo? No somos los mejores amigo que digamos, ¿qué quieres que diga? ¡Hey! ¡Iceberg móvil!, me parece una mierda lo que le hiciste a Kardia─ ensayó su supuesto diálogo, mismo que reflejaba su sincera opinión sobre el asunto, pues el escorpión era lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano.

Albafica giró entre los brazos de su amante para verle el rostro, ocultando a la perfección la sonrisa provocada segundos antes por el comentario del cangrejo. Conocía perfectamente que Dégel toleraba a Manigoldo por ser su pareja pero no aprobaba su comportamiento, que ellos dos pudieran hablar sin que existiera el riesgo de una pelea era casi imposible. Pero aún así, confiaba que ese hombre encontraría las palabras para hacerle entender a su primo el error que cometía.

─ Por favor─ pidió, antes de jalar suavemente el labio inferior de Manigoldo, mismo que le había recorrido todo el cuerpo hace unas horas. Ignorando por esa vez, el apodo pronunciado por el mayor referente a su primo.

Manigoldo aceptó la invitación que Albafica le extendió. ¡¿Cómo poder negarse si lo pedía de esa manera?! Podían llamarlo débil, no le importaba. Estaba enamorado de ese hombre de cabellera azulada, ese que le robaba el aliento mientras lo besaba.

…

Poco más de media hora había pasados desde que elaboró el detallado plan junto con Manigoldo. Ahora, se encontraban en su recinto privado, aquel construido a base de plantas, especialmente glicinas. Las macetas colgantes cambiaron su decoración por rosas de variados colores: rojas, blancas… incluso negras. Permanecía sentado frente a su acompañante, quien parecía prestarle mayor atención a su bebida contenida en un tarro de cristal sobre la plateada y redonda mesa; ésta parecía brillar con intensidad a causa del sol, pero eso y sus presencias eran ignoradas por Manigoldo quien, recargado en un pilar, no mostraba intenciones de participar en la plática. Tal vez para no demostrarle al bicho que le importaba.

─ Necesita tiempo.

Kardia escuchó esas palabras harto de la misma frase. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a Albafica repetir ese par de palabras durante esos años?... ¿Cuántas? Bebió lo que sobraba en su vaso.

─ Ha tenido demasiado─ su frustración iba impregnada en cada sílaba pronunciada debido al cansancio que sentía por su larga espera. Se levantó. Si bien era cierto que lo amaba, nadie podía esperar por siempre, en especial alguien como él. No se despidió de la pareja, quería evitar que alguno de los dos siguiera sermoneándolo. Iría a olvidar sus penas en el lugar de siempre, después Manigoldo le alcanzaría como ya era costumbre, sólo para evitar que se metiera en algún problema.

En el corredor se topó con Dégel, al parecer también había sido llamado por el rey porque de no ser así no podía pasar a ese sitio. No hubo más que una mirada sostenida sólo por unos breves segundos, una se mostró dudosa como si se cuestionara si podía seguir inexpresiva y fría como siempre; la otra orgullosa, fue la que se apartó.

─ ¿Está bien?─ preguntó, llegando a la estancia donde se hallaba Manigoldo y su primo, reparando en el olor del vaso en el que, supuso, había tomado Kardia─. Lucía alterado─ el cangrejo chasqueó su lengua, evidenciando que no creía en la preocupación que aparentaba el de Acuario.

─ Iré a vigilar que no se meta en problemas.

─ No─ habló Albafica, deteniéndolo en seco.

─ ¿En problemas? ¿A dónde fue?─ indagó Dégel, mirando a la pareja.

─ Suele ir a los bares cada vez que viene─ informó su primo.

─ ¿A los bares?─ repitió casi inconsciente. Era de su saber que su ex pareja no era una inocente paloma pero no podía, o más bien no quería, imaginarse qué hacía en esos lugares─. ¿A qué?

─ No te sabría decir… Lo que sucede en esos lugares, se queda ahí─ dijo Albafica, estirando sus comisuras al observar la expresión de su primo─. Te he llamado porque necesito que acompañes a Manigoldo a supervisar ciertas labores─ habló, cambiando de tema.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó, regresando a la tierra.

─ Los planes para el baile me tienen muy ocupado, temo que algunas cosas se puedan descuidar. Por eso, quisiera que Manigoldo y tú me ayudaran─ mintió, de acuerdo al plan trazado junto a su pareja─. ¿Me harías ese favor, primo?

─ A mí tampoco me hace feliz─ comentó el cangrejo, quien se ganó la mirada desaprobatoria de los parientes.

─ Por supuesto, Albafica─ aceptó, sin gusto por compartir tiempo con el novio del aludido.

─ Gracias─ pronunció poniéndose de pie.

Se acercó a su amante y, contrario a lo que estaba acostumbrado, lo abrazó siendo correspondido por el otro. Hundió sus dedos en el cabello corto. Por su parte, Dégel tuvo que desviar su mirada para darle un poco más de privacidad a ese par, su primo jamás le había dado muestras de afecto frente a él a su pareja.

─ No te desvíes del plan─ pidió el peliazul al oído del otro, si no fuera él Manigoldo diría que estaba suplicando. El cangrejo logró robarle un beso al pez antes de que se apartara por completo.

─ No haré esto gratis─ le informó al rey, quien se despidió de él con una sonrisa y su pareja le correspondió… ahora el resto dependía de Manigoldo.

…

Todo de él agradeció que la concentración de luciérnagas aumentara esa tarde-noche porque el efecto que tenía sobre el agua era el mismo que tenía la luna sobre el océano en una noche oscura. El cuerpo al descubierto de Camus le parecía tan indefenso, y no sólo eso… sin que pudiera evitarlo, su parte más intima inició a encenderse al saberlo desnudo. La ropa del acuariano yacía junto a la roca en la que permanecía recargado. Sus brazos cruzados hacían contraste con la sonrisa de sus labios, evidencia completa de que disfrutaba lo que ocurría. En un par de veces, el menor le había pedido de favor que aproximara su ropa a la orilla y que se apartara, algo muy ridículo a su parecer, pues los dos ya pasaban los veinte y, por simple anatomía, sabían lo que el otro tenía.

─ Así que… terminaste con la tal Seraphina─ por supuesto que debía indagar sobre el asunto, le interesaban los detalles, que tal si por algún milagro de Apolo, Camus correspondía a sus sentimientos─. ¿Por qué fue?─ pudo ver a pesar de la distancia cómo se fruncía el cejo de Acuario.

─ Estabas en lo cierto─ respondió, dispuesto a satisfacer la curiosidad del otro si con eso ganaba su vestimenta. Comprendía el porqué de esas preguntas, o al menos eso creía él. Sólo dos personas sabían de su fallida relación, creyó que ninguna haría cuestionamientos pero Milo era la excepción─. Sólo buscaba al mejor postor… fingía corresponder mis sentimientos pero por las noches se iba en busca de sexo.

─ ¿Y por qué no le diste lo que quería?

─ ¿Crees que no lo hice?

Eso fue un gancho al hígado de Milo… si no estás preparado para la respuesta no preguntes. Sí, esa mujer había logrado acostarse con Camus y aún así salía en busca de alguien más.

─ ¿Me pasarás mi ropa?─ preguntó, notando la necesidad de su cuerpo por salir del agua.

─ ¿Saldrás conmigo?─ propuso, consiguiendo el filo de esos zafiros que se negaban a cumplir sus caprichos.

Después de varios segundos ocurrió algo que no esperaba. Camus salió de la laguna, dejándole contemplar su entera desnudez. Inconscientemente, recorrió su cuerpo con descaro, grabando aquella exquisita imagen en su cabeza. A pesar de que la luz no era la ideal, le permitía definir cada extremidad y cada músculo que se le permitió ver. Tragó saliva cuando lo tuvo a su lado recogiendo la ropa, había visto a hombres desnudos (y no solamente visto) pero aún existían los sentimientos que desde niños Camus le hizo surgir.

Todo lo demás ocurrió demasiado rápido, se había tornado borroso y cuando por fin se aclaró, tenía arrinconado el cuerpo de Camus contra la roca, muy pegado a él, y una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla mientras su pulgar entreabría esas carnosidades que tanto deseaba probar.

─ ¿Qué haces?─ cuestionó el acuariano sin ningún temblor en su voz, pero con cierta agitación que no pasó desapercibida por el escorpión, posiblemente a causa de la sorpresa.

─ Perdóname─ se disculpó, mientras hacía uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad y autocontrol para lograr dejar en libertad al otro.

─ Milo, no puedo corresponderte─ soltó, aunque eso ya lo sabía el nombrado. Pero deseaba dejar muy clara su posición.

─ ¿Crees que no me lo he repetido?─ comentó en tono muy bajo, pero no logró evitar que Camus lo escuchara.

Cierta compasión invadió a Acuario al oír esas palabras en boca de su amigo. Lo vio partir guardando la esperanza de que Milo se olvidara de una inexistente posibilidad entre ellos.

" _Algunas personas necesitan un empujón para darse cuenta de lo que sienten…"_ eso había dicho su hermana. ¿Y si Camus era de ese tipo de persona? Su mente volvió a mostrarle la única solución que encontró hace unos meses y si no había una mejor forma de enamorarlo… Necesitaba hablar con su padre.

…

Caminaban por las grandes paredes de arbusto, el color arrebol del cielo había sido usurpado por el color oscuro característico de la noche. Pequeñas lámparas colgantes iluminaban los jardines del reino, mismos que llevaban un par de horas "inspeccionando", horas que para Manigoldo parecieron días, meses… Dégel sólo le había dirigido la palabra para decirle " _Buenos días_ " o " _¿Esto está bien?_ " ¡¿Qué iba a saber él si estaba bien si Albafica se encargaba de todo eso?! Por lo que decidió al mal paso darle prisa.

─ No me parece lo que le hiciste a Kardia─ y ahí estaba, haciendo lo que su pareja le había pedido no hacer.

─ A mi no me parece que estés con mi primo─ fue el ataque del otro. Ambos se detuvieron, sabiendo donde terminaría aquello.

─ ¡Por la concha de Afrodita, dime algo que no sepa!

─ Escucha, Manigoldo…

─ ¡No, tú escucha! ¡Me vale mierda lo que piense alguien que no tiene los suficientes huevos para enfrentar sus sentimientos!─ gruñó el cangrejo, mientras ambos esperaban que su mirada deshiciera al otro.

─ ¡No sabes nada!─ reclamó alzando la voz tan alto como el otro. Su orgullo estaba herido y su persona cansada de ocultarse.

─ Créeme, no necesito saber nada más─ aseguró, haciendo notorio en su voz el desdén que le ocasionaba lo que Dégel había hecho con su amigo.

─ Comprendo porqué haces esto─ dijo, habiéndose tranquilizado por el atrevimiento del otro─. Sé que Kardia es tu amigo, pero… no puedo hacer que esté en una relación como la que Albafica y tú sostienen.

Manigoldo lo miró atónito, esa escena le recordaba tanto a un joven Albafica que temía lo que le pudiese pasar si se arriesgaba a estar con él. En ese momento logró entenderlo todo, se había equivocado con Dégel, no era un cobarde como pensó.

─ Sé que para ustedes es difícil creer que sujetos tan reservados puedan hacer felices a unos codiciados solteros como Kardia y yo, pero así es─ comentó Manigoldo. Nunca, ni en su más loco sueño, se había visto hablando con el peliverde de ese modo─. Negaré haber dicho esto pero… nuestra felicidad no está lejos de ustedes sino a su lado.

─ ¿Eres feliz junto a Albafica?

─ ¡Por Hades! ¿No me estás escuchando? No necesito que todos sepan que tu primo no puede vivir sin mí, mientras yo lo sepa está bien─ caminó, desesperado de que Dégel le hiciera decir todo eso. Definitivamente, Albafica se tendría que lucir esa noche, significaba bondage seguro.

─ ¿A dónde vamos?─ preguntó el acuariano, pues el cangrejo se encaminaba en dirección contraria al palacio, donde las luces indicaban el inicio del baile al que debía asistir.

─ Te llevaré a donde se encuentra Kardia─ respondió encogiéndose de hombros, al parecer Acuario aprendería con el método práctico. Dégel vio de nuevo hacia el castillo─. Al menos, que prefieras estar en ese aburrido baile a salvarle el trasero a tu novio… Créeme, se mete en muchos problemas cuando está solo.

Su mirada no se despegó de aquella construcción. Si su padre se enterara de su falta le haría muchas preguntas… una gran cantidad de recuerdos le vinieron a la mente haciendo retornar aquella pesadez en su pecho: el bosque, la laguna, las manzanas, aquel segundo beso que pareció el primero… Giró, ya no necesitaba pensar, ya no quería hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca.

…

El lugar carecía de espacio para moverse con libertad, parecía que si te atrevías a caminar entre esa gente ninguna parte de tu cuerpo se libraría de ser acariciada. Luces de color azul apenas contorneaba la imagen de los presentes, algunos danzando tan sínicamente unidos que Dégel dudo si estaban copulando frente a todos, tal vez hizo alguna mueca que delatara su impresión ya que pudo escuchar la risa de Manigoldo atrás de él; otros parecían devorarse en las paredes, en opinión del acuariano, esa área estaba lejos de ser una pista de baile; separado del sitio, se encontraba un espacio en penumbra, y por más que agudizó su vista no logró percibir nada.

─ Son las mesas─ explicó el cangrejo, el peliverde alzó una ceja─. Por si quieres un lugar donde coger más a gusto.

Dégel prosiguió, no tenía ánimos de saber datos innecesarios sobre ese lugar, después de todo sólo aceptó la propuesta de Manigoldo por una razón. Esquivó a varias personas, incluyendo a camareros de torso desnudo que se empeñaban en ofrecerle una bebida... ¿cómo podía Kardia ir a esos lugares? Se reprendió por semejante pregunta, la respuesta era simple: es Kardia. Varios pasos hacia en frente yacía su único motivo para tolerar la situación. Una punzada surgió en su pecho al ver a un chico provocativo alejarse del escorpión tras finalizar su pieza, una sola palabra describía lo que sentía en ese momento aunque su orgullo se hiciera trizas: celos. Antares se recargó en una columna, el acuariano notó fácilmente su agitación.

Al parecer, el cangrejo no tenía ningún comentario al respecto porque permaneció en silencio. Ese era el momento, su pecho se lo indicaba...

Tomó un trago, de los mismos que tanto se había negado a recibir para calmar los nervios y caminó hacia el escorpión... _"Lo que sucede en esos lugares, se queda ahí",_ eso le dijo Albafica y esperaba que fuera verdad porque ya no podía contenerse. Al colocarse cara a cara no le dio tiempo a Escorpio para reaccionar, sujetó su nuca y unió sus labios, reclamando robar el aliento acumulado en todo ese tiempo. La respuesta de Kardia tardó poco en llegar, su mano se coló bajo la camisa ascendiendo hasta media espalda, acariciando parte de la piel que se le negó por años. Las lenguas se unieron a la lucha de robarse todo con un beso, reencontrándose como deseaban hacerlo desde hace mucho. La música los acompañaba pero en vez de danzar ya se parecían a las parejas que Dégel había observado extrañado. Las dos manos de Kardia lo tomaron por la cadera y cambió sus posiciones, aunque Acuario sufrió un golpe al chocar contra la columna, las carnosidades de Antares no le dieron oportunidad de quejarse. El entorno desapareció para los dos, el tiempo dejó de existir cuando sus labios se unieron. La reacción que esa cercanía estaba produciendo en su entrepierna le resultaba vergonzoso, lo único que lograría era alzar el ego del peliazul y no deseaba hacerlo. El mayor se percató de aquello y sonrió entre el beso, con sus extremidades friccionó esa zona abultada con la suya. Dégel amortiguó un gemido con éxito, pero... ¡por los dioses! Tendría sexo ahí mismo con ese hombre... Momento. Su cordura retornó.

─ Es...pera─ susurró, alojando la boca de Kardia en su cuello─. Quiero... hablar cont...─ la mirada del peliazul confrontando la suya y una sonrisa descubriendo los caninos le cortó el habla.

─ Has venido aquí─ dijo el escorpión, apoyando una palma en la pared mientras la otra buscaba el pecho de Dégel─. Y no precisamente para hablar─ el peliverde le regresó la sonrisa al escuchar tal comentario. En ese instante, cuando los dos llegaron a un silencioso acuerdo, cada gesto de sus rostros estaba cargado con la intención de provocar al otro.

─ Vámonos─ exigió el menor.

Kardia le permitió alejarse y dejó que lo guiara hacia la salida o cualquier ruta que Dégel tomara, porque ahora era turno del peliverde para expresar lo que le consumía. Ambos se alejaron de las personas y de la mirada anónima que los espió entre las sombras.

...

Veía desde el gran balcón el lejano kiosco, pérdido en las posibles soluciones para el problema de su primo. Se sentía aburrido, con nadie pudiéndosele acercar en el baile salió a contemplar las estrellas, liberándose de ser él el contemplado. Extrañaba a Manigoldo y odiaba el vacío que se formaba a su alrededor cuando el desaparecía por tanto tiempo.

Una rara sensación le recorrió su espina dorsal como un escalofrío, su corazón comenzó a latir más aprisa, nervioso de la presencia de esa persona en su hogar. Dégel era la única persona a quien le había confesado su relación, pero existía otra que lo sabía aunque él no quisiera y eso le preocupaba. La muerte era el castigo para quien se atreviera a aproximarse a él, y Manigoldo hace mucho había pasado la distancia mínima permitida.

─ Buenas noches.

Un saludo cortés como era de esperarse. Albafica abandonó su cómoda posición en el barandal para recibir a su invitado.

─ Buenas noches, rey Asmita─ pronunció, correspondiendo a la reverencia que el rubio había realizado─. Espero esté disfrutando del baile.

─ Del mismo modo que lo disfrutas tú.

─ ¿Ahora también conoce nuestro sentimientos?─ preguntó sonando indeseádamente grosero, su intención no era serlo pero no le agradaba que una persona conociera tanto de sí sin que él se lo permitiera. Incluso, el virginiano se tomaba la libertad de ignorar la formalidad─. Discúlpeme.

─ No es mi intención que te sientas agredido con lo que hago, pero recuerda que yo no decidí nacer con este poder─ se aproximó al peliazul─. No me gusta conocer los secretos de las personas sin que ellos me lo digan.

─ Escucha, Asmita─ habló, olvidándose de los protocolos─. Sé que sabes más de lo que me dices, sólo te pido algo... si los justos han de castigar a alguien que sea a mí.

El rubio y el peliazul intercambiaron miradas. El protegido por Virgo no esperaba menos del pez, pero no tenía la intención de entregarlos. Él comprendía perfectamente el crimen que ese par había cometido porque prácticamente era el mismo que él llevó a cabo junto con Defteros. No los entregaría porque simplemente no era quién para juzgarlo.

─ Su secreto está a salvo conmigo, ellos no se enterarán─ aseguró Asmita.

─ ¿Por qué?─ indagó confundido, no porque quisiera que lo contara sino porque el rubio estaba faltando a su deber. Aunque, se sentía aliviado ya que la vida de Manigoldo estaba a salvo.

─ Todos los nacidos dentro de la familia real poseen un poder otorgado por su constelación guardiana... tú manejas la naturaleza, Dégel el hielo, Manigoldo puede viajar prácticamente al mismo infierno y volver...─ el estómago de Albafica se encogió al escuchar lo último, ¿cómo pudo siquiera imaginar que ese hombre no conocía el secreto de su amante?─. Mi hermano y yo somos capaces de saber todo de una persona a través de su esencia... en nuestras prisiones podemos suprimir seres malignos gracias a las oraciones pero no significa que nos agrade. No tener la libertad de hacer lo que te apetece sin que nadie se entere es despreciable. Todos guardamos un secreto, algo que le inyecta adrenalina a la vida, algo de maldad... Todos merecemos eso.

─ ¿Tú también?

─ Yo anhelo cosas que no debo tener─ una sonrisa nostálgica se asomó en sus labios.

Albafica desde niño supo que existía alguien vigilando sus acciones pero jamás se imaginó que esa persona le agradaría. Sonrió también, poniéndole fin a la conversación que servía de pauta para el inicio de lo que prometía ser una nueva amistad.

…

Arribaron a la habitación de Acuario, siendo éste el que se introdujo primero para aprovechar y prender la lámpara junto a la cama. Al virar, tuvo de nuevo frente a él esa alborotada melena azul que tanto contrarrestaba con la suya; la mirada firme del otro le trasmitía el deseo acumulado con los años; su respiración se agitó como consecuencia a tanta seguridad que Antares mostraba. Mientras se aproximaban, contempló el pecho que la camisa abierta dejó al descubierto, enfocándose en las curiosas sombras que se dibujaban en los músculos trabajados del abdomen de Kardia, mismo que le incitaban a hacer todo lo que quiso hacerle en el bar.

Sus manos se fueron hacia la nuca, su boca comenzó a deleitarse con el manjar que representaba la piel del cuello de Kardia, descendió hasta la clavícula erizando esa parte al soltar un leve gemido cuando las manos del peliazul hallaron sus glúteos. Regresó hasta llegar a la oreja, mordisqueándola a voluntad, concediéndole al mayor el honor de escuchar sus jadeos a esa corta distancia.

Kardia despojó a Dégel de las prendas inferiores para librarle del martirio en el que se convirtió esa prisión al endurecérsele el miembro. Le excitaba causar esa pronta reacción en ese hombre pero la noche comenzaba para ellos y no se resignaría a darle un final tan rápido. Le dio media vuelta al peliverde, recibiendo una pequeña queja que fue amortiguada en cuanto sus manos tomaron posesión de la hombría del otro mientras simulaba una embestida.

Una de las manos de Acuario fueron a sujetarse del cuello de su amante, la otra sirvió de compañera al par que le atendía. Sus mejillas se encendieron con la misma rapidez con la que Kardia terminó de despertar su miembro… se sentía como un puberto hormonal, él a punto de culminar y Kardia apenas despertaba, podía sentirlo tras sus glúteos.

El escorpión sonrió al ver el cuerpo del otro brillar entre sus brazos, sin poderse resistir, mordió ese estirado cuello que tanto le había estado invitando. Siguió fingiendo que lo embestía mientras sus manos aún recorrían el pene y los testículos del peliverde. Tenía la intención de hacerle todo lo que en esos casi cinco años no pudo, por lo que dejaría a Dégel terminar, esa vez, con la fantasía que deseara. Cuando las fibras musculares del cuerpo comenzaron a vibrarle, Acuario cerró los ojos. Los gemidos se intensificaron y los movimientos de los dos se multiplicaron. Antares encontró ese momento como perfecto para juguetear con la aurícula del que se hallaba a su merced. Lamió con lentitud, exhalando a lo largo del camino.

─ Dégel─ lo nombró, jadeante.

La sustancia viscosa que tanto había amenazado con salir por fin vio el exterior. Dégel se sujetó de los brazos que lo mantenían abrazado con fuerza para no dejarlo caer. Dio un par de pasos hacia el frente, donde le aguardaba la cama…una corriente le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, Kardia al parecer había encontrado entretenimiento en oler su (ya no tan seco) cabello, pero el sabía su verdadero significado: una advertencia. Esa noche no descansaría y de eso se encargaría el hombre que lo depositó en la cama…

La ropa del escorpión había desaparecido entre esa interminable sesión de caricias, ambos anhelando que ambas temperaturas chocaran otra vez… que ambas pieles se quemaran de nuevo. Kardia se encontraba entretenido en el cuello de Dégel, recorriéndolo con parsimonía, como si temiera que una parte no cayera ante sus labios y lengua. Cada succión hacía temblar la columna vertebral del peliverde, aumentado su calentura con cada segundo que pasaba bajo el cuerpo de su antiguo amante… ¿Cuánto tiempo había deseado volver estar así con él? Y ahora que comprendía sus sentimientos estaba sucumbiendo ante ellos.

Atrajo el rostro de Kardia hacia el suyo, los labios se encontraron en besos cortos pero salvajes. Dégel gimió. La mano del peliazul halló su miembro y eso inició con los espasmos de sus músculos. El escorpión le sostuvo un brazo sobre la cabeza, topándose con las esponjosas almohadas. El océano de sus ojos incineraban a sus amatistas, una piedra sucumbiendo ante el imponente y ardiente fuego, algo imposible pero que estaba ocurriendo en esa cama. Pero no podía contrarrestar la mirada de Kardia, esa vez no. Las caricias del peliazul sobre su estimulado faro le estaban electrocutando, mandando corrientes tan intensas que le obligaban a cerrar sus ojos.

La mano de Kardia ascendió hasta la barbilla del acuariano, abriéndole más la cavidad para que recibiera a su hambrienta lengua. Si alguna vez el escorpión le dijese que besaba mejor que él, sabría que mentía. Porque los besos de ese hombre eran capaces de encenderte en un segundo, como si fuese el mismo oxígeno que alimenta al fuego.

Abandonó la pelea entre sus bocas cuando un gemido se le escapo de la misma, una inesperada intromisión le había descartado de la lucha. Sus cejas se arrugaron por un instante, sólo hasta que el segundo dedo entró en él. Instintivamente, su espalda se curvó ante el recorrido que el otro realizaba, su temperatura se elevó aún más cuando Kardia redescubrió esa parte en la que sucumbe su ser, misma que hacía vibrar su cuerpo y sólo encendía la necesidad de querer más. Continuó gimiendo bajo la atenta mirada del escorpión, le encantaba a Antares observar cada gesto de su rostro cuando masajeaba su interior. Las manos de Dégel arrugaron la sábana a causa del sofocante calor, su boca ya no podía mantenerse cerrada y su cabeza ya no se mantenía quieta, Kardia aprovechó ésto para saciarse con el nectar que le ofrecía el cuello estirado de Acuario.

─ Está muy… caliente─ afirmó el peliazul, percatándose de cómo el interior de su amante desprendía más calor de lo habitual.

Dégel unió sus labios de nuevo para detener el habla del otro, siempre funcionaba. Kardia dejó ese placentero túnel y permitió que el peliverde le abriera el paso entre las piernas.

─ Voy a entrar─ avisó, como tantas otras veces. Dégel no lograba comprender el punto de hacerlo si nunca le permitía acostumbrarse a su invasión, aunque tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Le gustaba así, duro, a su manera. Los arañazos que Kardia le causó cuando le jaló por las caderas, hizo que se mordiera sus enrojecidos labios, aunque sólo duro unos segundos porque el vaivén comenzó y no pudo contener los sonidos que reflejaban el gran placer que le proporcionaba el escorpión.

Se aferró de los hombros del peliazul hiriendo aquella pegajosa piel, una embestida fuerte y profunda fue lo que ganó. Kardia prosiguió adentrándose en su interior, despacio. Le sujetó una de sus pantorrilas y la mordió antes de regresarla a su posición.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ logró cuestionar Kardia sin que sus jadeos cortaran su voz─. Tiemblas.

No hubo respuesta. Sin embargo, las caderas de su amante iban y venían junto a las suyas sin intenciones de detenerse. Las mejillas y las aurículas de Dégel ardieron ante la pregunta, y es que las emociones se estaban desbordando de su contenedor. Sabía que Kardia le amaba, podía sentirlo con la delicadeza oculta entre sus caricias, lo sentía en cada beso, cada vez que recorría su cuerpo. Y ahora, él comprendía que estaba enamorado.

─ Más... rápido─ pidió, con el corazón bombeando al mil por hora, anunciándole la próxima llegada de su final. Kardia sonrió. Consiguió lo que buscaba, había derribado por completo los restos de las barreras que ese hombre gozaba poner entre los demás y él. Ahora, sólo tendría que ser paciente hasta que Acuario estuviera listo para admitir lo que sentía.

─ Lo que desees... amor─ susurró en su oído.

Dégel le apretó con fuerza y soltó un gemido distinto a todos los otros. Como había solicitado, las embestidas aumentaron en ritmo y profundidad, llegaban una tras otra tan rápido que ya no parecía salir sino quedarse rozando sin cesar el punto que lo hacía alcanzar su cumbre. Pero lo que le provocaban no se comparó con lo que esa palabra encendió. Le otorgó a la aurícula de Kardia el gemido de su climax. El escorpión lo tomó por las caderas y continuó adentrándose arrancándole más sonidos a su garganta, hasta que se vino, inundando su cavidad.

Salió de él para contemplar su enrojecido rostro, sus hebras esparcidas por las almohadas y su boca entreabierta tratando de regular su respiración, le regalaban la mejor de las imágenes. Después de llamarlo con esa palabra, se imaginaba el remolino de emociones en el que se había convertido su amante. Le dio un beso casto…

Su boca se extasiaba con el cuello de Kardia, como si ahí hubiese encontrado la más rica bebida para saciar su sed en la epidermis que cubría esa zona. Las manos del escorpión estaban aferradas al trasero del otro, mientras aquella cavidad oral satisfacía las ganas con las que había entrado a esa habitación. Dégel le había recibido dos veces en su interior y él había hecho lo mismo, mentiría si dijera que no estaba cansado, ya que ese hombre tenía la capacidad de drenarle toda la energía y de superar cualquier expectativa sexual. Por algo, nunca más había tenido la necesidad de buscar a alguien más.

Acuario tomó las manos de Escorpio y las llevó hasta sus hebras verdes, para que encontrara distracción en ellas mientras él se entretenía dándole firmeza a los sensibles botones que estaban expuestos frente a sus ojos para complacer todo lo que se le ocurriera. Comenzó lamiendo esa rosada parte del pectoral derecho, saboreándolo como un niño a un dulce. Sus sonidos guturales le hacían compañía a los gemidos que lograban escapar de la boca de su amante. Comparando con los actos pasados, se habían multiplicado, indicándole el cansancio que se apoderaba ya de sus sistemas, de no ser por eso, Kardia trataría de controlar sus jadeos debido a un tipo de competencia sexual que existía entre los dos.

Cambio de lado, mordiendo el pezón sin preparalo antes. El peliazul le jaló por sus húmedas raíces, no por protesta sino por el placer ocasionado. Había aprendido lo mucho que Kardia disfrutaba de cierta rudeza en el sexo. Descendió por el pecho, dejando que su lengua y sus labios trazaran la trayectoria seguida, de norte a sur, de este a oeste, no dejaría ni un centímetro de piel que no fuera marcado por él, otra vez. Llegó al vientre, que se movía velozmente debido a la necesidad de suministrar de oxígeno al organismo, aunque no pasaba mucho cuando las acciones de Dégel le robaban todo lo ganado. Fue hasta que el peliverde se colocó sombre su pelvis y comenzó a menearse que perdió todo de sí. Rozando una y otra vez sus despiertas hombrias, aumentando la necesidad de volverse a unir una última vez.

─ Hazlo de una vez, maldita sea.

Esa petición le había dado la victoria a Dégel, que sólo podía imaginarse lo mucho que le costó decir aquello al escorpión, pero no más de lo que le costaba a él decir lo que Kardia quería oír. Tomó el erguido miembro de su amante con una mano y la condujo por una dirección ya conocida. Al entrar, no pudo evitar quejarse y arrugar su frente, el escorpión se sentó dificultando un poco la tarea de reacostumbrarse a él.

El rostro de Kardia estaba frente al suyo, jadeando. Algunos mechones se le habían adherido al humedecido rostro y a los perlados hombros. Le miró y ahí estaban los ojos encendidos de Antares para recibirlo. Sus manos hallaron las mejillas del peliazul mientras Kardia lo abrazaba, se mantuvieron un tiempo así, respiraron el aliento del otro, siendo los protagonistas de ese choque de miradas que al peliazul tanto le gustaba. Sus labios se unieron con lentitud, despacio se besaron. Dégel lo rodeó por el cuello cuando el escorpión comenzó a moverle las caderas. El beso tomó vida, al igual que sus movimientos.

Las pseudoembestidas comenzaron y Dégel rompió la unión de sus labios, permitiéndole a Kardia apoderarse de su cuello. Si antes Antares había estado tranquilo, ahora la velocidad con la que dirigía su cuerpo marcaba lo contrario. Sus gemidos subieron de tono hasta que alcanzó el más alto cuando Kardia inundó su interior, y él empapaba sus vientres.

El cuerpo de Antares cayó contra el colchón con los ojos cerrados. Dégel se separó del vientre y fue al cuello, dándole unos ligeros besos.

─ Dégel...─ nombró agitado─. ¿En serio... tú...?

El aludido llegó a la oreja de su amante con una sonrisa en su rostro, intuyendo el final de la pregunta que Kardia inicio pero no terminó. La respuesta era no, no tendría más sexo, el también estaba agotado. Pero necesitaba decirle algo antes de que los dos cayeran rendidos en los brazos del sueño. Esas dos palabras que tanto quería escuchar Kardia por fin lograron la libertad y encontraron el oído del peliazul. Los dos sonrieron con complicidad. Con Dégel entre sus brazos, ambos se rindieron ante el cansancio de sus mundanos cuerpos.

...

Entró al despacho de su padre con una cosa en mente, misma a la que le había dado vueltas durante horas. El rey de esas tierras se encontraba sentado detrás de su oscuro escritorio, entre dos grandes libreros; Milo podía jurar que sólo su padre y su hermana sabían el contenido de los libros que allí descansaban. Las cortinas cubrían el ventanal tras su progenitor; todas las lámparas, las de la pared, la del techo y la de escritorio, yacían encendidas para auxiliar al máximo gobernante en su tarea, esa que repetía cada lustro.

Los primeros de noviembre, después de cinco años su padre revisaba las cláusulas del acuerdo de paz que su reino sostenía con el reino de los hielos eternos, para después firmarlos a principios de diciembre. Milo creía que su padre se esmeraba tanto para lograr encontrar una solución que le garantizara la paz eterna a ambas tierras, pero siempre era el mismo resultado: no existía. Pero después de tanto tiempo, Milo había hallado la solución y, en su cabeza, era perfecta.

─ Padre─ le llamó, pero el aludido no se molestó en retirar su rostro de los papeles que estaba analizando.

─ Estoy ocupado, Milo.

─ He venido a rescatarte, padre─ aseguró. El rey lo miró alzando una ceja cuando tomó asiento frente a él.

─ ¿Ah sí?─ pronunció el mayor, mientras se retiraba los redondos anteojos. Siempre le divertían las ocurrencias del menor de sus hijos porque, a pesar de que pronto cumpliría veinticuatro, ante sus ojos seguía siendo un niño.

─ He encontrado el modo para que ya no tengas que firmar el Acuerdo y aún así continúe la paz─ afirmó, cruzándose de brazos.

─ No haré que Kardia asesine a alguien.

─ ¿Qué?─ se escapó de su boca ante la ocurrencia de su padre─. No, padre, no─ se apresuró a decir.

Hace un par de años, aproximadamente, su progenitor se enteró de que sostenía relaciones sexuales con hombres. Lo había aceptado, del mismo modo que había aceptado a Kardia. Tal vez porque, aunque los dos no tuvieran descendencia, los hijos de Antía continuarían con el linaje de Escorpio. Por lo que no debería sorprenderle tanto lo que le iba a proponer. Además, si su papá aceptaba, sería asegurar que el padre de los acuarianos no usara jamás su arma en contra de su reino.

─ Quiero que le propongas al rey Sadalsuud la paz eterna, si acepta unir en matrimonio al príncipe Camus con tu hijo menor.

* * *

¿Qué les parece la idea de Milo? Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, hasta el próximo capítulo.


	11. El último acuerdo

¡Hola! Ya tenía unos días sin actualizar, así que les dejo el capítulo siguiente. Espero estén bien y hayan disfrutado de sus vacaciones :D

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

 **El último acuerdo.**

La luz del amanecer se colaba con dificultad por el denso techo que formaban las ramas de los árboles, se había transformado a algo muy parecido a los rayos crepusculares. No era la primera vez que él los veía pero lo más probable era que para su compañero fuera así, aunque desde hace varios minutos su amante se encontraba estático usando sus piernas como almohada, en ese punto Dégel se preguntaba si Kardia había caído en los brazos del sueño. Sus manos apartaron el ejemplar que se había dispuesto a leer ese día y se hallaron con el rostro de Escorpio. Al verlo dormir tan quieto se escapó de sus labios una sonrisa tierna, pensando el esfuerzo que el peliazul hacía para encontrarse con él a esas horas, incluso apenas las aves despertaban. Recargó su frente en la del otro y cerró sus ojos, disfruntando de ese momento de tranquilidad que gracias al sueño de Kardia podía tener.

─ Deberías de apreciar mi esfuerzo y dejar ese estúpido libro.

Otra sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Dégel al escuchar ese reclamo, aunque Kardia no la pudo apreciar del todo debido a que la verde melena caía en cascada ocultando sus rostros. Acuario rozó los labios del otro con los suyos gentilmente. Desde que le había confesado sus sentimientos al mayor su relación estaba al borde de la perfección: Kardia era capaz de robarle sonrisas y risas, de sacar su lado romántico, de aumentar su deseo de convertirse en rey y romper la tradición de formar un matrimonio con alguien del sexo opuesto... Claro, tenían sus peleas pero nada que una buena reconciliación no pudiera arreglar porque, ¡dioses! su atracción sexual era excelente.

─ Debo irme─ informó Dégel, separándose de su pareja─. Tengo que estar en casa antes de que mi padre despierte.

Era increíble que a pesar de sus veinticinco años, esas palabras aún salieran de su boca. Pero después de todo ese tiempo no haría nada para enfadar a su padre y perder el trono como consecuencia, mismo que se veía más cerca que nunca. Siendo mañana la firma del Acuerdo, tendrían mucho que discutir.

─ Espera─ pidió Kardia, mientras se sentaba en el pasto─. Te traje algo.

Antares hurgó en la bolsa de su pantalón hasta que localizó el presente. Abrió su mano frente al rostro de Dégel para que el otro pudiera observar bien el objeto: un redondo medallón de oro del que resaltaban pequeños topacios rojos formando la constelación de Escorpio sobre un fondo oscuro.

─ Es hermoso─ comentó el acuariano.

─ Como el dueño─ bromeó el escorpión ante la helada mirada de su pareja. Se puso en pie y le ofreció su mano al menor para axuliarlo en hacer lo mismo, aunque el peliverde no necesitaba su ayuda.

Kardia se colocó atrás de Dégel mientras éste sujetaba sus hebras verdosas hacia el frente, colocó el medallón y lo aseguró para evitar que se le perdiera, aunque tratándose de Acuario eso era imposible. Al quedar de nuevo frente a frente, Escorpio desabrochó los dos botones superiores de la camisa del otro bajo su atenta mirada, acomodó el regalo en el espacio y volvió a cerrar para que quedara oculto, ya que estaba seguro que al rey Sadalsuud no le agradaría en lo más mínimo que su heredero portara algo de la familia protegida por Escorpio.

─ Sólo... no se lo digas a Antía─ pidió Kardia, encontrándose con la ceja encarnada del acuariano.

─ ¿Es de ella?─ preguntó, creyendo al otro capaz de haberle quitado ese objeto a su hermana. El mayor río mientras alborotaba su rebelde melena.

Kardia no le respondió, prefería dejar a Dégel con la duda, ya que había encontrado diversión al hacerlo. No, el medallón no era de Antía, había sido un obsequio de su difunta madre, pero no pensaba decirle eso al menor porque el sentimiento podría abrumarlo y terminarían teniendo sexo en ese sitio. No, lo dejaría para después. En el pasado, no hubiera desaprovechado una oportunidad como esa pero había aprendido a valorar los momentos íntimos que no involucraban tener relaciones.

─ Nos vemos mañana, Kardia─ se despidió el peliverde, depositando un breve beso en las carnosidades del príncipe del reino del sol naciente.

─ Hasta mañana─ sonrió.

Miró a su amante desaparecer entre los árboles del bosque, se dejó caer en aquel que ya se había convertido en su cómplice desde el comienzo, inhaló el aire húmedo a causa de la cercana laguna. Descansaría ahí otro rato, después de todo no tenía prisa por regresar a su hogar. Otra sonrisa se asomó al visualizar a Skat volar por encima de los árboles, eso le sirvió de arrullo para volver a dormir.

...

Salió de su habitación a pesar de ser una hora temprana, estaba decidido a alejarse del palacio durante todo el día, jamás le había agradado la tranquilidad que su hogar perdía antes de la firma del Acuerdo. En esa ocasión no se refugiaría en la compañía de Albali sino que practicaría tiro al blanco. Sujetaba su arco con la mano mientras las flechas yacían dentro del carcaj en su espalda. Nadie estropearía ese día, excepto el hombre que su vista descubrió al otro lado del corredor, frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Cuando el sujeto cayó en cuenta de su presencia se dirigió hacia él con las cejas fruncidas.

─ Trae eso contigo─ ordenó al estar frente a él, mirando hacia su arco. Por las iris de su padre y la rabia contenida en su voz intuía que algo no andaba bien.

El camino que recorrían lo conocía bien, no por haberlo seguido muchas veces en el pasado sino porque la única vez que lo hizo se quedó impregnada en su memoria. Subieron por la escalera en forma de caracol hasta llegar a la cima, donde los esperaba una pequeña y desolada estancia misma en la que había fallecido su madre hace quince años. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Camus al sentir su estómago estrujarse, aún recordaba cuando entró el cuerpo sin vida de la reina.

El rey se asomó por un hueco en una de las paredes, una ventana sin cristal, cuando localizó lo que buscaba le hizo una seña a su hijo para que se acercara. Camus obedeció, tenía preocupación por el misterio de su padre, simplemente no podía terminar en nada bueno.

─ Mátalo─ le ordenó el soberano, cuando tuvo a la mira a su objetivo. Sus orbes se abrieron al instante.

─ Padre, esa es...

─ ¡He dicho que lo mates!─ repitió el rey, arrebatándole con brusquedad el arma de las manos y estrellársela en el pecho a su hijo.

─ No puedo hacerlo, padre─ dijo Camus, escuchando cómo la respiración del aludido se tornaba más pesada─. Esa es la lechuza de Dégel─ explicó, tratando de que su progenitor entendiera.

─ ¿Crees que no lo sé?─ preguntó, escupiendo esas palabras con cólera─. Hazlo o encontraré alguien más para que lo haga─ ofreció el arco.

Camus lo contempló unos segundos y lo aceptó. A sus veintitrés años podía presumir de su puntería por lo que podía dispararle al ave sin asesinarla, sólo le causaría un daño menor, pero si alguien más lo hacía ese alguien complacería a su padre, ya sea por obediencia o por temor a las represalias. Apuntó con el arma hacia Skat, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para analizar sus patrones de vuelo, tenía que hacerlo para evitar matarlo aún teniendo al factor distancia en contra. Una vez envuelto en seguridad y confianza, soltó la flecha; tanto padre como hijo observaron al bulto caer entre los árboles a causa del impacto ocasionado por el arma.

─ Sabía que tú no me decepcionarias─ habló el rey Sadalsuud, mirando el rostro de Camus perdido en el follaje de los lejanos robles.

─ ¿Me buscabas?─ cuestionó el recién llegado, los dos que habían estado ahí viraron hacia la entrada, encontrándose a Dégel. Su padre caminó hacia él─. Me han dicho que estabas a...

Sus palabras fueron silenciadas para defenderse de un golpe tirado por el mayor, que llevaba toda la intención de hallar su rostro. Su mano apretaba el puño del rey, manteniéndolo alejado de su blanco. Permanecieron así varios segundos, con la tensión en cada músculo de sus cuerpos, hasta que el mayor decidió retirar su agresión.

─ Síganme─ ordenó el rey, acomodando la parte de la azulada capa que cubría sus hombros. Inició su andar hacia su nuevo destino.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?─ indagó Dégel, disminuyendo el volumen de su voz para evitar que su padre lo escuchara.

─ No tengo idea─ respondió Camus, siguiendo los pasos de su progenitor al igual que su hermano─. ¿Dónde estabas?

─ En el bosque─ contestó su hermano mayor, haciendo que lo ocurrido con Skat regresara a la mente del menor. Sin embargo, Camus no tenía intenciones de narrarle nada en esos momentos ya que la situación con su papá podría empeorar.

Tras unos minutos de recorrido, entraron a la estancia donde su padre solía tratar asuntos delicados con los miembros de la guardia real de mayor autoridad. Las ventanas estaban colocadas en la parte superior de las paredes y se encontraban protegidas por pequeñas rejas; había armaduras dispuestas por todo el perímetro, algunas cargaban con un mangual, otras alguna espada y, unas pocas, un hacha. En el centro, una larga mesa de piedra y sillas elaboradas del mismo material, semejantes a tronos, los esperaban.

─ Padre, ¿esta reunión tiene relación con la firma del acuerdo?─ preguntó Camus, viendo al hombre recargarse en la silla principal.

─ No habrá más firma del acuerdo─ respondió el rey Sadalsuud, petrificando cualquier expresión en sus hijos.

─ ¿Cómo es posible?─ indagó Dégel, ante la amenaza de una posible batalla─. ¿El rey Sargas ha decidido declararle la guerra a nuestro reino?─ se encontraba confundido ya que Kardia no le había comentado nada al respecto en la mañana.

─ ¿Por qué?─ cuestionó el rey, mostrando un filo en sus ojos comparado a miles de navajas─. ¿Tienes miedo de pelear con tu... amante?─ pronunció, evidenciando el desdén que sentía por las acciones de su heredero─. No trates de negarlo─ agregó, notando la expresión en blanco de Dégel. Debía agradecer porque aprendió a la perfección a no mostrar sus emociones, porque el mayor estaba seguro que había sorprendido a su primogénito─. Se de buena fuente que te has estado besando con el hijo de Sargas en un bar en las tierras de tu primo, y quién sabe qué otras cosas habrán hecho cuando salieron de ahí.

─ Padre, no creo que...

─ No te metas en esto, Camus─ ordenó a quien estaba junto al acusado─. ¿Acaso cada vez que los dos desaparecían en la firma del acuerdo se iban a revolcar a tu cama, como su padre y tu madre lo hacían?

─ ¡No te permito que le faltes al respeto a mi madre!─ enfureció el peliverde. Podía soportar todo lo que su padre dijera sobre él, pero eso no.

─ ¡Dégel!─ nombró el menor, sujetando al aludido por el brazo para prevenir un ataque en el peor de los escenarios, tiró su arco para tener mejor agarre.

─ ¡Yo soy el que no te permite que deshonres a nuestra familia!─ gritó el rey, dirigiéndose hacia los jóvenes.

─ Padre─ intervino Camus, colocándose entre su hermano y el mencionado─. Si Dégel desea formar una relación con un hombre, yo puedo darle al reino los herederos que necesita─ ofreció, siendo esa la solución más lógica al problema.

─ Se que tú harás lo necesario para conservar la paz de nuestro reino─ pronunció el hombre, con el fin de menospreciar al mayor de sus hijos─. No habrá firma del acuerdo porque Sargas me ha hecho una oferta que he sido incapaz de rechazar, aún cuando no es de mi agrado─ informó, regresando junto a su silla, habiendo dejado atrás el coraje que le ocasionaba el comportamiento de Dégel.

─ ¿Una oferta?─ repitió el menor, liberando a su hermano ante la intriga.

─ Me ha ofrecido la paz eterna entre nuestros reinos si uno en matrimonio a mi hijo menor con el suyo. Es por eso que, aunque quieras, no podrás darme herederos─ informó el rey, noqueando a su hijo.

─ Pero... Esto... ¿Cómo...?─ trataba de pronunciar algo coherente pero su boca parecía estar en su contra, se sentó en la silla más cercana tratando de ganar algo de estabilidad, ¿cómo había pasado de ser el amigo de Milo a su prometido?─ ¿Y la princesa Antía? ¿Por qué no casan a Dégel y Kardia?

─ Sé que a tu hermano le encantaría eso─ miró maliciosamente al mayor, quien yacía con expresión intachable─. La princesa ya tiene un compromiso, además, el trato sólo abarca a ti y al hijo menor de Sargas.

─ Padre, yo no...

─ Es la única manera de garantizar la paz en nuestro reino─ recordó el rey Sadalsuud─. La boda se celebrará mañana, en lugar de la firma del acuerdo─ informó, soltando otra bomba en la mente de Camus.

─ Pero si aceptas esa propuesta, el reino se quedaría sin herederos de nuestro poder, quedaría desprotegido y sería invadido─ explicó Dégel, tratando de rescatar a su hermano menor de ese asunto.

─ ¿Eso crees?─ cuestionó su padre, sentándose en el asiento principal─. Por suerte, la persona que me informó de tu... desliz, me ha mostrado una solución─ comentó, sin perderse detalle del rostro de su primogénito en busca de alguna reacción─. La cual aceptarás si es que quieres reinar, si la rechazas ella difundirá tu aventura por los reinos y entonces sí, el reino quedará desprotegido y será invadido─ tocaron la puerta─. Pase.

─ Su alteza, he traído a la persona que solicitó─ informó un guardia de cabello castaño.

─ Hazla pasar─ el hombre asintió.

El sujeto desapareció detrás de la puerta, en segundos, una figura femenina arribó a la estancia. Su cabello largo y platinado estaba recogido en una coleta, mientras su cuerpo resaltaba por un vestido negro ajustado a él. Camus se sorprendió al ver a su antigua pareja entrar al lugar... no le gustaba nada cómo se veía el asunto.

─ Dégel, te presento a tu prometida, la princesa Seraphina.

Los dos príncipes quedaron impactados por lo acontecido, Camus no podía creer que su ex pareja entregara a su hermano por la simple ambición del poder, ahora comprendía más que nunca las palabras de Milo. Dégel, a pesar de su asombro, se comportó como se le había educado, tomó la mano que la joven le ofrecía y beso su dorso.

─ Es un gusto conocerla─ pronunció, aún sin creer que estaba comprometido con la antigua novia de su hermano. Si Camus no hubiese sido educado del mismo modo en esos momentos tendría la barbilla clavada al suelo.

─ Cuando te cases con ella, serás coronado─ dijo el rey Sadalsuud, sabiendo que una vez unido de esa forma, Dégel ya no podría separarse y buscar al hijo mayor del rey Sargas. No pudo tener mejor plan.

...

Entró a su cuarto acompañado de su hermana, se quitó la blanca playera debido a que su pureza se había perdido a causa de unas pequeñas manchas de sangre, la arrojó hacia un lado.

─ Vaya─ exclamó Antía, sentándose de piernas cruzadas sobre la cama de Kardia─. Lo que sea que hayan hecho parece que fue rudo.

─ Lastimaron al ave de Dégel─ dijo el mayor, buscando entre los cajones de su ropero una camiseta.

─ ¿Ave?─ repitió la joven, tratando de comprender las palabras de su hermano─. ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres a la lechuza que te traía mensajes?─ preguntó, haciendo su espalda hacia atrás, recargándose sobre sus palmas.

─ Alguien le hirió una ala─ informó, colocándose una prenda azul─. La llevé al reino de Albafica porque aquí moriría de calor.

La chica le dio la razón, sus tierras eran las más calientes de todos los reinos, trasladar al animal hacia ahí hubiese sido condenarlo a una deshidratación segura. Se entretuvo un instante en las estrellas de su pijama, pensando en la acción de su hermano. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que estaba enamorado de Dégel, y estaba segura de que si el rey Sadalsuud lo permitiera ya se hubiera casado con él desde hace tiempo. A sus veintisiete años, el ya estaba a tres años de tomar el puesto de su padre, mientras que ella a sus veintiséis ya estaba en edad de casarse, ya no eran unos niños, al menos no físicamente. Alzó su vista encontrándose a Kardia batallando con su melena, estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de controlarla en una coleta. Rió quedamente, ni siquiera el menor tenía tantos problemas.

─ Oye, ¿has visto a Milo? Últimamente no da señales de vida.

─ Ha de estar huyendo del sastre─ opinó el mayor, dejando su intento con su cabello─. ¿Qué le pasa al viejo mandando hacer trajes a la medida para mañana?

─ Bueno, tal vez este viejo tenga una razón─ respondió el rey Sargas entrando al cuarto, habiendo escuchado el comentario de su hijo gracias a la puerta abierta.

─ Buenos días─ saludó Antía, acomodándose en el borde de la cama con una brillante sonrisa.

─ Buenos dias, pequeña─ correspondió el hombre, dando un breve beso en la frente de la mujer. Kardia la miró resentido, si hubiera sido él quien la llamara de esa forma estaría el suelo con el filo de su uña en el cuello─. Quiero hablar con ustedes─ habló el progenitor, provocando que los hermanos compartieran una mirada.

─ No he hecho nada─ se apresuró a decir el heredero del reino.

─ Lo sé, Kardia─ confirmó su padre─. Increíblemente tus destrozos han disminuido considerablemente, supongo que gracias a ti─ dijo, mirando a Antía mientras el peliazul chasqueaba la lengua.

─ Por supuesto─ aseguró la mujer, aunque no era verdad debía de robarse el crédito de Dégel, ya que su padre desconocía de esa relación.

─ Mañana celebraremos una boda─ anunció el rey Sargas.

─ ¿Y la firma del acuerdo, padre?─ preguntó Antía, levantándose y tomando el brazo de su padre ligeramente alarmada.

─ No habrá, he llegado a un acuerdo con Sadalsuud que garantiza la paz eterna para ambos reinos─ informó, sorprendiendo a sus dos hijos─. Milo se casará con el hijo menor de Sadalsuud, el príncipe Camus.

─ Espera... ¿Qué?─ pronunció la fémina, tanto ella como Kardia observaban a su padre como si no pudieran creer lo que escuchaban.

─ Sadalsuud a aceptado unir en matrimonio a su hijo menor para asegurar la paz entre nuestros reinos─ explicó a los dos.

─ ¿Y Milo está de acuerdo con eso?─ cuestionó la mujer, yendo al lado de su otro hermano.

─ El tuvo la idea─ comentó el mayor.

─ Ojalá se me hubiera ocurrido antes─ murmuró Kardia a su menor.

─ ¿Por qué hasta ahora nos lo dices?─ indagó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

─ Sadalsuud y yo acordamos anuciarlo hasta el día de hoy para que fuera sorpresa.

─ Y vaya que lo es─ concordó el peliazul.

─ Un momento, eso quiere decir... ¿El príncipe Camus sabía del trato?─ cuestionó Antía. El coraje surgió de su interior al interpretar el silencio de su padre como una negativa─. ¿Como pueden hacer eso? Casarlo en contra de su voluntad. Tú más que nadie debe saber en dónde termina ese camino, ¿o no fue el mismo caso el de la reina Adhara?

─ Antía─ nombró Kardia con cautela, algo raro en él, pero su hermana se estaba adentrando en un tema doloroso para su padre.

─ Eso fue distinto─ murmuró el rey, su rostro se mostraba duro pero sus ojos reflejaban el dolor por la mención de su difunta amada.

─ ¿En serio? Porque te puedo apostar que el príncipe Camus no estará de acuerdo con la boda─ se encaminó hacia la puerta─. Hablaré con Milo─ dijo, cruzando el umbral.

─ Ve con ella─ pidió el hombre a su hijo─. No quiero que se terminen matando.

...

Las luciérnagas iluminaban escasamente el lugar, aunque eso había dejado de importarle hace tiempo, se había adaptado a esa cueva aprendiéndose el camino a seguir y las cosas que se encontraban para no tener la necesidad de hallar otra fuente de luz.

Camus yacía a la orilla de la laguna, sentado abrazando sus piernas mientras veía la oscuridad del agua, nada comparado a los rayos que inundaban afuera. Recordó cómo había dado con ese sitio, la persona que se lo mostró y a la cual llegó a querer, misma que ahora le ocasionaba rencor en cada célula de su cuerpo. Esa a la que podía sentir atrás de él.

─ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?─ preguntó el acuariano, sabiendo quién estaba a unos metros de su espalda.

─ Camus, yo...─ comenzó Milo, pero sus palabras fueron asesinadas por el filo de los zafiros de Acuario, esos que quedaron al descubierto cuando su dueño lo encaró.

─ Te dejé claro que tú y yo sólo eramos amigos─ reclamó el menor, sin acortar la distancia que los separaba.

─ La última vez que nos vimos creí que...

─ ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que te podría corresponder?─ soltó, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Nunca había hablado con la mente hirviendo, siendo su razón nublada por la rabia, a pesar de la situación no tenía la intención de herir al quien era su amigo─. He decidido aceptar el compromiso, pero no te confundas, no es por ti o porque crea que algún día pueda corresponder tus sentimientos. Lo hago por mi pueblo─ dejó claro, sabiendo que de nada servía negarse.

─ Mi intención nunca fue que esto ocurriera─ habló Milo, su confianza se había esfumado y su corazón yacía estrujado por la actitud de Camus. Ahora era capaz de comprender el error que cometió.

─ Entonces, tus planes no salieron como esperabas─ dijo el acuariano, abandonando la cueva de las luciérnagas.

...

─ Eres un estúpido, Milo─ calificó su hermana mayor, quien entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso, tras ella venía Kardia. El menor se sentó en el borde del colchón, maldiciendo su no brillante idea y a la persona que le había informado a la mujer de su llegada y ubicación.

─ No eres la única que lo piensa─ pronunció en voz baja, la pena que le causaba su error lo estaba consumiendo y era evidente en su rostro─. Vi a Camus─ les informó lo acontecido hace unas horas con su prometido.

Antía miró al mayor de los hijos de Antares, el enojo con el que había llegado abandonó su femenino cuerpo al ver la tristeza de su hermano. Kardia chasqueó su lengua mientras rascaba su cabeza, podía imaginarse por lo que pasaba su pequeño hermano, el había experimentado algo parecido cuando Dégel lo rechazó hace cinco años.

─ Supongo que no le agradó la idea─ dijo Kardia, tratando de sonar bromista para disminuir la tensión entre sus hermanos.

─ Si antes no me odiaba, ahora lo hace─ aseguró Milo, mientras dejaba asomar una sonrisa melancólica.

─ Puede que aún haya un modo de revertir esto─ aseveró Antía, tomando la mano del menor─. Hay que hablar con nuestro padre.

...

El guardia abrió la puerta que servía de entrada a la estancia en la que se hallaba su hermano. La pared de frente estaba tapizada por ventanales de cristal, los cuales les permitían a las personas que se encontraban ahí, aprovechar la luz que alcanzaba a colarse. Camus yacía frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo, de pie sobre un pequeño banco rodeado por un trío de costureras, ayudantes del sastre, que reparaban los últimos detalles del traje que el menor de Acuario usaría al día siguiente, como una novia lo hace días antes de su boda.

─ Buenas tardes, príncipe─ saludó la mayor de las mujeres, haciendo una reverencia al percatarse de su presencia.

Dégel cayó en cuenta del tiempo al oír esa frase, había decidido hablar con su hermano después de darle un tiempo para tranquilizarse pero su padre le había ordenado darle un recorrido por su reino a la princesa Seraphina, perdiendo así la noción del tiempo. Camus lo miró, su rostro ya no le demostraba nada, ni siquiera lo inconforme que estaba y lo mucho que detestaba la situación.

Las tres mujeres se separaron del joven príncipe dándole espacio al heredero del trono para que se aproximara, Dégel se acercó a su hermano menor descubriendo el traje color perla con bordes dorados que luciría Camus el día de su boda. Días antes, los dos no habían logrado comprender el motivo para ese traje tan ostentoso, pero ahora ambos lo entendían.

─ ¿Me permiten unos minutos con mi hermano?─ preguntó Dégel, lo que menos quería era retrasar el trabajo de las feminas ya que eso significaría un castigo por parte de su padre hacia ellas. Las tres asintieron y abandonaron la estancia.

─ Nevará─ observó Camus, contemplando hacia el exterior─. Parece que las personas del reino del sol naciente no encontrarán grata la ceremonia.

─ Nadie lo hará─ aseguró Dégel, mientras el otro descendía del banco─. Albafica me ha mandado una carta evidenciando su molestia, he tratado de responderle pero Skat no aparece y no quiero usar el sistema de correspondencia─ comentó, acercándose a su hermano para auxiliarlo en quitar la capa que estaba sujeta en los hombros.

─ Dégel, sobre Skat...─ pronunció Camus, recordando lo ocurrido con el ave en la mañana, el aludido lo observó esperando a que continuara─. En la mañana, nuestro padre... me ordenó dispararle.

─ ¿Qué?─ murmuró Dégel, acomodando en su brazo la capa de su hermano─. Camus... ¿lo hiciste?─ indagó, su voz denotaba cierta preocupación.

─ Nuestro padre no me dejó opción. Hice todo lo posible para no herirlo de gravedad─ tomó la prenda que sujetaba el mayor─. Lo busqué en el bosque pero no pude encontrarlo. Perdóname.

─ Soy yo quien debería pedirte perdón─ dijo Dégel, sentía preocupación y pena por la noticia sobre su emplumado amigo, pero la necesidad de disculparse con su hermano era mayor─. Si mi padre no se hubiera enterado de mi relación con Kardia, tal vez hubiera cedido a comprometerme a mí. Si no hubiera sido tan descuidado...

─ No es tu culpa, Dégel─ pronunció Camus, dirigiéndose hacia una silla para depositar la capa─. Si Seraphina no le hubiera dicho a nuestro padre... Si Milo no hubiese creído que podía corresponderle...

─ Camus─ aludió el otro, ganando su atención─. Quiero darte esto─ sacó un pañuelo de su saco, el cual cubría un objeto. Al desenvolverlo, quedó al descubierto un broche de plata, tenía forma de copo y en el centro lucía un pequeño diamante azul─. Era de mamá, quiero que lo uses mañana─ informó el mayor de Acuario, entregándole el artefacto a su hermano─. Tu matrimonio no tendrá el mismo final, Milo te quiere, jamás te haría lo que nuestro padre le hizo a mamá.

─ Gracias─ pronunció Camus, sintiéndose un poco sentimental por el gesto. Abrazó a Dégel, como cuando eran niños, su hermano siempre le había dado fuerza para vencer sus miedos y preocupaciones, y a pesar del tiempo, eso no había cambiado. A partir de mañana, todo sería diferente.

* * *

Pues los chicos se van a casar T.T espero les esté gustando el fanfic.


	12. La boda

¡Hola! Subí este capítulo junto con el onceavo porque originalmente eran unos solo, pero se me hizo de estaría un poco largo y decidí dividirlo en dos partes. Que lo disfruten.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

 **La boda.**

Después de convencer a su padre de cambiar el termino del acuerdo con el rey Sadalsuud, los tres hermanos habían esperado lo más paciente que pudieron a que su progenitor los hiciera llamar para darles a conocer la respuesta del otro rey; en verdad deseaban que el matrimonio se pudiera llevar a cabo entre Dégel y Kardia. Como su padre había prometido, los mandó a traer a su despacho en cuanto obtuvo respuesta. Ahora, yacían frente al escritorio de su padre en el que se encontraba una carta recién abierta.

─ Se ha negado─ les hizo saber el rey Sargas a su trío de hijos─. Es lógico, estamos a horas del enlace.

─ Pero padre...

─ He hecho todo lo que está en mis manos, Antía─ interrumpió la protesta de la chica─. No puedo pedirle que rompa el compromiso del príncipe Dégel para que se case con Kardia.

Los tres se asombraron por lo que su padre dijo, en especial el primogénito, por varios segundos la vista de los menores cayó sobre de él. ¿Cómo había ocurrido eso? ¿Desde cuando estaba planeado? Había visto al acuariano esa mañana y no mencionó nada al respecto.

─ ¿Dégel... comprometido?─ repitió Antía, como si quisiera ayudar a su cerebro a procesar ese dato─. ¿Estás seguro?

─ Aquí lo dice─ respondió el rey, elevando la carta unos segundos─. Con la princesa Seraphina.

Eso bastó para que Kardia se marchara de inmediato del sitio, a diferencia de sus dos hermanos, él no necesitaba la aprobación de nadie para hacer lo que quería, él simplemente lo haría sin importar las consecuencias.

...

La noche había caído y con ello la temperatura del reino, en ocasiones descendía tanto que sólo Dégel y él soportaban el clima gracias a su control sobre el hielo. Aunque no se trataba de esa situación, ningún guardia vigilaba los alrededores, eso debido a que el reino del sol naciente había dejado de ser una amenaza. Se acomodó mejor la tela que lo cubría para evitar que el viento se la llevara, a pesar del ruido que éste provocaba era capaz de escuchar a los caballos relinchar dentro de la caballeriza tras él.

En unas horas todo daría comienzo y eso no lo dejaba dormir. Cuando su mirada viajaba hacia todas las direcciones posibles, una figura oscura frente a él captó su completa atención. Aparentemente había salido del bosque, por lo que su mente automáticamente lo calificó como un intruso. Colocó una mano sobre la nieve, surgiendo delgados rayos de ésta, los cuales encontraron al invasor y congelaron sus pies, anclándolo al suelo.

Recorrió los metros que lo separaban del otro a una velocidad envidiable, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al encontrarse con la identidad del sujeto.

─ Kardia─ nombró Camus, reconociendo al príncipe a pesar de su livida apariencia.

─ Maldita sea─ se quejó por tener sus extremidades congeladas─. No soy yo al que quieres partirle el trasero.

─ Disculpa─ dijo el acuariano, recordando la causa de la queja. Rápidamente, deshizo el hielo que cubrían los pies y las pantorillas del mayor─. ¿Qué haces aquí?─ cuestionó; no era de las personas que acostumbraba a tutear a desconocidos pero Kardia era la pareja de su hermano desde hace mucho, prácticamente lo sentía de la familia.

─ Quiero ver a...─ calló Escorpio al recordar que su relación con Dégel era desconocida para casi todos.

─ A mi hermano─ terminó el menor─. Sé acerca de su relación─ afirmó Camus─. Pero no puedo llevarte hasta él, si alguien te viera...

─ Entonces, respondeme algo─ negoció Kardia, considerando mejor opción esa que irrumpir en el palacio en busca de Dégel, y al hallarlo éste lo convirtiera en un ataúd de hielo debido al enojo─. ¿Está comprometido?

─ Mi padre─ respondió Acuario, después de un momento de silencio─. Nos lo ha informado el día de hoy.

─ Escucha─ dijo el mayor, frotándose los brazos─, si me llevas con él prometo pasar desapercibido─ prometió, tratando de convencer al otro─. Te deberé una.

Camus lo pensó varios segundos, parecía el único modo de que su hermano pudiera entablar una conversación sin que su padre lo supiera. Cubrió a Kardia con la manta café que tenía consigo.

─ Espero que cumplas, su vida es un caos en estos momentos como para que le ocasiones un problema.

El acuariano comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que conducía hacia la caballeriza, siendo ese el mejor modo para entrar al castillo seguido por el heredero del rey Sargas.

Lo condujo a través de los pasillos del palacio, teniendo cautela antes de doblar las esquinas, no deseaba toparse con nadie que pudiera sentie interés por el encapuchado. Sí, era de noche pero la hora no pasaba de las once, por lo que había una que otra persona yendo y viniendo; por ejemplo, Saga. Dio unos tenues golpes en la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, escuchó movimiento al otro lado de la entrada, señal de que su hermano aún se hallaba despierto. También fue consciente, por primera vez, de las temblorosas exhalaciones del hombre que lo acompañaba.

─ ¿Camus?─ aludió su hermano mayor─. ¿Qué haces a...?─ calló espontáneamente cuando sus ojos descubrieron el rostro del otro sujeto─. ¿Kardia?

Las alarmas de Dégel inmediatamente se encendieron, lo jaló sutilmente por el brazo adentrándolo en su recámara, después le siguió Camus.

─ Estás helado─ observó el acuariano, tras haber sentido la piel de Kardia directamente sobre la suya.

─ Si lo dices tú debo de estar jodido─ apenas logró sonreír, su cuerpo le dolía no tanto como cuando estaba en el exterior, pero lo hacía. Dégel lo sentó a su lado en el borde de la cama, la cabeza de Escorpio se refugio en el pecho de Acuario por mero instinto de supervivencia ante el frío.

─ Dame una de mis capas, por favor─ pidió Dégel, mirando hacia su ropero mientras sus brazos envolvían en cuerpo de Kardia. Camus no tardó en cumplir con su petición, trayéndole la más gruesa que tenía entre su ropa─. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traerlo aquí?─ cuestionó, aunque no estaba molesto su voz demostraba cierto tono de reprimenda.

─ Era eso o dejar que te buscara por su cuenta─ dijo el menor, cubriendo el cuerpo del escorpión con la pesada prenda.

─ Te traeré algo caliente─ murmuró, teniendo las extremidades de Antares aferradas a su cintura.

─ Lo haré yo─ se ofreció Camus, partiendo hacia la salida.

─ Gracias─ pronunció su hermano antes de dejarlos solos en el cuarto.

Cuando Camus abandonó su habitación, Dégel ayudó a Kardia a acostarse en la cama dejando su capa a un costado, el siguió sentado junto a él recargando su peso en una mano mientras la otra acarició el rostro del otro. Escorpio la tomó apartándola con sutileza.

─ ¿Es cierto?─ preguntó el mayor.

El acuariano no necesitaba de más palabras, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería su pareja, lo vio a los ojos contemplando su misma emoción reflejada. En cuestión de segundos, se hallaba sentado sobre la pelvis de Kardia, con el cuerpo del peliazul entre sus muslos. Las hebras verdosas formaban una cascada que desembocaba en el colchón, algunos mechones lograban descansar en el abdomen del otro, apenas cubierto por una camisa. La mejilla de Acuario comenzó a ser acariciada por la mano de Escorpio.

─ No lo hagas otra vez─ murmuró Dégel, sintiendo cómo su mundo se venía abajo con el contacto─. Si la temperatura hubiera estado más baja... hubieras muerto.

Las manos de Kardia se aferraron a las caderas del peliverde mientras levantaba su tronco, unieron sus labios necesitados de la cercanía del otro. Dégel profundizó el beso hundiéndose cada vez más en la cavidad que estaba cerca de convertirse en su adicción. Tomó a Escorpio por la barbilla, empujándolo con su otra mano hacia el colchón. El peliazul se dejó hacer, se dejó robar el aliento por Acuario; con esa acción solamente estaba afirmando su pregunta, y eso significaba que estaban en la línea que marcaba el amenazante final de su relación.

Kardia derribó a Dégel, apesar de que deseaba saber hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar el peliverde. Se apoyó en su brazo, mientras delineaba los labios del acuariano, ligeramente hinchados por su larga pelea con los propios. Recordó la primera ocasión que descifró esas amatistas, Dégel había cambiado y prueba de ello era estar ahí con él; sin embargo, una cosa seguía igual: para Acuario el reino de los hielos eternos estaba primero que su felicidad. Él había sido testigo del esfuerzo que el menor hacía para complacer a su padre, para convertirse en el rey que estaba destinado a ser y cambiar su reino... No le arrebataría eso, no sería egoísta con Dégel.

─ Me voy─ dijo Kardia, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para no quedar enjaulado en los brazos del otro. El peliazul descendió de la cama seguido del acuariano.

─ Podrías morir si te marchas─ pronunció Dégel, sus palabras eran ciertas pero en el fondo no quería que Kardia partiera porque ese sería el fin.

─ Hace mucho dejé de temerle a la muerte─ agarró la manta oscura con la que Camus lo había cubierto minutos antes, cubriéndose con ella antes de salir de la habitación.

...

Camus suspiró. Se encontraba en un pasillo del templo de su reino, aguardando el arribo de su padre para que le diera entrada a su boda por una de las puertas laterales, Milo ingresaría por la otra, o al menos eso le habían dicho. Removió sus dedos inconscientemente, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de su acción. No era lógico estar nervioso si estaba siendo obligado a contraer matrimonio.

Distrajo sus pensamientos acomodando la corbata azul rey, la cual descendía siendo cubierta en su mayoría por el saco de color perla, donde yacía un extenso borde dorado en la parte central; su pantalón era de la misma tonalidad sólo carecía del bordado, lo había sustituido por una línea a cada costado a juego con su corbata. El objeto entregado por su hermano estaba escondido en el bolsillo de su saco; la capa azulada era decorada por cristales elaborados con hilos de plata; y sobre su cabeza descansaba la plateada corona adornada con zafiros y diamantes, misma que en ese instante le pesaba llevar.

─ Haría cualquier cosa para evitar esta boda─ el acuariano giró a pesar de poder identificar al dueño de esa voz aún sin verlo.

─ Gracias, Saga─ dijo Camus, sabía que aquellas palabras eran ciertas, siempre podía contar con el mayor para lo que fuera.

El aludido tomó el hombro del menor. Había hecho una pausa en su tarea de dirigir a la guardia para conversar con Camus.

─ Sólo dilo y te sacó de aquí─ aseguró el peliazul.

─ Debo hacerlo, lo sabes.

─ Al menos podrás concederme una pieza en el baile.

─ Jamás─ respondió el acuariano─. Eso no me gusta─ le recordó a su amigo.

─ Capitán─ ambos viraron hacia el propietario de la voz, rompiendo el contacto que sostenían─. Debería de estar vigilando que ningún mendigo quiera irrumpir en la boda. No olvide su posición─ pronunció el rey Sadalsuud, evidenciando una vez más su desagrado hacia la amistad entre el susodicho y su hijo─. Abre la puerta.

Saga inclinó la cabeza y obedeció al hombre antes de irse. El rey Sadalsauud entró primero, seguido de cerca por su hijo. Los invitados yacían sentados en el par de filas de bancos, separadas por un amplio corredor cubierto por una alfombra roja y pétalos de rosa blanca; los adornos florares también se engalanaron de color de la pureza. Los cristales de las ventanas hacían honor a algún dios creador del universo, adornando el lugar con luces multicolores debido a los rayos solares que insistían en entrar.

Una pequeña mesa descubría ante todos el contrato que se firmaría ese día, detrás de ésta, subiendo el par de escalones, estaban ubicados dos tronos rojos donde se sentaron el rey Sadalsuud y el rey Sargas.

Milo vestía un saco escarlata bordado con hilo dorado, un pantalon blanco y en su cabeza descansaba su plana corona plateada decorada con rubies. Ahora que su padre se había ido a sentar frente a todos, había quedado cara a cara con Camus. Estuvieron viéndose por unos segundos, antes de que el abrir de la puerta central les obligara a virar su cabeza. Habían llegado...

Tres figuras hacían su entrada en el lugar, seguidas por otro trío. Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie. Los recién llegados lucían una túnica larga, que lograba rozar el suelo por el que caminaban, de color violeta negruzco; la capucha les llegaba hasta el labio superior, cubriendo el rostro de "los justos". Las largas mangas cubrían sus manos, mantenidas a la altura del pecho, pero era notorio que las tenían entrelazadas. Avanzaron despacio hasta alcanzar el altar, pasando entre la pareja. Los dos reyes hicieron una reverencia antes de que los seis les dieran la espalda y se acomodaran en medio círculo frente al par.

─ _Nos hemos reunido el día de hoy para ser testigos de la unión de estos dos seres_ ─ se escuchó por el recinto, sin embargo, ningun labio se movía, las palabras sonaban como un eco entre las paredes.

─ _El nacido bajo la protección de Acuario, Camus, y el nacido bajo la guardia de Escorpio, Milo, se unirán en matrimonio y de esta manera sus reinos quedarán también unidos_ ─ siguió otro justo, aunque al igual que el pasado, su boca no emitía sonido alguno pero aún así su voz sonaba en cada rincón del lugar.

─ _Debido a que ambos poseen un poder gracias a su constelación guardiana, podrían atacarse el uno a otro durante su matrimonio. Pero si uno muere, nosotros asesinaremos al causante_.

─ _En el reino de los hielos eternos, está prohibido por tradición la anulación de un matrimonio; en el reino del sol naciente no es así. Por lo que sólo aprobaremos su separación si es Milo quien lo solicita_ ─ la mirada de Camus fulminó a las turquesas.

─ _Por decisión unánime hemos acordado que sea Camus quien se mude al reino del sol naciente_.

De haber sido otra persona quien le hubiese dicho eso, el acuariano hubiera reprochado por tal comentario, pero al ser uno de "los justos" recibiría un fuerte castigo por su parte si cometía tal insolencia, y no se arriesgaría a que Dégel y Albafica intervinieran.

─ _Al firmar este acuerdo, los dos aceptan unirse en matrimonio y obedecer las reglas que están allí establecidas, o de lo contrario atenerse a las consecuencias_.

─ _Te pregunto a ti, Camus_ ─ habló el justo que inició el discurso, haciendo un ademán para que la pareja se aproximara a la mesa─. _¿Aceptas unirte en matrimonio con Milo, respetándolo, aceptando las reglas y tradiciones de su reino, aún cuando signifique abandonar las tuyas ya que, desde ahora, ese será tu nuevo hogar... a partir de hoy hasta que Milo así lo decida o hasta que la muerte los separe?_

─ Acepto─ dijo Acuario, apareciendo frente a él una pluma dorada.

─ Si no quieres, no firmes─ le susurró Milo─. Me encargaré de que mi padre haga un nuevo acuerdo.

─ No puedo atenerme a algo incierto, no apostaré la vida de las personas de mi reino─ respondió Camus. Firmó el acuerdo.

─ _Te pregunto a ti, Milo_ ─ continuó el mismo justo─. _¿Aceptas unirte en matrimonio con Camus, respetándolo... a partir de hoy hasta que tú así lo decidas o hasta que la muerte los separe?_

─ Acepto─ dijo el peliazul, sabiendo que de lo contrario podría ocasionar una guerra.

─ _Véanse a la cara y unan su mano izquierda_ ─ pronunció el autoproclamado maestro de ceremonias. Los dos cumplieron con lo que se les ordenó, hallando las joyas del otro─. _Con esto..._ ─ pequeñas luces doradas comenzaron a formar un infinito alrededor de las dos muñecas─, _hemos de unir sus vidas de acuerdo a lo establecido desde ahora hasta el final de los tiempos._

...

Al finalizar la ceremonia del matrimonio entre Camus y Milo, todos se habían movilizado al reino de las tierras vivas para ser participes de la fiesta planificada para celebrar tal unión, ya que los invitados del escorpión serían incapaces de tolerar la tormenta que se había desatado el el reino de los hielos eternos.

El rey Sadalsuud se había anticipado a eso, por lo que le había pedido a su sobrino el favor de realizar la celebración ahí. Ni siquiera el mismo Albafica recordaba porqué aceptó si estaba en contra de la unión, posiblemente sentía tristeza por su primo menor.

El rey de melena celeste deambulaba por un amplio y silencioso pasillo en el exterior, uno de los que permanecieron ajenos al evento que se estaba realizando en ese momento. Hacia su derecha, una hilera de columnas limitaba todo ese lado, formando grandes arcos, por los cuales podía ver los enormes árboles que rodeaban una rectangular y majestuosa fuente. También lograba visualizar el kiosco donde Kardia y Dégel habían iniciado su relación, recordaba ese momento porque significó la derrota ante Manigoldo, aunque claro, el precio a pagar por perder su secreta apuesta no le había desagradado. Sonrió.

Albafica se recargó en una columna, tratando de ocasionarle los menores daños a su azulado atuendo y cuidando de no tirar su dorada corona. Desde ese lugar veía el balcón que le ayudaba a contemplar ese sitio; el ventanal estaba abierto, logró imaginarse sencillamente a las personas repetir esas coreografías tan desgastadas. Miró a Manigoldo asomarse, buscándolo probablemente. Estaba seguro que el cangrejo se encontraba enfadado de recibir a todas esas personas extrañas como él lo estaba; por esa razón yacía ahí, alejado de todo aquella aunque sólo por un momento.

─ _Es curioso ver al anfitrión ajeno a su reunión._

El trance al que sus pensamientos lo sometieron terminó al escuchar esas palabras. Viró a la velocidad de un parpadeo, y allí estaba, a unos metros de él, uno de "los justos". Sus antebrazos se encontraban entrelazados a la altura del pecho, notorio a pesar de que la tela violeta negruzca sólo dejaba a la vista los inmóviles labios.

─ _Cualquiera pensaría que estaría aprovechando la fiesta_.

Sonaron las palabras en el lugar pero la boca del sujeto permanecía estática, parecía que era la pared quien emitía esa frase en forma de eco.

─ ¿Aprovechando... señor?─ pronunció lo último con dificultad, uno porque se le olvidó con quien hablaba; dos, porque al recordarlo emergió el desagrado que sentía por "los justos".

─ _Para buscar esposa, desde luego_.

Albafica levantó el rostro, postrándose orgulloso ante aquel que se atrevía a entrometerse de esa manera en su vida. Si bien todos sus antecesores le temieron a "los justos", el no lo hacía. Sí, temía a que se enteraran de su relación con Manigoldo y lo asesinaran, pero si se presentaba la oportunidad se enfrentaría a ellos para terminar con el terror que provocaban.

─ _A su edad, todos los que le predecedieron ya tenían al menos un hijo... a su heredero_ ─ continuó el inmóvil sujeto.

─ Le aseguro que cuando encuentre a la mujer indicada se lo haré saber personalmente, señor─ afirmó Albafica, sintiendo cómo la última palabra estuvo a punto de atorarse en su garganta.

─ _Eso espero_ ─ comenzó a caminar hacia el rey del reino de las tierras vivas─. _Nosotros los justos nos preocupamos por el bienestar de todos los reinos, sería una tragedia que el suyo se viera invadido solamente porque su rey fue incapaz de darle un sucesor que herede su poder_.

─ ¿En serio?─ preguntó, incapaz de sostener esa conversación por más tiempo─. ¿Es por eso que se culpa a uno de los suyos por enloquecer a mi tío? ¿Acaso no fue por esa razón que inició la guerra?

En una fracción de segundo el aire pareció volverse más denso y oscuro, casi irrespirable; la respiración de Albafica se tornó pesada, su organismo se esforzaba en llenar sus pulmones con la suficiente cantidad de aire pero comenzaba a convertirse en una labor casi titánica. El suelo elaborado de cemento parecía haber desaparecido y que en su lugar había surgido un agujero negro. Los músculos del cuello de Piscis se contrajeron bruscamente, su garganta parecía querer cerrarse para impedirle continuar viviendo. Su cuerpo se dobló ante la falta de aire.

─ _¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la cabeza de los justos?_ ─ la voz no sonó molesta, aún cuando reclamaba por una osadía.

Las rodillas del peliceleste se encontraban en el suelo, al igual que su mano que trataba de soportar su peso, mientras la otra abrazaba su cuello como si de ese modo lograría evitar el colapso de sus pulmones, o al menos cesar los sonidos que escapaban de su boca. Albafica alzó su rostro, logrando ver la sonrisa que adornaba lo poco que la túnica dejaba al descubierto.

Trató de atacar con alguna de las plantas que crecían en la cercanía pero era inútil, a tan corta distancia cualquiera de sus habilidades quedaba anulada ante los justos.

─ _Estando tan cerca, tu poder es inservible_.

Su otra mano cayó al igual que su cara, cerró sus ojos sucumbiendo ante los mareos. Cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a adueñarse de todo, el aire volvió a llenar un poco más sus pulmones, disminuyendo la tortura. Elevó un poco su cabeza, siendo capaz de descubrir a través de sus ojos entreabiertos, una protección dorada a su alrededor. Sólo una persona era capaz de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo...

─ _Así que también te atreves a desafiarme_.

Albafica observó las comisuras del sujeto alargarse. Sin darse cuenta de cuándo, sus pulmones se llenaban por completo de aire.

─ _Es suficiente_ ─ resonó otra voz, imponente.

La oscuridad que había surgido en el lugar minutos antes había desaparecido, el aire también volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo, la esfera de energía que resguardaba al rey no desapareció. La sonrisa del atacante se borró con la llegada de uno de sus compañeros.

─ _Nos ha insultado_ ─ se justificó el primero.

─ _¿Tienes pruebas?_ ─ esperó la respuesta de su camarada por varios segundos─. _De no ser así, estarías atacando a uno de los reyes sin razón alguna y eso no lo voy a permitir_ ─ se aproximó al otro de túnica violeta negruzco.

─ _No puedes hacerme nada, tú tampoco tienes pruebas de que estoy mintiendo_ ─ habló el otro.

─ _Sólo mírate, estás a menos de medio centímetro de violar la más grande ley de este reino_ ─ observó el recién llegado─. Da un paso más hacia el rey, pero te advierto que si lo haces, llamaré a los otros y aquí mismo llevaré a cabo tu sentencia─ dijo, siendo la primero vez que Albafica veía a uno de ellos articular palabras usando la boca, logró escuchar su voz claramente y no como un eco en las paredes.

─ Tarde o temprano esos a los que proteges romperán las leyes, lo sabes─ pronunció el primero, dejando de lado la comunicación típica de los suyos─. Y cuando eso ocurra, yo ejecutaré la penitencia─ amenazó, y sin esperar respuesta, dio por terminada la conversación. Se marchó rodeado del mismo silencio con el que había llegado.

* * *

Listo, se casaron. No tenía la visión de una gran boda porque fue algo muy repentino. Desde aquí habrá más Camus x Milo, y disminuirá Dégel x Kardia.

Este capítulo también sirvió de presentación para "los justos", ya tenían que salir y escribiré más de ellos en los siguientes capítulos.

Seraphina comprometida con Dégel, no me odien jajaja así tiene que ser, ya que así Aspros entrará más en la trama; y pues, aún falta la aparición de un joven Leo.

Le falta mucho al fanfic, espero sigan leyendo hasta el final :D gracias por leer.


	13. Géminis

¡Hola! Hace rato que no actualizaba el fanfic, aunque no sé si alguien lo siga leyendo, aquí dejo el siguiente capítulo.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **C** **apítulo XIII**

 **Géminis.**

Su otra mano cayó al igual que su cara, cerró sus ojos sucumbiendo ante los mareos. Cuando la oscuridad comenzaba a adueñarse de todo, el aire volvió a llenar un poco más sus pulmones, disminuyendo la tortura. Elevó un poco su cabeza, siendo capaz de descubrir a través de sus ojos entreabiertos, una protección dorada a su alrededor. Sólo una persona era capaz de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo...

─ _Así que también te atreves a desafiarme_.

Albafica observó las comisuras del sujeto alargarse. Sin darse cuenta de cuándo, sus pulmones se llenaban por completo de aire.

─ _Es suficiente_ ─ resonó otra voz, imponente.

La oscuridad que había surgido en el lugar minutos antes había desaparecido, el aire también volvió a la normalidad. Sin embargo, la esfera de energía que resguardaba al rey no desapareció. La sonrisa del atacante se borró con la llegada de uno de sus compañeros.

─ _Nos ha insultado_ ─ se justificó el primero.

─ _¿Tienes pruebas?_ ─ esperó la respuesta de su camarada por varios segundos─. _De no ser así, estarías atacando a uno de los reyes sin razón alguna y eso no lo voy a permitir_ ─ se aproximó al otro de túnica violeta negruzco.

─ _No puedes hacerme nada, tú tampoco tienes pruebas de que estoy mintiendo_ ─ habló el otro.

─ _Sólo mírate, estás a menos de medio centímetro de violar la más grande ley de este reino_ ─ observó el recién llegado─. Da un paso más hacia el rey, pero te advierto que si lo haces, llamaré a los otros y aquí mismo llevaré a cabo tu sentencia─ dijo, siendo la primera vez que Albafica veía a uno de ellos articular palabras usando la boca, logró escuchar su voz claramente y no como un eco emergiendo de las paredes.

─ Tarde o temprano esos a los que proteges romperán las leyes, lo sabes─ pronunció el primero, dejando de lado la comunicación típica de los suyos─. Y cuando eso ocurra yo ejecutaré la penitencia─ amenazó, y sin esperar respuesta, dio por terminada la conversación. Se marchó con el mismo silencio con el que había llegado.

El rey de hebras celestes seguía arrodillado, sujetándose el cuello como si fuera a inhalar mayor cantidad de aire con eso. La protección a su alrededor desapareció, lo más probable era porque su creador yacía lo suficientemente cerca del lugar como para que el justo lograra inhibir su poder. Albafica lo confirmó cuando escuchó los pasos de Asmita apresurarse en su dirección.

─ ¡Albafica!─ lo nombró el rubio. Su voz evidenciaba la preocupación que sentía por el aludido, sabía lo que había ocurrido, así como a quién se tuvo que enfrentar.

─ Detente─ ordenó el sujeto encapuchado, alzó su mano descubriéndola nívea y visiblemente tersa, haciendo que el cuerpo del mayor de los reyes se petrificara. La corona de oro que relucia en la cabeza del mayor se movió un poco a causa del repentino freno─. No puedes acercarte más a él.

Dicho esto anuló el control que tenía sobre el virginiano, sólo así logró evitar que Asmita sobrepasara ese límite invisible alrededor del pez.

─ Tiene razón─ concordó el protegido de Virgo, ahora limitándose a observar al otro incorporarse difícilmente─. Estás sangrando─ observó, ocasionando que Piscis llevara inmediatamente sus dedos hacia las fosas nasales.

─ Es normal después de un ataque de él─ habló el justo, con un ademán hizo aparecer en la mano de Albafica un pañuelo para que pudiera limpiarse.

─ Gracias... a los dos─ dijo el más joven de los reyes.

─ No tienes qué agradecer─ aseguró Asmita─. No fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió─ miró hacia el encapuchado.

─ Mi compañero suele provocar a quien sea para después disfrutar torturándolos... La mayoría de nosotros encuentra el miedo y la muerte como un pasatiempo en nuestras largas vidas.

─ ¿Es por eso que uno de ustedes inició la guerra?─ quiso saber el protegido por Piscis.

─ Él tenía planes demasiado codiciosos, desafiaban a la naturaleza misma... se enfureció cuando nos negamos a ayudarle... Nos advirtió que aún sin nuestra ayuda lograría su objetivo.

─ Usted no es como su compañero─ afirmó Albafica, ganando una mirada curiosa por parte de Asmita─. Es por eso que el otro mencionó a sus protegidos.

─ ¿Señor?─ preguntó el rubio, queriendo saber a quiénes se había referido el autoproclamado líder de "los justos".

─ Sabes muy bien lo que te ocurrirá si cubres una violación a las leyes, Asmita. Mis compañeros no los conocen pero yo sí, y quiero que recuerden que el que juega con fuego, se quema. Y en su caso, se reducirán a cenizas─ el hombre dio por finalizada la plática y desapareció con el soplo entre un pequeño remolino de arena.

─ No te preocupes, si sabe algo no lo dirá─ aseveró Asmita, tras varios segundo de analizar la amenaza─. Sólo hay que tener cuidado para que los otros no descubran tu relación con Manigoldo, sino sí habrá probl...

Las sílabas murieron en la boca del rubio al ser testigo de cómo el cuerpo de Albafica se desplomaba, yéndose contra el piso.

...

El clima frío del reino de los hielos eternos había quedado atrás. Un brillante y cálido sol los acompañaba en ese día, como era costumbre en el reino de las tierras vivas. Kardia andaba entre los jardines, adornados por rosas blancas, rosas y amarillas, todas en colores claros; en el centro, una fuente de diámetro grande resplandecía a causa de los rayos solares, sobre el agua varios lotos deambulaban.

Era la celebración del enlace matrimonial de su hermano pero no podía estar en ese evento, en el que los presentes temían hacer algo indebido estando "los justos" presentes. Era estúpido no poder disfrutar algo así por su culpa. Esa era la principal razón, la segunda era más personal...

─ Kardia─ y ahí estaba, su nombre simplemente no podía sonar mejor en otros labios.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Dégel?─ preguntó, virando para encontrarse de frente con esa segunda razón.

El corazón de Escorpio latió con fuerza, llevándole una extraña sensación al estómago, ¿nervios?, era ilógico. Sin embargo, ese día Dégel se veía majestuoso. Luciendo un traje azul oscuro con solapas bordadas de dorado, que se lograban mezclar con los del chaleco blanco bajo el saco, su cabello estaba amarrado a la mitad de su espalda, y su corona de plata resplandecía en lo alto de su cuerpo. Tragó en seco.

─ Eso sonó un poco descortés─ dijo el acuariano, reduciendo la distancia que los separaba a centímetros.

─ ¿Qué quieres, Dégel?─ repitió Antares, compartiendo su mirada con el otro.

─ Mejor te diré lo que no quiero─ habló el peliverde, recordando lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Su mano fue a la nuca del mayor─. No quiero que termine así.

─ ¿Entonces cómo? ¿Yo siendo tu padrino de boda?─ soltó Kardia. Dégel apartó su extremidad como consecuencia.

─ Tienes razón─ murmuró Acuario, sintiéndose herido ante esas palabras. Sin embargo, era cierto lo que el escorpión decía, y no podía pedirle más a Escorpio. Suficiente era atarlo a una relación oculta como para pedirle que se quedara a su lado aún estando comprometido.

La palma derecha de Kardia se adhirió a la mejilla izquierda de Dégel, su pulgar entreabrió los labios que, sin quererlo, comenzaron a vibrar.

─ Podemos ponerle un final diferente, tú y yo, aquí y ahora─ ofreció el mayor.

La boca del peliazul chocó contra la otra mejilla, el acuariano cerró sus ojos. Los contactos comenzaban a arder.

Kardia ascendió por el rostro de Dégel hasta alcanzar su aurícula, donde susurró un par de palabras que dejaban al descubierto aquello que sentía por Acuario. El menor abrazó el cuello del peliazul, aferrándose a esa tortuosa cercanía, y correspondió a la confesión, misma que a los dos les mataba en ese momento, como un puñal clavándose con lentitud en su pecho.

Se quedaron así por minutos, hasta que Kardia se alejó del oído y decidió rodear la cintura de Dégel. El acuariano guió el rostro de su pareja hacia el suyo para que ambas bocas pudieran reencontrarse en un roce que prometía convertirse en algo más. Todo había desaparecido para ellos.

─ Lamento interrumpir.

Los dos se separaron y tomaron distancia al saber que el mundo imaginario creado por ellos había roto por la boca de la recién llegada, una joven de vestido gris metálico y que había recogido su largo cabello para la ocasión.

─ Seraphina─ nombró Dégel, sin molestarse en girar para ver a la aludida. En su lugar, siguió mirando cómo el rostro de Kardia se evidenciaba molesto.

─ Príncipe Kardia─ llamó la princesa, colocándose junto al peliverde y entrelazando sus brazos─. Tengo el gusto de presentarle a mi prometido, el príncipe Dégel─ sonrió con malicia.

─ Tengo el gusto de conocerlo mejor que usted, princesa─ remató Escorpio, regalándole una amplia sonrisa a la mujer y una última mirada a Dégel antes de retirarse. No deseaba comportarse igual de detestable que la joven, él le haría honor a su título.

─ Te casarás conmigo─ recordó Seraphina, encarando al peliverde.

─ Lo sé, te di mi palabra─ enfrentó Dégel, soltándose del agarre que lo unía a la chica─. No tienes que vigilarme.

─ Al parecer sí tengo─ dijo molesta─. ¿Y si hubiera sido otra persona? ¿Quieres arriesgar la seguridad de tu reino?

El acuariano frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, si no le importara su pueblo en esos momentos yacería junto a Kardia. Se encaminó hacia la fiesta.

...

El atardecer había teñido el cielo de arrebol, haciendo volar a las aves hacia sus refugios nocturnos. Adentro, en el salón de baile, grandes adornos de rosas blancas perfumaban el lugar; donde antes se situaba el trono del rey, ahora yacían seis, ocupados por "los justos"; a sus pies, una mesa rectangular había sido colocada para que los festejados y sus familiares la ocuparan.

En ese instante, sólo Camus permanecía sentado, los demás aguardaban pacientes su turno de entrar a la pista, la cual era ocupada por dos personas: Milo y su hermana.

 _"No lo haré, no me pidas que lo haga",_ le había dicho el menor de Acuario a su padre al escuchar del baile que tenían que hacer los recién casados. A pesar de haber moderado su tono de voz, algunos ocupantes de la mesa lo lograron oír. En ese momento, la princesa Antía se había levantado de su lugar y caminó junto a su hermano hasta el lugar que ocupaban ahora.

A la figura de la peliazul le hacía justicia un entallado vestido rojo de un solo tirante, una abertura dejaba asomar su pierna izquierda y uno de sus zapatillas doradas. Piedras cristalinas adornaban la parte de la cintura del lado derecho y su cabello estaba recogido de tal manera que impedía que su tiara se cayera. La hermana de Milo era hermosa, o al menos así la veía Camus, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro le resultaba parecida al hombre que debía llamar esposo.

 _"No lo haré"_ , su mente lo atormentaba transportándolo a minutos atrás, al momento en el que se había negado a bailar con el peliazul, haciendo que los ojos de éste se inundaran de tristeza. De todos modos, ¿qué esperaba Milo?

Ahora, eso había quedado en el pasado, el escorpión ahora bailaba con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, dedicada a su hermana. Los dos danzaban con mucha gracia y belleza, parecían brillar bajo la luz de los candelabros y los rayos del atardecer, como si el sol los hubiera abrigado entre sus brazos y les hubiera concedido su resplandor. Camus sonrió sarcástico ante ese pensamiento.

Jamás creyó envidiar algo de Antares pero... ¿por qué podía desenvolverse tan bien en el baile? Él no lograba hacerlo, al menos no así. La princesa Antía daba vueltas y después regresaba a los brazos de Milo para seguir danzando, no tardaron en unirse la reina Denébola y su hijo, el príncipe Aioria, quien también se encargaba de entrenar a los novatos de la guardia real del reino del sol naciente. A unos metros de ellos se encontraba el príncipe Regulus, medio hermano de Aioria por parte de su progenitora, tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que la reina decidiera volver a casarse. Prueba de ello era la diferencia de edad, el mayor tenía veinticuatro años, igual que Milo, el menor tenía doce años.

Se agregó el rey Sargas, desconocía a la mujer con la que bailaba, y también su padre, el rey Sadalsuud. Shaka no solía asistir a esos eventos pero ahí se encontraba, entrando a la pista junto a la novia de Aioria, Marín. Segundos más tarde, Seraphina y Dégel se unieron a la danza. Eso provocó que el entrecejo de Camus se arrugara.

Sus ojos regresaron hacia la pareja central, Milo y su hermana bailaban sonrientes. Camus pudo percibir en sus miradas el amor que se profesaban, eso siempre le había agradado de Escorpio, la manera que su ser reflejaba sus emociones. Bueno, sólo hasta que esas emociones fueron dirigidas hacia él... ¿por qué tuvo que arruinarlo todo? De no haber pedido su mano pudieron ser grandes amigos.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que se conocieron, cuando Milo lo había rescatado de esos hombres en el bosque, siempre le estaría agradecido por eso, pero no significaba que le agradara la idea de compartir su vida con él. De no ser por sus ideas extrañas... en serio, ¿por qué tuvo que arruinarlo? Después de todo, ya no eran unos niños, sabían lo que hacían.

La mirada de Milo se encontró con la de Camus y ambos la sostuvieron. En definitiva, los dos ya no eran unos niños. El de Acuario se levantó justo cuando la pieza terminó, ya no tenía ánimo de permanecer ahí. Había sido demasiado por un día.

...

Se había alejado de todas las personas que celebraban su unión con Milo, aún cuando sabían que eso sólo era para mantener a salvo a los dos reinos. El único que lo comprendía era su hermano, pero ahora Dégel debía pasar su tiempo con su ex novia, esa mujer que solamente pensaba en su conveniencia. Recordaba a Milo advirtiéndole que Seraphina sólo buscaba al mejor postor, y con el chantaje hacia su familia lo había comprobado.

Desde donde se encontraba alcanzaba a observar el balcón que daba hacia el salón de baile, ahí se encontraban dos personas; a Kardia lo logró identificar por su melena, y al otro, por su uniforme, supo que era el guardia personal de su primo Albafica. Claro, tuvo que agudizar su vista ya que el sol se había ocultado en su guarida, como cada día. Ya las estrellas tintineaban, siendo las exclusivas compañeras que quería.

─ Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa─ sonó a su costado, la única voz que se esmeraba en extraerlo de su tranquilidad.

─ Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto─ dijo Camus, apartando la vista del par en el balcón y depositándola en su nueva pareja, desde la pared en la que se hallaba recargado.

─ No lo hicimos, tú no me dejaste disculparme─ recordó Milo, acercándose al acuariano.

─ De nada sirve eso─ aseguró, caminando hacia el escorpión dispuesto a irse─. No cambiará el hecho de que estamos casados.

Milo sujetó de la muñeca del otro cuando pasó junto a él para evitar que huyera, estaba dispuesto a transformar la buena relación que habían construido en algo mejor. Necesitaba hablar y Camus iba a escucharlo. ¡Al demonio con los consejos de Antía! Haría las cosas a su modo, como él sabía.

Se encontró con la mirada de Acuario viajando desde su agarre hasta sus turquesas, los zafiros le transmitían indignación por el contacto, _¿cómo se atrevía?_ , parecían preguntar.

─ ¿No hay posibilidad de que me quieras?

La expresión de Camus se transformó por completo a una atónita, ¿y las intenciones de pedirle perdón dónde habían quedado? El cuestionamiento de Milo inundó su cerebro, darle una negativa sería mentira, y no deseaba tampoco negarle la verdad.

─ No del modo que tú quieres─ respondió, bajando el tono de su voz.

A pesar de sus palabras, las comisuras de Milo se extendieron, su agarre se aflojó. El mayor contempló a Camus por varios segundos, dedicando su sonrisa sólo a él, pero ésta era distinta a la que Acuario le había visto durante el baile, ésta estaba comenzando a incomodarle.

─ Por algo se empieza─ el escorpión soltó al acuariano.

─ Escucha, Milo─ habló el menor, llevando sus manos a la altura del pecho para sobar su muñeca, aunque el agarre no había sido fuerte, sólo lo hacía para sobreponerse de la incomodidad. Desvió su rostro hacia un costado─. Si hiciste esto sólo para tener sexo conmigo...

─ Me gustas─ confesó Milo.

Camus regresó su cara hacia Escorpio, las palabras que había dicho le sorprendieron, reflejándose en sus ojos. En el pasado, Milo intentó profesarle sus sentimientos pero siempre lo impidió, se rehusaba a enfretarse a esa situación, y escucharlo ahora lo había tomado desprevenido. El escorpión comenzó a acercarse al acuariano, quien retrocedió hasta chocar contra una columna.

Su respiración se agitó cuando Milo invadió por completo su espacio, uno de sus antebrazos se había recargado en la columna poniéndolo sobre la cabeza de Camus, mientras su mano derecha capturaba la barbilla de éste.

─ Me gustas, Camus─ repitió Escorpio, pero ahora a centímetros de los labios del otro, y sin retirar sus turquesas de los temblorosos zafiros.

El de Acuario se sintió nervioso ante la confianza y determinación que el escorpión demostraba. A pesar de que las palabras resonaban en su mente y que las mismas le habían cortado la respiración, no podía permitir que Milo jugara así con él.

─ ¡Ah!─ se quejó Milo, alejándose de su esposo con su extremidad congelada.

─ Si vuelves a tocarme, será algo más que tu mano─ advirtió Camus.

El de Acuario se apartó del otro, divirtiéndose al verlo tratar de quitar la delgada capa de hielo con su uña escarlata. Hizo un ademán con su mano desapareciendo la cubierta de la extremidad de Milo, y se marchó. Después de todo, sólo era una advertencia por si el otro se atrevía a buscar una próxima vez.

...

La noche había transcurrido sin contratiempos, la fiesta estaba a punto de terminar y ella había decidido marcharse, haría un par de horas hasta su hogar, donde sus dos medios hermanos la estarían esperando.

Ella había sido fruto de algo de una noche, en la que el rey, padre de Aspros, abusó de su madre. Un año más tarde ésta volvió a quedar embarazada de otro hombre, Unity había nacido nueve meses después y Seraphina se vio obligada a dejar su familia por petición del rey y se le otorgó el título de princesa. La reina acababa de fallecer en ese entonces.

Cuando cumplió dieciséis años, su padre falleció y eso convirtió a Aspros en el nuevo soberano. Le pidió muchas veces que permitiera a Unity vivir con ellos en el palacio, el nuevo rey accedió medio año después, cuando cumplió veinte años y contrajo matrimonio con Asmita. Muy pocos sabían la razón de este hecho y ella podía incluirse. El reino del pensamiento propio se comprometía a no utilizar su armamento en contra de algún otro si el rubio mantenía prisionero al único capaz de quitarle el trono, señaron el pacto con esa unión llevada a cabo por "los justos".

Se abrazó, sintiendo a su piel erizarse a causa del frío aire. Afortunadamente, no esperó mucho para que su carroza negra y plateada se detuviera frente a ella. El conductor descendió y le abrió la puerta. Pero antes de subir, un caballo detrás de su transporte, relinchó. El jinete, bajando del animal, capturó su atención. El hombre portaba el uniforme de la guardia real del reino de los hielos eternos, tenía cabello largo y azulado, así lo vio gracias a la luz de una lámpara.

─ ¿Saga?─ susurró Seraphina, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendida ante la figura. No podía ser él.

─ ¿Hay algún problema, alteza?─ preguntó el castaño conductor, manteniendo la entrada abierta para la joven.

─ Vámonos─ ordenó la mujer, subiendo aprisa al vehículo. La puerta se cerró en seguida y la carroza no tardó en ponerse en marcha.

No podía ser Saga, él había muerto, o eso les había dicho su padre. Pero si no era Saga... ¿quién era? Ella sólo había visto imágenes de bebé del susodicho pero la similitud entre su difunto padre, Aspros y ese joven era impresionante... ¿Y si seguía con vida?

...

Los dos avanzaban por el pasillo hacia su habitación, iban en silencio, con la medianoche como compañera. En el camino hacia el reino tampoco se habían dirigido la palabra, incluso, al adentrarse a sus tierras, Camus se notaba distinto, tal vez cansado por estar todo el día en la fiesta. Al menos eso quería pensar Milo y no que fuera por su presencia.

Abrió la puerta de la estancia y ambos se adentraron. Los recibió una grande cama dorada, del lado contrario se hallaba una pequeña chimenea y frente a ésta había dos sillones individuales; a la derecha de la misma se encontraba una puerta que conducía al guardarropa y a la izquierda la que llevaba al baño. Un candelabro colgando desde el centro del alto techo iluminaba el cuarto. También había un tocador con un alto espejo, y un acojedor sillón frente a un ventanal.

─ Por la mañana traerán tu ropa─ comentó Milo, mientras Camus se conducía hacia la cama─. Puedes usar algo mío para dormir, si quieres─ ofreció dubitativo, lo que menos deseaba era dormir congelado─. Mi ropa está detrás de esa puerta─ señaló.

─ ¿Ésta es... tu habitación?─ preguntó el acuariano, observando al escorpión mientras apoyaba su peso sobre su mano sobre el colchón.

─ Nuestra habitación─ corrigió Escorpio, viendo la expresión de Acuario modificarse como si esas palabras le causaran dolor─. Sé que puede ser difícil pero estamos casados...─ se aproximó al otro, quien no mostraba gesto de agrado hacia la idea.

─ Milo...─ nombró el menor con pesadez.

─ Si no estás de ánimo para hablar de esto hoy, puedo pasar esta noche en el cuarto de Kardia─ ofreció, tratando de evitar una discusión.

Giró para marcharse de allí al no obtener una respuesta, pero los dedos de Camus tratando de sujetar su brazo lo frenó. Al virar, se percató de que algo no estaba bien. El rostro de Camus brillaba, perlado en sudor. Rodeó su cintura con un brazo, mientras su mano se iba hacia la mejilla del acuariano.

─ Estás caliente.

─ Es la temperatura─ se excusó el menor─. Necesito unas horas para acostumbrarme.

─ Ven, siéntate.

Milo ayudó al otro a tomar asiento en el borde de la cama, cerciorándose de que el otro pudiera soportar su peso antes de desaparecer por varios segundos. Al volver, le quitó los zapatos al menor y aprovechó para quitarse su saco y quedar en camisa blanca. Se deshizo de todas las prendas posteriores de Camus, reencontrándose con el torso tal y como lo recordaba. Sacudió su cabeza para evitar que su mente se distrajera. Su mano descendió hasta toparse con la hebilla del cinturón.

─ No te atrevas─ articuló Camus, advirtiéndole.

─ Si así quieres...

Y antes de que Acuario pudiera interrogarle a qué se refería, lo cargó. Uno de sus brazos llevaba la carga de las piernas y el otro se perdía por abajo de los hombros.

─ Bajame─ ordenó el menor, apesar de no estar en condiciones de pelear con el otro.

─ Ya voy, relájate─ dijo Escorpio, conduciéndolo por la habitación hasta arribar al cuarto de baño─. No haré nada que no me pidas.

Lo dejó con cuidado en el jacuzzi, deleitándose con el jadeo que Camus soltó al entrar en contacto con el agua helada, considerándolo una placentera tortura.

─ Mi pantalón se arruinó─ observó Acuario, acomodándose en el agua mientras el peliazul sacaba una pequeña toalla de una puerta bajo el lavamanos.

─ No dejaste que te lo quitara─ recordó Milo, sentándose en el suelo junto al jacuzzi.

El escorpión sumergió la tela en el agua, empapándola, después la colocó sobre el cuello níveo de su acompañante y la exprimió, dejando al agua recorrer su pecho. Siguió el camino marcado por las gotas con la toalla, resistiéndose a arrebatarle la tarea y sustituirla por sus yemas, quería sentir la piel de Camus contra la suya y grabar cada marca de su formado abdomen.

─ Me querías ver desnudo─ dijo el acuariano, dejándose hacer.

─ Ya te he visto desnudo─ habló con una sonrisa traviesa adornándolo, remojó la prenda.

─ Eso fue... distinto─ aseguró con voz adormilada, acomodando su cabeza en el borde del jacuzzi. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer por el recuerdo mientras se rendía ante el sueño.

─ Por supuesto que lo fue─ secundó Milo a un durmiente Camus, mojándolo con el trapo─. Estoy seguro de que esa vez, inconscientemente, me estabas provocando.

...

Subía a prisa por la escalera de caracol, levantando un poco su vestido gris para prevenir una caída a causa de sus zapatillas. Al arribar al palacio, una de las sirvientas le había dado un mensaje de parte del rey, su medio hermano Aspros, pidiéndole que no lo molestara. Ella sabía exactamente qué quería decir esas palabras, por lo que, mientras más se aproximaba a la habitación del protegido por Géminis, su coraje aumentaba a niveles indescriptibles.

Frente a la puerta, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Desde afuera se podía escuchar lo que adentro ocurría. Necesitaría de mucha fuerza para no gritarle a Aspros cuánto lo odiaba.

Seraphina entró al cuarto con calma, tratando de no inmutarse con lo que halló, a pesar de haberlo intuido. Su hermano mayor yacía de rodillas sobre la cama, manejando con fuerza las caderas del joven que embestía. El menor tenía su pálida piel enrojecida, y parte de su cabello plateado enterrado en el colchón; el joven también era su medio hermano, Unity.

Seraphina desvío su rostro cuando los intensos sonidos de la pareja le advirtieron del climax de ambos. La cama dejó de quejarse por el movimiento, sólo quedaba las reparaciones agitadas de los dos hombres tratando de retomar el control.

─ Seraphina─ nombró Aspros.

La aludida supo por la cercanía que escuchó en la voz, que el rey había recortado rápido la distancia entre los dos. En cuestión de segundos, la mano de Géminis obligaba a su rostro a quedar de frente con el de él.

─ No me toques─ dijo la joven, sin tener éxito en ocultar el desdén que le provocaba.

─ Dime, hermana─ apretó con fuerza la cara de la muchacha─. ¿Me has conseguido el arma del reino de los hielos eternos?

─ Mi rey...─ intervino Unity desde el lecho en el que se recomponía. Sin embargo, la mirada del nombrado le hizo callar.

─ Dégel no me dirá nada hasta que nos casemos.

Aspros la miró con fastidio antes de soltarle el rostro con brusquedad.

─ Seraphina, Seraphina─ aludió con hastío, sentándose en una gran silla colocada frente a una pequeña mesa, sin importarle su desnudez─. Hasta tu hermano ya comprendió lo que tiene que hacer para seguir viviendo aquí... parece que te estás aprovechando de mi generosidad.

Los dos menores se vieron entre sí por escasos segundos.

─ ¿Qué pensarían nuestros súbditos si se enteraran que eres hija de una zorra?─ colocó una mano en la sien, recargando el codo en el asiento─. Querrán que te eche del reino para que no desprestigies a la familia real. No lo he hecho porque prometiste conseguirme el arma del reino de los hielos eternos, la que puede terminar con todas las de nosotros.

─ Aspros, yo...

─ No sé cómo hiciste para que los dos hijos del rey Sadalsuud se fijaran en ti, pero supongo que heredaste los trucos de tu madre.

Seraphina apretó los puños, casi enterrándose las uñas en la piel. Necesitaba cambiar la conversación antes de que perdiera el control. Ese pensamiento pareció recordarle para qué quería ver a su hermano.

─ Vi a Saga.

La mano de Aspros cayó sobre su pierna, mientras observaba a la joven.

─ Él está muerto.

─ Lo vi, Aspros─ aseguró Seraphina─. Forma parte de la guardia real del rey Sadalsuud.

El de Géminis vio a Unity sentado sobre el borde de la cama, por su expresión estaba claro que no comprendía la plática.

─ Lárgate─le ordenó.

El joven se puso de pie, se cubrió con la bata con la que había llegado y se marchó. Su hermana no lo miró.

─ Es una estupidez lo que dices. Saga murió siendo un bebé, nuestro padre nos lo dijo.

─ ¿Y le crees? Después de todo, fue él quien encerró a Defteros en una de las prisiones del castillo para alejarlo de ti. Él lo quería, por eso se negó a que lo llevaras con Asmita y su hermano para que lo mantuvieran cautivo. ¿Y si la muerte de Saga fue una mentira para protegerlo de ti? Así, cuando estuviera mayor poder reclamar la parte del reino que por derecho le corresponde.

Aspros se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Seraphina.

─ Mañana irás a investigar al reino de tu prometido─ la sujetó fuertemente del brazo─. Acuéstate con quién sea, con el mismo rey si es necesario, pero traeme esa información─ la liberó─. Márchate.

La joven miró una última vez a su molesto hermano antes de obedecerle, temía por los objetos de la recámara, posiblemente en unas horas los sirvientes serían llamados para recoger los restos de estos. Aunque era mejor que se desquitara con esas cosas a que lo hiciera con alguien de la servidumbre.

Seraphina se encaminó hacia su habitación sintiéndose miserable... culpable. No era la primera vez que encontraba a sus hermanos en esa situación, lamentablemente no sería la última. Si no hubiese llevado a Unity al palacio, Aspros nunca lo hubiera convertido en su objeto sexual. No podía ver el rostro de su hermano menor sin sentir que por su causa se denigraba.

Al entrar a su cuarto de techo alto, observó a Unity sentado sobre la cama, envuelto en la gruesa bata negra con la que había salido de la alcoba de Aspros. La palidez de su piel había regresado, evidenciando su aspecto cansado. Seraphina se dirigió a su lado, con los ojos humedecidos.

─ Perdóname, Unity─ pidió la princesa, arrodillándose frente a su hermano, hundiendo su rostro en las piernas del joven─. Si no fuera por mí, él jamás...

─ Seraphina─ le levantó gentilmente el rostro─. No es tu culpa, ha sido mi decisión quedarme aquí.

─ Pero es sólo para no dejarme sola con él─ dijo, sin evitar que un par de lágrimas salieran─. Si nos vamos...

─ ¿Qué haríamos, Seraphina?─ cuestionó Unity, acariciando el cabello de su hermana─. Todos en el reino le darían la espalda a una princesa bastarda y yo... yo estoy lo suficientemente marcado para que alguien quisiera ofrecerme trabajo. Lo que menos quiero es ser una carga para ti.

─ No lo eres─ aseguró la mujer, limpiando sus húmedas mejillas─. Todo será diferente cuando me case con Dégel─ prometió con esperanza e ilusión adornando su rostro.

─ No quiero que te cases con él─ confesó el menor─. Si te llegase a tocar como Aspros hace conmigo…

─ No lo hará, Unity.

─ Seraphina...

─ No lo hará, te lo aseguro─ dijo la aludida, recostando su cabeza en los muslos de su hermano─. Cuando me case con Dégel saldremos de aquí, viviremos bien en el reino de los hielos eternos. Seremos felices y ya no tendremos que saber de Aspros. Él nos ayudará Unity─ abrazó las extremidades de su hermano─. Dégel es nuestra escapatoria de este infierno.

* * *

Listo, espero les haya gustado. Por fin Camus y Milo casados, y el final de la pareja Dégel x Kardia :(

Gracias por leer.


	14. Orgullo

Hola, espero se encuentren bien, les traigo el siguiente capítulo. Me quedé sin internet y no había podido subirlo, espero lo disfruten.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

 **Orgullo.**

Entró a la habitación del rey, con la esperanza de encontrarlo consciente pero no fue así. La escasa luz que se adentraba por los bordes de las cortinas apenas iluminaba lo suficiente para otorgar algo de visibilidad. Algunos rayos lograban acariciar la faz del hombre que se hallaba en brazos de Morfeo; las hebras celestes se desparramaban por la almohada, las puntas rozaban la colcha que resguardaba al cuerpo de un frío amanecer, excepto el brazo derecho dejado a la exposición de los dedos del otro.

Manigoldo aún vestía el mismo uniforme que en la fiesta, no se dio tiempo para cambiar sus prendas. Cuando Asmita le informó de lo sucedido, Dégel ya había trasladado el cuerpo inconsciente de Albafica a la habitación y, después de cerciorarse del bienestar de su pareja, fue en busca del causante pero no lo encontró.

Siguió trazando el brazo de Piscis, enfrentándose en el camino a algunas arrugas que arruinaban la camisa, al llegar a la mano, los dedos de Albafica apresaron los suyos.

─ Estoy bien.

El cangrejo halló la mirada adormilada de su amante y una sutil sonrisa.

─ ¿El capitán te regañó mucho?─ preguntó el peliceleste, tomando asiento lentamente en su cama.

─ No tanto─ respondió─. ¿Por qué no me dijiste a dónde irías? Si querías alejarte de toda la gente me hubieras dicho, no hubiera tenido problema con desaparecer un rato.

─ No podrías haber hecho algo, aún con tu poder─ recordó Albafica, sin soltar la mano de su compañero─. Además, Kardia necesitaba a su amigo.

─ Debes estar bromeando─ dijo Manigoldo, levantando una ceja, incrédulo ante esas palabras.

─ No lo hago─ afirmó, sintiendo un pesar en su pecho, tenía algo importante que tratar con su pareja y había llegado el momento─. Pronto tú y yo estaremos en su situación, necesitarás a alguien que te anime como hiciste con Kardia.

─ ¿Pronto?─ repitió el mayor.

Para Manigoldo también estaba claro que su relación ya no duraría mucho tiempo, ya que Albafica debía buscar una esposa y procrear un sucesor que heredara el poder y la protección de Piscis, sino los otros reinos buscarían conquistar esas tierras cuandofuera mayor.

─ Si no fueras rey... ¿te casarías conmigo?

─ Por supuesto─ contestó el peliceleste, sonriendo.

Albafica condujo la mano de Cáncer a su rostro, mientras las suyas fueron a desabrochar el saco del otro.

─ Así que... ¿ya le pusiste fecha de caducidad a nuestra relación?─ preguntó, separando los labios del menor con su pulgar.

─ Menos de un año─ se levantó, apartó un poco al mayor para quitarle el saco y abrir su camisa.

─ ¿Estás seguro?─ cuestionó Manigoldo y, apesar de estar hablando de un tema triste para los dos, su voz sonaba provocativa.

─ Al menos que quieras hacerme cambiar de opinión─ su mano recorrió la línea vertical de su abdomen, su mirada se había tornado juguetona, la de Manigoldo se había oscurecido.

─ Buena suerte procreando─ lo tomó por la espalda baja y lo pegó a él. Albafica ya tenía rodeado su cuello.

─ ¿Crees que no podré?─ preguntó con una sonrisa, fingiendo estar ofendido.

─ ¿Podrás?─ cuestionó, la boca de ambos rozándose.

─ ¿Es un reto?

Manigoldo sonrió una última vez, después sus labios estaban invadiendo a los otros, abriéndolos, tratando de llegar más profundo. Ya no respondería, sabía que a Albafica no le gustaba perder contra él y esta vez no quería que ganara.

Se deshizo de la estorbosa camisa del pez mientras lo besaba. Sus labios bajaron a su aurícula, entreteniéndose en el lóbulo varios segundos, después fueron por el cuello, humedeciéndolo. Albafica recorría toda la amplitud de su espalda, recordando cada uno de sus formados músculos, aferrándose a ellos cuando Manigoldo lo separó del suelo agarrando sus muslos mientras lo conducía a la cama, sonriente.

─ Si el capitán viene...─ dijo el peliceleste al estar sobre la cama, facilitándole la tarea al cangrejo de quitarle el pantalón.

─ Le dije a Dégel que estaría contigo, él se encargará.

Albafica rió por un momento antes de que sus labios fueran sellados por los de Manigoldo. No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió antes de que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por esas carnosidades, cubriéndolo de besos y mordidas, erizando cada milímetro de su piel. Antes de encargarse de desnudar a Manigoldo en todos los aspectos. Antes de recibirlo en su interior y sentir un sin fin de corrientes inundar su cuerpo con cada embestida; de que sus cuerpos se cubrieran en sudor y enrojecieran; de temblar bajo el cuerpo de Manigoldo, mientras sus labios se besaban con fervor... No supo cuánto tiempo transcurrió antes de sucumbir ante él.

...

Despertó a causa del calor, nunca había experimentado el despertar con una capa de sudor cubriendo su cuerpo a causa del mismo. Llevó su mano al rostro tratando de limpiarlo, su atención inmediatamente se vio enfocada en las mangas de la pijama que vestía... No recordaba haberse cambiado de ropa.

Sintió el calor agruparse en sus mejillas, frunció el entrecejo al percatarse, ¿cómo se atrevía Milo a desvestirlo? Se sentó sobre el colchón, quitándose la camiseta.

Notó que en una de las cajoneras junto a la cama le esperaba un mensaje dejado por Milo:

 _"Tus pertenencias llegaron._

 _Te veo en el comedor, si quieres puedes bajar en pijama"._

Le dio vuelta al pequeño papel y ahí se encontraba trazado el camino a seguir para llegar al comedor, ¿bajar en pijama? Sí claro, eso iba en contra de lo que su padre le enseñó. Miró las maletas a un par de metros de él, con ese calor no sabía si encontraría algo allí apropiado para usar, detestaba eso. Observó el lugar donde sabía se hallaba la ropa de su esposo... No, definitivamente prefería morirse de calor.

Estuvo deambulando por los pasillos, mataría al escorpión por su pésima capacidad de dibujo. Afortunadamente, una de las empleadas le auxilió y encontró su destino sin más demora. Enormes pilares definían el perímetro de la estancia, divisó un comedor de veinticuatro sillas, decoradas de color beige y dorado; en la cabeza se hallaba el rey Sargas, Milo estaba a su derecha y Antía a su izquierda.

Camus entró al lugar, había cambiado la pijama, a diferencia de todos los demás, por un pantalón gris y una blanca camisa. Milo depositó su fuerte mirada sobre él, el acuariano le correspondió a pesar de lo incómodo que lo hacía sentir, pero no deseaba demostrárselo al otro.

─ Buenos días, Camus─ saludó el rey. El aludido dirigió su atención hacia el hombre, agradeciendo que interrumpiera el escrutinio por el que Escorpio decidió someterlo─. Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, ¿verdad?

─ Por supuesto, rey Sargas─ el soberano le sonrió.

─ Toma asiento─ invitó el mayor.

El de Acuario asintió y se sentó junto a Antía, en su momento había considerado que esa acción era la correcta porque Milo no podía pensar que su relación fuera buena, pero después del mutismosepulcral que reinó en la estancia ya lo consideraba un error.

Los meseros le sirvieron a Camus su desayuno, la familia siguió comiendo en completo silencio, escuchando el sonar de los cubiertos, algo muy raro ya que cuando el rey se reunía con sus hijos definitivamente el ambiente se volvía alegre y ameno.

─ Tu hermana y yo nos retiramos─ habló el hombre mayor, cuando su hija y él terminaron sus alimentos─. Sería buena idea que llevaras a Camus a conocer la aldea.

─ Creo que le gustará─ opinó Antía, levantándose junto a su padre. El acuariano hizo lo mismo por educación, el menor de Escorpio lo miró divertido. Posiblemente, su padre y su hermana también encontraban curioso ese comportamiento pero conocían y respetaban la etiqueta de los otros reinos, por lo que simplemente se marcharon sin comentar nada.

─ No te sientas comprometido a ir sólo porque mi padre lo dijo─ comentó el peliazul, disfrutando de un pequeño pan.

─ Si viviré aquí, debería conocer los alrededores─ opinó mientras se ayudaba del tenedor y el cuchillo para partir una zanahoria cocida.

─ No lo hagas por deber, hazlo porque quieres─ parecía que era el preámbulo de un discurso pero hasta ahí se quedaría. Sólo quería que su pareja se olvidara de todas las creencias que el rey Sadalsuud le había impuesto, mismas que le obligaban a dejar los sentimientos a un lado.

─ No es la primera vez que hago algo por deber─ atacó sin observar al otro, se entretenía en su comida.

Milo sabía eso, pero también comprendió que ese comentario era por la propuesta de matrimonio y cómo él se había obligado a aceptar para conservar la paz entre los reinos. Sí, Milo aceptaba su error y entendía el porqué de la actitud de Camus, se había esperado eso, pero si así sería su relación a partir de ese momento no soportaría mucho tiempo. Dejó el pan en el plato y se levantó, el acuariano lo notaba molesto, podía leerlo gracias a sus años de amistad.

─ Saldremos cuando termines de comer. Me cambiaré y te aconsejo que hagas lo mismo. Te veré en unos minutos─ no le dio oportunidad para que Camus le diera una respuesta.

El de Acuario sólo contempló al otro marcharse. Se habían llevado bien antes y no le gustaba que su relación se convirtiera en eso pero no podía contener el resentimiento, al menos no del todo, porque había tanto que quería decirle a Milo, pero no sabía cómo iba a resultar si lo hacía.

...

Dégel caminaba por el pasillo techado por flores, mismo que daba a la estancia privada de su primo, aquella en la que una vez Kardia le había pedido ser su pareja en el baile y le arrebató el libro de su madre, donde prácticamente se había definido el camino que tomarían y del cual necesitaban alejarse.

No quería pero debía hacerlo, y Kardia aceptaría su decisión. El acuariano estaba decidido a proteger su reino a costa de todo, por los que ahí habitaban.

─ Sabes que Dégel jamás se pondrá como prioridad─ casi llegaba a su destino cuando escuchó esa oración en voz de Manigoldo.

─ Pero si Kardia...─ Albafica sonaba ligeramente necesitado de una solución.

─ ¡¿Si yo qué?! ¡¿Si me lo cojo cada vez que se pueda escapar de esa zorra?!

─ Se que intentas ayudar a tu primo, Alba. Pero el único que puede decidir qué hacer es él.

─ Estoy de acuerdo con Manigoldo─ rápidamente las miradas se centraron en Acuario, quien nunca pensó decir aquello algún día, pero el sonaba el más sensato en esa ocasión.

─ Dégel...─ el rey de las tierras vivas fue quien salió de la sorpresa primero.

─ Agradezco tu preocupación Albafica pero es mi vida, soy yo quien debe tomar la decisión. Por eso...─ retiró de su cuello un pequeño medallón de oro, aquel que Kardia le había obsequiado en el bosque en uno de sus encuentros─. Considero conveniente devolverte esto, no pensaba hacerlo en público pero no creo que tenga otra oportunidad─ estiró su mano donde descansaba el objeto.

─ Te lo dije─ dijo Kardia, virando su rostro. El peliverde lo miró confundido─. Es tuyo.

En su voz no había rastro de la persona que había estado gritando, se había marchado y no pasó ni un minuto cuando Kardia también lo hizo. El medallón terminó entre las manos del acuariano.

─ A pesar de que creo que cometes un error, te apoyaré─ opinó Albafica.

─ ¿Y qué pasaría si hago lo que quieres? Siempre piensas primero en las consecuencias, Albafica, ¿por qué no ahora?─ cuestionó Dégel, enfrentando la mirada de su primo.

─ Porque...

─ Albafica─ nombró Manigoldo. El aludido cerró sus labios, debía ponerle final a la conversación.

─ Gracias─ susurró el acuariano, viendo a la vacía mesita en la que solía tomar té con su primo─. Me sorprende que me apoyes.

─ Velo de esta forma, es mejor esta situación a que mi amigo termine como tu puta.

Dégel arrugó el entrecejo, Albafica se limitó a suspirar de manera desaprobatoria ante el comentario de su amante.

─ Con su permiso, mi rey─ Manigoldo se despidió haciendo una reverencia, dejando a los primos solos.

─ No quiero que malinterpretes mi opinión, Dégel─ habló el rey mirando hacia el exterior, como si los arbustos y las plantas lo dejaran ver algo─. Te entiendo─ se cruzó de brazos─. Pronto yo también estaré en esa situación, tendré que buscar una esposa e intentar procrear, tendré que poner a mi reino primero.

─ Entonces, ¿por qué pareces oponerte?─ preguntó el menor, colocándose el medallón al rededor de su cuello.

─ Me opongo a que sea con ella, con la misma persona que te delató con tu padre. ¿Qué puedes esperar de un matrimonio con Seraphina?

─ Lo mismo que tú y yo podemos esperar de contraer matrimonio con cualquier mujer─ su primo volteó a verlo, curioso por la respuesta que le daría─. Asegurar la protección de nuestro reino.

 _"Nosotros los justos nos preocupamos por el bienestar de todos los reinos, sería una tragedia que el suyo se viera invadido solamente porque su rey fue incapaz de darle un sucesor que herede su poder"_ , recordó Albafica las palabras dichas por el autoproclamado líder de "los justos", tal vez debería pensar en poner a su reino primero desde ese momento.

─ Tal vez tendré que conseguir una esposa más rápido de lo que pensé.

─ ¿Por qué lo dices?

─ Creo que los justos sospechan de mi gusto por los hombres.

─ ¿Te dijeron algo?─ cuestionó el menor, no logrando evitar el hecho de preocuparse por su primo.

─ No, no directamente─ las comisuras de Albafica se alargaron─. Parece que estamos en la misma situación.

...

Los dos caminaban por un camino cubierto de grava, ubicado entre los puestos que los habitantes del pueblo colocaban a lo largo. Personas iban y venían, algunas se entretenían con los vendedores o curioseando entre sus cosas. Camus se estaba cuestionando cómo podían sobrevivir a esa temperatura sólo ocultándose bajo esas carpas cafés. Milo y él se protegían debajo de una amplia sombrilla que una joven sostenía especialmente para ellos, pero aún así sentía que la piel le quemaba bajo su camisa.

Las personas solían detenerse para felicitarlos por su matrimonio y darle la bienvenida a Camus al reino, algo que le incomodaba al acuariano, Milo era quien les agradecía sonriente, parecía saber como tratar a la gente. Él, por el contrario, no lo sabía; su padre les tenía prohibido relacionarse con los habitantes del pueblo por considerarlos inferiores, le sorprendía que los nacidos bajo Escorpio no creyeran lo mismo siendo ellos tan orgullosos.

Camus y Milo se habían detenido en un puesto donde vendían piezas de joyería. El de Acuario se enfocó en el otro mientras Milo se entretenía en las piezas, había sustituido la pijama por una camisa blanca de manga corta, una bermudas color beige y sandalias a juego, parecía ser inmune al sol. Al mirar hacia la mercancía del vendedor castaño, un broche de plata atrajo su atención: tenía forma redonda, la forma de un árbol decoraba su centro y un rubí adornaba la raíz. Sus yemas fueron hacia él, atraídas como si fuera un tipo de imán. La manera en que las ramas se entrelazaban le hizo recordar a Camus el broche en forma de copo que Dégel le había entregado y que había pertenecido a su madre.

─ ¡Oh, su majestad! ¿Le ha gustado esa pieza?─ el acuariano alejó su mano del broche, observando cómo el vendedor se le acercaba entusiasmado. El protegido por Antares se aproximó a ambos, curioso por la reacción de su pareja─. Tómela─ ofreció el señor en su cuarta década de vida mientras agarraba el objeto y se lo mostraba a Camus─. Es un regalo.

Pasaron segundos sin respuesta, Milo consideraba la opción de que Acuario estaba buscando por todo su cerebro alguna lección de etiqueta que le indicara cómo actuar. Incluso, había ignorado la cercanía del peliazul, quien ahora sujetaba el paraguas para los dos.

─ Me disculpo, no puedo aceptarlo─ el vendedor abrió sus ojos perplejo─. Al menos que le pague por él.

─ ¡Oh no, su majestad! Me sentiría ofendido si lo hiciera.

─ Entonces...

─ Entonces permítame a mí aceptarlo─ Camus vio a Milo por interrumpirlo y trataba de hallar el momento en que se coló a su lado. El vendedor le entregó el broche al mayor de los príncipes─. Y en agradecimiento por crear algo del agrado de mi esposo, lo invito a usted y a su familia a una cena conmigo en el palacio.

El hombre hizo una reverencia mientras le agradecía a la pareja. Milo sonrió cuando se topó con los ojos sorprendidos del otro, sólo un encuentro muy breve entre sus miradas antes de partir hacia el palacio. Camus le seguía, incómodo por escuchar al escorpión referirse a él como su esposo y haciéndole frente a una extraña sensación que surgió al encontrarse con los ojos decepcionados de Milo.

...

Llevaba al menos una hora vagando por el gélido reino, su grisáceo abrigo con gorro no le era suficiente para protegerla del frío, tampoco el pantalón ni las botas altas, algo que raramente ella vestía ya que prefería los vestidos. Tenía que dejar eso de lado y enfocarse en la tarea que su hermano le había encomendado, debía aprovechar que Dégel aún no regresaba de las tierras de su primo y que Camus ya no vivía ahí.

Le desagradaba tanto tener que hacer esas cosas por mandato de Aspros, quería terminar ya con eso, liberarse y a Unity también cuando se casara con Dégel. No podía ser de otra forma, el único suficientemente loco para enfrentarse a su hermano y quitarle el trono, estaba encerrado y era custodiado por el rey Asmita o, posiblemente, existía alguien más.

Ya había buscado al hombre que lucía como Saga en el área de entrenamiento de la guardia real, donde supuso lo hallaría, pero no tuvo éxito. Su escrutinio lo había llevado hasta las caballerizas, el olor y el sonido de los animales no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada ni deseaba estarlo, no sabía porqué había llegado hasta ahí pero era mejor marcharse. Comenzó a subir por la pequeña escalera.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarla, princesa?

Seraphina viró, topándose con aquel que buscaba. Definitivamente, ese sujeto se asemejaba a su, supuestamente, difunto medio hermano. A pesar de que nunca lo conoció en el pasado, era evidente el parecido entre Aspros, su padre y él.

─ No, sólo daba un recorrido por el castillo mientras espero a Dégel─ respondió, descendiendo los pocos escalones que había logrado subir─. ¿Eres parte de la guardia?─ sabía que la respuesta era evidente por el uniforme que vestía pero necesitaba obtener información de él, de lo contrario Aspros no la dejaría tranquila.

─ Soy el capitán de la guardia, princesa.

─ Ya veo─ se abrazó a sí misma, fingiendo estremecerse a causa del frío─. No comprendo cómo soportan este clima, supongo que nacer aquí les concede esa cualidad, ¿verdad?─ esperó una respuesta, pero el peliazul no mostraba interés en dársela─. Quiero saber si algún día me acostumbraré a esto, ya que cuando me case con Dégel viviré aquí.

─ Yo lo hice─ respondió Saga tras varios segundos de silencio, Seraphina tardó otros más en comprenderlo.

─ ¿No eres de este reino?─ indagó, intuyendo la respuesta pero no hubo contestación─. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

─ Me llamo Saga, princesa.

La joven no pudo evitar que se le fuera el aliento, esa respuesta no sólo confirmaba que hablaba con su medio hermano y príncipe de su reino, sino también con el capitán de la guardia del reino de los hielos eternos quien conocía todas las debilidades del mismo, justo lo que Aspros quería.

...

El recorrido de los recién casados se había tornado sepulcral, Milo ya no contaba anécdotas de su infancia o algún dato curioso, se hallaba demasiado serio, después de todo es de Milo de quien hablaba. Desde su encuentro con el vendedor el trayecto era incómodo, ¿dónde estaban las palabras o, aunque sea, las insinuaciones? No es que Camus las quisiera pero prefería cualquier cosa a estar así.

─ ¿Y la joven que nos acompañaba?─ cuestionó al percatarse de que su pareja los cubría con el paraguas, con la simple intención de iniciar una conversación, mientras ambos caminaban de regreso al castillo.

─ Le pedí que se regresara al palacio─ respondió el peliazul sin detenerse, sin mirarlo─. Creo que podemos sostener una sombrilla por nuestra cuenta, al menos yo soy capaz de hacerlo.

─ ¿Crees que yo no lo soy?─ preguntó el acuariano, ofendido por el tono en que Milo había hecho el comentario. Detuvo sus pasos al dar la vuelta en una esquina.

─ Después de ver cómo rechazaste el regalo de ese señor... Fue descortés.

─ Consideró algo peor no pagarle por el esfuerzo que hizo al elaborarlo─ contraatacó con la garganta seca, mientras el hecho de que Milo le diera la espalda sin frenarse para hablar lo hacía molestar─. Es descortés no ver a la cara a la persona con la que se está conversando.

Estiró con fuerza su brazo apuntando su mano a los pies del escorpión, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente; una fría brisa fue lo que abandonó sus yemas, pequeña, pero lo agotó completamente a causa del sofocante clima y la deshidratación que le provocaba a su organismo. Su espada chocó con la pared de lo que parecía una tienda de comida.

─ ¿Quieres saber lo que me enoja?─ habló Antares, dejando caer el paraguas y virándose para encontrarse con el estado decaído de Camus─. Que seas tan orgulloso como para no decir lo mucho que te está afectando este recorrido, llegando a tal extremo que se te dificulta seguir en pie, y mucho menos puedes atacarme─ sus pasos consumieron la distancia entre ellos, la mano derecha de Milo halló el rostro níveo y su pulgar comenzó a trazar el labio inferior del otro, separándolo de su compañero, liberando los jadeos de la garganta del acuariano productos del intento por tomar más aire─. Si te hubieses negado a venir o te hubieras puesto algo de mi ropa... Si hubieras dejado tu maldito orgullo a un lado podrías evitar que mis labios se acercaran a los tuyos─ dijo, juntando su nariz con la de su esposo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos─. Hubieras podido evitar que en este momento yo te robara un beso.

Los ojos de Camus se cerraron cuando el aliento de los dos se encontraron, aceptando lo inevitable, sus manos trataban de hallar algo a que apretar cuando el roce de los labios de Milo hizo a su corazón latir con fuerza. A pesar de no estarlo viendo, sabía que Escorpio estaba contemplando su reacción, podía sentirlo deleitándose. Un brazo se coló bajo su axila, en cuestión de segundos el suelo había desaparecido bajo sus pies, abrió sus ojos al instante: Milo lo cargaba.

─ Bájame─ logró articular mientras lo atravesaba con las miles de cuchillas en las que se habían convertido sus iris.

─ ¿O qué?

El mayor estaba seguro que si las miradas mataran él ya estaría convertido en cadáver, pero afortunadamente Camus no era capaz de hacerlo. Rió ligeramente cuando el acuariano desvío su vista molesto por haber perdido esa batalla.

...

El calor que había hecho en el reino durante el transcurso del día había descendido con el paso de las horas, ahora el cielo se encontraba teñido por una mezcla perfecta de colores cálidos, desprovisto del tenue sonido de las aves. Después de dejar a Camus en su habitación, Milo había ido a la sala de entrenamiento de los reclutas, tuvo suerte al hallarla desolada. Él no compartía con Kardia el gusto de desquitarse con los aspirantes cuando algo le molestaba, en su lugar, había adquirido un saco para golpear.

Sus puños vendados se impactaban con fuerza en el costal, tratando de olvidar aquello que lo tenía disgustado. Miraba con brutalidad a su blanco ignorando el sudor que corría por su faz y su torso desnudo, sólo deseaba desaparecer su malestar.

─ Vaya─ surgió la voz de su primo desde una de las entradas laterales, el escorpión paró sus ataques─. En verdad debió hacer algo realmente malo.

─ Así fue─ le aseguró el peliazul, mientras se retiraba los vendajes que protegían sus manos.

Aioria se acercó a su familiar, vestía un pantalón gris con un par de líneas rojas a cada costado, una camisa de color paja se ocultaba bajo la pechera medieval con la que se resguardada, evidencia clara que había sido interrumpido mientras entrenaba a los reclutas, el menor de los dos sospechaba que su hermana Antía era la responsable por eso.

─ Y bien, ¿qué crimen cometió?─ Milo observó a su primo con el ceño fruncido─. Sé que hemos pasado la vida juntos pero aún soy incapaz de leerte la mente, bicho─ el peliazul suspiró, dejó las vendas en una butaca.

─ En el pueblo, un vendedor le ofreció un objeto como regalo y lo rechazó─ resumió.

─ Ay no, deberíamos degollarlo─ comentó el castaño, sarcástico.

─ No empieces, gata─ habló molesto el menor─. No lo entiendes.

─ Camus es el que no lo entiende─ el de Leo llevó sus manos a la cintura─. ¿Recuerdas cuando llegué a este reino? Había pasado tiempo aquí durante el transcurso de mi vida y aún así no conocía sus costumbres─ sujetó el hombro derecho de Milo─. Ahora imagina a alguien que ha estado menos de veinticuatro horas en estas tierras, presionado por su esposo por no conocer la cultura ni las tradiciones... Estás mal, bicho─ concluyó─. Sabía que no poseías cerebro pero... tenía fe─ dio unas palmadas en la cabeza de su primo, quien le correspondió con un golpe en el brazo.

─ Creó que exageré─ dijo Milo, tras reflexionar las palabras del castaño.

─ Quítale el "creo"─ Aioria soltó una carcajada por el rostro molesto del otro─. Por cierto, ¿dónde está?

─ En la habitación, Antía lo cuida─ respondió, sus ojos se abrieron a recordar algo─. ¿Puedes decirle al chef que ofrecí una cena para una familia?

─ Entrenó a los aspirantes a guardia real, no soy tu sirviente, bicho─ se despidió con un ademán, dejando a Antares solo en el lugar.

...

La noche había caído sobre los reinos hace escasos minutos, no era algo que los presentes en esa cerrada habitación supieran por vista: no había ventanas, sólo siete puertas que iban desde el suelo al techo pintado con las estrellas del firmamento. Cada entrada les permitía el acceso a uno de los reinos, dependiendo del símbolo que el metal tuviera grabado. Había otra más pequeña, que conducía a la habitación privada de "los justos".

El hombre encapuchado yacía estático frente al pórtico de Piscis, pensando en lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no tenía intenciones de que Albafica y Asmita se burlaran así de él sin pagar las consecuencias. No le importaba que su compañero pensara que había perdido la razón, aunque lo más probable es que estuviera tan enfocado en su labor que ignoraba su presencia.

Miró al otro sujeto, sentado en un metálico y enorme trono colocado en el centro de la redonda estancia. Su cosmos yacía encendido desde hace unos minutos, aunque no tardaría en acabar su tarea diaria.

─ Por más que estés aquí, las personas no infringirán las leyes más rápido─ dijo otro de sus compañeros haciéndose presente en el blanco cuarto─. Te has encargado de difundir el miedo perfectamente.

Reconocía la voz, se trataba de aquel con el que se había enfrentado en el reino de las tierras vivas. Le dirigió su vista, notando que el otro había retirado la capucha de su oscura túnica. Sólo entre ellos se habían visto así, nunca alguien ajeno a "los justos" había conocido su rostro. Aún así, eran contadas las veces que había apreciado su verdoso cabello y el peculiar color de sus iris.

─ No lo creo─ se descubrió la cabeza y su atención cayó de nuevo en la puerta─. Puede que Gea resida en ti─ comenzó, su similar se colocó a su lado─, pero si estás cubriendo un crimen, te mataré con mis propias manos, Shion─ las comisuras del otro se alargaron ligeramente.

─ No esperaba menos─ habló, observando la puerta que conducía al reino de Piscis─. Pero si vuelves a atacar a alguien injustamente, seré yo quien te asesine, Dohko─ el aludido compartió la sonrisa del otro─. No importa que haya sido a causa de Caos.

Los dos se respetaban pero diferían en el afecto por los seres inferiores. Para uno era sencillo pero para el otro...

─ ¿Hay informes por parte de Shaka?─ preguntó el castaño, caminando hacia el pórtico de Virgo, dos puertas separada de Piscis.

─ No ha logrado que hable─ dijo Shion, andando junto a su compañero.

─ Si asesinamos al bebé correcto, no comprendo cómo volvió.

─ Es inquietante─ comentó aquel que había permanecido sentado en silencio. El par lo miró ponerse en pie, quedando claro que finalizó su labor nocturna.

La segunda puerta se abrió, entrando por ella dos sujetos cubiertos por la oscura túnica, el par de justos había finalizado su misión en el reino guardián de las almas, misma que llevaban años realizando sin tener resultados.

─ ¿Y?─ indagó Dohko, saltándose los saludos.

─ Nada─ informó uno de los recién llegados, descubriendo sus castaños cabellos.

─ Hemos revisado cientos de veces y no hay rastro de ese cofre─ continuó el segundo.

─ Todos nosotros conocemos su fin, pero no ha habido evidencia de que haya sido usado─ comentó Shion, aproximándose al resto─. Shura, Aioros, el cofre debe estar enterrado entre los restos.

─ Si Shaka no logra que él hable, lo haremos nosotros─ dijo uno, destapando sus hebras lilas.

─ Tranquilo, Mu─ habló Aioros, mientras se agrupaban─. ¿Olvidas lo ocurrido con Hemera?

─ Tal vez... El Cid descubrió su plan y por eso lo asesinó─ concluyó Shura.

─ Si entramos a la prisión puede que todo se salga de control─ reflexionó el representante de Gea─. Él nos hizo lo que somos y puede arrebatárnoslo... Los años que hemos vivido cobrarán factura.

─ Tampoco podemos estar sin hacer nada mientras su plan sigue en marcha... Modificar la historia es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado─ aseveró Caos.

─ Algo que él puede hacer posible─ dijo Aioros, recordándoles de quién hablaban.

─ Es por eso que debemos encontrar el cofre─ pronunció el peliverde─. Erebo y Urano, tienen que seguir buscando en los restos de Cáncer, eran ellos quienes protegían todo eso─ continuó, Shura y Aioros asintieron─. No podemos permitir que siga usando el alma de los dioses a su antojo.

La puerta más pequeña de todas tembló y los cinco voltearon hacia ella, todos sabían lo que ocurría del lado contrario. El sexto de ellos rara vez salía de esa habitación, esa que fue creada para que el tiempo no pasara, igual que ahí.

─ Tal vez es hora de cambiar de estrategia─ dijo Dohko, preparándose para exponer su nuevo plan.

* * *

Bueno, ya tenemos acercamiento por parte de Milo y Camus, y ya se descubrieron las identidades de ¨los justos¨. Espero les haya agradado, gracias por leer.


	15. Descubiertos

Hola, no había podido actualizar debido a mi falta de Internet, pero por fin esa triste etapa quedó atrás así que actualizaré con más frecuencia. Disfruten del capítulo.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

 **"Descubiertos"**

El reino era vigilado por el firmamento, las estrellas brillaban en lo alto acompañando a la luna creciente. Aún cuando no hacía tanto calor como en el día, prefirió conducirse por uno de los corredores externos del palacio para poder disfrutar del agradable aire, así se lo había pedido al joven que lo guiaba hacia donde se ubicaban Milo y sus invitados.

Llevó sus dedos hacia su grisácea camisa de manga corta, desabrochando los primero botones, exponiendo la parte superior de su pecho; no era algo que él hubiese considerado hacer, pero su nueva cuñada le había dado algunos consejos por si deseaba vengarse un poco del escorpión. También le había convencido de usar la ropa del pequeño Antares, no teniendo muchos problemas para ajustar el blanco pantalón a su cuerpo.

El muchacho que le acompañaba se detuvo cuando arribaron a su destino, haciendo una indicación con la mano para que descendiera la pequeña escalera de piedra. Camus no lograba divisar a las personas que buscaba, sin embargo, escuchaba la risa de Milo, misma que había desaparecido en el transcurso de su paseo por el pueblo y, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, extrañó.

Observó una carpa blanca especialmente colocada para cubrir el área al que se dirigía, colgando de ella varias luces redondas. El acuariano les hallaba una semejanza con el Sol, sólo que más pequeñas y menos calientes, le recordaron a ese astro que tanto le había debilitado en la tarde y lo que eso desencadenó. La sensación de tener sus labios resecos lo invadió como si su cuerpo estuviera experimentado la misma tortura de hace unas horas, cuando los labios de Milo amenazaron con refrescar los suyos.

Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, inhaló profundamente, no podía permitir que Escorpio jugara de ese modo con él. Enderezó su cuerpo y elevó su rostro, cada escalón descendido le permitía apreciar mejor la sala: dos mesas de madera resaltaban en el rincón a su derecha, eran tan pequeñas que Camus estaba seguro de que se debía comer sentado en el piso si se utilizaban; una considerable cantidad de plantas definían el perímetro de la zona, el de Acuario en verdad deseaba encontrar la respuesta a cómo sobrevivían a tal temperatura; un par de bancas de madera aparecieron al frente, decorados con cojines teñidos de color arena, en una descansaba una pareja batallando con una niña de no más de seis años, en la otra se hallaba Milo.

La mirada de Antares cayó sobre la suya cuando apareció, el acuariano estaba decidido a no desviar su vista, no le daría el gane a su esposo, no importaba lo intensas que las turquesas se tornaran o lo incómodo que se ponía al sentirse desnudado por esas orbes. El escorpión permaneció sentado, con sus piernas ligeramente abiertas, su cabellera se notaba sutilmente alborotada siendo contrastada por la camiseta blanca y el pantalón beige. Ninguno se molestó en saludarse, simplemente dejaron a sus pupilas tratar de vencer a las contrarias.

─ ¡Majestad!─ exclamó el vendedor que había conocido en el pueblo.

La niña de corta melena castaña, corrió inmediatamente hacia el aludido aún cuando su madre trató de evitarlo. La pequeña llegó al frente del acuariano luciendo su bombacho vestido rosado, regalándole al príncipe una inocente sonrisa al colocar sus manos en el blanco pantalón.

─ ¡Luna!─ reprendió la pelirroja mujer, apartándose del lado de su esposo.

─ Está bien─ habló Camus, dirigiéndole la mirada a Milo, sólo fueron unos escasos segundos, pero fue el tiempo suficiente para que la faz del mayor se viera decorada por una sonrisa. Se colocó en cuclillas, quedando a la altura de la niña, poniendo su cabello al lado izquierdo del cuello─. Hola, jovencita.

─ Hola─ saludó la menor─. En _veldad quelía conocelo_.

─ ¿En serio?─ preguntó, levantando una de sus dobles cejas─. ¿Por qué?

─ Bueno, su majestad─ inició el señor, indicándole a su compañera que volviera a sentarse─. Nadie creía posible que alguien de su reino un día viviera en el nuestro y mucho menos conocer a alguien de la familia real.

─ Todos nos sentimos tan aliviados al enterarnos de su matrimonio─ continuó la mujer, teniendo la atención de los príncipes sobre ella─. Nuestra hija podrá vivir sin miedo a pasar por una guerra─ dijo, mientras sus ojos se humedecían un poco─. Muchas gracias, en verdad les deseamos que sean muy felices.

─ No los abrumes, mujer─ comentó el hombre.

Las turquesas hallaron a los zafiros una vez más... ¿felicidad?

─ Le agradezco─ el acuariano miró a la niña de nuevo─. La intención de nuestra unión fue precisamente esa.

Esperaba que su voz no hubiese sonado tan fría o cortante como él la escuchó, se había hecho el propósito de no hacer comentarios de ese tipo pero aún le molestaba el estar casado con Escorpio por un capricho de éste.

─ ¿Haces nieve?─ indagó la infanta con un brillo en sus ojos.

─ No seas grosera, Luna─ reprendió la señora.

La pequeña pareció no escuchar las palabras de su madre, toda su atención cayó en la palma que Camus le había mostrado y en la cual surgió un diminuto torbellino de aire frío. Cerró su mano y, al abrirla, varios copos de nieve caían sobre la alegre e impresionada castaña.

Acuario llevó una mano a su sien, cerrando sus párpados. El sonido de cubos de hielo golpeando un vaso de cristal lo devolvió, era Milo ofreciéndole agua fresca y una mano para ayudarlo a levantar. Camus lo observó, dedutativo, recordando lo hablado con Antía... El escorpión se equivocó, todos concordaban en eso pero, ¿en verdad no le dio ninguna esperanza? ¿en verdad no podía corresponderle? Él no era gay, ambos sabían eso, por lo que el futuro no podía preparar que algo más sucediera entre ellos. Si iba a pasar toda su vida en ese lugar, al menos trataría de llevar una relación amena con Antares.

Aceptando la ayuda, se puso en pie para refrescarse con la bebida, le había servido un poco y se sintió bien al ver la sonrisa de Milo.

─ Deberías sentarte─ opinó Antares cuando la niña partió hacia el regaso de su madre─. En la tarde te deshidrataste y no quisiera que recayeras.

El de Acuario lo pensó varios segundos, debía admitir que el otro tenía razón, necesitaba descansar para evitar sentirse como hace horas atrás. Sin más, la pareja tomó asiento en donde había estado Milo.

...

La cena había transcurrido sin ningún incidente, el reloj marcaba las nueve de la noche cuando la reunión concluyó y la pareja se disponía a descansar. Ambos se dirigían a la habitación de Milo, el menor fue quien entró primero. Toda la noche había estado llena de esa clase de atenciones, de las que usualmente se le dan a una dama, ¿acaso el escorpión no veía que no era una mujer? Claro, agradecía que se preocupara por él, hasta lo hacía sentir un poco vulnerable y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

En el cuarto, cada quien tomó su camino, el mayor había ido hacia su guardarropa con clara intención de cambiar la que lucía, mientras Camus se encargó de correr la cortina del ventanal. Los dedos del acuariano se posaron en el botón superior de su camisa, dudando si debía proseguir con la idea de deshacerse de la prenda. Tras segundos de reflexión, concluyó que era ridículo el detenerse sólo por la presencia del peliazul, continuó con la tarea de abrirla pero algunos quejidos por parte de Milo lo distrajeron.

─ Maldición─ alcanzó a escuchar el menor.

─ ¿Todo bien?─ preguntó, aproximándose al susodicho, notando cómo batallaba con algo─. ¿Milo?─ un suspiro de resignación fue lo que salió del otro antes de girar y mostrar su avergonzada cara a su esposo.

─ Tengo un pequeño problema─ murmuró y guardó silencio, algo nada común en él.

─ Prosigue─ pidió Camus, pensando en lo serio que debía ser el asunto si su compañero actuaba así.

─ No quiero que creas que lo planeé─ dijo Antares, mientras el acuariano enarcaba su ceja ante el comentario─. No puedo… abrir la bragueta.

Acuario parpadeó como si no pudiera dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, en ese momento fue que se percató del pecho desnudo del otro, ¿cómo no lo intuyó? Bueno, no es como si estuviera obligado a ayudarle pero se sentiría mal por no hacerlo, además, lo haría quedar como un paranoico que le temía y no lo hacía. No era nada del otro mundo. Echó hacia atrás los mechones que le caían por el rostro.

─ Te juro por los dioses que si intentas algo te congelo el miembro, Escorpio.

La amenaza dejó a Milo perplejo, eso significaba que… ¿le ayudaría? Esperaba que su faz no diera pista de la sorpresa que se había llevado, sino se metería un golpe. El impacto aumentó cuando sus ojos mandaron la señal de algo que su cerebro no había captado con anterioridad… la camisa abierta de Camus, la que le permitía observar su pecho y abdomen. A sus veinticuatro años, su autocontrol jamás había sido sometido a una prueba de tal magnitud, podía sólo compararse con ver al otro desnudo en cierta ocasión, pero esa vez Acuario no estaba de rodillas frente a él como en ese momento.

Los minutos transcurridos con el menor tratando de eliminar lo que sea que atoraba el cierre, parecieron una eternidad para el escorpión, ¿acaso Camus no intuía lo que provocaría esas acciones en su entrepierna? Trataba de no dejarse llevar, de no entregarse a las fantasías creadas por su mente, luchaba contra eso y esperaba conservar la compostura, pero su respiración le delataba.

Después de cierto tiempo, Antares ya no sabía si la temperatura del cuarto se había elevado o había sido la suya. Tenía a Camus en esa posición como en tantas ocasiones soñó... Sus yemas se colaron entre las hebras ajenas. Los movimientos del acuariano cesaron y sus zafiros fueron a encontrarse con las oscurecidas turquesas.

─ Detente─ pidió Milo, con una urgencia tangible en su voz.

─ ¿Por...?─ la pregunta de Camus murió cuando sus manos se movieron otra vez sobre la bragueta ajena. Las apartó de inmediato al percatarse de la razón.

El menor no supo cómo reaccionar, permaneció en su lugar aguardando a que Escorpio tomara la iniciativa y los sacara de esa incómoda situación, pero el otro parecía no tener intenciones de hacer algo. Acaso, ¿quería saber qué haría?

Su cerebro no le mandaba una buena solución, sí, sabía lo que Milo sentía por él pero jamás creyó que su escasa interacción tuviera ese efecto. Sus intenciones de ayudarlo sólo habían conseguido endurecer la entrepierna del escorpión y él se había convertido en una estatua pero con las mejillas sonrojadas. Estaba seguro que el peliazul podía darse cuenta del carmín de su rostro porque el mismo sentía el calor invadirlo.

─ Buenas noches, Camus.

Las palabras regresaron a Acuario al cuarto, mismo que era abandonado por Milo, ¿a dónde iba? Esa era su habitación después de todo. Sólo había una solución posible, Antares lo había hecho a propósito para tomarlo con la defensa baja y él había caído, no pudiendo contraatacar... Milo era un idiota.

...

El amanecer había llegado, pintando el cielo de azul e iluminando los reinos con rayos solares. Cuando Camus entró a la estancia del comedor, sólo su esposo se encontraba sentado desayunando, el peliazul al notar la presencia del otro le sonrió, aún cuando el acuariano se sentó frente a él y no a su lado. A Milo no le importó, porque para él haber dejado a su pareja en blanco y hacerlo sonrojar había sido un gran paso.

─ Buenos días─ saludó el mayor, llevando un pan tostado a su boca.

─ Buenos días, Milo─ correspondió, mientras decidía por cuál alimento de su plato iniciar─. ¿Desayunaremos solos?─ el peliazul asintió.

─ Mi padre y Antía fueron al pueblo─ informó, preparando otro pan con mantequilla─. ¿Cómo te sientes?

─ Bien, gracias─ tomó una servilleta blanca para limpiar su boca, recordando algo que quería preguntarle desde el día anterior a su acompañante─. Milo, ¿dónde está la ropa con la que llegué?─ cuestionó y comenzó a imitar la acción del otro.

─ No creí que fueras del tipo que guarda su traje de boda─ la vista del acuariano halló a su similar, el rostro del escorpión ya estaba adornado con una sonrisa burlona─. Si me lo preguntas, yo prefiero lo que esa ropa ocultaba.

El pequeño cuchillo que Camus sostenía tembló suavemente en su mano, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que Milo lo intimidara, sonrió viendo al otro a gusto en el asiento.

─ Por supuesto, es de mí de quien hablamos. Dime algo que no sepa.

─ Si es lo que deseas...

─ Yo no jugaría con la paciencia de un acuariano─ habló un joven castaño, ganando la atención de los dos cuando entró al comedor.

─ ¡Regulus!─ exclamó Antares, yendo a abrazar al susodicho.

Camus dejó su alimento en el plato y se levantó para ir a conocer al recién llegado. Sabía de antemano que el adolescente era medio hermano de Aioria, primo de Milo, pero el menor ya no compartía lazo de sangre con los de Escorpio.

─ Mira─ dijo el peliazul, soltando al joven, quien parecía agradecido por eso─. Él es Camus.

─ Uno de los nacidos bajo Acuario─ recordó Regulus─. Yo estoy guiado por Leo─ comentó orgulloso.

─ Mucho gusto.

─ ¿Sabes? Sé que ustedes poseen un autocontrol envidiable, pero quisiera que no mataras a mi primo, él tiene la habilidad de que cualquier paciencia se reduzca a cenizas─ pidió el menor, ganando que Milo lo tomara por el cuello y comenzara a torturar su cabeza con el puño─. ¡Hey! ¡Suéltame!

─ Maldición, ¿este niño no tiene en dónde vivir?─ se escuchó la voz de alguien que los presentes reconocían bien. El peliazul soltó al león, la atención de los tres cayó sobre Kardia.

─ Por fin te dignaste a volver─ dijo su hermano, notando que el mayor portaba la misma ropa que en su boda─. En verdad quisiera saber porqué el rey Albafica te permite pasar tanto tiempo en su reino.

─ Ningún otro tiene bares como los de ahí─ aseguró, asaltando el frutero de la mesa─. Además, te casaste con su primo, eso nos vuelve casi familia.

─ No lo creo─ comentó Regulus.

─ En serio, ¿qué haces aquí, mocoso?─ preguntó Kardia, devorando una manzana. El menor arrugó el entrecejo pero decidió ignorar al hombre, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo enojar ese día.

─ Busco a mi hermano─ respondió, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus bermudas─. Tal vez Camus me pueda ayudar a encontrarlo.

─ No lo creo, Regulus, estabamos desayunando─ cortó Milo con la idea del otro.

─ Por mí no hay problema─ habló el de Acuario─. Pero no conozco bien el reino.

─ Yo te daré un recorrido por el castillo─ se despidió de sus primos con su mano─. Vamos, Camus─ comenzó a caminar a una de las salidas laterales, guiando al acuariano hacia el inicio de su recorrido.

─ Camus─ llamó Milo, el aludido giró su rostro para mirarlo─. Nos vemos a la hora de la comida─ sonrió.

─ De acuerdo─ dijo, yendo al lado de Regulus.

─ Creo que vas por buen camino─ comentó Kardia, cuando el par se retiró.

Su hermano menor rió ante las palabras, él también creía lo mismo pero el avance se le hacía tan corto y la espera una tortura, sólo Apolo sabía cómo lograba contener sus ganas de besar a Camus, por no mencionar otras que desembocaban en su entrepierna.

...

Los dos andaban por afuera del palacio, por los pasillos techados para ocultarse del caliente sol ya que, aún siendo las diez de la mañana, cada ciudadano podía presumir de ya tener una ligera capa de sudor.

─ Por Zeus, hoy pinta para ser un día horrible─ comentó Regulus, mientras trataba de refrescarse con las manos─. Hay que sentarnos─ no esperó respuesta, corrió hacia una banca al final del camino y se acomodó.

─ Tal vez, deberíamos seguir buscando al príncipe Aioria antes de que aumente la temperatura─ sugirió Camus, llegando al lado del menor.

─ Mi hermano está entrenando a los reclutas, sólo hay que seguir los gritos para hallarlo─ dijo el castaño, sonriendo─. Eso sólo fue un pretexto para conocerte, en verdad sentía mucha curiosidad─ confesó, subiendo sus piernas al asiento, cruzándolas.

─ ¿En verdad?─ cuestionó el acuariano, encarnando una ceja.

─ Sé que Milo siempre consigue lo que quiere pero en serio creí que esta vez fallaría.

─ Pues no ha conseguido lo que quiere exactamente─ pensó en voz alta el mayor, arrepintiéndose cuando recordó con quien hablaba. Regulus soltó una carcajada.

─ Esta bien, ya no soy un niño─ habló, y se alegró al ver que sus palabras tranquilizaban al otro─. Entonces... Temes a que él pierda el interés si tú cedes a lo que desea.

Las palabras del adolescente sonaron en la cabeza de Camus más a una conclusión que a una pregunta, ¿de qué hablaba? ¿acaso Milo le contaba a todos lo que ocurría entre ellos? Y aunque así fuera, ¿por qué le hablaba con tanta familiaridad si acababan de conocerse?

─ Príncipe Regulus, no sé lo que le haya dicho su primo pero no me gustan los hombres─ informó, pero su acompañante sólo sonrió─. Milo no lo puede aceptar y es por eso que terminé aquí... Sólo lo hice por el bien de mi pueblo.

─ No lo creo─ dijo el castaño, cruzando sus brazos sólo para imitar al otro─. Un reino que tenga en su posesión un arma de tal magnitud, no debería temer a ningún ejercito─ concluyó, comenzando su reflexión─. Mucho menos, obligar a alguien de la realeza a casarse con alguien que vaya en contra de sus principios; al contrario, sería quien debería elegir; así que...─ hizo una pequeña pausa evaluar cómo seguir con su plática─. En vez de cumplir con los mandatos de mi tío, ¿por qué no escoger a Antía? La familia de Escorpio debe de ser la preocupada, pero no es así, son ustedes y a tal grado que tuviste que acceder al matrimonio para prevenir que el ejercito no invadieran tus tierras... Todo porque en verdad tal arma no existe.

En ese momento, Camus deseaba que todo su autocontrol se enfocara en su rostro porque la sorpresa había sido grande, el mayor secreto de su familia había sido descubierto por la persona frente a él. Simplemente, comenzó a temer por las personas de su reino.

─ ¿Alguien lo sabe?─ preguntó, alarmado.

─ Sólo yo. Bueno, supongo que Asmita y Shaka también─ contestó el menor, encogiéndose de hombros─. Aunque es tan obvio que me sorprende que nadie más lo sepa.

─ Yo...

─ Y no tengo intenciones de divulgarlo─ interrumpió, sonriéndole al de Acuario─. Oh sí, aún no te he dicho porque no creo en tus palabras─ recordó─. Pues... Porque si bien no hay arma, no significa que tu pueblo esté desprotegido. Por algo a ti y a tu hermano les enseñaron a controlarse siempre, porque las consecuencias al no hacerlo serían las mismas que hace quince años─ continuó, estirando un poco sus brazos─. ¿Sabes? Yo me opuse a su compromiso, porque si eso llega a ocurrir y eres tú quien muere, mi primo sufrirá mucho y no quiero eso. Creo que aceptaste porque sientes algo por él pero tienes miedo a descontrolarte y que Milo sufra lo mismo que tú cuando falleció la reina Adhara─ concluyó Regulus─. Además, te cuesta admitir que algo que tu reino considera malo no lo sea─ siguió, ignorando la probable incomodidad del otro─. Sólo estoy suponiendo, pero si estoy en lo correcto el arriesgarte valdrá la pena.

─ ¿Por qué me dices todo esto si estabas en contra de la unión?

─ Porque antes de la guerra no había posibilidad de que Milo y tú se conocieran, si todo eso tuvo que ocurrir para que estemos aquí es por algo.

Camus pareció asimilar las palabras de Regulus ya que permaneció mudo, ya ninguno tenía nada que decir. Fue hasta que un sirviente se aproximó a ellos que el menor se levantó de su lugar.

─ Sus majestades─ hizo una reverencia─. Ha llegado una carta para usted, príncipe Camus─ le entregó el papel al aludido y se despidió.

El acuariano reconoció la caligrafía que formaba su nombre, después de no ver a nadie de su reino le pareció agradable saber de Saga.

...

Había pasado un tiempo desde que se acomodó en el asiento dorado, lo único que habitaba esa estancia, misma que había sido despojada de muebles y decoraciones por su petición. La pared frente a él se tornó en el lienzo perfecto para un mapa de los reinos: al Este se hallaba aquel gobernado por Escorpio, al Norte habitaban los de Acuario; al Sureste relucía Piscis, en el Noroeste este se encontraban los restos de lo que fue el hogar de Cáncer; el Sur era reinado por su esposo, mientras que sus tierras eran las del Oeste; Leo brillaba en el Noreste, siendo todo conectado en el centro donde crecía el bosque.

Aspros contempló el Suroeste donde, desde las alturas, se suponía se hallaba el lugar de los justos. Tomó un trago de la bebida en el vaso de cristal que sostenía. Gracias a la información proporcionada por Seraphina ahora sabía que su hermano menor, Saga, era el capitán de la guardia del reino cuya arma tanto codiciaba. Era algo que usaría a su favor, una vez logrado su cometido se desharía del resto de su familia, así como lo había hecho con su difunto padre.

Sólo existía un problema: Asmita. No importaba que tan meticuloso fuera con su plan, el rubio siempre lo sabría. Debía de sincronizar la situación como en el asesinato del antiguo rey. Tristemente, el justo que lo había ayudado en su cometido ahora permanecía preso, y vigilado por Shaka. Tenía que encontrar el modo, sólo así conseguiría el arma y conquistaría los reinos; con ese poder, matar a los reyes sería un juego para él.

...

Cuando regresó al reino donde vivía, sólo se lograba divisar en el Oeste lo último del astro rey, por lo que las antorchas de la entrada del palacio ya estaban encendidas. Camus no había pasado mucho tiempo ahí pero, a su parecer, el portón permanecía vigilado por un número mayor de vigías, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Logró escuchar a uno de ellos gritar para que le permitieran el acceso.

─ Buenas noches─ le saludó un joven tras pasar la puerta.

El acuariano miró al castaño que lo recibía, Aioria portaba un peto de metal y su uniforme de la guardia, el león se colocó frente al él con los brazos cruzados. Al menor le recordó a su padre cuando estaba a punto de regañarlo.

─ Buenas noches, príncipe Aioria─ correspondió Camus, el aludido le hizo una seña para indicar el camino a seguir─. Debo admitir que me encuentro curioso del porqué aguardaba mi llegada.

─ Esperaba poder hablar con usted sin la necesidad de usar tanto formalismo.

─ ¿Ha ocurrido algo?─ indagó, percatándose del aumento en el número de guardias que custodiaba la escalinata hacia el palacio.

─ Le comuniqué a la guardia de un posible ataque─ respondió el mayor, mientras ambos entraban al castillo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿De quién? ¿Qué ha pasado?─ cuestionó el acuariano, tratando de entender cuál familia podría atreverse a iniciar otra guerra.

─ El príncipe del reino de los hielos eternos ha tenido una reunión con el capitán de su ejercito fuera de estas tierras─ el menor se detuvo al escuchar la respuesta del otro.

─ No tengo prohibido salir del reino─ se defendió.

─ En efecto─ concordó el de Leo, frenándose en el centro de la estancia decorada por armaduras─. Pero tus acciones hicieron que la guardia sospecharan de traición y dudaran de las intenciones de tu matrimonio con Milo.

─ Es ridículo.

─ ¿Lo es? ¿Tu gente no hubiera pensado igual si mi primo hubiera hecho lo mismo?─ preguntó Aioria, sin esperar una respuesta─. Desde luego, mis primos confían en ti, incluso Kardia, pero yo he prometido protegerlos de lo que sea y de quien sea─ hubo un pequeño silencio, en el que ambas miradas se enfrentaron.

─ ¿Milo sabe con quién estuve?─ habló Camus.

─ Regulus nos lo dijo─ contestó, retomando su andar─. Te llevaré con él.

El de Acuario siguió los pasos de su guía, tratando de imaginar el estado en el que se encontraría el escorpión ya que, desde pequeños, pudo darse cuenta del desagrado que el peliazul le profesaba a su amigo, tal vez esa noche le diría el porqué.

...

Las estrellas se lucían en la oscuridad de la noche, era una ocasión perfecta para contemplarlas y el rey de hebras celestes lo sabía. Yacía en el balcón de su sala de recepción, viendo hacia las luces de las casas lejanas a su hogar; su vista cayó en el kiosco y no pudo evitar lamentarse por la situación que pasaba Dégel porque sabía bien que pronto pasaría por lo mismo, y el hombre detrás de él sufriría.

Cerró sus ojos, no quería pensar en ese tema pero su mente no paraba de recordárselo. Algunos mechones de su melena fueron blanco del cálido aire, en verdad le gustaría poder tener a Manigoldo cerca de él sin temer a un castigo.

Un estruendo proveniente del pueblo lo obligó a abrir sus párpados, fuertes ráfagas de viento surgieron desde el centro de su reino, las sombras parecieron temblar antes de que la luz de las casas desapareciera y todo el pueblo quedara en penumbra.

─ Han venido─ murmuró el de Cáncer, su pareja asintió.

Albafica abandonó su sitio, tenía que recibir a los visitantes de una manera apropiada aunque no quisiera. Al estar junto al cangrejo le sostuvo la mirada, ya no podían decir nada pero ambos comprendían lo que trataban de decirse, el pez era el rey y el mayor sólo su guardia personal, al menos eso debían de aparentar en ese momento frente a "los justos".

* * *

Regulus ha hecho su aparición 3 y su pequeña plática con Camus afectará la relación entre éste y Milo, ya lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos.

"Los justos" llegaron con Albafica y Manigoldo :( Me encantan las parejas pero no todo puede ser amor en el fanfic. Hasta la próxima.


	16. Confusión

¡Hola! Espero se encuentren bien, creo que ya iniciaron las vacaciones así que disfrútenlas. Aquí les dejo la continuación del fanfic.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

 **"Confusión".**

Al finalizar su trayecto, Aioria le había dejado frente a una puerta corrediza sin decirle qué hallaría tras ella. De una cosa estaba seguro, Milo se encontraba en la estancia pasando la entrada, Camus podía oír su risa desde su lugar.

—Deberías salir— la voz de otro hombre acompañando a su esposo, era algo que no esperaba—. Llevas mucho tiempo allí, puede hacerte daño.

El de Acuario escuchó claramente el sonido de un gran cúmulo de agua al salir de él, sólo podía suponer que el escorpión estaba en una alberca, disfrutando la compañía de otro joven. La respiración de Camus se tornó pesada.

—Traje tu ropa.

¿Quién era ese sujeto que le hablaba tan cómodamente al de Escorpio? Su mente procesó las últimas palabras del susodicho, ¿ropa? Eso sólo podía significar que Milo se hallaba desnudo con alguien más. La molestia pareció surgir de la nada en el cuerpo del príncipe, no permitiría que nadie se burlara de él.

Abrió la puerta de madera, viendo cómo el peliazul amarraba el sujetador de su holgado pantalón mientras un joven de melena castaña le secaba su húmeda melena. Como el acuariano había sospechado, la estancia contenía una gran piscina, rodeada de mesas y sillas blancas; un alto trampolín también se hacía notar en el borde derecho de la misma. La pareja le miró al oírlo entrar, el castaño retiró la toalla de la cabeza ajena, Milo le sonrió.

—Majestad— saludó el muchacho, haciendo una reverencia hacia el otro príncipe.

—Regresaste— dijo el escorpión, terminando su tarea con los cordones de su pantalón.

—¿Lo dudaste?— cuestionó Camus, en un tono más agrio del que deseaba utilizar—. Retírate, por favor— le pidió al joven. El castaño le dedicó una mirada a Escorpio, quien asintió.

—Con su permiso— habló haciendo otra reverencia, dejando la toalla en una de las mesas.

—Gracias, Saiph— se despidió Milo, antes de que su acompañante se perdiera de vista—. ¿Disfrutaste tu tarde?

—No más que tú, al parecer— respondió el acuariano.

—Yo no olvidé la hora de la comida— reclamó el peliazul, recordándole a su esposo el hecho de que habían quedado de verse.

—Te ofrezco una disculpa— dijo el menor, era lo único que podía decir para disminuir el daño.

—Es normal que se pierda la noción del tiempo cuando lo pasas con un ser querido— comentó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Las palabras del mayor le dolieron en cierto modo a Camus, ¿por qué la primera vez que no cumplía algo tenía que ser Milo el afectado? Justo cuando se había hecho el propósito de mejorar su convivencia. Tal vez, no era tarde para solucionar el problema. Sujetó el brazo de su acompañante cuando pasó por su lado, ganándose una mirada interrogante.

—Sé que quedé de comer contigo y falté a mi palabra— Camus vio hacia las turquesas—. Lo siento, sinceramente— soltó a su compañero, dándole la libertad de irse si así lo deseaba—. Si hubiera algo que pudiera hacer para compensarlo…

Milo no respondió, siguió su camino hacia la salida, el acuariano lo había intentando y si el escorpión no estaba dispuesto a dejar su orgullo de lado, no podía hacer nada al respecto.

—Aún tenemos toda la noche— comentó Escorpio, mientras tomaba la camiseta blanca que estaba cerca de la puerta—. Puedes acompañarme, si gustas— invitó, terminándose de vestir.

Antares corrió la puerta y salió, dejaría a Camus hacer su decisión sin que su presecia lo presionara. Por su parte, el menor quería solucionar las cosas con el príncipe, lo seguiría sin preguntar su destino.

—También me disculpo si mi salida te ocasionó algún inconveniente— habló Acuario cuando alcanzó a su esposo, podía jurar que una sonrisa se formó en los labios de éste—. Aioria me contó lo que hizo y los guardias…

—Aioria se toma muy en serio su tarea— interrumpió el mayor, conduciendo a ambos por los pasillos adornados por pinturas.

—Sé que su familia y la tuya son muy unidas, pero no comprendo porqué ser el capitán de tu guardia pudiendo serlo en su reino.

—Él no es el capitán, entrena a los reclutas para asegurarse de que, en el futuro, cumplan bien con su labor— informó, deteniéndose al inicio de una escalinata—. Cuando mi tío se casó con la heredera de Leo, tuvo que mudarse pero le prometió a mi papá siempre cuidarlo… se sumergía en el papel de hermano mayor como nadie se imagina— contó Milo para satisfacer la curiosidad del otro—. Al fallecer, Aioria quiso honrar la promesa de su padre, jurando que nos protegería para evitar otra muerte así. Además, siendo sincero, al ser el heredero del reino de la luz, tiene las mejores estrategias militares.

—No puedo imaginarme a ninguno de ustedes aceptando que alguien los cuide— comentó el menor.

—Ninguno lo hizo pero aquí sigue— dijo el peliazul, divertido.

El mayor le hizo una seña al otro para indicarle que subiera la escalera, Camus alzó una de sus cejas y agradeció el poder ocultar la agitación que emergió en su interior. Subió siendo seguido por Milo, no logró evitar que un golpe de calor chocara contra su cara, ¿qué le pasaba? El final de la escalinata estaba techado y era marcado por una puerta de madera.

—Te ayudo— habló el escorpión, subiendo hasta alcanzar el lado de su acompañante.

—Yo puedo— aseveró Acuario, los ojos de Escorpio cayeron sobre sus zafiros y se percató de su cercanía. Si había algo más que quería decir, esas turquesas lo borraron de su mente por completo.

—Lo sé, es algo que quiero hacer— Milo sonrió, el otro sólo asintió.

Antares abrió la puerta hacia afuera y dejó que Camus pasara primero. Los dos encontraron el techo liso de una parte del palacio, estaría por completo desolado sino fuera porque había un telescopio plateado. El tiempo que había pasado junto a Milo había sido suficiente para que el cielo se terminara de oscurecer, dejando al descubierto las perfectas estrellas.

—Me gusta subir aquí cuando ocupo despejar mi mente— informó el mayor, contemplando el firmamento.

—La vista es hermosa— aseveró el acuariano, observando las estrellas—. Ahí está Acuario.

—¿Sabes que tu constelación guardiana representa al amante de Zeus?

—Que a Ganimedes le gustaran los hombres no significa que mí también— Milo rió ante el comentario de Camus, aún no entendía cómo lo seguía negando después de tantos años. Eso le hizo recordar a un tercero en discordia.

—Que tú no veas que le gustas a tu amigo no significa que yo no me de cuenta— atacó el peliazul sin tener la intención de iniciar una pelea. El otro suspiró—. Así que... hablaste con Regulus— recordó cambiando de tema, las comisuras de su esposo se alargaron—. Sinceramente, me preocupe por un momento. Él tiene una capacidad de ver lo que otros no y suele dar sermones sobre eso.

—¿Experiencia propia?

—Siendo sincero, fue él quien me ayudó en determinado momento a aceptar lo que siento por ti— confesó Escorpio, sonriendo al ver cómo el otro desviaba la mirada hacia el pueblo por sus palabras.

—Creo que es verdad, el que pueda notar cosas que otros no— dijo Camus, tratando de iniciar otra conversación pero sus intenciones se fueron interrumpidas cuando una mano de Antares dirigió su rostro cerca del ajeno.

Le sonrió de nuevo, tomando su barbilla con suavidad. Los ojos de Acuario temblaron, sujetó la muñeca del brazo que mantenía prisionera a su faz pero sus intenciones no fueron claras en su mente y Milo lo notó. La cara de Escorpio se acercó más a la nívea, alcanzando la aurícula del acuariano, la mano libre del menor se aferró al brazo de su pareja.

—Me gustas— le susurró el mayor, como lo había hecho la noche de su boda—. Y en verdad espero que algún día puedas corresponderme.

Los ojos de Camus se cerraron cuando su mejilla fue acariciada por los labios de Milo. Acuario se había convertido en un sin fin de emociones, ni el mismo entendía el porqué no alejaba a ese hombre al que tanto le gustaba jugar con su autocontrol. Se sintió vulnerable y lo invadió un poco de miedo, porque su ser parecía aceptar que esa cercanía no era incorrecta y que estaba lejos de desagradarle. Las manos de Milo se unieron en la nuca de Camus, el mayor junto sus frentes, sellando también sus orbes.

—¿Podrías corresponderme?— soltó, la respiración del otro se agitó como consecuencia.

La situación era perfecta para Antares, por primera vez creía que su esposo cedería... Una fuerte ráfaga de viento los hizo romper su contacto, al necesitar recuperar su equilibrio. El aire pareció llevarse la luz del pueblo por unos segundos.

—Provienen del sureste— observó Milo, era conocido quiénes podían causar ese efecto.

—El reino de mi primo— comentó Camus, sintiéndose ligeramente inquieto.

—Deberíamos entrar— dijo el peliazul, dejaría inconcluso su acercamiento con su pareja, ya que entendía si a Acuario le preocupara la visita de "los justos" al reino de las tierras vivas.

…

Yacía esperando en su trono, lucía prendas plateadas que resaltaban su melena celeste. Manigoldo lo vigilaba, como era su labor, desde una distancia aceptable, portando su uniforme de la guardia. Hacía casi un par de minutos que los sintieron llegar, ambos sabían que no faltaba mucho tiempo para que los no invitados arribaran ante él. La puerta y las ventanas se abrieron de golpe, las luces de la estancia se apagaron por varios segundos; al encenderse, había dos encapuchados frente a Albafica.

—Me sorprende su visita, señores— habló el rey, cruzando sus manos—. ¿Quién de mi reino ha infrigido la ley?

— _Hemos venido por su guardia personal, su Alteza—_ informó uno de túnica violeta, cruzándose de brazos como su acompañante.

—No encuentro el porqué— dijo Albafica, sin inmutarse, debía de controlar cualquier impulso para evitar ser descubiertos, si es que ese par no sabía ya su secreto—. Manigoldo pasa todo el día siguiendo mis pasos, soy testigo de que no ha cometido ningún crimen.

— _En efecto, o al menos el rey Asmita no nos ha informado de lo contrario—_ comentó el otro recién llegado—. _El asunto que queremos tratar con él no se relaciona con alguna infracción, y le recuerdo que no tenemos porqué darle explicaciones._

— _Manigoldo regresará al amanecer, tiene nuestra palabra—_ continuó su compañero—. _Puede pedirle a otro de sus guardias que lo proteja hasta entonces, su Alteza._

Hubo silencio, las paredes ya no retumbaban con el sonido de "los justos" y Albafica parecía tratar de procesar la petición, tratando de localizar alguna ruta de escape para que el cangrejo no tuviese que acompañar al par.

—Si mi persona les puede auxiliar en algo, con gusto iré con ustedes— opinó el de Cáncer. La mirada del pez cayó sobre él, apenas logró divisar una sonrisa en lo poco que dejaba ver el gorro de las túnicas violetas.

— _Entonces, no hay porqué continuar hablando—_ le extendió una de sus manos el primero que se comunicó con la pareja.

Manigoldo hizo una reverencia al de Piscis antes de abandonar su lado e ir con el par que lo invitaba a un sitio desconocido. Cada uno lo sujetó de la mano, el cangrejo las encontró tibias y no heladas como las había imaginado.

— _Esto puede dolerte un poco—_ avisó el segundo. Albafica se incorporó de inmediato ante esas palabras.

Surgió otra poderosa ráfaga de viento y la oscuridad le siguió como cuando llegaron. Después, la luz reveló que los tres se habían marchado.

…

Se apresuraba a avanzar por su castillo, dejaba atrás los pasillos con facilidad, incluso se había vestido con rapidez y aún acomodaba partes de su dorado atuendo entre sus pasos. Lo había visto hace unos segundos y necesitaba entender lo que ocurría, pero no lo podría hacer desde su lugar de meditación.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó el otro rubio, levitando frente a la puerta que tenía que custodiar, los siete espejos flotaban a su alrededor gracias a su vivo cosmos.

—Los justos se han llevado a Manigoldo— informó Asmita, colocándose frente a su hermano.

—Supongo que tu inquietud se debe a que no ha cometido ningún delito— habló Shaka. Su entrecejo se arrugó un par de segundos como si algo le hubiese ocasionado dolor.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Es él— respondió, mientras abría sus orbes—. Su ser se encuentra intranquilo.

—¿Crees que algo esté a punto de ocurrir?— cuestionó el mayor, ya que el otro de Virgo era el único que podía suponer lo que el séptimo justo tramaba, aún desde su prisión.

—Lo mejor es que marches al reino de las tierras vivas— sugirió el menor, cerrando sus párpados cuando la puerta comenzó a vibrar.

Asmita se marchó cuando su hermano calló. No podía esperar más tiempo, necesitaba saber lo que ocurría, él no había hablado sobre la relación que Albafica y Manigoldo sostenía, y no había manera de que alguien más los hubiera delatado.

…

Los dos continuaron andando por los corredores del castillo sin ninguna prisa, platicando sobre las costumbres de sus respectivos reinos y de sus familias, conociéndose como en todos esos años no pudieron hacerlo. Ninguno habría podido imaginar que la escapada de Camus resultara tan bien, no habían peleado aún cuando ahora hablaran de sus amistades, reduciéndolo en un solo nombre: Saga.

—Detesto al tipo— confesó Milo, divertido—. Es obvio que te quiere no sólo como amigo.

—Lo sé, desde hace tiempo siendo sincero— dijo el acuariano—. Solamente, no deseaba tocar el tema porque no puedo corresponderle, no quería que nuestra amistad se arruinara.

—Lo hizo desde que él sintió algo que no debía— comentó el peliazul, siendo evidente el reproche en los zafiros—. Quien diría, Camus de Acuario teniendo una lista de conquistas— el aludido rió.

—No soy como tú—habló Camus—. Pero... Si la tuviera, serías el primero en ella.

—¿En serio?— Milo arqueó una ceja, estaba seguro que la próxima vez que viera a Regulus le daría lo que quisiera, le estaría eternamente agradecido por conversar con su pareja porque el cambio en él era bastante evidente.

—¿A dónde vamos?— indagó el menor, ya que el de Leo no le había dado el recorrido que había prometido aún no lograba ubicarse del todo.

—Estabamos caminando sin sentido, pero por aquí saldremos a la entrada del palacio— informó el de melena rebelde—. Mañana podría mostrarte el castillo después del desayuno.

—Me agrada la idea— el acuariano sonrió.

Milo desconocía porqué Camus le atraía tanto ese día, tal vez porque se habían acercado mucho en ese tiempo o porque ya no toleraba un segundo más sin tenerlo cerca de él. Cualquiera que fuese la razón, ahora lo tenía acorralado contra la pared y entre sus brazos, había decidido dejar su conversación para después pero simplemente ya no podía, ya no quería.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba hacer en ese momento pero no quería arruinar el avance que había logrado ese día, hundió su rostro en el hombro ajeno. Su respiración estaba agitada, la otra intranquila.

—No tienes idea de lo mucho que me cuesta contenerme ante tu cercanía— murmuró Milo, a pesar de que la probabilidad de morir por hipotermia era alta.

Una mano de Camus fue a parar a su abdomen, selló sus ojos, torturándose con el contacto aún cuando fuese realizado por en cima de la tela. Milo esperó paciente el descenso en la temperatura o que alguna parte de su caliente cuerpo terminara congelado, pero eso no daba señales de llegar. Al contrario, las níveas yemas parecían querer hallar algo entre sus músculos, los trazaba con tal sutileza y con tal exactitud que el escorpión no tardó en salir de su refugio y observarlo curioso, el otro parecía sumergido en lo que su mano hacía, como si su cerebro se hubiese desconcetado de su cuerpo.

El de Acuario había visto el pecho desnudo de su esposo durante su encuentro en la piscina, mentiría si dijera que no le puso atención al cuerpo del escorpión porque ahora comprobaba lo contrario. " _Tienes miedo"_ , " _Valdrá la pena_ ", " _Sientes algo por él_ ", eso le había dicho Regulus y, la verdad, es que estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Por qué lo haces?— susurró Camus, sus zafiros chocaron contra las turquesas.

Los labios de Milo no perdieron más tiempo y se unieron con los suyos, conociéndose por primera vez. Las manos de Acuario se enterraron en la melena azulada, pudo sentir una extremidad de Escorpio en su espalda baja y otra en su rostro. El beso iba aumentando en intensidad y jamás creyó poder disfrutar tanto un contacto como ese...

—Porque prometí no hacerte algo que no quisieras— respondió Milo, trayendo de regreso a su pareja de sus pensamientos.

—¡Estás loco, Kardia!— la voz de la princesa los hizo prestarle su atención al par que discutía—. ¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ¡No puedes enfrentarte a ellos!

—Lo haré si es necesario— habló el mayor, molesto—. Iré a averiguar que ha pasado, si quieres impedírmelo tendrás que hacerlo a la fuerza y no me contendré porque seas mi hermana.

—Por favor, no quiero perderte— pidió Antía, mientras secaba unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir ayudándose de su bata para dormir.

—Nadie puede contra mí— recordó Kardia, dejó a la fémina gozar de un momento de silencio para tranquilizarse.

—Sólo promete que no harás nada estúpido— dijo la mujer, sabiendo que no podría detener a su hermano.

—Haré mi mayor esfuerzo— comentó el escorpión, antes de salir aprisa de su hogar. La joven ocultó su rostro entre sus manos.

Milo sujetó a Camus de la mano para dirigirse junto a su hermana, no era algo usual verla así.

—Antía— la aludida limpió su cara al escuchar a su hermano—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Kardia fue al reino de las tierras vivas, si los justos siguen ahí…

—Tranquila— Milo abrazó a la peliazul—. Él no es tan idiota.

—Pero su tendencia suicida parece haberse incrementado desde que ya no está con Dégel— sollozó en el pecho del pequeño Antares.

—Kardia es demasiado orgulloso, no se suicidará por alguien— recordó Milo.

Camus se sorprendió al notar que la princesa también conociera la antigua relación de su hermano. Ver al par así, sólo aumentaba la sensación de que algo malo había ocurrido y que el primogénito de Escorpio sabía de qué se trataba, por lo que, existía la posibilidad de que Dégel también.

…

Al entrar a la estancia, su caballo ya lo estaba esperando, Saga le había hecho el favor de alistarlo mientras él terminaba unos asuntos, debía hacerlo si quería ir al reino de Albafica sin pendiente alguno. Dégel descendió la pequeña escalera, siendo seguido por su acompañante, alguien difícil de deshacerse.

—¿Hacia dónde vas?— cuestionó Seraphina, cuando su prometido subió al caballo.

—No es mi intención ser descortés, princesa, pero debería regresar a su reino— dijo tomando las riendas.

—Te casarás conmigo— le recordó y, entre líneas, exigía que no se reuniera con el escorpión.

—Lo sé— dijo, sabiendo que Saga podía escucharlos—. Por eso le pido una vez más que vuelva a su casa y se encargue de programar una fecha para su pedida de mano— la joven sonrió.

Dégel se despidió con un movimiento de su cabeza antes de partir, deseando en su interior que la relación de su primo con el de Cáncer no halla sido descubierta por "los justos".

—¿Le mando a traer su carroza, Majestad?— preguntó el capitán del reino.

—¿No te cansas de lo mismo? ¿Del trato de personas que se creen superiores a ti? Dégel, por ejemplo— indagó la mujer, después de todo sería él quien los guiaría a conseguir lo que Aspros deseaba, necesitaba ponerlo de su lado.

—Solía tener trato sólo con su hermano, Camus— respondió sin mucho interés y con un poco de nostalgia oculta en su voz, pero fue suficiente para la princesa. Había encontrado la manera de convencer a ese hombre de unirse a su causa.

…

El salón de recibimientos del reino de las tierras vivas había sido suplantado por escombros, fango, ceniza… Habían aparecido en lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Su mente se encargó de desenterrar las escenas de cómo había lucido el pueblo en su apogeo, las memorias construidas ahí y la manera en que fueron destruidas en un solo día. El reino guardián de las almas se había reducido a restos, ya sea de estructuras o de seres alguna vez con vida.

La razón por la que nunca volvió era lo que en ese momento lo molestaba: los gritos y lamentos de las almas que terminaron baradas en ese lugar. Ni siquiera sabía que hacía ahí.

—Vamos, Manigoldo de Cáncer— habló uno de sus acompañantes. Le sorprendió el oír la voz de uno de ellos, así como el hecho de que Asmita les revelara su secreto a esos sujetos pero no se los demostraría.

—Es injusto el que conozcan mi identidad pero yo desconozca la suya— comentó, iniciando a deambular.

—Y así seguirá— aseveró el otro, siguiéndolo.

—¿Al menos alguno me dirá que coño hago aquí?

—Buscamos algo que tu familia protegía— respondió el primero, colocándose junto al cangrejo.

—Esas cosas las guardaba mi padre en una habitación privada— informó Manigoldo, después de buscar entre sus memorias.

—Cuarto al que sólo alguien nacido bajo Cáncer podía acceder— continuó aquel a su lado—. Pero ahora que todo está destruido cualquiera puede entrar, pero no hemos encontrado nada, así que consideramos no buscar en el lugar correcto— resumió, andando sin cuidado sobre los restos—. Así que… si nos hiciera el favor, su Alteza.

Manigoldo comprendió hacia dónde se debía dirigir, sentía curiosidad por saber cuál de los objetos que protegía su padre era el que buscaba, pero no haría nada para molestarlos sabiendo que Albafica en esos momentos se moría de preocupación, mientras no hubieran descubierto su relación el resto no importaba.

—¿Lo sientes?— habló el que vigilaba sus pasos, fue una pregunta que a Manigoldo le pareció dirigida a su compañero.

—Parece que el rey Asmita se preocupa mucho por ti— dijo el otro justo—. Debería saber que no haremos nada en contra de la ley.

El recorrido continuó sin más plática entre los seres. El cangrejo no supo exactamente a que se refería el par pero al menos sabía que el virginiano le diría al pez de su buen estado.

—Hace mucho recuperamos la corona del reino— comentó el sujeto tras él—. Me pregunto, ¿qué haría el rey Albafica si se enterara de que su guardia pertenece a la familia que asesinó a la suya?

—Si pudiera me mataría— respondió el cangrejo, sabiendo que eso era una provocación.

—Manigoldo, ¿por qué no lo has hecho tú? Después de todo, sabes la verdad— continuó.

—Porque si lo hago, ¿no harían ustedes lo mismo conmigo?— mintió el aludido—. No gracias, prefiero mi jodida vida. Bueno, llegamos.

Los escombros casi se acomodaban en una circunferencia, en el centro había tierra y más pedazos de estructuras, madera quemada, metales… todo excepto los objetos que su padre tanto custodiaba.

—Hemos estado aquí antes, ¿estás seguro de que es el sitio correcto?— cuestionó el tipo que se había mantenido a su lado.

—Oh, por la cancha de…— las palabras de Manigoldo murieron en su garganta al ser su mente invadida por otras...

 _"¡Ayúdanos!" "¡Por favor, libéranos!" "¡Déjanos ir!" "¡Ya no queremos estar aquí!" "¡Por favor!" "¡Estamos aquí!"..._ El cerebro del menor fue bombardeado con los gritos de dos pequeños, que rogaban entre sollozos por su auxilio.

—Hay algo abajo.

Se arrodilló e inició a escabar con sus manos, no importaba si los otros dos creían que había perdido la razón, el podía escuchar con claridad ese par de voces, y no podía detenerse porque una de esas la reconocía a la perfección.

—Detente, estás sangrando— ordenó uno de "los justos", colocando su mano en el hombro del cangrejo para detenerlo.

Manigoldo observó unas gotas de sangre correr por sus palmas y perderse en la tierra. El suelo comenzó a temblar con intensidad, se oyeron algunos chirridos de metal de alguna compuerta abriéndose, a los segundos siguientes, los tres descendían sin control y la caída amenazaba con tener un doloroso final.

—¡Urano!— gritó el que caminó junto al de Cáncer.

El aludido reaccionó, al abrir sus manos, el aire pareció fluir en su contra, de tal modo que disminuía la velocidad con la que el trío caía. El viento también descubrió los rostros de "los justos", así como sus cabelleras, una café y la otra oscura. Alcanzaron el suelo con un golpe mínimo comparado con el que habían anticipado, pero aún así fue considerable.

—¿Estás bien, Shura?— preguntó el sujeto castaño a su compañero.

—Sí— respondió el otro justo, mientras era auxiliado por su amigo a incorporarse.

—Pon atención humano, si alguien se entera de nuestras identidades…

La advertencia de Urano quedó inconclusa al ver a Manigoldo de pie sin moverse, parecía aturdido por lo que halló. Cuando el par se acercó, sus ojos también se vieron impactados por el cuadro ante ellos. El de Cáncer permaneció estático, no sabía que hacer ni que decir, y no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, él que había prometido no volver hacerlo. Pero al encontrarse con los cuerpos tan bien conservados de esos dos niños en ese sitio, había sido un gran choque para él y para sus acompañantes.

—Death Mask de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis— dijo Shura, aún sin poder creer lo que veía.

* * *

Se revelaron dos identidades de "los justos", aunque ustedes tal vez ya lo sospechaban.

Vemos que los tres encuentran los cadáveres de DM y Afrodita pero, ¿por qué están ahí y tan bien conservados? ¿cuál es el propósito? Eso se sabrá en capítulos siguientes.

El beso entre Camus y Milo, no ocurrió, fue producto de la imaginación de Camus, por lo que está comenzando a entender que Regulus tenía razón y sus sentimientos no son sólo amistosos. Además, necesitaba escribir algo de los dos, se supone que son los protagonistas del fanfic y no ha pasado nada.

Es todo por el momento, reviews, críticas constructivas, etc., son bien recibidas. Hasta la próxima.


	17. Conexión

¡Hola! Vengo a dejarles el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste. Con éste ya son tres capítulos que subo recientemente pero ahora tengo un bloqueo así que trataré de no tardar con las actualizaciones.

Muchas gracias Akyra-Jazz por tu review, no me dejó responder así que lo hago por aquí, me alegra que te guste el fanfic.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII**

 **Conexión.**

Los cuatro estaban concentrados en el salón de recepción del reino gobernado por Albafica, mismo donde se había realizado el baile de celebración por la boda de Camus y Milo. El trono fue abandonado por el peliceleste desde hace tiempo, y no había mandado a llamar a otro guardia como se le sugirió, ya que no quería que nadie más se enterara de lo que sólo el cuarteto sabía.

—No hay razón para llevárselo— habló Dégel, mientras se conducía hacia el balcón junto con los demás.

—Sabemos que sí la hay, pero no existe manera de que ellos lo sepan— dijo el pez, tratando de ocultar la preocupación que sentía en ese momento.

—¿En dónde están?— preguntó Kardia, cruzando sus brazos.

—Están en el reino guardián de las almas— informó Asmita.

—¿Les dijiste su identidad?— reclamó el de Escorpio, aproximándose al rubio de manera amenazante.

—Kardia, por favor— murmuró el acuariano, frenando el avance del aludido—. No estamos aquí para pelear.

El escorpión se alejó de la extremidad que había descansado en su pecho, intercambió miradas con el dueño de ésta varios segundos antes de desviarla hacia el de Virgo.

—No era necesario que lo hiciera— aseveró el virginiano—. Los justos han vivido por cientos de años, la probabilidad de que Manigoldo comparta rasgos con sus ancestros es alta.

—¿Cómo se encuentra?— cuestionó el de Piscis.

—Es difícil decirlo— respondió el otro rey, mientras entrelazaba sus brazos—. En el pasado, mis antecesores descubrieron que algo en esas tierras interfiere con nuestro poder. Sólo tengo la certeza de que sigue con vida.

—¿Eso significa que pueden cometer cualquier crimen y no lo verías?— indagó Acuario.

—Hay un modo pero dejaría al resto de mis encomendados sin supervisión— contestó el mayor de todos.

—Hazlo— pidió Kardia—. Las personas están lo suficientemente aterradas por los justos como para atreverse a hacer alguna estupidez.

Albafica y Dégel mantuvieron para ellos su opinión, pero en su mirada era obvio que pedían lo mismo. Asmita dejó que su pulsera se asomara bajo la prenda de manga larga y resbalara hasta el inicio de su mano, la atención del trío cayó en él. Su dedo medio e índice lograron atrapar la piedra morada, aquella que le correspondía al reino de Cáncer; sus párpados se abrieron, dejando que el resto apreciara cómo el azul de sus iris era sustituido por el color de la gema y observar su cosmos dorado emerger de su cuerpo.

De su vista desaparecieron aquellos con los que había estado hablando, ya no podía escucharlos tampoco, ahora el paisaje era compuesto por los restos de un antiguo reino. Su visión lo llevó hacia los que buscaba, podía mirar su avance desde las alturas, como lo hace un halcón al acechar a su presa.

— _¿_ Lo sientes?— al rubio le impresionó el hecho de que uno de "los justos" dejara oír su voz tan fácilmente.

—Parece que el rey Asmita se preocupa mucho por ti— el aludido no se inmutó por las palabras del segundo, desde el inicio sabía que ese par lo sentiría—. Debería saber que no haremos nada en contra de la ley.

El de Virgo conocía que, si había algo que esos individuos respetaran, era su palabra; no harían nada para lastimar a Manigoldo pero no dejaría de vigilarlos, ya que el carácter de esos tres era muy voluble. Observó al trío alcanzar su objetivo y cómo el cangrejo parecía enloquecido mientras trataba de eliminar la tierra del piso. Fue testigo de cómo la sangre del mismo fue capaz de abrir el suelo y hacer que los tres cayeran, por supuesto, él los seguiría.

Por primera vez, descubrió dos de los rostros por los que tanto sentía curiosidad. También, quedó sorprendido al ver la reacción de Manigoldo al hallar los dos cuerpos, y no podía culparlo, porque él se encontraba igual de impactado.

—Death Mask de Cáncer y Afrodita de Piscis— nombró aquel que ahora identificaba como Shura.

Los cuatro presentes concordaban con que eran ellos, esos niños que habían fallecido a causa de la guerra entre sus familias hace diecinueve años. Lo que Asmita no podía explicarse era cómo podían estar tan conservados después de tanto tiempo, sólo con estar sobre el frío cemento.

—Esto es…— habló el castaño, mientras acercaba su mano hacia el área donde se hallaban los cadáveres, como si tratara de tocar algo, que no tardó en alcanzar.

Una pared de energía azulada apareció de la nada, protegiendo los cuerpos, siendo ésta la que los iluminaba desde el inicio. De las manos de Urano surgieron unas pequeñas corrientes de aire, siendo regresadas por la barrera frente a él, sin embargo, la tierra levantada sí logró atravesar ese escudo. Las partículas, al entrar a esa zona, comenzaron a levitar, como si no existiera gravedad ahí.

—Definitivamente, es obra de ese sujeto— aseguró Shura, alcanzando el lado de su compañero—. Es la misma técnica que gobierna la habitación de El Cid— dijo, sin importarle ya la presencia del cangrejo, estaba consternado por lo que ocurría—. Tenemos que sacar los cadáveres de ahí.

—No son sólo los cuerpos— habló Manigoldo, observando al par—. También son sus almas las que están prisioneras.

El pelinegro y el castaño intercambiaron miradas ante las palabras de Cáncer.

—Cuando rompamos esta barrera, encárgate de mandarlas al Inframundo— le dijo Urano al cangrejo—. ¿Estás listo, Shura?

—¿Lo estás tú, Aioros?

Manigoldo adoptó una postura de combate como los otros, si la pareja lograba derribar esa pared, él podría darle el descanso que tanto anhelaba el alma de su hermano y el de Albafica. Después, se encargaría de buscar al causante del sufrimiento de Death Mask y lo haría pagar.

…

Su cosmos dorado yacía completamente encendido, aún con el paso de las horas, y a pesar de la batalla que libraba con el prisionero que se encargaba de custodiar. Aún se preguntaba cómo su hermano mayor había logrado aplacar al otro sujeto, porque él en verdad quería lograr lo mismo.

— _Ya sabes la respuesta, sólo que no la quieres aceptar_ — la voz del hombre recorrió su cabeza, por más que lo intentó, el rubio no pudo evitar quejarse.

No podía permitir que la situación se le saliera de control, porque eso significaría que cosas terribles pasarían y serían su responsabilidad, no dejaría que ganara.

—No intentes manipular mi mente porque tu esfuerzo será en vano— dijo el virginiano, abandonando su posición para meditar.

Se colocó de pie frente a la enorme puerta, unió sus pulgares e índices para formar un romboide, sus ojos se abrieron y su cosmos comenzó a surgir de la figura chocando contra la entrada de la prisión.

—Habeo vincere temp…

—Buenas noches, Shaka.

El saludo lo hizo interrumpir su oración y marcó el cese de su ataque, en verdad quedó sorprendido al recibir tan inesperada visita.

—¿Regulus?— nombró el príncipe, aún dudando de que fuera el hermano de Aioria, el joven empezó a recortar la distancia hasta alcanzar las cortinas que decoraban la estancia.

—¿Sabes?— dijo el león, ganando la mirada del mayor—. Manigoldo no debió regresar a su reino.

—¿Qu…?

La pregunta de Virgo se vio silenciada por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe, el cosmos que de ahí emergió lo arrojó varios metros hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la otra prisión. Aún con la distancia en contra, logró verlo: las hebras azuladas y descuidadas cubriéndole el rostro, su cuerpo atado con cadenas a una silla grande de cemento… sus miradas chocaron.

— _Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que se los lleven_ — las palabras invadieron las neuronas del rubio, intensificando cientos de veces el dolor del golpe recibido tras el ataque—. _¡Otra Dimensión!_

La cabeza de Shaka halló el suelo al quedar inconsciente, el menor se aproximó a él para cerciorarse de que siguiera respirando.

—Después de su descubrimiento, irán por ti— le dijo el prisionero al de Leo.

—Estoy listo para morir— aseguró Regulus, distrayéndose al ver los siete espejos de colores caer, señal del sueño de su dueño.

—¿Lo has conseguido?

—Por supuesto, fue muy sencillo— respondió el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros—. En unos días estarán confesando sus sentimientos... Tal vez, deberías conseguir a otro aliado.

—Me estoy encargando de eso— aseveró el peliazul.

—En verdad…— inició el león, pareciendo meditar sus palabras—. ¿Su unión es tan importante?

—Si queremos vencer en el futuro— respondió el prisionero. El menor suspiró.

—Por Atenea— dijo Regulus, sonriéndole a su compañero.

…

Los tres hombres se alistaron para atacar la barrera que los separaba de los cadáveres, las manos de Aioros permanecieron extendidas junto a sus muslos, mientras que las de Shura se acercaron de manera paralela a la altura del pecho.

Ráfagas de aire surgieron de las extremidades de Urano, levantando tierra y ligeras piedras del suelo, alborotando las melenas de sus acompañantes. De entre las palmas de su pareja surgió una esfera de energía negra, provocando un sonido eléctrico.

El par dirigió sus ataques hacia el escudo, Manigoldo aguardaba impaciente el momento de actuar y brindarle descanso al hermano de Albafica y al suyo. Las fuerzas colisionaron con la barrera creando una resplandeciente luz que, en segundos, estalló. El trío se cubrió los ojos un breve instante antes de descubrir la figura que emergió de la nada.

—Imposible— murmuró Shura, Manigoldo pudo notar un ligero tono de angustia en su voz.

Frente a ellos, yacía un hombre de cabello azulado, su respiración estaba agitada y en su rostro se evidenciaba cierto cansancio.

—Chronos— nombró Aioros.

—Urano, Erebo— aludió al par vestido con túnicas—. Manigoldo— llamó, mirando al susodicho—. Me alegra que estés bien— los justos viraron hacia el cangrejo—. Igual que tú, Asmita— continuó, viendo hacia donde se encontraba la consciencia del rubio.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido con Shaka?— indagó Shura, recordando que el virginiano debía de mantener al peliazul en su prisión.

—Fue necesario— respondió el sujeto—. Pues verán, no puedo permitir que se los lleven.

Un rayo azulado se dirigió hacia los tres, Shura sujetó el brazo del rey y, sin más, desaparecieron antes de que la técnica los alcanzara. Sin embargo, ésta iba en otra dirección, avanzaba a través de las fronteras y del espacio.

…

El cuarteto aún permanecía en el balcón, atentos a la reacción del mayor de los reyes, esperaban que no hubiera ninguna señal de su parte que indicara el inminente peligro de su compañero ausente. Albafica observaba al rubio con los brazos cruzados, Kardia se había recargado en el barandal desde hace varios minutos, mientras Dégel descansaba con la vista perdida en el kiosco ubicado entre los jardines del reino.

Una luz de color azul pasó entre ellos con rapidez, chocando fuertemente contra el virginiano, haciendo que impactara la pared y quedara tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

—¡Asmita!— gritó el pez, yendo hacia él junto con el resto, pero fue detenido por el de Acuario.

—Lo siento— habló el primo del peliceleste—. Recuerda que no puedes acercarte mucho.

—Yo me encargo— dijo Antares, arrimándose al cuerpo de Virgo.

Se agachó para poder tomar mejor al durmiente, Acuario y Piscis vigilaban alrededor, alertas, tratando de prevenir otro ataque hacia alguno de ellos.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?— cuestionó Kardia, ya cargando a Asmita entre sus brazos.

—Lo desconozco— respondió el peliverde, mirando hacia la dirección de donde había provenido la luz azul.

—Eso sí me sorprende— comentó el escorpión, observando a Dégel alargar sus comisuras ante sus palabras, tratando de disminuir la alarma tras lo ocurrido.

—Será mejor que lo lleves a una habitación— sugirió Albafica, adelantándose al par para guiarlos por su palacio. Sabía que no era el único preocupado por el ataque, pero si en realidad eran objetivo de alguien, no había necesidad de encontrarlo porque esa persona lo haría.

Sus azules hebras fueron agitadas por el fuerte viento, seguido de la oscuridad que invadió los pasillos cuando las luces se apagaron por breves segundos. Los tres viraron hacía el balcón donde habían estado, ahí yacía un agitado Manigoldo.

Kardia, al estar ayudando al rubio, fue incapaz de acercarse a su amigo; Albafica, por más que quisiera hacerlo, no podía; por lo que fue Dégel quien se aproximó a un arrodillado cangrejo, había unas pequeñas gotas de sudor en su rostro, su expresión era algo que no le gustó a ninguno de los que permanecían en la estancia.

—Manigoldo, ¿qué sucede?— preguntó el acuariano, tomándole por el hombro.

—Algo ha ocurrido en el reino de la justicia divina— informó, con la respiración entrecortada. El mismo no sabía porqué se encontraba en esa situación, tal vez por el descubrimiento que hizo o por la técnica que "los justos" usaban para transportarse.

—¿Algo?— indagó Albafica, recortando la distancia entre ellos sólo un par de pasos.

—Creo que atacaron a Shaka de Virgo.

Los cuatro dirigieron su vista hacia Asmita, inquietos, el que atacaran a ambos sólo podía significar que se avecinaban sucesos que terminarían en tragedia.

…

No tenía ninguna duda de que ese cuarto de su castillo se convertiría en su predilecto en los días venideros. El rey permanecía en pie, contemplando el gran mapa de los reinos, con el paso del tiempo se convencía de que todos ellos caerían en sus manos como el propio lo hizo, cuando acabó con la vida de su padre.

—¿Has entendido?— preguntó a la joven que yacía escalones abajo—. Si lo que me cuentas es cierto, lo utilizaremos a nuestro favor… No podría resistirse a ser un príncipe si así consigue a quien quiere.

—Dudo que sea sencillo convencerlo— comentó la mujer, mirando a su medio hermano.

—O tal vez es una tarea difícil para ti— dijo, mirando hacia Seraphina—. Debería ser yo quien lo haga, así me aseguraré que todo salga bien y por fin conseguir lo que quiero.

—¿Necesito recordarte que Asmita nos observa?— el peliazul sonrió antes las palabras de la fémina.

—A diferencia de todos ustedes, yo soy capaz de burlarlo— aseguró Aspros—. Es todo, retírate— la princesa asintió y se puso en pie—. Oh, y dile a tu hermano que lo necesito en mi habitación— Seraphina arrugó su entrecejo, el rey rió al conseguir la molestia de la chica—. ¿Estás seguro que no lo sabrá?— preguntó, cuando su hermana desapareció de su vista.

— _¿Acaso te fallé el día que asesinaste al antiguo rey?_ — formuló un hombre de hebras azules, cubierto por una túnica violeta negruzco, abandonando la columna que había usado como escondite.

—No puedes culparme por desconfiar de una persona sin rostro, he esperado mucho para obtener lo que deseo.

— _Y lo tendrás—_ aseguró Chronos—. _Mi poder inhibe el suyo, así que yo mantendré tu plan a salvo de su visión y en poco tiempo reinarás todas las tierras brindadas por los dioses._

Hubo un pequeño destello en el cuarto, cuando pasó el encapuchado había desaparecido, dejando a Aspros sumergido en su mente.

—Cuando lo consiga acabaré con la realeza… con todos, incluyendo a los justos.

…

Aparecieron rápidamente en la sala de meditación de los virginianos, uno gracias a las sombras de la estancia y el otro debido al aire. Se percataron del cuerpo inconsciente del rubio príncipe, yaciendo cerca de la otra prisión, el par esperaba que ese sujeto no se aprovechara de la situación para escapar.

Los guardias se mantenían a la expectativa en los costados del cuarto, una barrera negra les impedía el paso y, con ello, poder auxiliar al de Virgo. El bloqueo era creado por uno de sus compañeros, quien permanecía sumergido en lo que las abiertas puertas mostraban: atado al asiento, descansaba un hombre de melena azul, ese sujeto quien los había reunido y convertido en "los justos".

—Caos— aludió Aioros, estando el rostro del trío descubierto, ninguno de los mortales sería capaz de ver con claridad lo que ahí ocurría. Tanto él como su acompañante se aproximaron al otro castaño.

Los dos que acababan de arribar se obsevaron entre sí al notar al prisionero en donde debía estar pues, minutos antes, le habían visto en el reino guardián de las almas. Todo parecía normal con él, excepto los pequeños rayos que aparecían y desaparecían en cuestión de segundos de la prisión, se asemejaban a las grietas de una dañada pared, pero estas irradiaban luz y surgían en el ambiente.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo estás aquí?— preguntó Shura.

—Un minuto antes que ustedes— informó Dohko. Su mano derecha se elevó con la intención de tocar aquellos diminutos relámpagos que se creaban, como si fueran atraídos como un mosquito a la luz.

El par lo observó, expectante. Las yemas del tercero pasaron el marco de la entrada, en fracción de segundo el castaño comenzó a gritar dolorosamente, alarmando a sus compañeros. Su agonía disminuyó cuando fue jalado hacia atrás para que se alejara.

—¡¿Qué ocurre contigo?! ¡¿Acaso perdiste la razón, Dohko?!— reprendió un joven de hebras verdosas.

El aludido no respondió, su rostro reflejaba el horror que sentía al ver su mano, el impacto también fue evidente en el resto: la piel de la extremidad se vio flácida, marcada por manchas oscuras, sus huesos eran evidentes y sus uñas estaban agrietadas.

—Eso es…— habló Aioros, quedamente.

—Como en realidad mi cuerpo debería lucir— terminó el afectado.

Los cuatro observaron a su antiguo compañero y la sonrisa de satisfacción que cubría su faz. No podían acercarse a él, no sin que el peso de todos los años vividos hiciera estragos en sus cuerpos. La luz se hizo cegadora en la estancia, al tomar forma de relámpagos, ocasionando truenos al chocar contra las puertas, señándolas. El cuarteto viró hacia quien llegaba.

—¿Cómo está Shaka, Nicte?— fue la pregunta del sujeto, volteando hacia donde se encontraba un joven pelilila examinando al príncipe.

—Sólo ha quedado inconsciente— respondió Mu, arrodillado junto al rubio.

—Zeus…

—En este sitio no podemos hablar, Gea— interrumpió Sísifo—. Debemos irnos, aquí somos vulnerables.

—Pero sin Shaka cuidando de Chronos...— pareció reflexionar el pelinegro.

—Si hubiese querido escapar, ya lo hubiera hecho— opinó Dohko.

Aioros suspiró, no estaba convencido de las palabras de su compañero pero entendía que pasar más tiempo ahí significaba exponer sus cuerpos. Desapareció entre el viento, seguido por sus compañeros. Dohko se cubrió con la capucha de su túnica y quitó las barreras que había sostenido, los guardias aguardaron a que se desvaneciera para auxiliar al príncipe de su reino.

…

Al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, no tuvo que voltear para saber que se trataba de Milo, se habían separado por un momento para que el escorpión acompañara a su hermana a la habitación, el tema de Kardia los tenía preocupados. Camus se había adelantado a su cuarto, donde le esperaba mirando por la ventana hacia el cielo nocturno.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Antía?— quiso saber el acuariano, mantenimiento su atención hacia la nada.

—Más tranquila— respondió Escorpio, acortando la distancia entre su esposo y él—. ¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó, deteniéndose detrás del menor.

—¿No lo sentiste?— cuestionó Acuario, viendo el reflejo ajeno a través del cristal—. Ese cosmos pertenece al causante del cambio en mi padre, aquel que provocó la guerra entre nuestros reinos.

—Descuida— dijo Milo, tomando la muñeca del otro entre sus dedos—. Es custodiado por Shaka, no hay posibilidad de que escape.

—Tienes razón— habló Camus, viendo hacia las turquesas.

Fueron segundos los que ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, antes de que las pupilas de Milo se enfocaran en los labios del otro, mandando una advertencia a su cerebro: si no salía de ahí en ese momento, después sería muy tarde. La probabilidad de faltar a la promesa que le había realizado al menor, aumentaba con el transcurso del tiempo y no se podía permitir que eso pasara.

—Descansa— susurró el mayor, soltando la muñeca que había mantenido cautiva.

El acuariano le sonrió ligeramente antes de que su esposo abandonara la habitación. De nuevo, se enfocó en el paisaje. Su mano arrugó un poco la cortina entre su puño, ¿por qué Milo se iba durante la noche si la habitación era de los dos? Simplemente, no lo entendía.

…

Los seis estaban concentrados en la sala que contaba con las puertas hacia los reinos, el justo de hebras lilas permanecía sentado en el trono colocado en el centro de la misma, sus ojos cerrados mientras el resto observaba cómo ardía su cosmos.

—Es evidente que no podemos acercarnos a él— habló Dohko, mientras su compañero peliverde se acercaba a examinar su herida mano.

—¿Todo en orden, Nicte?— preguntó Shura, sabiendo que al susodicho le habían asignado vigilar al prisionero a través de la noche, sólo hasta que Shaka reaccionará.

—No ha habido ningún cambio desde que nos marchamos— informó Mu.

—¿Y bien, Gea?— cuestionó Sísifo, mirando hacia el aludido.

—No puedo remediar el daño— respondió Shion, deslizando delicadamente sus yemas por la flácida piel. El castaño arrugó el entrecejo, adolorido por el contacto en su extremidad—. No puedo ir en contra de la misma naturaleza.

—Si nos acercamos a él moriremos, como debimos hacerlo hace años— comentó Aioros, analizando la situación por la que pasaban.

—Necesitamos enviar a alguien que sólo haya vivido el tiempo que le corresponde— sugirió Shura.

—No a cualquiera— dijo Dohko, alejando su mano del peliverde—. Si nosotros no podemos ver a través de sus planes, tal vez haya alguien que logre conseguirlo— continuó, recordando lo contado por Urano y Erebo en el reino guardián de las almas.

—Regulus— mencionó Shion, temiendo en secreto por el destino del menor.

—No podemos traerlo con nosotros sin una razón que lo justifique— recordó Sísifo, cruzando sus brazos.

—Tienes razón, pero siempre hay maneras de lograr lo que queremos— dijo Dohko.

—Asmita y Shaka, aún inconscientes, pueden ver a sus asignados, si nos acercamos a alguno de ellos nos descubrirán— advirtió Aioros.

—No se enterarán si alguno de nosotros está cerca de ellos para inhibir su poder— continuó aquel que conocían como Caos.

"Los justos" parecieron analizar la sugerencia del castaño, necesitaban hacer uso de todos sus recursos para lograr descubrir el plan de Chronos y así poder destruirlo.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo diecisiete, ¿por qué Regulus nombró a Atenea? ¿Por qué el prisionero menciona el futuro? ¿Por qué Regulus en aliado de Chronos? ¿Qué sucesos desencadenará el ataque contra los de Virgo? ¿Qué traman Chronos y Aspros? Ahora ya se sabe que fue el dios quien ayudó al geminiano a asesinar a su progenitor. En los siguientes capítulos se explicará todo.

 **Aclaraciones:**

Desde el inicio comenté que probablemente iba a relacionar este fanfic con "Memorable" y en el capítulo nueve lo confirmé, desde aquí se verá cómo se entrelazan y es por eso que el título es "conexión". También, cuando subía "Memorable" mencioné que escribía otro fanfic que es este.

Si alguien leyó mi primer fanfic, tal vez recuerde que dejé algo inconcluso y es la identidad de quien llevó a la villana desde la epoca antigua hasta la actual, aquí se revelará.

A pesar de que las dos historias se relacionan, no es necesario que lean "Memorable", si hay algo que se necesite aclarar lo haré al final del capítulo tratando de no dar spoilers por si alguien lo lee.

Para empezar daré la reseña: los dioses acceden a revivir a la orden dorada de Atenea, sin embargo, traen a la vida a la mitad de los Santos de la generación pasada y la completan con algunos caballeros de esta generación. Tras pasar el tiempo, la diosa se entera que alguien había revivido al resto de sus Santos de oro pero sin recordar su vida en el Santuario. Atenea se encuentra en peligro una vez más y, el único modo de salvarla, es que sus caballeros hagan que sus compañeros recuerden al experimentar una situación que reviva los fuertes lazos que tienen.

Esto sería todo, espero les haya gustado. Sus opiniones son bien recibidas :) hasta la próxima.


	18. Visión

¡Hola! Espero estén disfrutando sus vacaciones. Por fin pude escribir un poco después del bloqueo mental, así que les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Quería actualizar antes del veinticuatro para desearles felices fiestas :)

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII**

 **Visión.**

Las horas habían transcurrido sin problema, llevándose la oscuridad de la noche y trayendo consigo la luz de un nuevo día. Nicte se auxilió en su poder para lograr transportar al rey Asmita desde el reino de las tierras vivas hasta la habitación que le correspondía, Shaka también yacía en el lecho, tuvo que mantenerlos juntos para inhibir la visión de ambos sin problemas. El plan tramado por Caos se había puesto en marcha hace varios minutos, ahora sólo restaba que el mundano elegido hiciera el resto y, para eso, ya no era necesaria su prensencia ahí.

Tras mantener vigilados a los de Virgo y a quien permanecía encerrado, desapareció para reencontrarse con sus compañeros, y esto lo aprovechó un hombre que logró colarse a la estancia. Defteros había escapado de su prisión para cerciorarse del estado de Asmita y su hermano, pasó sus manos sobre el par, recorriendo los cuerpos sobre el aire.

El geminiano logró identificar la técnica que los mantenía en ese estado, él la conocía a la perfección, sin embargo, había algo diferente: parecía que su atacante los hubiera obligado a realizar una proyección astral y sólo el otro prisionero sabía a dónde fueron a parar las almas de los virginianos…

Caminaban con cautela por el largo pasillo, tomando precaución por si el sujeto al final del mismo amenazaba con atacarlos. El hombre permanecía sentado en su gran silla aún ante su cercanía, su cuerpo estaba en su mayoría oculto bajo una túnica negra, mientras su rostro se hallaba detrás de una máscara.

Tanto Asmita como Shaka desconocían la identidad de esa persona pero estaban seguros de que no podía verlos, incluso fueron capaces de pasar a través de él para proseguir con su camino hasta hallar alguna pista de su ubicación.

Después de avanzar varios metros se toparon con otro hombre, pero éste parecía inconsciente sobre una cama de piedra, junto a él, yacía una mujer de largos cabellos lilas observándolo mientras le sujetaba una mano, lo que parecía unificar el plateado de ambos cosmos.

─Debería descansar, Atenea─ habló un joven arropado con una armadura, atravesando a los rubios. La aludida lo miró, sonriéndole melancólica─. Le he pedido al santo de Virgo que se presente como me lo pidió─ informó, aproximándose hacia el durmiente.

El rey y el príncipe lo siguieron por inercia, el menor se sorprendió al descubrir el rostro del peliazul, porque no era otro sino aquel a quien mantenía prisionero en su palacio, mismo que había atacado a Asmita en el reino de las tierras vivas.

─Gracias, Sorrento─ dijo la chica, de nuevo su vista cayó sobre el inconsciente─. Ha tardado demasiado... ¿Y si algo salió mal?

─Es mejor para los dos si usted está tranquila, tal vez, debería tomar aire fresco─ sugirió el hombre─. Yo cuidaré de Kanon.

La femina asintió y se dirigió hacia la salida. Los hermanos la siguieron, después de todo, el sujeto la había nombrado como la deidad a la que ellos veneraban.

La mujer los guió hasta el exterior, hallando un enorme monumento a la diosa de la sabiduría, la confusión del par aumentaba a cada minuto y con cada hallazgo, ya que sólo en su reino se podría encontrar algo así y, en definitiva, no se estaban en su hogar.

─¿Me ha mandado llamar, Atenea?

La sorpresa que los virginianos sintieron al encontrar a Kanon no se comparó con la que acababan de experimentar. La pelilila viró hacia el recién llegado, un hombre de hebras rubias y armadura de oro, y no era otro que el propio Asmita. Shaka miraba hacia el gemelo de su hermano, perplejo, su mayor estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

─Gracias por acudir tan rápido, Asmita de Virgo.

─¿Hay algo que le preocupe, Atenea?─ cuestionó mientras se arrodillaba─. ¿Acaso el santo de Géminis ha fallado en su misión? No pude evitar notar que se ha demorado.

─Él se encuentra bien, pero he de admitir que me preocupa, la última vez me mencionó que era prisionero─ los hermanos se vieron entre sí─. Sé que lo logrará, y ahora que tiene un aliado las cosas podrían facilitarse.

─Atenea, quisiera compartir mi preocupación al saber que está tratando con este hombre, el precio podría ser muy alto─ advirtió el caballero, sus hebras caían a los lados de su rostro.

─No hay tal cosa, Asmita... Y si lo hubiera, lo pagaría con gusto si así garantizo el bienestar de mis santos y del mundo.

─¿Alguna noticia sobre los dioses?

─No, nunca dejan ver lo que traman. Asmita…─ llamó la diosa, uniendo sus manos a la altura de su vientre─. ¿Crees que tus compañeros y tú, algún día logren confiar en mí?─ cuestionó, alargando sus comisuras.

─No tiene porqué preguntarlo, Atenea. Confiamos en usted y su sabiduría, sabemos que su reencarnación no se crió en el Santuario pero confiamos en que nos guiará por el camino correcto, como en su momento lo hizo la señorita Sasha─ habló el santo, dirigiendo sus cerrados párpados hacia la chica─. La seguiremos hasta el final.

Shaka no puedo explicarse la sensación de orgullo que lo invadió, se aproximó hasta el hombre vestido con la dorada coraza, sus yemas hicieron contacto con el metal provocando que una corriente recorriera su cuerpo entero hasta desembocar en su cabeza, transformándose en cientos de escenas…

Se vio a sí mismo, vistiendo la armadura de ese sujeto, rodeado de un sin fin de imágenes de, suponía, alguna deidad mientras meditaba en un templo; una pelea que sostenía con Aioria fue seguida por otra en contra de un joven de cabello corto y azulado; se observó sentarse entre un par de árboles bajo la atenta mirada de tres hombres, pudo sólo identificar a Camus y Saga; al final, un gran muro abarcó su mente.

Retrocedió un par de pasos, agitado. Su hermano se acercó hacia él preocupado, mientras los otros dos miraban cómo la armadura dorada comenzaba a brillar. Los dos desconocidos se encontraban desconcertados, Shaka les imitó cuando un resplandor azul surgió del cuerpo de su familiar.

─ ¿Asmita?─ le cuestionó el menor, tocando el hombro del aludido.

─ No sé lo que ocurre─ dijo el mencionado, adivinando la interrogante del otro rubio.

 _"Vuelve"_ , escuchó el rey, reconociendo la voz al instante. _"Vuelve",_ se repitió en su cabeza. En fracción de segundo, todo para él se tornó oscuro, su hermano y las otras dos personas habían desaparecido, viéndose sustituidas por las delgadas cortinas que adornaban su cama. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se sentó por reflejo.

─ Defteros─ pronunció al verlo entre las traslúcidas telas colgantes.

El aludido se asomó, siendo inmediatamente atraído por los brazos de Asmita, el de Géminis no sabía hacia donde había sido mandado su pareja pero parecía afectado. Sus iris se encontraron cuando el rubio dejó su cuello, ambos siguieron la misma dirección.

─ Shaka─ nombró, hallando el cuerpo de su hermano acostado junto a él, tocó su brazo notando el descenso en su temperatura─. Despiértalo, por favor─ pidió al menor, preocupado por lo que el otro virginiano pasara en su ausencia...

─ ¿Shaka?─ aludió la joven de hebras lilas, los ojos del rubio se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

De la nada, todo se volvió negro, el hombre de armadura de oro y la mujer desaparecieron. Una fuerte presión comenzó a surgir en su pecho, obligándolo a sentarse, descubriéndose en los aposentos de su hermano.

─ ¿Estás bien?─ le cuestionó el mayor de Virgo.

─ ¿Qué ha sido eso?─ preguntó, queriendo una explicación a lo ocurrido.

─ No estoy seguro─ contestó Asmita.

Shaka había anticipado esa respuesta, porque sabía que el único que podía aclarar sus dudas se hallaba prisionero en las celdas de su palacio.

...

Un nuevo día comenzaba, Camus se había levantado temprano no como en la ocasión anterior a causa de lo débil que se sintió desde que entró a esas tierras. Corrió la cortina que resguardaba el ventanal, dejando entrar los rayos del gran astro. Sabía que tenía que vestir ropa ligera para evitar recaer pero no deseaba hacerlo en esa ocasión.

Salió de la habitación y anduvo por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor, hallándolo vacío, con excepción de una joven que iniciaba a poner los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

─ Buenos días, Alteza─ saludó la muchacha, realizando una reverencia.

─ Buenos días─ correspondió el de Acuario─. ¿En dónde se encuentra el príncipe Milo?

─ Su Alteza Real está en los aposentos del príncipe Kardia─ informó, agachando su cabeza y entrelazando sus manos a la altura del abdomen.

─ ¿Aún duerme?─ preguntó, como si aquello fuera imposible de creer─. ¿Ha ido alguien a despertarlo?

─ Kardia y Milo se lo tienen prohibido a los empleados─ respondió Antía, arribando a la estancia─. ¿Podrías traer té? Por favor─ le dijo a la chica, quien obedeció al instante─. Aunque Kardia se levantaba temprano cuando veía a Dégel.

─ ¿Él le comentó sobre su relación?─ preguntó, sorprendido de que existiera otra persona consciente del secreto de su hermano.

─ No, los descubrí besándose en una ocasión─ contestó sin preocupación─. ¿Nos sentamos?─ preguntó, señalando hacia las sillas.

─ Me sorprende que mi hermano haya sido tan descuidado─ comentó, facilitándole el asiento a la mujer.

─ No lo fue. Seguí a Kardia en aquella ocasión porque llevaba días actuando extraño, no quería que se metiera en problemas─ respondió, acomodando su corto vestido beige─. No pude evitar escuchar que Milo duerme en un cuarto distinto, ¿todo bien?

─ Al parecer, él así lo prefiere, princesa─ respondió el acuariano, sentándose junto a la peliazul.

─ Tal vez, cree que es lo que quieres. Deberías hacerle saber lo que piensas.

Hubo silencio, el menor deseaba dar por terminado ese asunto ya que todos en ese reino creían que conocían sus sentimientos.

─ Concluyo que el príncipe Kardia aún no vuelve, ¿hay noticias?─ cambió el tema, la joven suspiró.

─ Mi hermano rara vez se reporta─ dijo─. Entiendo que estés preocupado por tu primo, pero si algo malo hubiera ocurrido ya lo sabríamos.

Camus se limitó a asentir, aún con la urgencia de conocer si su hermano se encontraba junto al hermano de Milo y, sobre todo, si estaba bien.

...

Casi no había dormido durante la noche, a pesar de haber recurrido a sus tés. Manigoldo quedó inconsciente tras informarles del ataque contra el menor de Virgo y, aunque quiso quedarse junto a él y velar su sueño, Dégel le había sugerido no hacerlo para no crear sospechas. Kardia fue el que permaneció con el cangrejo todo ese tiempo, mandándole a informar del despertar de Cáncer.

El guardián de la entrada del cuarto les recibió con una reverencia y abrió la puerta, el par sólo quería acelerar el proceso pero debían esperar a que se les anunciara su arribo a los de adentro.

─ Su Majestad, el rey Albafica de Piscis y su Alteza Real, el príncipe Dégel de Acuario─ habló el sujeto de pie junto al marco.

La pareja entró, el acceso se cerró detrás de ellos. El mayor de todos yacía sentado con la espalda recargada en la cabecera de la cama, mientras Antares descansaba en una acolchonada silla, cerca de él había un trozo de tela húmedo y un contenedor con agua. Era notorio en sus rostros el cansancio que les invadía.

Dégel se detuvo al lado del escorpión, Albafica había ido hasta el borde del lecho, quedando a la misma altura que su pareja.

─ ¿Cómo te encuentras?─ indagó el pez, tomando la mano del cangrejo.

Dégel desvió la vista de la escena, a Kardia le fue imposible evitar que sus comisuras se alargaran por eso.

─ Albafica...─ nombró Manigoldo, despacio, esperando encontrar las palabras correctas para lo que quería decir─. Yo... he visto a mi hermano─ dijo, bajo la mirada perpleja del trío─. Y al tuyo.

El mutismo reinó en el lugar, Acuario y Escorpio sabían que no les correspondía a ellos romperlo, pero rogaban para que el rey no tardara en hacerlo.

─ ¿Qué?─ preguntó Piscis, aturdido.

─ Miré a Death Mask y a...

─ No, te he escuchado─ interrumpió Albafica─. Es sólo que... es imposible─ Manigoldo negó con la cabeza.

─ Los justos reconocieron los cuerpos─ aseveró el mayor, apretando el contacto que lo unía con su pareja.

─ Es imposible─ repitió el peliceleste─. El cadaver de mi hermano se incineró hace años─ llevó su mano libre a la frente de su guardia personal─. Posiblemente, aún tengas fiebre o sea algún efecto secundario de viajar con los justos.

─ Eso no es todo─ habló Cáncer, sujetando las extremidades de su amante─. También vi al hombre que salvó mi vida durante la guerra entre nuestros reinos.

Silencio, otra vez. La pierna de Kardia se movía inquieta, Dégel permanecía de brazos cruzados junto a él, mientras Albafica veía a Manigoldo como si éste hubiese perdido la razón.

─ Debería pedirle a Asmita que venga─ susurró el pez, con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

─ Recuerda, no es necesario, se acaba de enterar que lo ocupas─ dijo el escorpión.

─ Si su presencia te tranquiliza, Albafica, lo mejor es que venga mañana─ opinó Acuario─. Él fue atacado y necesita descansar.

─ Tienes razón─ concordó su primo, incorporándose─. Iré a decirle al capitán que estarás indispuesto por el resto del día─ informó antes de salir del cuarto.

─ Deberían dormir─ sugirió el peliverde, observando las sombras bajo los ojos de su antigua pareja.

─ Esto no es nada─ dijo Kardia, yendo hacia su indispuesto amigo─. Ve con tu primo.

Dégel no insistió, en sus planes no estaba lidear con la actitud infantil de Antares. En cuestión de segundos, alcanzó el lado del rey, aguardando el momento en que decidiera hablar de lo acontecido. También consideraba imposible lo que Manigoldo decía, después de todo, su familia había asistido a la despedida de sus tíos y de Afrodita.

─ ¿Podrías quedarte un par de días? Mientras Asmita nos aclara esto.

─ Me encantaría, pero mi padre no lo permitirá─ aseguró Dégel, mientras los dos deambulaban por los senderos.

─ Le escribiré para solicitar que acceda.

─ Hazlo, sabes que no lo hará cambiar de opinión─ dijo Acuario, su primo se frenó en seco y lo miró enfadado.

─ Entonces le diré que no me dirijo hacia él como su sobrino sino como el rey del reino de las tierras vivas y, si aún así se niega a mi solicitud, le pediré que no olvide quienes lo ayudaron en la guerra contra el rey Sargas─ soltó Albafica, estando cansado de su tío. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era una respuesta a la situación de Manigoldo.

...

Hace horas que el mediodía había quedado atrás, Camus y Milo se entretenían en cada rincón del castillo, hablando sobre las costumbres de sus reinos y de sucesos que marcaron sus vidas.

Minutos antes, habían arribado a la biblioteca, el de Acuario podía jurar que Kardia y su acompañante no conocían el tesoro del que eran dueños, ¿alguna vez ese par los habrá tocado por voluntad? Soltó un suspiro, mientras recargaba sus manos en el barandal del enorme balcón.

─ ¿Te sientes mal?─ preguntó el escorpión, alcanzándolo.

─ No, estoy bien─ contestó, sonriendo ligeramente.

La vista de la pareja fue atraída por el paisaje: a lo lejos se podía observar el pueblo que rodeaba el palacio y, más allá, se lograban apreciar las copas de los árboles del bosque. El sol caía en esa dirección.

─ Nunca te agradecí por salvarme─ dijo Camus, recordando el día que se conocieron, Antares lo miró curioso. El ver aquel lugar le había traído esa memoria─. Aún cuando era tu enemigo.

─ No te consideraba mi adversario─ habló, estirando sus labios─. Nuestros padres perdieron la razón, no había necesidad de derramar más sangre inocente, aunque fueras el hijo de Sadalsuud. Además, me gustaron tus ojos.

─ ¿Es en serio?─ cuestionó, viéndolo sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía.

─ Claro─ respondió Milo─. Si algo bueno trajo la guerra fue el haberte conocido, Camus.

El aludido se alejó del espacio que compartían, observándolo con una sonrisa apenas visible.

─ ¿Por qué tienes que decir ese tipo de cosas?─ preguntó el acuariano, no logrando contener un tono cansino.

─ Será mejor continuar─ sugirió el mayor, adentrándose a la biblioteca nuevamente.

...

Permanecía de pie frente a la puerta doble, contemplándola, cuestionándose si debía proseguir con la idea que había invadido su mente desde que despertó de su letargo. La luz del atardecer iluminaba el sitio, chocando con su atuendo color perla y mezclándose con su rubia cabellera, su mano se vio atraída por la fría entrada.

─ ¿Qué haces?─ Shaka viró hacia su hermano, quien se aproximaba a él, alarmado.

─ Sé que viste lo mismo que yo─ respondió el menor de los Virgo─. Él único que puede decirnos con exactitud su significado se encuentra detrás de esa puerta.

─ Hermano, no caigas en su juego─ advirtió Asmita─. No dejes que manipule tu mente, de lo contrario, conseguirá lo que desea y eso no lo podemos permitir.

Shaka asintió ante las palabras del rey, ambos giraron hacia la prisión. El mayor tenía razón, no debía dejar que Kanon escapara o se podría desatar otra guerra. Pero aún quería una respuesta, afortunadamente, su memoria le recordó que el hombre poseía un aliado, algo que le había ocultado a todos, incluyendo a "los justos".

...

Los dos yacían en la enfermería, Camus logró apreciar los estantes llenos de remedios y tónicos, dos filas de camillas que auxliaban en el descanso de los pacientes. También había un trío de jovenes que iban y venían con charolas para atender a los mismos.

─ Aquí es muy común ser picado por escorpiones─ informó Milo, indicándole que salieran del lugar.

─ ¿Te ha pasado?

─ No, pero Kardia me atacó con su aguja escarlata cuando tenía un año─ respondió, riendo un poco por la cara de espanto de su pareja─. Tranquilo, es por tradición─ comentó─. Cuando un miembro de la familia real cumple esa edad, se le somete a esa prueba para generar resistencia─ Camus pareció relajarse al descubrir que su cuñado no era tan sádico─. Usualmente, el progenitor con el poder de Escorpio la lleva a cabo pero, a causa del fallecimiento de mi madre, tuvo que realizarla mi hermano mayor.

─ ¿Alguna vez pensaste en hacerle eso a tu hijo?

─ Nunca pensé tener descendencia─ habló, mientras se conducía por los pasillos─. Ya estás aprendiendo de nuetras costumbres y tradiciones pero, ¿sabes? Hay una que rompiste hace unos días.

Camus miró de reojo a su compañero, alzando una ceja, él no recordaba haber hecho tal cosa.

─ En la fiesta, después de la boda─ dijo Milo─. Es tradición que la pareja realice su primer baile.

─ No podías esperar que lo hiciera─ reprochó el menor, cruzándose de brazos─. Además, no me gusta hacerlo.

─ Debes poner en práctica todo lo aprendido, Camus de Acuario. Sígueme─ pidió Antares, guiando el caminar del otro. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del acuariano.

...

La octagonal habitación estaba en su mayoría oscurecida, una pequeña esfera luminiscente colocada en cada vértice otorgaba un poco de visibilidad. En el centro, un cilindro de cosmos azul mantenía resguardado el cuerpo de un hombre. Las aristas estaban decorados con cascadas, aunque el agua permanecía inmóvil desde el piso hasta el techo. En una de ellas descansaban dos individuos, uno de hebras verdes y el otro de cabello castaño.

─ Lamento no poder ayudarte─ dijo Shion, sosteniendo la mano herida de su compañero entre las propias.

─ Descuida, fue mi culpa─ habló el otro─. Debería ser yo quien ofrezca una disculpa, te ocasiono muchos problemas... Siento mucho lo que ocurrirá, sé del esfuerzo que haces por protegerlos de mí.

─ No es de ti de quien los cuido, es de Caos─ contradijo el peliverde, sintiéndose débil cuando la extremidad sana de Dohko halló su rostro.

Hacía tiempo que no compartían esa clase de momentos, aunque sabía que no duraría. Así lo confirmó cuando las iris de su acompañante se oscurecieron y su agarre apretó su faz.

─ Ni siquiera el representante de Gea podrá impedir la muerte de ese niño─ dijo el castaño, soltando con desdén la cara de su compañero─. ¿Acaso quieres que Chronos te haga lo mismo?─ cuestionó, mirando hacia el cadáver de El Cid─. Yo creo que no, así que no seas estúpido.

Caos abandonó el sitio, seguido por el otro hombre, ambos se dirigían hacia donde los esperaba el resto de "los justos".

...

Ambos se encontraban en un amplio salón de baile dispuestos a seguir con su encuentro. El piso brillaba al ser iluminado por la luz del atardecer reflejando toda la gama de colores cálidos en la habitación. El enorme candelabro dorado que colgaba del techo aún no había sido encendido al ser innecesario. Camus dio unos pasos para admirar el lugar y aprovechó para saludar cortésmente a los músicos que se encontraban en un rincón aguardando el empezar con su labor. El acuariano apreció el grabado en las paredes reconociéndolos como el símbolo del sol y del escorpión, que se repetían varias veces por todo el contorno. Al colocar su mirar en los ventanales no pudo evitar desviar la mirada para no enfrentar la despiadada luminosidad del gran astro diurno. Dirigió su vista hacia su acompañante prestándole verdadera atención por primera vez; calzaba unos botines elegantes de color negro, un pantalón a juego le hacía justicia a sus piernas, mientras que a su pecho lo cubría un saco azul oscuro que dejaba al descubierto sólo una parte de la camisa blanca, su melena tapaba cierta porción de sus hombros... Desobediente y alborotada como el dueño. Se encontró con la mirada del otro y mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción al saberse dueño de su atención, no le importó en esta ocasión pues su atuendo era perfecto para él: zapatos café oscuro, pantalón y saco negros que estaban lo suficientemente ajustados para marcar su formado cuerpo, en el cuello de la camisa sobresalía un pañuelo turquesa para resaltar sus ojos y su ordenada melena.

La música empezó, Milo le tendió la mano a Camus haciendo una ligera reverencia, éste la tomó no sin antes soltar un suspiro cansino... Ese chico representante de Escorpio parecía que no entendía que no era una chica. El escorpión guió la mano izquierda de su acompañante hasta colocarla detrás de su nuca y después lo sujeto por la cintura ayudándose de su brazo derecho para aproximarlo a él... Esa cercanía les resultaba ya agradable a los dos.

Ambos dejaron su brazo restante firme a un costado y, al notar un ligero cambio en el ritmo de la música, comenzaron a dar lentos pasos moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía, después de un momento en los que ambos se sumergieron en la mirada del otro las manos que estaban en libertad se unieron a la altura del pecho. Los pasos se tornaron un poco más veloces. El baile los llevaba a recorrer el salón mientras los dos giraban en su propio mundo y en sus propios sentimientos.

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó al hogar del peliazul pero al estar así con Milo, Camus pudo darse cuenta que aquel joven escorpión no podía serle del todo indiferente como el quería. Deshizo el agarre que las manos de ambos sostenían y dirigió la suya hacia el cuello de Milo para que le hiciera compañía a su hermana, por su parte el escorpión ya se encontraba abrazando al acuariano, aunque sin detener su danza pero disminuyendo el ritmo, compartiendo cierta intimidad que iba acompañada por el climax de la melodía y que el escorpión deseaba no terminase nunca.

─ Puede que tú no... ─ Milo detuvo sus pasos y se separó un poco del otro para poderle mirar completamente y, así, el acuariano notara que le estaba siendo en verdad sincero─. Pero yo te amaré hasta el final de los tiempos.

Camus no se inmutó por las palabras, desde hace tiempo era consciente de los sentimientos profesados por su compañero… el beso que vino después tampoco le sorprendió, simplemente se dejó llevar por aquello que sentía en esos momentos. Se dejó invadir por esa sensación que cada vez le resultaba más grata...

─ Créeme cuando te digo que no eres sólo un capricho─ continuó Antares, sus labios aún rozaban la frente de su pareja, deseando poder deslizarlos hasta los ajenos y por fin unirse, pero esperaría hasta que Camus lo quisiera también.

...

Era peligroso lo que estaban haciendo pero ya no podían detenerlo... El cuerpo de Defteros sobre el de Asmita, mientras sus labios jugaban con los del rubio y sus manos se deshacían de las prendas.

Apenas había caído el sol, los dos se dieron cita en la alcoba del rey. Las piernas del rubio se enredaban con las del geminiano, aguardando ansioso a que el otro hiciera arder su piel. Su mano derecha fue a situarse en la entrepierna de su amante, su hermana se entretenía marcándole los músculos de la espalda cuando la boca del menor asaltó su cuello.

El de Géminis apartó la extremidad del mayor y rozó su miembro aún cubierto con el otro, el rostro del virgiano fue hacia atrás, siguió haciéndolo provocando que los jadeos se convirtieran en gemidos...

Las palmas del rey cayeron bruscamente sobre el colchón, una de las piedras de su pulsera comenzó a brillar, obligando a sus ojos abrirse y cubriendo las iris del rubio de un color dorado...

Miles de escenas pasaron por su cabeza: personas cenando, bailando, trabajando... Pero se vio forzado a enfocarse en una sola. Se trataba de un niño pequeño a quien vigilaba, Louis, tenía ocho años y vivía en el reino de la sabiduría. Del lado contrario del jardín, la mirada de Regulus parecían querer asesinarlo.

─ ¡Tu hermano es un traidor y un cobarde!─ gritó el infante, Asmita comprendió el porqué estaba concentrado en él y sintió pena─. ¡Si fuera tan grande como dices estaría aquí, con nosotros, gobernando! ¡La señora que tenemos por reina sólo sirvió para tener a dos cobardes!

─ ¡Plasma relámpago!─ atacó el león.

El desenlace horrorizó al rubio, el cuerpo de Louis cayó inerte, sin vida. Las rodillas de Regulus chocaron contra el suelo, y a él sólo le quedaba delatar al criminal...

─ ¿Qué ocurrió?─ le preguntó Defteros cuando su mente regresó. Asmita se levantó del lecho y se dirigió a su guardarropa.

─ Regulus ha roto las leyes─ contestó, deshaciéndose de su pijama y sustuyéndola por ropa formal─. Tengo que informarle a los justos.

* * *

Terminó el capítulo así que comenzaré con las **aclaraciones** :

* Los virginianos ven el cuerpo del prisionero y descubren que su nombre es Kanon, él es el séptimo justo.

* Al inicio hay una parte donde aparece Atenea (Saori) y Asmita como santo de Virgo. Esto es posible, recordando que estoy relacionando el fanfic con "Memorable", porque él fue revivido junto a otros de sus compañeros, en la época actual. Lo que ambos vieron fue ocasionado por la técnica de Kanon, transportándolos al futuro.

* La escena del baile entre Milo y Camus es la misma que escribí para el capítulo 12 de "Memorable". En esa ocasión la puse como un sueño, pero con este capítulo se aclara que fue una memoria de la primera Camus, y logró verla como consecuencia al encuentro que tuvo con la villana.

¿Por qué El Cid murió y se encuentra en esa habitación? Eso se verá en los siguientes capítulos.

Creo que es todo lo que ocupaba explicación, gracias a todos por leer y siguen el fanfic. Dejen sus reviews :) Felices fiestas.


	19. Sin pensar

¡Hola! Primero que nada, feliz año nuevo, espero estén disfrutando las vacaciones :)

Les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Muchas gracias Shunny por tu review y gracias a los que leen el fanfic.

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX**

 **Sin pensar.**

Con la luz proporcionada por el fuego de las antorchas como compañera, el rey se conducía por el camino. El color dorado de su túnica se perdía entre las sombras, al igual que el tono perla del lazo que la ceñía a la cintura. Se detuvo frente a una puerta doble de amplias proporciones, una balanza estaba grabada en ésta representando a la justicia. Había un hombre a cada costado de la entrada, vestían una coraza plateada que protegían sus considerables proporciones.

─ ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita, Majestad?─ cuestionó uno de los guardias.

─ El mismo de siempre, Hasgard─ respondió Asmita─. Será mejor no demorar─ el par concordó y el otro sujeto le cedió el paso.

─ Gracias, Aldebarán.

El rubio pasó entre ellos, aún cuando la pareja viviese en su palacio no tenían las mismas obligaciones que el resto de los soldados, su única misión era vigilar esa puerta, incluso a costa de su vida. El de Virgo sabía que, aunque estuviera en peligro de muerte, los dos hombres jamás abandonarían su posición ya que esa era su orden.

El rey entró a un cuarto de forma octagonal, en cada esquina se hallaba una pequeña lámpara encendida y, en las aristas, caía una cascada, el agua descendía desde el inico de la pared hasta el término, donde las ocho desembocaban en el suelo.

Un delgado sendero le permitió al rubio alcanzar el centro de la habitación, donde levitaba una delgada bandeja de cuarzo, misma que contenía siete piedras negras, tomó aquella que brillaba y la guardó en su ropa, la colocaría en su lugar cuando terminara. Llevó sus índices a las esquinas más lejanas del recipiente y ejerció presión hasta que la sangre abandonara su cuerpo.

Limpió sus yemas con un blanco pañuelo mientras el color rojizo iba coloreando cada grieta de la charola hasta tocar las piedras. No era la primera vez que realizaba ese ritual, pero esa ocasión en especial no quería llevarlo acabo porque era consciente del estima que su hermano le tenía a Regulus. Sin embargo, no podía impedir que sucediera lo inevitable.

─ Yo, Asmita, rey de las tierras de la justicia divina, descendiente de la reina Heze y el rey Vizaj, protegido por Virgo─ habló, los seis objetos negros comenzarona a vibrar─. Invoco a la tierra, a la noche, al caos, al viento, al rayo y a la oscuridad.

Las piedras cesaron, descubriéndose brillantes, de cada piedra emanó una proyección que se reflejó en alguna cascada.

─ _Relata lo sucedido_ ─ exigió uno de ellos.

─ Louis, hijo de Maram y David, habitantes del reino de la luz, insultó a los descendientes de Leo─ hizo un pausa─. Sin embargo, su castigo es innecesario debido a que fue asesinado por el príncipe Regulus, hijo de la reina Denébola y el rey Len.

Los oscuros objetos temblaron y las sombras de los hombres encapuchados desaparecieron, en fracción de segundo Asmita escuchó un trueno proveniente del Noreste.

...

La pareja había interrumpido su cena a causa del estruendo proveniente del reino de la luz, ahora permanecían junto a Antía y al rey Sargas, observando cómo terminaban de alistar el caballo de Aioria.

─ Avísanos si se trata de algo grave, hijo─ pidió el regidor de esas tierras.

─ Así lo haré, tío─ dijo el de Leo, montando al animal.

El castaño inició su trayecto, ninguno de los cinco se imaginaba quién era el criminal en esa ocasión. Los dedos diestros de Camus tomaron la muñeca de Milo, despistadamente, aunque no sabían el nombre del causante del movimiento de "los justos", existía la posibilidad de que fuese de su familia. Esa fue su manera de animarlo, porque él conocía esa sensación de incertidumbre, la había pasado la noche anterior, de hecho, aún no estaba enterado de lo que había sucedido en el reino de su primo.

...

─ ¿Crees que sea algo grave?─ cuestionó Manigoldo, sentado en el colchón de su cama. Vio a Kardia, quien miraba a lo lejos por la ventana.

─ Tal vez sólo busquen la manera de joder a alguien─ respondió el escorpión, recargándose en el costado del cristal─. Como a ti─ un guardia abrió la puerta.

─ Su Majestad, el rey Albafica de Piscis, y su Alteza Real, el príncipe Dégel de Acuario─ anunció antes de salir y darle acceso a los aludidos.

─ ¿Por qué coño no sólo entran?─ dijo el de Cáncer observando a su amigo, fingiendo frustración, Escorpio se encogió de hombros─. Sí, estoy igual─ Albafica lo miró de soslayo.

─ Ha ido al Noreste─ habló el peliceleste─. Si fueran malas noticias, Asmita nos lo hubiera hecho saber.

Los presentes intuyeron que las palabras del rey eran para animar a Kardia, Manigoldo se hubiera sorprendido pero, con lo tensa que se encontraba la relación entre su amigo y Dégel, algo le decía que éste era quien en verdad quería decir aquello. Como fuera, solamente esperaba que la familia del escorpión estuviera bien.

...

El par de hermanos estaba concentrado en la sala de las prisiones, preocupados por el tema de Regulus, sabían que los protegidos por Leo y Escorpio eran muy impulsivos, no deseaban que cometieran alguna tontería cuando se enteraran de lo ocurrido, esperaban que el número de muertos no aumentara.

─ ¿Le avisaste a Aioria?─ preguntó Asmita.

─ No─ dijo Shaka─. Se encuentra de camino a su reino, ¿se lo dirás a Kardia?

─ Le mandaré un mensaje─ aseguró, aunque temía a las consecuencias.

─ _Es innecesario._

Los rubios observaron hacia todas las direcciones posibles, tratando de localizar al dueño de la voz. No tardaron en hallarlo frente a ellos.

─ Buenas noches─ saludó el mayor─. ¿A qué debemos el honor?

─ _¿En verdad lo considera de ese modo, Alteza?_ ─ cuestionó otro de "los justos".

Los de Virgo sabían que no era usual que ellos hicieran acto de presencia en su reino, el único contacto que mantenían a lo largo de los años se daba en aquella sala, cuando tenían que informar de un incumplimiento de las leyes.

La desagradable sensación de que algo malo ocurriría aumentó cuando la oscuridad les dio paso a otros tres encapuchados, los cinco se posicionaron frente a los virginianos.

─ _Hemos decidido que la sentencia de Regulus sea ejecutada en este lugar_ ─ informó Caos, alargando sus comisuras al intuir que la noticia no le había agradado al par. Sólo tenían que aguardar la llegada del susodicho para que todo se pusiera en marcha.

...

─ ¡Por favor!─ suplicaba desesperada una mujer de hebras rizadas y castañas─. ¡No se lo lleve! ¡Se lo imploro!

La reina Denébola yacía en el suelo, aferrándose a su hijo menor. Tras ella estaba el trono vacío, en el que minutos antes descansaba; al frente se hallaba el rey Len, amenazando con su espada al sujeto oculto bajo la túnica.

─ ¡Haremos lo que sea! ¡Por Zeus, piedad!─ las lágrimas de la fémina caían sin cesar.

─ _¿Acaso tu hijo tuvo compasión del niño al que mató? No, le quitó la vida a alguien incapaz de defenderse de su ataque._

─ Louis insultó a los príncipes y a la reina─ justificó el hombre pelinegro, su cuerpo se encontraba tenso, su voz combinaba el miedo y la cólera─. Eso está prohibido.

─ _Y tendría el castigo que conlleva tal atrevimiento si Regulus no hubiera hecho justicia bajo su criterio_.

Sísifo dio un paso hacia la familia, el arma del monarca se tensó ante el avance.

─ _Baja la espada, mundano, ni el gran poder de Leo puede contra mí._

Descubrió su mano, surgiendo de ella pequeños relámpagos, los cuales fueron a impactar el cuerpo de Len. Los gritos del hombre comenzaron a resonar en el cuarto, mientras cientos de diminutos rayos le brindaban descargas al pelinegro.

─ ¡Basta!─ ordenó el príncipe, apartándose del agarre de su madre─. Soy yo quien debe recibir el castigo, nadie más─ se acercó al encapuchado, giró para ver a sus progenitores─. Ha sido un honor y un gran gusto el haberlos tenido como padres, los amo─ dijo, mientras les sonreía, arrancando de los ojos del rey las lágrimas que tanto se esforzó en retener─. Quiero pedirles algo un poco difícil de realizar.

─ Lo que sea─ habló la castaña, con urgencia en su voz.

─ No permitan que Aioria y mis primos hagan algo tonto─ solicitó, sin querer usar la palabra "estúpido" frente a los dos. Hizo una reverencia hacia la pareja. El justo le ofreció una mano, la cual fue aceptada inmediatamente. El sonido de un rayo marcó su desaparición.

La espada del padre cayó a la par con sus rodillas, la reina inundó el lugar con sus gritos, ninguno de los dos podía impedir el castigo que caería sobre su pequeño hijo.

...

Al ver un relámpago aparecer en el Sur, supo que la oportunidad que tanto esperó había llegado. Rápidamente, fue a tomar asiento en el trono donde solía contemplar el mapa de los reinos, no era conocedor de lo que ocurría pero sabía que "los justos" estaban con su esposo y lo aprovecharía...

Había logrado conseguir la atención de la persona que buscaba... el peliazul le ordenó a los guardias que lo acompañaban seguir vigilando, mientras él seguía los pasos del desconocido.

─ ¡Muéstrate!─ ordenó el hombre sacando su espada, viéndose en el bosque.

─ Guarda el arma porque no soy tu enemigo─ aseguró Aspros, caminando hacia él.

Saga notó cómo los pies del rey no se hundían en la nieve como los suyos, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa: el hombre no se encontraba ahí. Hizo caso a la sugerencia del otro.

─ ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué deseas?─ indagó el capitán.

─ Quiero que escuches una historia... tu historia─ dijo el mayor, su acompañante sonrió arrogante.

─ No necesito de nadie para recordar lo que he vivido.

─ Créeme, en verdad lo requieres─ se burló─. Soy el rey Aspros, del reino del pensamiento propio y protegido por Géminis.

─ Le ofrezco una disculpa por mi falta de respeto, Majestad─ muy a su pesar, el menor bajó la cabeza.

─ No hay porqué hacer eso─ se acercó al otro y levantó su rostro─. Eres mucho más de lo que piensas, hermano─ Saga parecía incapaz de asimilar esa palabra.

─ ¿Hermano?─ preguntó, sin querer evidenciar su confusión─. Disculpe, su Majestad, creo que se equivoca de persona, de ser lo que usted dice lo sabría.

─ No lo harías─ contradijo─. Es por eso que quiero que me escuches, después serás libre de creer o no.

No hubo respuesta por parte del menor, por lo que no había motivos para detenerse.

─ Dos años después de que la reina Alhena tuviera a su primer hijo─ inició, excluyendo la existencia de Defteros─, el reino del pensamiento propio estaba ansioso, aguardando el alumbramiento de los príncipes gemelos. Todo era felicidad hasta que llegó a oídos de los reyes que los justos necesitaban tomar la vida de uno de los bebés, el problema es que no sabían cual requerían.

─ Al llegar el día del nacimiento─ continuó Aspros─, en contra de los deseos del rey, la reina huyó de sus tierras y se adentró en el bosque, al encontrarse débil y cansada por el parto, tuvo que abandonar en el castillo a uno de sus bebés, a Kanon... Mi pequeño hermano fue asesinado en cuanto los justos lo vieron... El cadáver de mi madre se halló horas más tarde, entre los árboles cercanos al Norte. Sin embargo, no había rastros del otro gemelo, todos en el reino lo dieron por muerto a manos de los justos... El nombre de ese bebé era Saga─ dijo, tomando una cadena de plata escondinda bajo el uniforme del aludido─. Supongo que te recogieron algunos aldeanos de Acuario y consideraron esto como un amuleto por haberte salvado─ supuso, jaló del objeto hasta romperlo y abandonara el cuello ajeno.

El menor permaneció inmóvil, cada célula de su cuerpo era invadida por una rara corriente eléctrica, en su pecho se alojó una ligera presión. El otro encontró lo que buscaba en el artefacto: el nombre de su hermano menor.

─ ¿Lo sientes ahora? ¿Sientes el poder que habías tenido dormido?─ cuestionó, observando su plan marchar como el quería.

─ ¡Capitán!

La voz de uno de los solados despertó a Saga de su ensueño, el rey había desaparecido sin ser visto. La información que le había proporcionado Aspros, daba vueltas por su mente, aunque fuera cierto, él no tenía intenciones de abandonar el reino de los hielos eternos, porque sólo así podía mantenerse en contacto con Camus...

Despertó de su viaje, hallándose en el cuarto del mapa, sentado sobre su trono. La cadena plateada se movía entre sus dedos, sonrió. No podía creer que su padre hubiese planeado esconder a sus hermanos desde el inicio, sólo para evitar que tuvieran un destino como el de su gemelo. Su progenitor le había otorgado a Defteros un objeto de plata, igual a ese, para que suprimiera su poder y, así, mantenerlo escondido en el palacio sin que él lo supiera.

Ahora que todo se había puesto en marcha, sólo necesitaba encontrarse con Saga una vez más y hacerlo participe de su plan.

...

Había arribado al reino de la justicia divina en compañía del justo, hacía un par de minutos de eso. Regulus se encontraba en la habitación de las prisiones, junto a otras ocho personas, el menor sabía el porqué estaba ahí pero, al parecer, tenía que acelerar un poco el asunto.

─ Creí que moriría al tocar tu mano, Sísifo─ le dijo al sujeto que lo había transportado a ese sitio.

La tensión de "los justos" al descubrir que el león conocía el nombre de uno de ellos, fue clara a pesar de estar cubiertos de pies a cabeza, los de Virgo se sorprendieron. El príncipe de hebras castañas comenzó a emitir extraños sonidos, en un intento por eliminar lo que sea que bloqueaba su garganta.

─ _¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirte a nosostros de ese modo?_ ─ preguntó Aioros, acercándose al joven.

Las rodillas de Regulus tocaron el suelo, al igual que una de sus manos, la otra sobaba su garganta tratando de lograr inhalar algo de aire. Shaka apretó sus puños, su hermano le sujetó la muñeca para evitar que hiciera algo indebido.

─ _Es suficiente_ ─ dijo Shion, cuando los ojos del castigado iniciaron a ponerse blancos─. _Lo necesitamos con vida_.

El castaño empezó a toser brucamente, al ser liberado del ataque del otro. Dohko lo agarró por la parte trasera de su saco, levantándolo con brusquedad, guiándolo hacia una de las puertas.

─ _Ábrela, Shaka_ ─ ordenó.

─ Señor...

─ _Será mejor que coopere, príncipe_ ─ interrumpió Mu.

El rubio pareció entender que no valía la pena oponerse, se aproximó a la entrada y obedeció. El prisionero descansaba en su silla, encadenado, sus azules cabellos se agitaban ligeramente como consecuencia de los pequeños rayos que recorrían el ambiente, no se inmutó con la presencia de los nueve, más bien parecía dormido.

Dohko arrojó a Regulus a la prisión, el de Leo desapareció en cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta.

─ _¿Qué ha sucedido?_ ─ preguntó Shura, incapaz de comprender lo ocurrido con el león.

─ _Es sólo una ilusión_ ─ aseveró Sísifo. Los virginianos intercambiaron miradas.

Los seis encapuchados anduvieron inquietos por el lugar, aguardando una señal de la próxima salida del príncipe. Los minutos pasaron y los sujetos decidieron colocarse frente a la entrada, inmóviles, ninguno se atrevía a poner un pie dentro de ese lugar.

─ _¿Y si en verdad se fue?_ ─ cuestionó Mu.

Transcurrieron varios segundos y, por fin, Regulus dio unos pasos fuera de la prisión. Una delgada capa de sudor cubría su cansado y pálido rostro.

─ _¿Entonces?_ ─ indagó Dohko.

─ Ustedes saben perfectamente cuál es su plan, Caos─ aseguró el de Leo, Shion impidió que el nombrado lo atacara─. ¿Creen haberlo detenido?─ sonrió, con dificultad─. Todos estamos justamente donde él nos quiere... Su mayor error es creer que lo tienen─ el castaño cayó de rodillas, de una de sus manos resbaló un pequeño frasco.

─ ¡Regulus!─ gritó Shaka, acercándose al susodicho, Aioros impidió que lo alcanzara.

─ _Se ha envenenado_ ─ observó Shion, los presentes notaron una gota de sangre salir de las fosas nasales del menor.

─ ¡Hagan algo!─ exigió el rubio príncipe. Su hermano no tardó en alcanzarlo y tocar su hombro.

─ Tal vez, esto sea mejor que morir a manos de ellos─ le susurró el mayor.

─ _Que acto tan cobarde_ ─ dijo Dohko, arrojando al castaño con desdén.

─ _Deberíamos cortarle la cabeza y colocarla en el centro del reino de la luz_ ─ sugirió Shura, viendo el cuerpo sin vida del león.

─ _Me parece perfecto_ ─ concordó Caos─. _¿Quiere la lengua, rey Asmita? En agradecimiento._

─ No es necesario, señor, sólo cumplo con mi deber.

─ _Lo que me recuerda..._ ─ dijo Sísifo, virando hacia los rubios─. _¿Hay algún avance, príncipe?_

─ Lamentablemente, ninguno, señor─ respondió Shaka.

─ _He pensado estos últimos días que, tal vez..._ ─ habló Shura, las luces del lugar comenzaron a temblar cuando avanzó hacia él─. _Ya no es el indicado para realizar esta tarea_.

Humo negro comenzó a surgir en el cuarto, concentrándose en el piso bajo el menor de Virgo. Ascendió, recorriendo toda su estatura, alcanzando sus cavidades y entrando por ellas, ocasionando que el rubio emitiera grandes quejas de dolor.

─ Mis señores─ Asmita puso rodilla en el suelo─. Soy testigo del esfuerzo realizado por mi hermano menor, pero si ustedes creen que esto es lo mejor para los reinos no abogaré por él─ continuó─. Sin embargo, nuestras tierras no sólo perderían a su príncipe, los reinos se quedarían sin un vigilante.

─ _Nadie es indispensable_ ─ aseveró Dohko, colocándose junto a su compañero─. _Podríamos solo matar a un grupo de personas, nos tendrían el mismo miedo, y usted podría encargarse de los prisioneros_.

─ _Y si lo asesinan_ ─ se escuchóuna extraña voz en el lugar─. _¿Quién los salvará de mí?_ ─ cuestionó aquel que permanecía encadenado.

La técnica de Shura cesó, los ocho vieron hacia la prisión, descubriéndose vigilados por los azules ojos del séptimo justo. Shaka se apoyó en su hermano para seguir en pie, sus ojos derramaron un par de lágrimas y su piel estaba enrojecida.

─ Asmita no podrá contener a Defteros y a mí─ habló Kanon, agitando las cadenas─. ¡Explosión de Galaxias!

Una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en los labios del geminiano. Los seis encapuchados fueron expulsados en el aire, impactándose contra la otra cárcel. Fuertes ráfagas de viento se crearon, yendo a cerrar fuertemente la puerta doble.

─ Vámonos─ ordenó Aioros, levantándose despacio, seguido del resto. Los de Virgo se observaron entre sí─ Hazte cargo de él, Shaka─ el aludido asintió con dificultad.

Un trueno se escuchó en todo el castillo, después, los seis habían desaparecido del sitio.

...

─ Por favor, no lo hagas─ susurró Dégel, sonando a súplica.

Minutos antes, cuando los cuatro estaban reunidos en el cuarto de Manigoldo, Kardia había recibido un mensaje de parte de su primo avisándole que "los justos" se habían llevado a Regulus. Inmediatamente, el escorpión salió del lugar y se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de recoger el arma con la que había llegado. El de Cáncer quiso ir tras él pero Albafica no se lo permitió, dejándole esa tarea.

En sus aposentos, Escorpio le confesó sus intenciones de ir en busca de los encapuchados y vengar la muerte del hermano de Aioria. Para el acuariano eso se resumía a suicidio y, simplemente, no podía permitirlo.

─ Si fuera alguien de tu familia, harías lo mismo─ dijo Kardia, tratando de alcanzar la puerta pero el peliverde se interponía en su camino.

─ No de este modo─ aseguró─. Nuestras técnicas, son inservibles ante su cercanía, todos lo saben─ recordó, aunque sabía que era un argumento carente de importancia, ya que al otro eso no le haría retroceder─. Sólo dame tiempo, encontraré algo en mi libros que nos ayude a derrotarlos.

─ ¿Nos?

─ Si para ese día aún deseas enfrentarte a ellos, yo iré contigo─ aseguró el de Acuario.

─ No─ cortó el escorpión.

─ Entonces, detente─ pidió, sus ojos se nublaron─. Quédate conmigo.

Kardia lentamente redujo la distancia entre ambos, la muerte de Regulus le dolía pero, aunque su mente se negaba a creerlo, sabía que ya no podía hacer nada para revertirlo. Su frente se refugió en el hombro derecho de Dégel, quien lo recibió en sus brazos. Desde la muerte de su madre no lloraba, pero en esa ocasión, una pequeña gota abandonó su lagrimal, y es que el acuariano lo había desarmado desde que llegó a su lado.

...

Los dos estaban en su habitación, Milo yacía sentado en la cama, su rostro hundido en el pecho de su pareja. Los dedos de Camus estaban perdidos entre la melena azulada, los de Escorpio se aferraban a la espalda ajena mientras resbalaban lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Hacía poco que se le había informado lo sucedido con Regulus, la noticia devastó a la familia de Escorpio pero el rey les prohibió a sus hijos salir del reino hasta que su jucio no se viese nublado por la venganza. Por lo que ahí estaban los dos.

Al menor le dolía ver así al escorpión, sentía una presión en el pecho que parecía que sólo desaparecería con la risa del peliazul. Su cabeza trataba de hallar el modo de hacerlo sentir mejor pero, tal vez, no hubiese nada que pudiera hacer para disminuir el dolor de perder a alguien, él lo sabía. Sin embargo, una idea surgió pero parte de él dudaba en ejecutarla. Milo sollozó en su pecho, su cuerpo se movió de manera automática...

Los labios de Camus se posaron en la frente del mayor, su corazón se agitó con fuerza y, su mente, por fin decidió ceder ante el mensaje. Los deslizó lentamente por el rostro ajeno, probando lo salado de las lágrimas que había quedado impregnado en la piel. Cuando sintió el inicio de las carnocidades del otro, sus zafiros miraron a las turquesas como si trataran de pedirles permiso. Su aliento chocó contra la boca de Milo para después abrirla con la suya. Se movieron despacio, tratando de ocultar las ganas con las que deseaban explorar la cavidad opuesta, intentando disimular que, desde hace tiempo, querían estar así.

Las manos del escorpión terminaron en la nuca y en la cintura de Camus, lo derribó sobre el colchón, amortiguando la queja con una ligera succión en el labio inferior ajeno. Se acomodó entre las piernas del menor, recorriendo una con su palma mientras sostenía su peso en la otra, no necesitaba imaginarse lo que había bajo el pantalón porque ya lo sabía, sin embargo, quería que sus yemas terminaran de tatuarlo en su memoria.

El ritmo del beso había dejado de ser lento, pronto tendrían que alejarse para tomar aire. Los dedos de Camus se deslizaban con suavidad por los brazos de Escorpio, queriendo grabarlos y adquirir la capacidad de reconocerlos con sólo tocar esa piel. Sus piernas encontraron a sus similares, abrazándolas. La boca de Milo descendió hasta su cuello, un breve beso sobre esa epidermis hizo a Acuario temblar...

* * *

Les agradezco mucho por leer, espero sigan la historia hasta el final. En este capítulo creo que no hay nada que aclarar, igual si se me pasó algo déjenmelo saber :)

Dejen sus reviews. Hasta la próxima :D


	20. Revelaciones

¡Hola! Esta vez me esforcé en no tardar tanto en actualizar, así que les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste :)

Aquí escribí varios recuerdos, utilicé letra cursiva para evitar confusiones :D

La mayoría de los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de Masami Kuramada y Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XX**

 **Revelaciones.**

En cuanto el Sol se asomó por el Este, se le fue informado que su hermano había partido hacia el reino de las tierras vivas, internamente esperaba que solamente fuera una visita social y no se tratase de un asunto más delicado. Sin importar el motivo, él aprovecharía su ausencia.

Había salido de la cama a pesar de los intentos de su cuidadora, designada por Asmita supuso, por tratar de evitarlo. No negaría que se sentía cansado y mareado, además su piel estaba pálida desde el ataque de el justo, pero necesitaba tomar la oportunidad que se le había presentado. También pensó en ir con Aioria e impedir que cometiera algo indebido, sin embargo, la reina Denébola ya se había encargado de eso; incluso, le insinuó al castaño que, probablemente, le cediera el trono a esa edad y no a los treinta como se acostumbraba.

Tardó más tiempo en llegar a la sala de las prisiones del que hubiese querido, en el camino tuvo que rechazar la ayuda ofrecida por guardias y sirvientes, mismos a los que ordenó no molestarlo mientras estuviera en la estancia, sabía que no representaría ningún problema porque casi nadie se acercaba a ese lugar por miedo a los dos encarcelados.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada que él custodiaba, preguntándose en repetidas ocasiones si su idea era correcta o si todo terminaría en desastre después de realizarla, descartó su último pensamiento al recordar la noche anterior, cómo fue salvado cuando el peliazul atacó a "los justos". Abrió sus orbes, la puerta doble se separó permitiéndole ver al prisionero.

─ Shaka─ aludió, sorprendiendo al joven por usar su voz.

─ Kanon─ dijo el rubio, entrando al cuarto y cerrando el acceso, detras de él.

Después de la visión compartida con su hermano, la necesidad de obtener respuestas había surgido en él, siendo intensificada cuando Regulus dejó al descubierto que conocía las identidades de los sujetos bajo las túnicas, y sólo había un modo de que las supiera. " _Tiene un aliado_ ", eso había dicho la mujer de hebras lilas, tras su ataque supo que se trataba del león.

El geminiano abandonó su duro asiento, las cadenas que lo mantenían atado sonaron, no obstante, las muñecas del hombre las atravesaron. El príncipe de Virgo no se inmutó.

─ No pareces sorprendido─ observó el de Géminis.

─ Su mayor error es creer que lo tienen, eso dijo Regulus─ recordó el menor, durante su descanso sólo pudo hallarle un significado a esas palabras─. ¿Dónde estás?

─ Tú lo sabes─ respondió, sonriendo con autosuficiencia─. Lo viste.

─ Ese lugar no existe.

─ Aún no, pero lo hará, muchos siglos en el futuro.

─ ¿De qué hablas?─ indagó el rubio, sin lograr confiar del todo en el otro.

─ Tengo algo que contarte, Shaka, y espero me escuches─ dijo Kanon, imitando la posición que su acompañante solía tomar al meditar, deseando que el virginiano le creyera, así como el de Leo lo había hecho.

...

Los cuatro permanecían reunidos en la estancia privada de Albafica, aquella delimitada por plantas, flores, arbustos... Y a la que sólo se podía tener acceso si el dueño así lo concedía. Los primos tomaban té, mientras descansaban en las sillas plateadas que hacían juego con la pequeña mesa. Escorpio y Cáncer conversaban sobre trivialidades cerca de ellos, algunas veces, el mayor lanzaba una broma para distraer a la mente de su amigo del asunto de Regulus.

Los menores se levantaron al oír los pasos de quien completaría el grupo. Kardia fue el primero en recibirlo, agarrando al rubio por el cuello de su vestimenta y llevándolo contra el marco de la entrada.

─ ¿Cómo te atreviste?─ escupió furioso, su uña escarlata apareció.

─ ¡Kardia!─ reprendieron Acuario y Piscis al unísono.

─ ¡Oh, por Hades! Suelta a Asmita─ pidió Manigoldo, había anticipado esa reacción por parte del otro, pero no dejaba de fastidiarle ya que había un asunto a tratar y necesitaban al rubio.

─ Él se encargaba de vigilarlo─ dijo, apretando su mandíbula con fuerza─. Y lo entregaste.

─ Es mi deber informarle a los justos de aquellos que han violado las leyes─ recordó el rey, sin poner resistencia a la violencia del peliazul.

─ Con ellos no lo hiciste─ se quejó, el pez se cruzó de brazos, mientras el cangrejo arrugaba el entrecejo por el comentario.

─ La relación de ambos nunca ha cobrado la vida de alguien─ se defendió el mayor de todos─. Como le dije un día a Albafica, yo no pedí este poder, al igual que ustedes, tengo que cumplir con las obligaciones que poseerlo conlleva, aun en contra de mi voluntad─ habló, luchando con la mirada de Antares─. Lamento mucho su pérdida, príncipe Kardia.

Hubo segundos de silencio, en los cuales la tensión entre el par pareció disminuir, así como la fuerza del agarre de Escorpio.

─ ¿Qué ocurrió con él?─ indagó, sin rastro de la ira que lo había poseído, Asmita lo observó desconcertado─. ¿Qué pasó con su cuerpo? Aioria escribió que esos malditos se lo llevaron pero no han sabido nada de él─ soltó al rubio.

─ Se supone que regresarían el cadáver a su reino─ informó el de Virgo─. Eso dijeron ayer.

─ Pues eso jamás ocurrió─ aseguró Kardia, alejándose de un perplejo virginiano.

...

Tanto el peliazul como él se habían sentado en el suelo de la prisión, listos para relatar y escuchar, respectivamente, la historia prometida.

─ Inicia con la guerra entre el reino del sol naciente y el de los hielos eternos─ ordenó Shaka, causando que los labios impropios se alargaran.

─ No solamente ocasioné esa lucha, sino también la ocurrida entre las familias de Piscis y Cáncer─ informó Kanon, el entrecejo del rubio se arrugó.

─ Tantas vidas pérdidas en los dos enfrentamientos... ¿Por qué?

─ Porque todos ustedes se reencontrarán en mucho siglos en el futuro, ya no como realeza sino como caballeros comandados por la diosa que tú y tu hermano veneran: Atenea─ soltó, contando con que su acompañante no le creería de inmediato─. Ella es la protectora de la humanidad, del mundo y, por ende, se ha ganado el odio de otras deidades... Su única debilidad: el cariño que siente por sus santos. Atenea y yo sospechamos que serán usados por los dioses como venganza, por lo que decidimos poner en marcha nuestro plan, uno que involucra el primer nacimiento de sus caballeros... Esta vida.

─ No puedes pedir que crea en esa historia─ reprochó el rubio, incorporándose─. Es imposible lo que cuentas.

─ No para mí─ dijo Kanon─. Desde hace tiempo sé quien soy y el alcance de mi poder... Si bien hubo una época en la que consideré a Atenea como una enemiga, ahora no es así. Y, siguiendo sus deseos, me concentré en la tarea de reunir la primera vida de sus santos dorados en una sola época, con el fin de que todos se conocieran y formaran lazos irrompibles en el futuro... Sólo así lograremos alcanzar la victoria.

─ Has perdido la razón─ sentenció, cruzándose de brazos─. ¿Cómo Regulus creyó en tus palabras?

─ Porque pudo ver que decía la verdad─ dijo, el virginiano negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta─. Prometiste escuchar mi historia, Shaka.

─ ¿Por qué debería seguir oyendo tus locuras?─ cuestionó, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

─ Tú la viste y sabes, en el fondo, que no fue una ilusión─ respondió─. Ademas, ¿no te gustaría conocer por qué los justos me temen? ¿Quieres saber la manera de vencerlos?

...

El quinteto yacía en el suelo, imitando la posición que Asmita solía tomar al meditar, el salón privado de Albafica aún los rodeaba ya que ahí nadie les interrumpiría.

─ Sujéntense de las manos─ solicitó el de Virgo, ofreciendo las propias a Manigoldo y Kardia.

─ Me estás jodiendo─ se quejó Escorpio, rechazando la idea.

─ Vamos─ apresuró Dégel, agarrando una extremidad de Antares.

Los cinco unieron sus palmas, formando un pentágono con sus brazos. Junto el virginiano estaba el escorpión a la izquierda y Cáncer a su derecha, Albafica permanecía entre su pareja y su primo.

─ Buscaré en tu mente memorias que compartas con este sujeto, el enlace nos permitirá ver todo en el centro, como una proyección─ explicó el rubio─. Dijiste que fue él quien te salvó la vida durante la guerra, pero no me enfocaré únicamente en ese recuerdo sino que indagaré en tu cerebro.

─ Si tú eres el encargado de vigilarlo, ¿por qué no nos dices si es cierto? Nos evitaríamos esto─ dijo Kardia, mirando con desagrado a la mano del rey que sostenía la suya.

─ ¿Tienes idea de cuántas vidas he visto pasar por mi cabeza a lo largo de la mía? Es imposible, tanto para mí como para Shaka, recordar algo que no sea una infracción.

El de Escorpio gruñó, Dégel le advertía con la mirada que ya no abriera la boca y retrasara al mayor.

─ Iniciemos─ dijo Virgo.

Del cuerpo de Asmita comenzó a emerger su dorado cosmos, el cual envolvió a todos en una esfera y, en el centro, un vórtice apareció. Una pequeña partícula de éste fue a posarse en la frente de Manigoldo y el virginiano, comenzando a emanar un brillo plateado. Los ojos del par se abrieron lo más que pudieron, sin parpadear, al haber entrado en el trance.

Cientos de imágenes aparecieron en el núcleo del círculo, todas representaban vivencias del cangrejo. Pasaron varios segundos hasta que se detuvo en una escena de su infancia...

 _El pequeño Manigoldo había tenido éxito en abrir un poco la puerta sin ser descubierto por el par dentro del despacho de su padre. La noche estaba avanzada, era tarde para que el rey recibiera visitas, en especial cuando todos dormían._

 _Un par de velas proporcionaba de energía lumínica al escritorio, al igual que la lámpara junto a uno de los libreros. Su progenitor yacía en la silla principal detrás del mueble, mientras que un hombre de cabello azul permanecía en el asiento frente a él. El de Cáncer sólo lograba ver la espalda del desconocido debido a la estrechez de la abertura._

─ _Si alguien se llegase a enterar...─ habló el hombre de cabellera larga y tan oscura como el carbón. Sus temblorosas manos le ofrecían una pequeña bolsa gris a su acompañante._

─ _Nadie lo hará, rey Tagmine─ aseguró el peliazul, aceptando el objeto, del cual extrajo varias piedras de color negro._

─ _Me costó un poco crear la de él─ informó el de Cáncer._

─ _No me sorprende─ dijo el sujeto, guardando el contenido de la bolsa─. Haz hecho lo correcto._

─ _Si así puedo garantizar un buen futuro para mis hijos... Si hay algo más en lo que te pueda ayudar..._

─ _De hecho, lo hay─ interrumpió._

 _El infante cangrejo se apoyó ligeramente en la puerta, haciéndola crujir, el par inmediatamente volteó hacia su dirección._

─ _Es tu heredero─ observó el hombre de cabello y ojos azules, acercándose a él─. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

─ _Oh, señor Kanon, mi hijo no suele decir su nombre, no le gusta─ comentó el de Cáncer, aproximándose a ambos._

─ _Si me permite dar una sugerencia rey Tagmine, creo que Manigoldo sería apropiado para él─ dijo, sonriéndole─. Hablaremos en otra ocasión, su Alteza─ se despidió del monarca y se marchó_.

De nuevo, las imágenes corrían en el vórtice, el trío parecía sorprendido por lo que acababan de presenciar.

─ Conozco a ese hombre─ informó Kardia.

─ Yo también─ dijo Dégel.

─ Al parecer, los cuatro lo conocemos─ comentó Albafica, sin embargo, Asmita y el cangrejo parecían no haberlos escuchado. Otra escena apareció en el centro...

 _Había árboles alrededor, Manigoldo estaba en el suelo, había chocado contra alguien y caído debido a su carrera, a lo lejos se escuchaban gritos, cosas derrumbándose y el aire estaba contaminado por humo oscuro._

─ La guerra─ susurró el pez, apretando el agarre que mantenía con su pareja aunque ésta no pudiera sentirlo.

 _El cangrejo se había defendido del desconocido con una técnica débil, fácilmente esquivada por su adversario con ayuda de un ataque propio. Las hebras azules del hombre se hicieron visibles bajo la capucha de la negruzca capa._

─ _Sígueme, te pondré a salvo─ le dijo el sujeto y comenzó a andar._

 _El de Cáncer logró divisar un objeto plateado entre la tela oscura que portaba, a pesar de tener la distancia en contra. Después de varios segundos, el niño se encontraba siguiendo los pasos del otro a través del bosque._

 _Habían llegado a un camino sin ningún problema, en opinión del infante, ahí serían fácilmente encontrados, el peliazul parecía tener la situación bajo control pero al parecer pasaba eso por alto. De todos modos, daba igual en esos momentos... Se dejó caer. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó así? No lo sabía y ya no le importaba._

─ _Escucha_ ─ _dijo el sujeto, descubriéndose, sus ojos azules bloquearon los suyos. Era el amigo de su padre, Kanon_ ─. _No te des por vencido, todo valdrá la pena algún día. Solamente recuerda que ustedes no son sus padres, no son sus familias_ ─ _el geminiano se levantó._

 _A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de un carruaje acercándose, logró ver el emblema de la familia a la que pertenecía... El hombre había desaparecido dejándolo a la merced de la gente del reino de las tierras vivas._

─ Yo iba ahí─ murmuró Albafica, Acuario y Escorpio lo miraron─. Fue el día que nos conocimos.

Kardia rodó los ojos, evidenciando que lo escuchado había sido considerado demasiado cursi para él. Dégel lo jaló sutilmente del brazo antes de que apareciera la siguiente escena...

 _Parecía estar en una cueva, dos hombres lo acompañaban, su rostro había sido sacado de la capucha que siempre lo resguardaba._

─ ¿Ellos son los justos?─ preguntó el acuariano, notando el color característico de la prenda. Miró a su primo, quien parecía aturdido por lo que observaba.

 _El hombre de hebras azules estaba frente al trío, tras él descansaban el cuerpo de dos niños."¡Ayúdanos!" "¡Por favor, libéranos!" "¡Déjanos ir!"..._

Una lágrima traicionera descendió por la mejilla del pez, Kardia no comprendía lo que sucedía, pero Acuario sabía que una de esas voces pertenecía a Afrodita.

─ _Chronos─ nombró el sujeto de cabello castaño._

─ _Urano, Erebo— el mencionado aludió al par vestido con túnicas—. Manigoldo— llamó, mirándolo—. Me alegra que estés bien— los encapuchados viraron hacia el cangrejo—. Igual que tú, Asmita— continuó, viendo hacia un punto vacío._

Los tres parecían sorprendidos por escuchar la identidad de algunos de "los justos".

— _¿Qué ha ocurrido con Shaka?— indagó el de hebras oscuras._

— _Fue necesario— respondió Kanon—. Pues verán, no puedo permitir que se los lleven._

 _Un rayo azulado se dirigió hacia los tres, Shura sujetó el brazo del rey y, sin más, desaparecieron antes de que la técnica los alcanzara._

Manigoldo y Asmita inhalaron profundamente, como si hubiesen dejado de respirar por un tiempo considerable, el brillo de su frente había desaparecido.

─ Sé que no es el momento pero...─ habló el cangrejo, observando a su pareja─. Te lo dije.

El de Piscis lo atravesó con la mirada, mientras Dégel negaba con la cabeza. El rubio pareció tener intenciones de levantarse.

─ Espera─ lo detuvo Kardia─. Métete en mi cabeza... Yo también conozco a ese tipo.

...

─ El primer problema al que me enfrenté fue su nacimiento en años tan retirados, en algunos había siglos de diferencia, exigiéndome hallar un modo de poder reunirlos a todos... Y lo encontré─ inició Kanon, Shaka se había sentado de nuevo frente a él─. El reino guardián de las almas no recibió ese nombre por nada... Los nacidos bajo Cáncer eran los encargados de proteger la esencia de los dioses, sus cosmos son los que bloquean tu visión y la de Asmita sobre esas tierras... Para poner en marcha mi plan, convencí al rey Tagmine de ayudarme, tuve que contarle la verdad y mostrarle un poco del futuro de sus hijos, pero valió la pena, porque él me entregó siete piedras en las que dormían las almas de siete deidades.

─ Viaje siglos atrás hasta que encontré a quienes buscaba─ continuó el de Géminis─. Les ofrecí la vida eterna y poder infinito para que alcanzaran la venganza contra aquellos que los menospreciaron... No fue difícil convencerlos de que se unieran a mí, convertirdos en los contenedores de esas almas... Ya tenía a siete hombres de los veinticuatro que ocupaba. Sin embargo, necesitaba mantenerlos con vida hasta el momento en que nacieran los demás, por lo que construí para ellos un lugar donde vivir, uno donde el tiempo no transcurriera. Con el paso de los años, se vieron obligados a permanecer casi por completo en aquellas habitaciones, saliendo sólo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

─ Avancé hasta encontrarme con el siguiente, Asmita. Para ese momento, Shion, Dohko, Aiorios, Sísifo, Shura, El Cid y Mu ya se hacían llamar los justos, disfrazando su sed de venganza como justicia impuesta por los dioses. Yo no me iba a entrometer si así le hallaban algún sentido a su larga vida... Después llegaron Hasgard, Aldebarán, Aspros, Defteros, Manigoldo, Kardia y Albafica. Casi seis meses tras el alumbramiento de este último, me enteré del segundo embarazo de la reina Aizé. Durante una noche, me colé en sus aposentos y lo supe: mi primera vida nacería y era algo que no podía permitir.

─ ¿Por qué?─ preguntó el rubio, atento a cada palabra del peliazul.

─ Si eso ocurría, mis futuras apariciones se verían atadas al interior de un bebé y eso no me dejaría continuar con mis planes─ explicó─. Convencí a los primeros siete de que mi nacimiento marcaría una nueva etapa en la historia, que con mi poder sería capaz de cambiarla y crear un mundo bajo mi mando, incluyéndolos. Les obsequié una piedra que brillaría al entrar en contacto conmigo, con el pretexto de que ellos serían los encargados de criarme, pero sabía que me asesinarían por miedo a perder lo que tenían.

─ De este modo, ellos mataron a mi primera vida sin lastimar a Saga, tal y como lo deseaba... Fui yo quien lo dejó con la servidumbre de Acuario─ le dijo al de Virgo─. Para ese día, Dégel ya existía y no tardaron en llegar Aioria, tú, Death Mask, Milo, Camus y Afrodita. Sólo me faltaba uno: Regulus. Pero mientras aguardaba su aparición, necesitaba que ellos se conocieran... Tenía que modificar su vida.

─ A los primeros que presenté fue a los menores de Cáncer y Piscis, pero no hubo interés en seguir viéndose, así que hice algo más drástico... Como sabes, el reino de las tierras vivas vela por el bienestar de todos los seres, por lo que considerarían un gran peligro y una falta muy grave la ayuda que recibí de Tagmine, así que provoqué que el rey Phior se enterara, ocasionando la guerra.

─ Él no pondría en riesgo la vida de cientos de personas por la palabra de un desconocido─ aseveró Virgo.

─ Había una manera de convencerlo─ dijo─. Asesiné a uno de los justos e hice que le entregaran su alma como prueba.

─ Eso explica los siete nombres cuando solamente son seis los hombres─ opinó el príncipe─. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

─ Si te lo digo ahora no terminarás de escuchar todo lo que tengo por decir... ¿continuamos?─ el otro asintió disconforme─. Salvé a Albafica y a Manigoldo durante la batalla, y puse al último en el camino del primero... Lamentablemente, no pude salvar a sus hermanos.

─ ¿Por qué no regresar en el tiempo? Dices que para ti es posible─ comentó Shaka─. Además, sus muertes arruinaría todo el plan del que me tratas de convencer, ¿o me equivoco?─ la boca ajena se alargó formando una sonrisa.

─ Porque cada vez que lo hago significa un gran uso de cosmos y, en estos momentos, me encuentro bastante debilitado─ confesó, a costa de su orgullo─. Y, efectivamente, tu observación no es errónea, su deceso fue algo inesperado pero aún podía hacer algo... Cree un espacio seguro en el reino de Cáncer donde el tiempo permaneciera detenido, permitiéndome conservar sus cuerpos y también sus almas. No hubo ningún contratiempo hasta que Aioros y Shura los hallaron... Regulus estaba en el reino del sol naciente cuando se enteró de la captura de Manigoldo e, inmediatamente, vino a buscarme.

─ Por eso me distrajo, para que pudieras atacarme y así evitar que ellos tomaran los cadáveres─ concluyó Shaka─. Prosigue.

─ Lo siguiente, sólo es la confirmación de las sospechas de muchos... Comencé a visitar a Sadalsuud, poniéndole en contra de su esposa e iniciar un conflicto entre Sargas y él... Sólo así se conocerían los hijos de ambas familias, y tú...─ dudó─. Tú te acercarías a Aioria.

...

─ _Majestad_ ─ _habló el peliazul._

 _Un pre-puberto Kardia acomodó rápidamente su pantalón, mientras un chico de fuego como melena se arreglaba sus prendas, ambos apartándose del árbol al que le habían solicitado apoyo._

El entrecejo de Dégel amenazaba con arrugarse y lo hubiera hecho sino fuera por la presencia de Manigoldo, no dejaría que éste le fuera con el chisme al escorpión cuando saliera de su trance. También, tenía la opción de congelar la mano que le sujetaba pero, probablemente, arruinaría el enlace. Respiró hondo... No podía hacer tal cosa porque no había razones, Escorpio ya no era su pareja.

─ _¿Quién crees que eres para interrumpirme?_ ─ _cuestionó Antares._

─ _Sólo un humilde servidor._

─ _¡Kardia!_ ─ _se escuchó la voz de una muchacha llamándolo a lo lejos. El pelirrojo y el aludido se miraron alarmados._

─ _Lárgate_ ─ _le ordenó el príncipe a su acompañante. Comenzó a caminar rápido entre los árboles, siendo detenido por el hombre de hebras azules_ ─. _¡Suéltame!_ ─ _exigió, inmediatamente volteó hacia los lados para ver si había señales de la chica._

─ _Si lo que quiere es no ser encontrado, yo conozco el lugar perfecto para esconderse._

 _A Kardia, como a cualquier otra persona de infantes, se le había advertido muchas veces no seguir a desconocidos porque representaban un peligro, pero ahí estaba, caminando sobre los pasos del mayor. No tenía la certeza de cuánto anduvo pero fue frenado en seco por el brazo ajeno. El menor iba a protestar, sin embargo, el mayor le hizo una seña para que no lo hiciera y se ocultaron detrás de un árbol._

 _A varios metros de ahí, se apreciaba una laguna y, en la orilla, se hallaba un chico de cabello verdoso, parecía tratar de darle agua a una pequeña lechuza._

─ _¿Quién es él?_ ─ _preguntó el escorpión, esperando que el otro conociera la respuesta._

─ _Es el hijo del rey Sadalsuud, el príncipe Dégel._

─ _¿Por qué hace eso?_ ─ _dijo, observando como los blancos dedos eran picados por el animal_ ─. _¿Es masoquista o...?_ ─ _se detuvo al notar que Kanon había desaparecido._

Acuario se esforzó en que no se le escapara una sonrisa, ¿qué si era masoquista? Eso se había preguntado Escorpio al verlo por primera vez, bueno, a su edad, ambos ya sabían la respuesta.

─ Por cierto─ Albafica lo sacó de sus pensamientos─, con todo lo que ha sucedido se me olvidó decirte que Skat está aquí─ su primo lo miró perplejo al escucharlo.

─ Camus me dijo que lo había asesinado─ comentó el peliverde.

─ ¿Por qué haría algo así?─ le preguntó el pez─. Bueno, Kardia lo trajo hace unos días mal herido.

El acuariano vio de nuevo hacia el vórtice, apretando suavemente la mano del susodicho... ¿por qué siempre tenía que aparecer él?

 _Se vio rodeado por árboles, una delgada capa blanquecina cubría el suelo por el que andaba. Movió su espada con agilidad, atravesando a uno de sus adversarios._

─ _Tú de nuevo_ ─ _dijo Antares, enterrando el arma en el piso para limpiarla_ ─. _¿Qué quieres?_ ─ _le preguntó al hombre peliazul, quien salía de árbol convertido en su refugio._

 _Otro sujeto de uniforme azulado se acercó con un puñal en su mano, Kardia le cortó el cuello haciendo surgir la sangre._

─ _Maldición_ ─ _se quejó, mirando a su alrededor_ ─. _Así nunca llegaré al palacio._

─ _¿Qué hará en el castillo de los hielos eternos?_

─ _Demostrarle a todos lo fuerte que soy_ ─ _dijo, siguiendo su camino._

─ _¿Y desde cuando Kardia de Escorpio tiene que hacerlo?_ ─ _cuestionó el de Géminis, caminando a su lado. El menor arrugó sus cejas_ ─. _Si tanto lo desea... Sígame, lo llevaré con un contrincante que no podrá rechazar. Lo guiaré hasta el príncipe Dégel._

 _El escorpión guardó la espada y siguió los pasos del otro sujeto hasta que sus pies se hundieron por completo en la nieve. Los árboles se hicieron escasos y, a lo lejos, pudo ver al peliverde correr hacia donde él estaba; sus colmillos se asomaron, con la vida del heredero de Sadalsuud le demostraría a su gente que, aunque le gustaran los hombres, era el más fuerte de todos los reinos._

─ ¿Fue el día de la guerra?─ cuestionó Manigoldo, el acuariano asintió con la cabeza.

─ _Veo que se encuentra bastante ocupado, su Majestad_ ─ _comentó el geminiano desde lo alto de un árbol._

 _Kardia detuvo la tortura a la que fue sometido un tronco, perforaciones a causa de su aguja escarlata lo marcaban. Miró hacia el mayor._

─ _En el reino ya no hay nadie que pueda vencerme_ ─ _dijo, haciendo una muestra de fastidio._

─ _Sé del adversario perfecto para usted_ ─ _aseguró, saltándo de la rama, cayendo junto a la tirada arma del escorpión. Antares le otorgó una mirada suspicaz_ ─. _No lo decepcioné la última vez_ ─ _recordó, recogiendo la espada del otro para, después, ofrecerle su mano libre._

 _Escorpio no tardó en aceptar la invitación. En segundos, su alrededor se vio sustituido por diferentes árboles y un clima menos caliente, a escasa distancia se alzaba un muro._

─ _¿A dónde me has traído?_

─ _A las afueras del reino de las tierras vivas_ ─ _informó Géminis, cediéndole el filoso objeto._

 _El sonido de algo impactando con los árboles llegó a sus oídos, Kardia siguió el ruido hasta descubir a un muchacho de cabello corto peleando con los susodichos._

─ _Él es Manigoldo_ ─ _susurró para no advertir al aludido sobre su presencia_ ─. _Es el más fuerte de estas tierras_ ─ _Antares sonrió complacido._

─ _¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamas?_ ─ _preguntó sin apartar su vista de su nueva víctima._

─ _No se lo dije_ ─ _respondió_ ─. _Soy Kanon._

─ _Bueno, Kanon, la técnica que usaste me dice que perteneces a la realeza, así que... la próxima vez que nos encontremos también te venceré_ ─ _advirtió, alejándose de él y aproximarse al otro._

─ Coño─ se quejó Cáncer─. Tantos cabrones y lo tuvo que llevar conmigo─ fingió disgusto. Kardia y Asmita salieron del trance.

─ Creo que es mi turno─ dijo Albafica, los cinco se prepararon para los próximos recuerdos.

...

Los rayos solares se colaron entre sus párpados, obligándole a abrir sus orbes. Sintió el rostro de alguien hundido en su espalda, mientras su cintura era rodeada por el brazo ajeno. Camus sabía perfectamente con quién compartía la cama: Milo. Su corazón pareció agitarse dentro de su pecho, sin embargo, su cabeza lo hizo sentir culpable y sólo podía preguntarse... ¿qué había hecho? ¿En verdad estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él?

* * *

Aquí termina el episodio, según yo acabaría pronto el fanfic pero entre más escribo más cosas por poner aparecen xD

Y pues ahora Kanon ha revelado el plan que ideó con Atenea para que sus santos se conocieran en el pasado pero ¿Shaka le creerá? Y si está ayudando a Saori, ¿por qué apoya a Aspros?

También, Camus por fin besó a Milo en el capítulo pasado, ¿se arrepentirá?... ¿Qué ocurrió con el cuerpo de Regulus? Todo se verá después, espero sigan leyendo.

Dejen sus reviews y opiniones sobre el fanfic, en verdad me animan mucho a seguir y me ayudan a quitarme los bloqueos mentales. Gracias por leer, hasta la próxima :D


	21. Peligro

¡Hola! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé el fanfic, sinceramente me desanimé al ver que casi no tenía reviews, supuse que la historia no fue del agrado de muchos o porque simplemente no les gustó. En fin, consideré seriamente en abandonar el fanfic y por eso ya no había actualizado, pero les tengo cariño a los personajes y aquí estoy de nuevo c:

La mayoría de los personasjes no son míos, le pertenecen a Masami Kuramada y a Shiori Teshirogi.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI**

 **Peligro**

─ _¡Ahí estás!_ ─ _dijo el pequeño Albafica_ ─. _Te he buscado por todos lados, no puedes irte sin avisarme, Afrodita._

 _El heredero de Piscis había encontrado a su hermano menor en uno de los jardines del palacio, acompañado de otro niño de cabello azulado y corto; también había un hombre de larga melena._

 _El mayor le hizo una reverencia, tomando la mano del infante desconocido. El menor se despidió con la mano del par y corrió hacia el otro príncipe, mientras los otros se perdían entre los grandes arbustos._

─ Death Mask─ susurró Manigoldo, aunque su pareja no podía escucharlo.

 _El pez permanecía recargado en una puerta cerrada, con su oreja pegada en ésta, pudo observar a un hombre acercarse, lo conocía, lo había visto semanas antes con su hermano._

─ _Su Majestad, rey Phior_ ─ _se escuchaba dentro de la habitación_ ─. _Ha llegado a mis oídos un terrible rumor sobre el reino guardián de las almas... Parece ser que el rey Tagmine está haciendo mal uso de ellas._

 _El peliceleste vio a Kanon sonreír, parecía entender algo que él no, el hombre le hizo una seña para que no hablara._

─ _¿Estás seguro, Yulan? Es una acusación muy seria_ ─ _habló su padre._

─ _La persona que me ha proporcionado la información también me brindó esto_ ─ _hubo una pausa_ ─. _Parece ser que hay otras seis regadas._

─ _Reúne a los generales_ ─ _pidió el rey, su voz sonaba molesta y ligeramente alarmada, Albafica oyó el sonido de una silla al ser corrida._

 _Rápidamente, fue agarrado de su brazo por el hombre peliazul y atraído hacia él para ocultarlo en la esquina donde yacía. El pez no pudo más que sorprenderse por su osadía._

─ _¿Qué has hecho?_ ─ _le preguntó con espanto evidente en su voz._

─ _No te preocupes, todo estará bien_ ─ _aseguró el sujeto antes de perderse en el oscuro pasillo._

─ Y a mí me costó tanto poder tocarlo─ reprochó Manigoldo, ante la mirada desaprobatoria del acuariano─. Incluso tutearlo, el cabrón le habló formal a Kardia todo el tiempo pero no a Albafica.

─ Deberías investigar a fondo el asunto─ sugirió Kardia, bromeando con su amigo.

─ Cállense, por favor─ dijo Acuario, le faltaban ganas de escuchar al par─. Sólo tenía nueve.

─ Ese no es un argumento válido, querido Dégel─ aseguró el escorpión.

─ ¿Por...?

─ Puedo decirte lo que yo hacía a esa edad y verás─ interrumpió el de Cáncer.

 _Estaba rodeado por hombres de ropas oscuras, no había nadie de su reino, su conocimiento geográfico de esas tierras era nulo, simplemente, no tenía escapatoria. Algunos sujetos comenzaron a acercarse a él, sus armas yacían esparcidas en el suelo, aparentemente, no serían requeridas en ese momento. Los rostros lascivos de los soldados, le obligaron a cerrar sus humedecidos ojos..._

─ _¡Explosión de Galaxias!_

 _El grito lo hizo volver a su realidad, el hombre de cabello azul, que había conocido hace unas semanas, le tomó por la muñeca y comenzó a guiarlo a través del bosque. La mayor parte del cuerpo ajeno permanecía oculto bajo una capa negruzca que, al ser iluminada, revelaba su grisáceo color._

 _Un soldado rival apareció, Kanon soltó su extremidad y robó la espada de un cadáver para protegerlos del ataque, dejando caer un objeto plateado que Albafica recogió, se trataba de_ _un cofre pequeño hecho de plata, adornado en el centro con un rubí y un zafiro en forma de sol y luna, respectivamente. El peliazul no tardó en arrebatarlo de sus manos y conducirlo hasta la raíz de un gran árbol._

─ _Te garantizo que ningún enemigo podrá verte_ ─ _aseguró el geminiano, limpiando del níveo rostro el rastro de unas lágrimas_ ─. _Regresaré pronto, quédate aquí._

 _Las manos de Piscis quisieron detenerlo pero no lo lograron, contrajo su cuerpo abrazándose a sí mismo, manteniéndose así por horas sin rastro del hombre. Tal vez... ¿y si había muerto? Hundió su frente en las rodillas._

─ _Albafica_ ─ _lo llamaron._

 _Alzó su rostro y lo encontró, el peliazul había vuelto y parecía traer algo o, más bien, a alguien cubierto con su capa. Puso una rodilla en tierra, dejando a sus pies el bulto con el que había cargado._

─ _Perdóname por esto_ ─ _susurró, colocando sus yemas entre las cejas del menor._

 _El pez miró hacia abajo, hallando el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano. Sus ojos se abrieron y las lágrimas se volvieron fugitivas, sollozos y gritos que llevaban el nombre del pequeño se le escaparon._

─ _Algún día, todo valdrá la pena_ ─ _aseguró antes de levantarse._

─ _No te vayas_ ─ _pidió el peliceleste entre su llanto, asustado._

─ _No puedo quedarme_ ─ _dijo el mayor_ ─. _Me encargaré de que tu gente te encuentre_ ─ _el otro asintió._

─ _¿Podrías decirme... tu nombre?_ ─ _preguntó, fallando en contener sus sollozos._

─ _Soy Kanon, Kanon de Géminis_ ─ _respondió antes de desaparecer._

 _Albafica miró hacia el cuerpo entre sus brazos, lo abrazó contra su pecho deseando que no fuera cierto._

La imagen del vórtice comenzó a resplandecer y pequeñas chispas surgieron, como si se tratase de un cable haciendo corto circuito. El trío fue cegado por breves segundos, después la imagen del niño que sostenía Albafica había cambiado por completo, el cadáver no era el de Afrodita... Había sido una ilusión.

...

─ Sadalsuud no iniciaría una guerra basándose en sólo un rumor, necesitaba pruebas en caso que los justos pidieran sus motivos.

─ Es cierto─ concordó─. Me fue sumamente sencillo robar una de las cartas de Adhara, mandada por Sargas por supuesto, y entregársela al rey.

─ Tampoco podías saber lo que ocurriría con el padre de Aioria─ comentó el rubio─. Que fue la principal razón de iniciar nuestra amistad.

─ El destino del rey Lay no era morir en esa guerra, pero si no lo hacía Denébola no tendría otro hijo y ocupaba a Regulus. Ya no podía utilizar el mismo truco que en los pimeros para mantenerlos con vida porque ya no había almas que utilizar─ Shaka frunció el entrecejo al entender lo que significaban esas palabras─. Además, Sargas sólo ordenó atacar el reino de los hielos eternos cuando se enteró de la muerte de su hermano a manos de las tropas mandadas por Sadalsuud.

─ ¿Lo asesinaste?─ cuestionó, conociendo la respuesta.

─ Fue necesario.

─ Murieron cientos de personas─ reclamó el rubio─. Incluso, pusiste en riesgo a aquellos que buscabas, ¿sabes? a la familia real se le lleva a la guerra para tener protección directa de los soldados ya que el palacio siempre será el primer blanco. Lo viste en la guerra que provocaste entre Piscis y Cáncer.

─ Lo sé, sin embargo, ellos nunca corrieron peligro porque yo estaba y estoy para protegerlos.

...

Caminaba sobre la alfombra azul, ignorando las armaduras y cuadros a su alrededor, su único interés yacía sentado en el trono, colocado al final del sendero.

─ Me enteré de lo acontecido en el bosque─ habló el rey, su corona brillando en lo alto de su cabeza, mientras sus manos estaban entrelazadas sobre sus piernas.

─ Ha sido una falsa alarma, su Majestad─ informó Saga, una de sus rodillas ya tocaba el piso.

─ ¿Y te demoró tanto tiempo?─ cuestionó Sadalsuud─. ¿Pensante en que pudo haber sido una trampa? En tu rato de holgazán pudieron atacar el palacio.

─ Le ofrezco una disculpa, su Majestad.

─ ¿De qué me sirve eso? Fuiste entrenado toda tu vida para este puesto pero no dudaré en sustituirte si resultas ser un incompetente─ dijo, poniéndose de pie─. Retírate.

El geminiano asintió y se marchó, ¿quién se creía ese hombre para hablarle así? Sí, era el rey pero no tenía el derecho, simplemente, no lo podía permitir.

...

─ _Su Majestad, he venido a hablarle sobre un asunto delicado_ ─ _escuchó el niño peliverde, con su oreja pegada en la puerta que resguardaba la estancia donde, usualmente, su padre sostenía reuniones con la guardia. La voz llegaba a él un poco distorsionada._

─ _Continúa_ ─ _ordenó Sadalsuud._

─ _Se rumorea que la reina Adhara sostiene cierto contacto con el rey Sargas_ ─ _Dégel se sorprendió al enterarse que alguien más conocía el secreto de su madre._

─ _El que acuses a mi esposa es algo muy serio, debes tener pruebas para hacerlo._

─ _Lamentablemente, su Majestad, carezco de ellas._

─ _Eres mi amigo, Kanon, pero no puedo permitir que la difames_ ─ _habló seriamente, aún cuando él ya tenía la sospecha desde hace tiempo_ ─. _Si ella hubiese cometido adulterio, los justos ya la hubieran castigado por su atrevimiento._

─ _Por supuesto_ ─ _concordó el hombre_ ─. _Creí en estas palabras ya que usted me comento que la reina no lo buscó tras la muerte de su único hermano, el rey Phior._

─ _No quiero oír más del asunto, vete_ ─ _ordenó su padre._

 _Dégel corrió a esconderse detrás de una armadura, viendo salir a un hombre cubierto por una capa, dejando sólo al descubierto parte de su melena azulada._

Kardia observó a Dégel, sus amatistas estaban pérdidas en alguna memoria, se preguntó si así se había enterado el acuariano de la relación entre sus padres, fue algo que nunca le preguntó en todos los años juntos. Tal vez, buscaría más tarde una respuesta.

─ _¿Y bien?_

─ _Hoy, en el reino de las tierras vivas, vi a la reina dando un paseo en el pueblo junto al rey Sargas_ ─ _de nuevo ese sujeto se hallaba con su padre, esa era la segunda ocasión que espiaba sus reuniones e ignoraba si habían sostenido otras._

 _Su padre no dijo nada, el peliverde esperaba que su progenitor no sospechara debido a que, durante la tarde, su madre se ausentó en el reino durante la tarde con la excusa de visitar a su tío._

─ _De seguro su sobrino está solapando esta osadía_ ─ _comentó molesto_ ─. _Necesito pruebas, Kanon, por si tengo que justificar algo ante los justos._

 _Dégel salió corriendo antes de que el par saliera, debía advertirle a su mamá sobre la sospecha de su padre._

─ ¿Lo hiciste?─ le preguntó Kardia a Albafica.

─ No incubrí ningún delito─ respondió el peliceleste─. No es considerado adulterio si el par no sostiene relaciones íntimas─ defendió. Escorpio sonrió satisfecho.

─ _Si el rumor es cierto, no importa lo que haga no puede exigir el divorcio_ ─ _dijo Sadalsuud._

 _Para el pequeño Acuario era la tercera vez que espiaba a su padre y a ese hombre encapuchado pero, al parecer, había llegado un poco tarde para la primicia._

─ _Siempre hay algún modo de conseguir lo deseado_ ─ _comentó la otra voz_ ─ _. Si usted muriese..._

─ _¿Qué estás diciendo?_

─ _La reina no lo podría hacer pero el rey Sargas..._

 _Hubo un gran silencio, su progenitor al parecer parecía considerar las palabras del otro. Después, la puerta se abrió de golpe, su padre estaba hecho una bestia._

─ _¡¿Dónde está tu madre?!_

 _Dégel permaneció estático, incapaz de pronunciar palabra debido al miedo que invadía su pequeño cuerpo. El rey gritó frustrado y se alejó por el pasillo, el peliverde sólo deseaba que no fuera a golpear otra vez a su madre._

 _El hombre salió y otra vez sólo las puntas azules se asomaron, antes de que siguiera caminando en dirección contraria a la del soberano._

─ Imbécil─ susurró Kardia, tras ver cómo el enemigo de su padre le gritaba al de Acuario.

─ _¿Quién es?_ ─ _preguntó el geminiano, Dégel viró rápidamente._

 _El peliverde había permanecido escondido tras un enorme árbol, su vista se había perdido en un chico nadando en la laguna a varios metros de él._

─ _Ya veo_ ─ _dijo el peliazul, reconociendo a lo lejos al muchacho_ ─. _El príncipe Kardia._

─ _¿Qué deseas, soldado?_ ─ _le cuestionó, al hombre que vestía el uniforme de la guardia real de su reino._

─ _El rey Sadalsuud lo busca, su Majestad._

 _El de Acuario asintió, dejando atrás al sujeto mandado por su padre._

Podría ser que, la sonrisa en los labios de Escorpio, halla aparecido por autosatisfacción o, posiblemente, porque se imaginaba a su ex pareja luchar contra su sexualidad a esa temprana edad.

 _Era diciembre, el acuariano dormía pacíficamente en brazos de su madre, ella se había quedado en la habitación del pequeño para que éste pudiera conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, su descanso se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió fuertemente dándole paso a su padre y a un sujeto portando una túnica violeta negruzco. El rey lo agarró de un brazo y lo apartó bruscamente de los brazos de la mujer._

─ ¡ _¿Qué pasa contigo?!_ ─ _gritó la reina, levantándose a prisa de la cama_ ─. _¿Qué hace usted aquí?_ ─ _le cuestionó al encapuchado._

─ _Vino a entregarme esto_ ─ _respondió, arrugando un papel entre sus manos_ ─. _¡¿Creíste que nunca descubriría tu amorío con el idiota de Sargas?!_

─ _Padre, por favor_ ─ _dijo el peliverde. El susodicho levantó su mano contra él, detenido por el otro sujeto._

─ _No es lo correcto, su Majestad._

 _El rey se apartó con brusquedad y fue a estrellar su palma en el rostro de la mujer, para después tomarla por el cuello._

─ _¡Suéltala!_ ─ _gritó el menor._

─ Suéltala─ susurró Dégel, Kardia lo miró y apretó su mano.

─ _Debiste tener más cuidado con tus cartas, cariño_ ─ _comentó, arrojando el papel y derribando a la reina sobre la cama_ ─. _Te demostraré que Sargas no es más hombre que yo_ ─ _aseguró, rompiendo el camisón de la fémina._

─ _¡Detente, Sadalsuud!_ ─ _pidió Adhara, ganando otro golpe en su rostro._

─ _¡Suéltala!_ ─ _exclamó el niño, siendo llevado hacia la salida por el encapuchado._

─ Suéltala─ murmuró Acuario, sus ojos aún en trance comenzaron a tornarse de celeste, mientras la temperatura de su piel descendía considerablemente.

─ Dégel─ nombró el escorpión, pero el otro no podía escucharlo.

 _Cerró la puerta, dejando a sus padres adentro. Odiaba a ese hombre, ¡lo odiaba! Trató de evitar que las manos ajenas cubrieran sus orejas pero le fue imposible, el sujeto quedó a su altura viendo de nuevo las hebras azules. Pasaron ahí un rato, hasta que su progenitor salió acomodando su ropa y se marchó sin dirigirle palabra._

 _El peliazul cerró la puerta de su habitación, advirtiéndole de no entrar antes de perderse en el pasillo._

Asmita arrugó el entrecejo, el rostro de Albafica evidenciaba la molestia de lo ocurrido con su tía Adhara. No era posible que "los justos" hallan permitido tal aberración.

─ _¡Dégel!_ ─ _lo llamaron, era el soldado de hebras azules que lo había encontrado en el bosque en una ocasión._

 _El aludido permanecía de rodillas sobre la blanca escarcha, hace un instante había salvado al hijo mayor del rey Sargas del poderoso ataque de su madre. Pero su devastado estado se debía a que sabía lo que hallaría al regresar al palacio._

─ _Estás a salvo_ ─ _dijo, aliviado._

 _Una deslumbrante luz recorrió el suelo, el peliverde lo reconoció como lo último del poder de la reina Adhara, el cual parecía haber permanecido oculto con el único propósito de impactar al sujeto._

─ _¡Cuidado!_ ─ _gritó el menor, pero ya era tarde._

 _Le aturdió el hecho de que la víctima aún viviera, sin embargo, las heridas en su pecho eran considerables. Comenzó a dirigirse hacia su dirección, siendo prontamente denetido... Alguien lo sujetó por su hombro._

 _Sus orbes se abrieron espantadas, no sólo apareció el hombre que lo frenó sino que habían arribado otros cinco, vestidos con una túnica violeta negruzco que protegía sus identidades._

 _La tierra se escapó de la capa que lo cubría y se aferró a los pies del hombre ensangrentado, pequeños relámpagos comenzaron a cubrir su cuerpo y un humo negro inundó las cavidades de su cabeza... El peliazul se ahogaba._

─ _No lo asesinen, necesitamos encontrar el cofre_ ─ _recordó uno de ellos_ ─. _Hay que encerrarlo._

─ _Deberías encargarte de él_ ─ _sugirió otro, el acuariano sabía que se referían a su persona, por lo que empezó a luchar contra el agarre que representaba su atadura._

 _Los cinco encapuchados desaparecieron llevándose al peliazul consigo, dejándolo en las manos del sexto._

Asmita inhaló profundo, estaba cansado después de revisar en la mente de los cuatro. Se halló bajo los confundidos ojos del trío y al ver a Dégel entendió el porqué... Se había quedado atorado en su recuerdo.

 _Todo se volvió negro, no lograba ver absolutamente nada, el aire comenzó a escasear y su cuerpo inició a dolerle a un nivel indescriptible. Los gritos escaparon de su boca, el miedo lo invadió. Una presión surgió en su pecho, regresándole su visión pero lo veía todo en color celeste, el justo retrocedió un par de pasos confundido._

─ ¡Despiértalo!─ exigió Kardia, los cuatro habían roto el enlace y se hallaban de pie observando a Acuario, alarmados.

Las hebras verdes iniciaron a levitar y de ellas pequeños rayos azules surgieron. La temperatura del ambiente disminuyó en picada.

─ ¡¿Qué le ocurre?!─ preguntó Albafica, preocupado por la vida de su primo.

El escorpión reconoció aquel poder, sabía que no debía únicamente alarmarse por el acuariano sino por ellos mismos si no le detenían. Para él sólo había una sola manera... Cinco orificios diminutos aparecieron en el cuerpo de Dégel debido a su aguja escarlata, el pez lo vio como si no pudiera creer su atrevimiento. No le importó porque había funcionado, el peliverde se encontraba inconsciente en el piso.

 _..._

Pasaba el jabón con suavidad sobre su piel, disfrutando del contraste entre lo cálido del ambiente con lo frío del material. Tal vez, darse un buen baño sin tener que temblar hasta terminar, sería la unica cosa que extrañaría de ese reino.

─ Seraphina─ aludió, su hermano mayor acababa de aparecer en el cuarto. La joven se cubrió con lo primero que agarró─. No te preocupes, no tienes absolutamente nada de mi agrado.

─ ¿Qué deseas?─ cuestionó molesta.

─ Quiero que visites al hijo menor de Sadalsuud─ contestó, la mujer elevó una ceja─. Y lleva a Saga contigo, invéntale cualquier excusa al rey─ la presencia vibro.

─ Su Majestad─ llamó al geminiano antes de que desapareciera─. Sobre la fecha...

─ Me es indiferente, dale la que a ti te convenga─ dijo, posteriormente, abandonó a la fémina.

La joven no comprendía la solicitud del mayor pero debía obedecerla, en el menor tiempo posible.

 _..._

Después de lo ocurrido, trasladaron a Dégel a su habitación, Albafica les había hecho jurar silencio a todos los sirvientes con los que se habían topado, esperando evitar la creación de un rumor que terminara en oídos de su tío.

Lo habían despojado de su saco, su rostro se ocultaba bajo una capa de sudor y era evidente que se le dificultaba respirar. Asmita colocó un trapo húmedo en la frente del enfermo.

─ Creo que te excediste─ comentó Manigoldo.

─ Ya ha pasado por esto─ dijo Kardia, su mirada permanecía atenta a las reacciones del inconsciente. Sabía que los otros dos compartían la opinión del cangrejo pero ellos ni siquiera podían suponer lo que hubiese ocurrido si no lo hubiera hecho.

─ Aquellas veces no lo atacaste directamente─ recordó el rubio.

─ ¿No recuerdas los ingredientes del antídoto?─ preguntó el pez.

El escorpión exhaló fastidiado, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había preguntado lo mismo. Simplemente, no existía tal cosa.

─ Tal vez, lo mejor es que lo lleves a tu reino─ sugirió el de Piscis─. Ahí ya saben lo que se debe usar.

Antares lo pensó varios segundos, lo que menos quería era ocasionarle más conflictos a Dégel y, si el rey Sadalsuud se enteraba, los problemas estaba garantizados. Sin embargo, al ver al peliverde en esa condición, asintió.

 _..._

─ Admito que me alarmé con el ataque de Adhara porque creí que había sido Dégel quien lo lanzó. Eso hizo que me descuidara, el último rastro del poder de la reina fue dejado especialmente para mí y me hirió. ¿Recuerdas cuando me trajeron? ¿Lo herido que estaba? Fue a causa de su ataque, agregándole el de Sísifo, Shura y Shion.

─ Pero no estás aquí, no pudieron haberte hecho tanto daño.

─ Ese poder de Acuario fue otorgado por Zeus, es algo divino, capaz de herir mi cuerpo a través de mi proyección, siguiendo la conexión que me une con él, las técnicas de los otros tres fueron guiados por la de ella.

─ ¿Por qué no te mataron? Tuvieron la oportunidad.

─ Sólo ellos pueden responderte pero supongo que el miedo los detuvo─ dijo─. Si recuperaba algo de fuerza y los atacaba hubiera sido su perdición... Viste lo que les puedo hacer.

─ ¿Cómo los derroto?─ Kanon alargó sus comisuras.

─ ¿Qué harás después de decirtelo? ¿Buscarlos? Si es así, te lo advierto, solo no podrás lograrlo.

─ No puedes saberlo─ dijo el virginiano, poniéndose de pie─ Responde.

─ Lo haré cuando me asegures que has dejado tu tendencia suicida.

─ Entonces no tengo porqué seguir escuchando tus locuras─ comentó, saliendo de la prisión.

El peliazul volvió a su asiento y a sus ataduras, el rubio selló la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de Kanon.

...

Se encontraba en el jacuzzi, tratando de despejar su mente del pensamiento que lo invadía y es que, al recordar las sensaciones surgidas al tener los labios de Milo sobre su cuello, había caído al recurrir al agua fría, en esos momentos, helada gracias a su cosmos. Sin embargo, no era de mucha utilidad, el hecho de verlo encima de su cuerpo devorando su epidermis, le hizo conducir su mano hasta su entrepierna.

Recargó su cabeza en el borde, cerrando sus ojos, dejándose llevar por su fantasía ya que, durante la noche, cada célula de su ser había exigido ser recorrida por la boca ajena, pero no ocurrió y no pensaba perdile algo a su pareja en ese estado. Un jadeo se escapó de su garganta.

Si bien, al despertar se halló completamente confundido, en ese instante sólo sabía que su cuerpo lo necesitaba. Otro sonido fue emitido por su boca. Una mano tocó su cara, no hubo necesidad de abrir sus párpados, la reconocía. Recargó su mejilla en ésta, sintiendo cómo el fuego se apoderaba de su rostro.

─ Permíteme ayudarte con eso─ dijo el peliazul. ¿Cuándo había entrado? Camus simplemente lo ignoraba.

Lo escuchó introducirse en el agua, su cuerpo automáticamente le hizo espacio. Sus labios se encontraron, dejando de lado la sutileza de la noche anterior, los dedos de Acuario se enredaron en los cabellos azules mientras su cavidad era completamente invadida. Su nívea piel fue recorrida por las yemas impropias, erizándola, reconociéndola, satisfaciendo el deseo surgido en el escorpión años atrás.

Milo alcanzó la hombría acuariana, sintiéndolo arder ante su toque. Camus se vio forzado a liberar sus gemidos cuando la boca del otro se posó en su cuello, degustándolo. Las caricias de Escorpio hacía arder cada parte de su cuerpo y esas manos expertas no tardaron en hacerlo correrse.

Al abrir sus orbes, se halló con un par de turquesas oscurecidas con lujuria, mientras sus zafiros estaban llenos de deseo oculto.

* * *

Aquí termina el capítulo. Recuerden que este fanfic está relacionado con "Memorable", el cofre que aparece en las memorias de Albafica es el mismo con el que encierran a la villana de ese fanfic.

Si leyeron "Memorable" tal vez recuerden la descripción del sujeto que captura a la mala cuando era niña en el cofre, encapuchado y capaz de viajar en el tiempo, y sí, esa persona es la misma que aparece aquí, o sea Kanon.

Muchas gracias por leer :3


End file.
